Metempiricism
by The Token
Summary: AU. Metempirics: The branch of philosophy that deals with things existing beyond the realm of experience. How can you love someone you don't know, you barely know, or you do know? First, you must love yourself. (Language & Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 1

Can I Come In?

* * *

><p><em>Knock<em>. _Knock_.

She held her breath. Why? Because the knock meant someone was at her home too late for specific reason she feared. Perhaps she was being too dramatic. Her eyes blinked slowly as if there was a delayed computation taking place in her highly wired mind. Then again that's what four cups of black tea could do to one's mind; leave it spinning, twisting and humming for hours on end with no end in sight. _Knock_. _Knock_. There it was again. She wrapped her blanket more tightly around her as if a wind had whistled through her drawn drapes. The reading glasses she only donned when her eyes were particularly strained slid someway down her nose; resting now on the fringes of her face. Much how her toes tickled along the trimmings of the office chair she sat folded up in. Her knees balanced a document where her hair had slid across the deep black ink, mixing with the tips of her hair.

_Knock_. _Knock_. It was still there.

Gently she stood and bumped her mug, watching it shake against the wood—the filling sloshing. Luckily it didn't splash showing just how much of the contents she had downed. She swallowed the moisture that had collected in her mouth and narrowed her eyes towards the slightly ajar office door. Should she go out? What if—_Knock_. This time however it sounded as if a hand had slid down the wood in defeat. This sound she knew. This sound she tied with one face, one person she had the hardest time denying. Removing her glasses and frowning at what she was about to do, she held more tightly to the throw around her shoulders and walked forward. She finally left the safety of her office and came into the hall. The hall seemed longer than usual and she counted each step. Even going as far as spacing her feet perfectly from one another. The carpet soon turned to wood and she listened as that familiar creak echoed through the loft apartment. This squeak had footsteps returning to the door and she realized her mistake even more so.

She stood fully before the door and stared at it, wondering if the occupant on the other side was doing the same. Swallowing yet again she undid the first lock and heard a breath heave from the visitor. The second lock had the footsteps correcting themselves as if to align them perfectly with the door. Finally the third was undone and she cursed the excessiveness of the security yet again before twisting the knob. Her teeth clenched and her eyes visibly hardened. "It's late." It was always late.

"I know." He always knew. The baritone was like velvet wrapped splinters; jagged, loose and strange. "Isis, I know."

"Then what is it Atem?"

"The same?" Deep crimson eyes lifted to meet rich turquoise and she watched his body noticeably relax. "The same." He nodded. It was as if he found this answer in her, in Isis Ishtar Yami found this answer.

"I do not know what to say..." She trailed off and reluctantly stepped aside. The man lethargically moved into the apartment and headed straight for the bar-seating the kitchen area offered. A known stool cushioned his bottom and Isis maneuvered around to where her once hot water sat. She quickly went to reheating the liquid just so she had something to do with her hands but more importantly her mind. "I never know what to say."

"Yes." The word was a command and she instinctively looked his way. "Yes, you do." His eyes looked glossed and his hair ruffled. Said hair that was down to his shoulders these days was pulled back. A few stray bangs escaped the tie and framed his face paying homage to his distress further. Blonde mingled with his long ashen lashes and he blinked the bothersome hair away. "I'm sorry..."

"No. Don't be." She bit her bottom lip and once more put her back to the man. Eyeing the clock in her kitchen the digital read out spoke of moments after midnight. It was late but not too late, right? She was debating with herself again and she knew if this was coming into play, whatever was going on didn't need to happen. Grabbing a small mug she poured the warmed chamomile in hopes calming him as well as her own nerves. She then added a few extra ingredients to boost the flavor.

"You were working."

"Yes. More documents."

"Hm."

She turned around to find his eyes already staring in her direction. She moved slightly to the left and the lids re-wiped the lustrous ruby before they flickered with a precision she'd only seen on mad men. And Isis Ishtar knew a thing or two about mad men. Now she was worried. "Atem..."

"Don't." He shifted on the stool and pushed the sleeves of his black thermal up with his ringed fingers. His hands were always a fascination since he adorned a ring on every appendage. A few of the fingers even had two rings rather than just the one. One in particular that she was very familiar with rested on his ring finger by its lonesome; her heart hiccupped. He caught her eyes and glanced away for the moment before casually turning his eyes back to hers. "I wear it well?"

"_Na'am_. Very well." This time his eyes flickered with intentions she couldn't pinpoint before they returned to a shade of dulled red. Reaching into the cabinet— she was grateful to have her back to him —she grabbed the closest and cleanest mug. She mixed the tea she had been brewing over. "Here." She set the cup before him and he lifted it, eyeing the logo on the side. It was then she spotted the mug she had indeed grabbed. "I'm—"

His hand rose. Gently he lifted it— hiding his disdain poorly —and sipped the contents in a manner that spoke of finishing school. Only Yami could make a gaudy Kaiba Corporation mug appear as some handmade incalculable China tea set. Isis watched this action for a while before he caught her gaze and gently set the mug down. "I was doing it again?"

She gave a genuine smile. "Yes."

He returned the smile and his eyes caught a glow that wasn't created by any of the lighting in the room, "Oh. I suppose old habits die hard goes the saying."

"But certain habits are okay to keep." She daintily lifted her own mug, pinky out, and sipped her own tea. This left a happy smile to spread across his lips and she returned it. "How is it?" She nodded to the mug.

"I believe the most exquisite tea in all of Domino City."

"Atem..."

"I tell no lies this moment Isis."

"This moment?" Now his eyes were darkening and she visibly took a step back. "I supposed honesty was always something you exercised."

"Aibou claims I can be a bit, um, wordy, as he so nicely put it. I took that as I have a habit of being overly compliant in giving extra unneeded detail." Isis chuckled at this and Yami gave her a pointed look. "You have been on the receiving end of such statements?"

"Indeed. You live your life honestly Atem. I could never doubt that."

"I could," he mumbled more to himself than his current company. His face pinched at the lips as if something bitter was tingeing his tongue. He took a few more sips as to wash that taste away all while Isis tried to forget what she had seen and heard. "How has work been?"

"Tiresome. I've been up for a few days now attempting to translate this contract. This particular business man prefers his documentation to be written in quite pointed English thus making my translations even more meticulous than usual. I suppose these moments are simply poignant reminders of my career choice." Why was she feeling so wordy about her duties? Scrolling through her mind she realized no one had really asked her how she had been lately. A desire for melancholy reaction came into play but she pushed it down with another mouthful of tea.

"Hm, that does sound tiresome. Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" His head rose and he tucked a blonde bang behind his ear; a habit that had been developed over time. A habit Isis had tied to whenever Yami asked for help or offered it. It was a genuine gesture.

"I could never ask an overburdened college student for help Atem. It's simply not fair. Tell me, how go your studies?"

"_Kwayis_."

"What is amiss?"

"My ambitions." He sat straighter and his eyes followed lazy patterns created from the granite countertop flecks. "I seem to be losing my inspiration. I—hm."

"Yes?" She moved from around the counter and took purchase on a stool next to him. "You can tell me Atem."

"I do not wish to." The tone spoke of a gentle finality.

"_AarD_." She took a small sip and adjusted the throw around her shoulders. Shifting a little she looked next to her and found Yami staring at her. His elbows rested on the countertop with his hands clasped together, creating a quiet nick of metallic. His chin rested on this bed of knuckle covered rings and a small smile formed against his mouth. "Yes?"

"_Mafeesha_ _Haga_." He blinked soundly before once more taking a regal gulp of the tea. "Please, tell me more of your work." He rested the mug back on the counter, "Has it been too hard on you? I'd hate to see you working too hard."

"I'm fine." Immediately she watched as his eyes hardened. "But I am. I assure you Atem."

"It seems work ethics have changed for you." Was that bitterness laced in his words?

"Not quite. I keep my wits about me but I have become more flexible when it comes to doing a successful job."

"Hm."

Sipping once more she said in a more subdued manner, "If it means anything, I was promoted recently."

"_SaHeeH_?" An elegant black brow rose.

"_'Aywa_, by my own devices."

This time however his eyes softened and he lifted a warm bronze hand. It rested securely against the back of her palm, "_Da_ _SaHeeH_ _shay'_ _AaZeem_. _Mabrook_!" He gently squeezed the hand before he slowly pulled his hand back; the fingertips of said hand grazing the back of her hand in a tingling custom.

"_Shukran_ _gazeelan_." She took that hand from the counter and rested it back in her lap. Her eyes shifted downward taking in the clean tile of her kitchen and also a book she hadn't spotted before. "You come bearing gifts?" She motioned to the book and Yami nearly jumped off of the stool to collect it in his arms. "I tease Atem. You've been writing?"

Said black non-descript book was clutched against his chest by one arm and he nodded slowly, "Perhaps. My mind tends to linger in class."

"Do you care to share?"

"I have nothing new worth sharing."

"Are you sure?" Isis cocked her head to onside and for once, in a show of rare meekness a barely there blush came over Yami's cheeks. "Hm..."

"Why do you ambush me in such ways Isis?" Yami playfully groused as he opened his book and flipped through the neatly scripted thoughts. He toiled through the pages in a grace that belayed royalty before his thumb landed on a particular piece. "I suppose...?"

"_WaSal_." She climbed off the stool and motioned him away from the dim kitchen to the darkened living room. Clicking on a standing lamp she sat down on the couch and he came over, sheepishly taking a seat next to her. "Please, share."

"Isis..." It was a warning.

"Atem, please. Fill my living room with curious energy."

Giving a long sigh and look to follow Yami found Isis to be rather eager for him to share. "Fine." His eyes washed over the page a few times before he finally cleared his throat:

_ Midnight hums melancholy music_

_ Sounds that cease to solidify my searching_

_ Echoes of elevated extravagance_

_ Lost in lunacy and lingering lives_

_ Identities idealized by idols_

_ Paganism in progressive parcels_

_ Gander upon the genuine gallivant of a gentleman_

Isis' eyes held an overly unadulterated comfort that couldn't be paralleled to anything in that moment and Yami found himself thirsting from it. Here he was drowning in blue but, thirsting for it all the while. He felt naked, bared. Stripped right down to the bone before Isis, as he usually did whenever he shared something he had written with her. Here he was marrow out and she dared to understand. To pity him in a way that spoke of past discernments—had she truly been there? His hand found its way up and the tips of his middle and ring finger pelted her chin in tiny shaky touches. Her chin leaned into this touch and his face followed. Eye to eye; nearly nose to nose. This wasn't the first time this had happened and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Quickly he pulled away and closed the book.

"We are going over alliterations in one of my classes. I find them challenging and entertaining to put together. Much how Aibou enjoys puzzles I see them as such. Aibou..." He allowed the word to linger and shot his eyes to the wall clock. An occasion or so after one am. "I should go Isis. Yugi often worries himself sick over me." He gave a bitter smile but rose, not even entertaining her pained features. "Thank you for these moments."

"But Yugi does not stay with you?"

His back faced her and held rigidness, "I'll keep in touch." It wasn't like her to not walk him to the door but this night he left her slightly stunned on the couch. "I'll let myself out," he added as an afterthought. Opening the door he gently closed it and leaned against the frame. Letting out a long breath he headed back down the hallway and pressed the buttons on the elevator. The box took him down to the lobby and he headed out the way he came in.

The air outside was crisp and the parking lot of Isis' complex held less cars than he expected. He came over to his black Suzuki GSRX. The 600 had been his mode of transportation for some time. When Yugi had insisted he needed to not only learn how to drive but get his license, something about Tristan's street-bike intrigued him more than Mrs. Moto's sedan. Because of this combined with his adventurous nature he inquired Tristan to teach him along with Joey— another intrigued by Tristan's insistent rambling about sport-bike —and soon he was out on the streets of Domino. Tristan allowed them to practice on a 'fixer-upper' bike he happened to have and naturally Yami caught on to the gear shifts and weight distribution. But even more so the freedom one feels when whizzing through the streets, being a part of it all while being one driving force. It was a freedom he hadn't felt since riding horses through the desert.

So after acquiring his motorcycle license he bought the moderate speed machine with the money he had saved over time—his first big purchase. He could still see the pale faced Mrs. Moto when she heard the engine purring into the driveway to find him seated upon it. He shook his head at the memory and picked up his backpack. He had so carelessly forgotten it in a rush to be at her door but she lived in a safe area; not to mention the parking lot was gated. He pulled the jacket from the bag and zipped the high-collared black and maroon motorcycle jacket Yugi had gotten him as a gift. A gift his mother had yet again paled at the sight of. Truly she saw Yami as a bigger, tanner version of Yugi since she worried about him in almost the same format as she did the smaller. He didn't mind since it only showed she cared.

He picked up his helmet and placed it on his head, the visor lifted. Placing the book in his backpack before putting it on, he quietly cursed himself for forgetting his whole backpack but not the book. He climbed atop of his treasure and started it up. It purred to life thanks to Tristan tuning the exhaust and he rode out of the parking lot. He put the code in at the visitor's gate that allowed him exit and took off through the gates. He rolled past the front of the building and as expected he spotted Isis looking down at him through her living room window. He pushed his visor down and focused back on the Domino streets. He blazed past neon and fluorescent; a cacophony of music, voices and the occasional fellow biker wrapping his world in complex modulation.

Yami stopped at a red-light and spotted a car full of people around his age. All of them were dressed up and preparing to go out to have a good time. Why wasn't he full of such a youthful carefree attitude? A part of his mind explained that his body was youthful but he himself, his very spirit was ages old. A reincarnate of something that should have been left forgotten; all of this was before and after his time. He found it hard relating in area's that Yugi complained about while at times his felt his weaknesses were pettier than that of a teen. A back and forth action that left his heart and mind whiplashed. Wrapped in casts—not enough to heal or reconstruct. The green light shown and he lay heavy on the throttle. Tristan had warned him shifting on the Suzuki wasn't the greatest and Yami had learned this luckily earlier on in deserted streets, but in this moment he put that knowledge and know how in the front of his mind.

He whizzed down the now highway and enjoyed the rush of adrenaline, stroke to his male-ego at the obnoxious bluster of the pipes, and over all freedom of wind rushing past him; his jacket fluttering against his body. Goosebumps rose all along his arms and legs and neck. The sensation was addicting and he wanted to push the bike harder, faster. Not out of impatience but out of sensation; the sensation of freedom. So he did. He pushed the bike to great speeds and dexterously through traffic, slowing down only when direly needed. The highway ride was indeed a high and he was almost reluctant to take his exit towards his home, but did anyway since he had to get up in some hours.

The bike rolled past the closing gates of the townhomes and he came almost to the back, where his usual parking spot was still open. He parked and set the bike on its kickstand. He removed his helmet and headed to the front door, running a hand through his hair. This successfully removed the hair-band and he placed it around his wrist while he unlocked the top and bottom locks. Entering inside, he set the helmet on the small table by the door and hung his jacket and backpack up. He left his boots by the door and pulled his hair back out of his face. He settled himself on the couch and turned the TV on just for noise. He always needed sound; silence left his mind to speculate and it usually landed on less than savory topics.

A random cooking show was on and he watched uninterested as the self-proclaimed "Spice Diva" talked about the usefulness of cinnamon. He leaned forward retrieving a sketchbook from the coffee table and flipped to an empty page and began sketching. Sketching was a hobby of his since Yugi had supported him after seeing a 'doodle' of an immaculately made sunset. Now he did it for therapeutic reasons and often when his mind was overrun with racing thoughts. He shifted the book from left to right and allowed his mind to create the picture that was haunting him through his fingertips. Occasionally he looked up at the TV more out of habit than need and continued on.

Why did he keep going over to Isis' house? He knew he needed to stop but he couldn't help it. Yami had been on an emotional whirlwind for almost six months now—seven if you counted when it all started. All of his past information had been gathered and it had finally come down for him and Yugi to duel. Much to the surprise of himself, he had won. Thus, getting the grand prize of being able to stay in this time—a second chance to relive his life to the fullest. No longer was he governed by council or a great multitude of people waiting on his every request. No, he was now able to live the normal life of a young adult. A life he both loathed and cherished.

Now with this in hand it had taken Yami sometime to not only get used to his greatest achievement: his new body, but to adjust accordingly to this new world. A world that had changed during his restless sleep within the puzzle; a world he had been able to view through Yugi's eyes but not participate in. Now here he was, burdened by the need to live life to the fullest and he had no clue to how to go about doing it. At first he had continued on working in the shop. He enjoyed the work and the Kame Game Shop picked up in service, with the knowledge of who ran it taking over the Duel Monster's community. It was inspirational to inspire young duelists and kids just getting use to the idea of trap and magic cards. But that fulfilling feeling had started to linger and Yami knew it was time to couple it with another task.

Yugi had suggested college. He, Joey and Tristan were attending Domino Community College or DCC at the time in order to save money and get good grades, in hopes of entering a higher standing institution. Deciding it was a good idea as not only a young man but a noble— for no matter what era it was Yami would always be a noble —he had taken the idea into great consideration and ended up applying. He found the challenge of general courses fun and ended up finishing them within a year. After that year, Mrs. Moto made a suggestion for him to apply to Domino University. DU was a wonderful school and known for its excellent Liberal Arts programs that she believed Yami would take an interest in. The entrance exam had been tough but all of his studying for it had paid off and he was granted access to the academic excellence that is DU.

This is when Yami started to fall apart. Picking a major hadn't been hard since International Studies had been an obvious choice and staying true to his heart desires he minored in Creative Writing. He had been enjoying the first month of school but with his future paving so swiftly before him coupled with his true lack of adjusting, he had started to tear at the seams. Seeping out needed identity that he realized he didn't have. Who was he? Yugi had explained he was well, Yami. His dearest friend and brother he had always looked up to aspired to be. Sure this had warmed him beyond measure but it hadn't filled the hole he had growing wider within his soul, his very being. He was losing what he thought he had which were mere vapors whisked away, grasped by fingertips. It easily slipped away and he hadn't tried hard enough to keep hold. Who was _Atem_? Was he always meant to be a ghost in the shell?

He grunted at such a depressing thought. He was meant to live a fulfilling life. A wonderful life yet here he was wallowing about it. Guilt crept upon him and he gave a long heaving sigh. He was already anticipating a ride back over to Isis' house to consult her on the matter. He could remember their first encounter since he had received his body and had been slowly getting used to things. It had been one of the days he had walked out and about—nowhere to actually be but just enjoying the act of walking. The feel of his muscles screaming for him to sit and take a break had always been a good time. He rounded a corner and spotted her sitting on a veranda of a cafe. It appeared as if she was waiting for someone but had been stood up. The sad look she sported, he related to. Thus Yami approaching her and inviting himself to sit had felt natural. After speaking with her for some time, calling her didn't seem burdensome and a friendship formed. But the late night visits had only happened a few times. This night being the third—this couldn't be a habit.

A very bad habit. He couldn't be so dependent on Isis. She was his friend and naturally confidant came with that but, there was only so much he could give her before it crossed boundaries; boundaries that couldn't be moved or pushed no matter what his desires or needs were. He leaned further back in the couch and swung his legs forward, resting the bottoms of his socked feet on the cushion. His shoulders slumped in submission to the arm's comfort and continued on sketching, occasionally shading in a few lines. His hand followed the shifting curves of his mind's eye and eventually the TV was nonexistent; only his creation and the ever present nagging thoughts of missing singularity. He detested his racing thoughts as well as his growing need to be closer to Isis. She was a standalone party that genuinely understood him. He was afraid of using his friendship to her as a crutch. Or better yet—

"Hm..." He let loose a low deep subdued growl. A sound a father makes to a mischievous toddler. His mind was wondering to dangerous levels much how a scooting babe finds waywardness. Letting out a long sigh Yami looked down at the clock on the entertainment center and found it was nearly three am. He eyed his sketch and gently colored in the long thick hair before lightly shading in the known blue eyes. His thumb traced the curve of the lined-woman's lips and a sense of longing came over him. He was grateful his keys were so far from him. "Off to bed," he murmured to himself. He set the book aside and turned the TV off. He moved to the back of the one-floor home and entered the bathroom.

He began the meticulous process of removing his jewelry and a smiled when he recalled the Moto's faces when he entered with his many ear adornments: three black hoops on his right upper lobe, one black hoop and industrial piercing in his left mid and upper lobe and black mini-gauges in his earlobes. They had all looked upon him with different flavors of emotion. Yugi was shocked, Mrs. Moto was slightly disapproving and Grandpa had simply been fascinated. Naturally Yugi had supported him in his sudden decisions and Grandpa had argued his case with the lady Moto, explaining how this was a part of his culture. Yami had been relieved of them accepting him and it was there he realized he had been fearful of being rejected; being rejected for being himself and catering his appearance to that. When Isis had seen them she had simply touched them gently and even purchased him a jewelry box for all of his rings, bracelets, armbands and earrings.

He placed his hands on the counter and leaned his weight upon them. She knew him very well. Maybe even more than he knew himself he dared to imagine. He closed his eyes and removed the hair-tye once more, allowing his hair the cascade down. He pulled his shirt over his head as well as the under shirt and shimmied out of his pants. He tossed them in the hamper of his bedroom and crawled under the sheets naked. He liked sleeping naked—it was another freeing experience that he had control over and another item paying homage to his past. However it hadn't been a wise option one night his fire-alarm went off and he ran outside half-asleep, really thinking something had gone wrong. He had given the middle-aged woman next door an eye-full which led to her bringing over food for about a month. He stared at the ceiling, chuckling to himself at the memory. New memories.

New fresh and vibrant pictures of his new past—he felt optimistic for the moment. Yet it was fleeting as he realized the one memory he would never get the chance to make: telling Isis—his mind didn't let him complete the thought. Instead it shut down for sleep.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Welcome to The Token's Cafe Theater. Tonight's special is a wonderfully slow roasted drama seasoned in the finest grindings of angst. We have a breathtaking new whine (HA) selection, the most popular being the timid yet lovable Lady Ishtar white bouquet. And for dessert we offer deliciously burdened ex-Pharaoh wrapped in a mocha perfectly bronzed glaze. _Bon_ _appetit_!

I'm taking my writing on a different route this time around and hopefully it'll pay homage to my chosen field of study in college: Professional Writing. I'm really excited about this story and can't wait for everyone's input. I'll probably update a little differently than I usually do since this is a story for my advancement as a writer.

This fic was brought to you by, well, YOU. Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll. You all picked this genre. Enjoy!

Arabic will be spoken in this fic and translated at the end of each chapter.

ArabicWords:

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Kwayis – Fine

AarD – Fair (Adj)

Mafeesha Haga – Nothing

SaHeeH – Really? (Doubt)

'Aywa – Yes (Informal)

Da SaHeeH shay' AaZeem – That's really great

Mabrook – Congratulations

Shukran gazeelan – Thank you very much

WaSal – Come

This was posted especially for:

All who voted! As well as my frequent reviewers; you know who you are!

**Still****Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 2

Would You Take My Call?

* * *

><p>Isis gave another long yawn within the confines of her office. She was exhausted. After her visitor had left she had attempted to finish up the document and by the time she did, she was only allotted three hours of sleep. She could not wait for five pm for once it was time to leave, she would return home, stay up for a few more hours and then go to sleep. She couldn't wait for her body to hit that Egyptian cotton and be carried away on the Sandman's ship of dreams. Yawning again she was jostled from the perfectly executed intake and outtake of breath by her phone's sudden burst of music. <em>Be My Baby<em> by Koda Kumi— an artist apart of her guilty pleasures when it came to music —swam through the room in a catchy JPOP beat and Isis subconsciously mouthed the words along before answering.

"Hi."

"You're tired. What were you doing last night?"

How did he know? Was she that obvious? "Working." A low hum of approval came through the speaker and she rolled her eyes. Naturally he would approve of pushing your limits in the name of ones profession. "Do you wish to do lunch?"

"I'm coming up now." The phone went dead.

Setting her phone aside Isis got up and poured another mug of tea before her guest waltzed right through her door without so much as a knock. Her past middle-aged secretary came in after the man not sure how to apologize. Isis gave her a warm look and the older woman nodded leaving the two alone, closing the door. "One day you'll stop getting your kicks from harassing Mrs. Akita."

"I don't harass her in-fact I don't acknowledge her."

Turning around Isis faced the tall, lean brunet and offered tired eyes. "Perhaps that's the problem."

"Hm."

"What brings you here Seto?"

Seto Kaiba walked towards one of her wide windows with trench-coat tails flapping in nonexistent wind and steadied himself. "So you were up late last night working?"

Immediately her eyes grew hard, "Yes Seto."

"What were you working on?"

"The Canadian Oil Company or C.O.C case involving CEO Mr. Aubrey Clark in alliance with CEO Mr. Jin Daishi of Mercury Oil Incorporated or M.O.I; why do you ask?"

Kaiba's eyes turned predatory and he shot them her direction, "Your promotion gives you a lot of responsibility."

"And?" She could hear the tone changing and she set the mug down in case of any unneeded actions. "Why are you steering towards?"

"My point is your English isn't as good as it use to be Isis."

"Pardon?"

His eyes blinked once and he was across the room, staring down at her from a higher stature than she could battle even in heels. "You heard me."

"Are you implying dishonesty?"

"No, I'm implying a business mindset."

"What does this even have to do with you?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Either way, no. My integrity is on the line as well as my good graces with this company. I refuse." Her eyes hardened to titanium and suddenly he didn't seem that tall or intimidating.

Giving a devilishly handsome smile he chuckled lightly and licked his lips. An action she accidently followed, "You're denying me?"

"Yes."

Suddenly she was scooped up in his arms into a more than aggressive kiss that spoke of ownership but also ambition. His arms wrapped securely around her, dragging her body deep into his. Isis lost herself in the bruising kiss and lye limply in the strong hold and dazedly allowed her eyes to flutter shut. It was there she found her Shangri-La, her Nirvana, her Happy Place. Something about the way Kaiba dominated her in the oddest times with the most appropriate actions left her hazy and loose. It was like an addicting drug that she knew would kill her in the end, but damn if she didn't enjoy the ride. One hand buried itself in the back of her hair, tangling the painstakingly straightened hair into further thickness. While the other playfully slid over the curve of her bottom, gently squeezing the flesh through the slacks. His jaw and tongue worked overtime creating a combination of movement and thrill that left her reeling.

Gently he pulled back and their lips gently held together before separating softly as impressionable flesh does. His eyes were darkened with desire and they stared upon her as if to say: MINE in a very clear and concise tone. But he withheld verbal affairs and settled for another kiss. One more subdued; one Isis could keep up with. Once more he pulled back and brushed her long hair back over her shoulder. His hand lingered in her hair though and he even brought it back forward; taking in the shade and texture. He almost analyzed it as he would one of his experiments. Isis shifted slightly under the examination; instinctively Kaiba dropped the lock of hair and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you listen to me?"

Her brow furrowed at such a question. Was the kiss meant to change her mind? "I do not practice unethical business Seto."

"Whatever." An awkward silence then filled the room and Isis wasn't sure what to say.

Luckily her secretary saved her. Her desk phone chimed once before her voice came through the intercom, "Miss. Ishtar you have Mr. Daishi on line one. Are you available?"

Isis moved back over to her desk and she pressed the speaker button, "Yes, give me five minutes please."

"Yes ma'am."

Turning back around Isis found Kaiba right behind her and side stepped being so close to him. "I need to take this call Seto. Perhaps afterwards we could do lunch?"

"I'll see you tonight." With that Kaiba was fluttering out of the office leaving Isis further perplexed and maybe a little hurt. Because of this the phone call felt more mundane than usual and she was glad when it ended. She planted her forehead against her palm and wondered what had just happened between them.

Isis had been with Kaiba officially for roughly six months; seven if you counted the preliminaries. Their coupling had been a bizarre one she could admit but enjoyed. Upon Yami getting his own body, she felt a certain necessity to stay close by just in case he needed some assistance. Her brothers had explained to her it wasn't a must, even Yami had assured her, but her duties were rooted too deep within her. Because of this, and her strong career, she was able to get good recommendations that landed her a job at Domino's premiere translating agency. They translated magazines to billion dollar contracts all in a large office building that consisted of fifty floors. Her sector happened to take up the top three levels. After receiving this job, she ended up having to do some work for Kaiba Corporation. The surly Kaiba Corp. CEO had demanded the best worker be on the job and thus Isis was chosen by her superiors. She ended up working long and late hours directly with Kaiba. She could even remember one particular time where he stood her up for a business meeting where she happened to run into Yami, since taking her new residence. Her mind tried to deviate but luckily she reeled it in.

After that time she found herself intrigued by the brunet. She assumed the same happened for him since Kaiba abruptly took her as his own. It had been strange when he had shown up at her house, demanding she get ready for their date, but she learned that Seto Kaiba was far from conventional and always would be. A man so practical, so calculated would appear abrupt while she felt he viewed situations along a very complicated grid. This grid theory she had consisted of everything that existed in his life. He was able to expertly place everything in its proper sector in its correct section that not only stemmed from his business, but his personal life. This grid had recently come across a vacant lot since Mokuba, now much older, didn't need his brother as he did before. That need to nurture morphed into romantic desire and she happened to be in the right place at the right time. Because of this Isis was able to be placed in the complicated cube-system. There was just enough room for her and because of that, things were often unstable. This afternoon proved that rocky idea and she often wondered how she could handle him.

Her eyes caught the mountain of work in her IN box and it showed she didn't have time to muse these ideas further. Her mind had been wondering more and more recently and it was starting to worry her. How could she be so distracted? She needed to focus. Taking this to heart, she immediately got to work and lost herself in Arabic, English and Japanese. Her mind danced through translations as an artful ballerina takes on adagio in greatness. Her articulation on paper combined with her swiftly typing fingers put her in a comfortable trance. She enjoyed her work though some may find it mundane. She had fun piecing the puzzles of languages together for the benefit of others. She felt helpful and needed.

The requirement to feel needed had always weighed heavy in her life. From birth she was groomed to be helpful to the highest degree. From assisting the Elders, preparing for the Pharaoh's return and assisting once he arrived, coupled with her brothers' insanity, helping had been the apex of her late teens. Now in her early twenties, she found that need had not subsided. No matter how Yami led a life all his own or that Malik and Odion were normal again or as normal as they could be, she still felt she must help people. Perhaps that was her niche in life. To be conducive was to breathe for her and at times that was her downfall. Often people of her design were known for getting walked all over and it had already happened a few times. Being willing to take the shirt off your back for another, will always leave you cold in some way. Isis buried her face in her hands and sighed. She needed more black tea. She retrieved her mug and poured more before continuing on in her work load.

She worked through lunch, only pausing to eat her ordered in Greek cuisine from down the street, and by the time five till five rolled in she was packing up her bag. At that same time her phone went off with a familiar ringtone of _Be My Baby_ but she allowed it to go to voicemail. As expected, no voicemail was left but another call took its place. Isis picked up the phone and answered by the third call around, "Hi."

"Are you leaving?"

"Seto, I despise when you keep tabs on me."

"Someone's cranky. Maybe I won't come by tonight."

She easily read his tone and nodded, "Perhaps so. I need a good night's sleep."

"I have ideas that could lead to that."

"Seto I'm exhausted." She picked her things up and headed out of her office, "I'll see tomorrow?"

There was a long pause. She hated this pause because she knew he wasn't the happiest. "Fine." To sterile of a reply; now she was upset.

"Seto I—"

"I'll talk to you later." The line went dead.

The woman was too tired to entertain the tantrum so she got on the elevator and rode down to the parking garage. Her white Toyota Prius chirped when she activated the locks and she all but fell into the car. She was so tired. Her eyes were heavy, her body was weak and the idea of going to work the next day sounded terrible. She situated her items in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. She started the eco-friendly car and rolled the hybrid out of the parking garage. Domino's traffic had started up since everyone was getting off of work and she sat back in a line of cars all waiting to turn right. Putting her Koda Kumi playlist on, Isis tapped her finger to the songs and watched the cars go by. About that time she spotted a slate gray Audi TT coupe weaving in and out of the traffic and she easily recognized it. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see Kaiba's face but she knew it was scowling.

It whizzed by her and in that moment she felt his eyes. His angry eyes pierce right into the cab of her car. Instinctively her body slouched, her eyes hung heavier and her head thudded against the window. A defense mechanism contorted her body in a defeated position as to show she was indeed tired, and that perhaps his fit had thrown her off. Said car slowed down for only moments but in those moments Isis kept her eyes dead ahead and dared not to look towards the car. If she did she admitted defeat rather than giving off the air of being overcome. Soon after the speed machine's investigation, the luxury car revved speedily on; taking the middle turn-lane before cutting off a row of cars to go straight, at a green light. Such an arrogant ode to the driver and car; the other drivers agreed to this notion going as far as to honk after being cut off.

"Such rude driving," she mumbled to herself. She resettled herself in her car to a more confidant position, while she waited for her chance to turn. She was so close to home but what usually was a twenty minute commute would turn into forty-five minutes to an hour. "I should have walked." She ran a hand through her hair and gave out another yawn. Just as her mind began to phase to nothing, focusing in on the music, her phone came to life. A generic ringtone for unsaved numbers— a harp being played —hummed through the car. Without even checking it she answered quickly, "Isis Ishtar speaking."

"Hello Isis."

She gripped the steering wheel—it was Yami. "He-hello." Why was his number not saved?

A low chuckle of regret vibrated her speaker, "You're exhausted and I had a hand in your discomfort."

"No Atem, it's not your fault. I would have been sleepless regardless. This particular case has really gotten in the way of quite a few items in my personal life."

"But I took up your work time with my—well, I apologize."

Isis licked her lips and stared at the brake lights before her, "Its fine."

"Hmm." Shuffling was heard before he asked, "How are you?"

Taken aback she shifted in her seat, "Fine I suppose. Work went well."

"Really now? What happened that made it go so 'well'?"

"I got more done than I thought I could." She checked her mirrors before changing lanes and got into yet another line of cars. "Also, Seto came by," she added as an afterthought. She felt the need to let him know that her _boyfriend_ did indeed come by her office.

"Really?" The tone had changed to something slightly tart. "Did he treat you to lunch?"

"He simply dropped in."

"Hm."

"Atem?"

"It's nothing really."

"You could tell me."

"I find it discourteous he stopped by but would not treat you to lunch or bring anything of substance. Does he not cherish the time you two share?" There was a long pause as Isis gathered her thoughts. "It seems I have over-stepped my bounds."

"No, not at all. I just...well, I have no answer to give you. I believe Seto was busy anyhow." An excuse slipped from her lips faster than the light changed and they wouldn't stop, "I myself was buried in paperwork."

"Hm."

"Atem..."

"What was the purpose of his visit?"

Isis had a small replay occur in her mind of Kaiba's aggressive nature coupled with the long calculating looks. "I'm not too sure."

Once more Atem emitted a low noise, "Hm."

"Atem?"

"It's nothing worth sharing Isis."

She nodded though he couldn't see and another thoughtful pause came between the two. Isis cleared her throat, "How was class and work?" Enough about her; it was time to switch gears.

"Class went wonderfully. I got to partake in my Introduction to Fiction Writing course. I thoroughly enjoy that particular lesson. It leaves me thrumming with inspiration. It was actually the push behind this call."

"Really?" Her index finger circled the steering wheel in a lazy race, "Why is that?"

"I felt the need to hear your voice." His tone dropped an octave and Isis swore he was in the passenger seat next to her.

She licked her lips and took in a needed breath, "Atem I—"

"I must go. I will contact you again, at a later date. Farewell Isis." The line went dead and very slowly Yami placed the phone on the glass counter before him. He folded his arms atop the smooth surface and rested his face in the forearms. "Atem, Atem, Atem..." He chastised himself in a slow tired voice. His eyes caught the cards on display in the glass casing and he took in the basic magic cards. Why was he so needy? It was annoying him beyond anything that usually pulled his mental nerves taut, and played them as the strings of a harp. Currently the tune being plucked spoke of chimerical expectations and overdone ideals. He allowed his head to settle against the glass and he closed his eyes, 'hm-ing' low in his throat. Sighing had now become a language all his own.

"Yami?"

Opaque crimson eyes peaked from the security of his arms and caught the clock on the wall. It was nearly six; time had truly flown. "Hello Aibou."

Yugi maneuvered behind the counter and placed a hesitant hand on the shoulder of his darker-half. "Are you okay Yami? School isn't too tough, is it?"

"No Aibou." Yami found it hard to lie to Yugi about this particular topic, "I simply continue to practice insanity—repeating the same actions expecting different results."

Yugi's face cutely scrunched up in confusion but sympathy encased his amaranth eyes, "If you know you're doing it, why not try something else?"

Slowly he rose up from the counter of the game shop and smiled warmly down at his almost brother, who returned the sentiment. "Oh Aibou, if only I knew how."

"Well, whatever's wrong, I know you'll figure it out Yami!" Yugi realized he wasn't going to get anything but cryptic messages and took it upon himself to be supportive.

Yugi's smile lit up the room and suddenly Yami's insecurities didn't feel like rocket science. He ruffled the smaller boy's hair and moved around the side of the counter. Locking the door, Yami flipped the sign to 'Closed'. "How has your day been Aibou?"

"Fine." Yami turned back around to find Yugi resting on the counter looking down at the Duel Monsters cards on display. "Joey, Tristan and I have a group project on the Feudal Era in a few weeks. It's a huge part of our grade and all Joey keeps mentioning as a source is _Inuyasha_. Needless to say, we haven't gotten very far."

"I would assume so," Yami responded as he dusted imaginary lent from his shirt. "I'm sure you all will make progress soon. Joey never lets a friend down." Yugi nodded in agreement and offered another smile. "How is Tea?" Immediately a blush stained the round cheeks and Yami realized that Yugi would be well into his forties, before his infantile appearance would begin to fade.

"She's doing okay. I went to one of her recitals and she was really good. She's really enjoying Tokyo University. But I miss her, I mean, we all miss her right?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and sheepishly looked away.

Moving back over to the smaller male, Yami grasped his small shoulders in a firm hold and looked him in the eyes, "Aibou, do not wait to tell her how you feel. If you care for Tea, let her know."

"Yami...I—um..." Yami had caught the boy off guard which was fine with him, as long as his point got across. Yugi's stare was reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights. He blinked a few times before another blush came over his face. In a very small voice he asked, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"I believe you have been the only one to see her dorm in Tokyo Aibou. And were any of us invited to this past recital?"

"No." The blush was now a deeper shade of red. "But I—"

"Grapes are eaten one by one Yugi. Take things at a pace you're comfortable with." Yami knew his eyes were bright with determination and slowly he watched that fire overtake his friend. He needed Yugi to know it was okay to tell Tea how he felt; that it was okay to bare his soul. For opportunities come as fast as they go. He knew better than most. "Promise me." Removing his hands, he extended his tanned pinky. Yugi put forth his own pale appendage and wrapped it around the other. "Promise me that you will tell Tea the next time you visit her."

"So soon!" The duelist took in a large lung full of air as to steady himself, "But I'm going to see her in two weeks Yami!"

"Then I suppose that gives you ample amount of time to prepare your confidence." He gripped the smaller pinky in a secure bond, "Do not fret Aibou. I have unshakable faith in you."

"Really?"

He nodded slightly, "Hm."

Yugi scratched the top of his head with his free hand before nodding with great purpose. "Okay Yami! I promise!" He clenched his pinky in return to Yami's and the two shared a grade-school pledge, that showed there strong sibling-like bond.

Taking his hand back, Yami went behind the counter and gathered his backpack and riding jacket. He placed the jacket on— while Yugi watched with subdued delight —and placed his backpack on. "I do not work tomorrow Aibou for I have a full day of instruction. But feel free to call me if you wish to or visit me in the evening hours." His smile may have been small but it reached his scarlet vision. It would always reach his eyes for Yugi.

"You didn't want to stay for dinner?" The smaller sounded a bit disappointed.

"I wish I could but I have much homework that needs my attention. But please, tell Grandpa and Mrs. Moto I said 'Hello'."

"I will Yami." Yugi followed him out the door to his street-bike and he stood by as his taller half climbed atop of the machine. "Be safe!"

"Of course Yugi." Giving a small wave he started the bike and left his friend standing in the driveway. The ride back to his apartment was uneventful since he took an alternate route to avoid the traffic. Upon arriving, he parked and took in the surrounding of his complex. A few people were pulling up to their homes while others were leaving. He spotted one of his neighbors and waved soundly. The man returned with a nod of his head before disappearing into his townhome. Yami followed suit and entered into his home. After putting his helmet, jacket and boots away, he removed his clothing and put on a pair of sweats. He came back out into the main room and in a matter of moments, his backpack had regurgitated all over the coffee table.

A spread of differently sized books and papers were scattered all over the surface. Yami pulled out a pen and his computer; they assisted greatly in the long process that homework was. After an hour of his International Business work, he swapped to his Introduction to Poetry Writing assignment. Due to the colorful thought pathway that was now open, his mind began to wonder. As expected it settled on affairs that didn't concern him. How could Kaiba not treat Isis to lunch? Something that appeared so insignificant—a nonentity in the scheme of things, stood out to Yami. If he had of—well, that held no substance. He ran a hand down his face and looked over at his phone. He wanted to call Isis back but firstly, he was sure she was sleep or close to it. The last thing he wanted to do was take another night of rest from her. Secondly he needed to finish his homework.

Luckily the need to finish his work won out and he was able to set his phone aside and once more take up his computer. He minimized the current document and took in the picture of him, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Mrs. Moto and Grandpa all at the beach. A stranger had come across their picnic and had requested they take their photo with the camera Yugi had secured around his neck. Naturally they all thought it was a good idea and the picture was born. Yami loved the picture as he did his family. Sure they were his friends and always would be, but after all they had been through and all he could trust them with, they all became his family. He loved them all in the warmth that kinship often blossoms and he was grateful for them. Though they held this special place in his life, he still felt the need to keep secrets from them.

Not that 'secrets' should be plural, but based upon one lip-sealing bit of information; many other mini clandestine ideas had been created and kept. At times he felt like one giant mystery yet again. Here he thought all of his memory returning would bring him to a new apex of self. But it had only proven troublesome for his current life. If only he knew what to do and had someone he could talk to about it. His fingers twitched and he retracted it from the smooth face of his cell-phone—he mustn't. He forced himself back on his homework and once more lost himself in studying for the many classes coming the next day. By nine o'clock he believed he had retained all he could and decided to head to bed early. He had an eight am class and needed all the energy he could get.

He tidied up his work space and prepared his backpack for the morning. After a long shower, he prepped for bed and stayed stripped down to nothing for bedtime. He crawled into his sheets and stared up at the ceiling. He grabbed a remote to his entertainment center and powered the radio on. _Late_ _Night_ _Talk_ _with_ _Jingo_ was on and the female radio personality's topic for the evening was about loneliness and 'how to deal' with the issue at hand. Yami listened to the woman giving tips on the matter and even take calls. However he clicked off just as self-named 'Bob's' call was answered. He was tired of finding complete strangers bringing topics up that were so relevant to him. Closing his eyes he willed his mind to sleep more so than his body.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Well, well, well. This looks like chapter two. Wowza. I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing but it seems to be working. Whatever that is. A little more background given in this chapter and slowly but surely we're pulling out the plot. This story is all about slow-roasted ideas and chapters. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

Also! The radio talk-show was in reference to a close friend of mine's fanfic. It's a little Rurouni Kenshin fic by the name of: _Moonlighter_ by Guns and Tonic. If you are interested, please check it out.

This was posted especially for:

Scooby82101: Yes! Bringing you on over to the dark-side. Heheheh. But I'm glad you're starting to like them. My style has shifted and I'm trying to work with it; see if I can handle it. Hahaha. But glad to know change is good. I'm glad you approve of my interpretation of Yami. I've read quite a few fics on him (Mostly taking from Mel, ha) and wanted to tweak him just right. I'm hoping in future chapters you all will see that further. And thanks for pointing that out! I went ahead and put the lines in then slapped myself. Why haven't I been using these lines all along? Ah. Lol.

Mangaanime: It CAN BE! I decided to go ahead and do one since there isn't enough Avisshipping around here. Thank you for pointing out the introduction. I was trying to work it over and over but I see where you're coming from. I'll keep that in mind for future chapters. And of course Yami will be lovable! I just have to get him to that point.

Zoelle: Really? You don't care for Atem? That's how I am with Yugi. Hahaha. But really, I can understand. Yami is an acquired taste. I've read fics where I just couldn't stand him but I hope I can bring you around to the dark side: loving Atem! Hahaha.

Elficial: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you found it fascinating since fascination is one of the themes to this story. I hope you find the story that appealing all the way through.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: This was a hunka-chunka review if I've ever had one. Hahaha. And thank you very much for it. I understand completely where you're coming from with what you said and I agree. I've taken this review into this chapter and it's helped me a lot when editing it. I really do want to sharpen my craft so thanks again for the wonderful constructive criticism. Also, I'm NOT sneaking in my schoolwork...yet. Hahaha.

Egyptiancatgoddess: Glad you like the new style. I've been a little negative about it but if you, the readers enjoy it, I'm doing something right. And I would love to use that phrase in my story. So if getting a more precise translation is possible, I would really love to use it. Thanks for the review!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 3

Would You Walk With Me?

* * *

><p>"Who else would like to share?" Dr. Kada surveyed his students and took in the young faces. They all sat in a smaller classroom with roughly thirty students creating a U-shape with the table layout. He was smack dab in the middle on a rolling stool and he pushed himself from each face, taking in the expressions. "Surely one of you would like to share?" He was met with more silence; people looking away and even a few frowns. "Perhaps I shall pick someone?" Immediately everyone tensed up and he chuckled. "This is a judgment free environment; surely one of you felt inspired with the assignment."<p>

Very slowly a copper colored hand rose and everyone in the room focused in on the striking male. "Perhaps I shall read?" The deep tone spoke with slight uncertainty and before he could back out, the teacher nodded and motioned him forward. Yami walked past his fellow students in a confident stride. The teacher rose from his stool and rolled it over to the Egyptian. Gently he took hold of the revolving chair and carefully took a seat. He cleared his throat and allowed his resonant tones to wash over the room.

_To be the very sheets of her bed_

_ Encasing her zaftig splendor in a ribbon of insuperable comfort _

_ Wrapping every inch of her skin in utmost heat_

_ Searing the very fibers that connect us _

_ Caressing her thighs with heated pleats_

_ Trailing the dip of her spine with parching corners_

_ To soundly cloak her form in docile comprehension_

_ Cushioning her mind against my own interpretations_

_ To be the sturdy frame she rests her weary soul upon_

_ To be all that she desires is my one true fascination _

A collective pause came over the room. The teacher stood where he was, hand resting on his chin while his head nodded to an inaudible question. "What is the name of your piece, Yami?"

"I did not name it Dr. Kada." Yami lamented his lack of titling and hoped it wouldn't count against his grade.

The professor brought his hands together in a clapping motion and repeated it until the classroom followed. "Wonderful job Yami," Dr. Kada praised over the small applause. He watched the pupil return to his seat. "There's always something so bittersweet about your poetry that makes it memorable." The man returned to his stool and rolled back to the center, "Though your Ode was a little unorthodox, I still found the worship and dedication present, that solid Odes are born from. Your need and desire to cater to this woman; even going as far as desiring to be her bed was splendid. Excellent job Yami."

"Thank you Dr. Kada," Yami returned in an appreciative tone.

"Now, as usual, does anyone have any thoughts, comments or even concerns in regards to the piece?" Yami answered what he could to his fellow classmates and agreed with what he couldn't. But when one particular student raised their hand, he swallowed deeply. This particular girl was known for asking 'go-there' questions and he felt today would be no different. "Tamiko, you will be our last comment."

The young girl nodded and focused her attentions on the budding poet, "Yes Dr. Kada. Yami, I was simply wondering who exactly is the inspiration behind your writing?"

The question was basic with always an underlining air of digging. A few people in the class were bold enough to look directly at him while others, casted glances that showed they were interested to know as well. Rather than give the specific answer she was looking for, Yami opted for variety. "There are numerous things that inspire me; to pick just one would do the others an injustice, for they all equally spark my muse." Though his tone spoke of indifference, his mind showed the vision of striking blue eyes; blinking in a haze of affection.

Tamiko appeared as if she wanted to pursue a follow up question but Dr. Kada cut in before she could; much to Yami's pleasure. The class went by as it often did; a pace hastened by speed reading and lack of interaction. Though the class was shy, Yami enjoyed it all the same. The few comments that were given as well as Dr. Kada's organic take on his teaching, made the experience all worthwhile. It was moments like these Yami loved the fields he had chosen. His mind was stimulated by International Studies while his heart leapt for Creative Writing. Because things were going so well with the Creative Writing courses, he intended to speak with his advisor and take on a double major. He intended to do so after class even. But what if the workload was too much?

Up until now he had felt mildly challenged by the load more so than the content; there was much to do and he had managed his time wisely to get it done. However, with bringing in two majors that would demand more, he questioned if he was truly ready. Yami had meditated over this decision for a few weeks and after seeing Isis that faithful night, he knew now was the time to execute his thoughts. Not only would graduating with two degrees rather than one be rewarding, but he wouldn't have time to bother Isis. It was a win-win. However a part of him could not deny he felt like he was running. In-fact the majority of the time he felt like he was running. Even in class, he had run from Tamiko's inquiry to his inspiration. Why were his figurative feet so quick to sprint? Yet again he released a sigh causing the people sitting around him to glance once more.

Time later Dr. Kada excused the body of students and Yami made sure to leave before Tamiko could corner him in the hall, as he had seen her do to other people of their class. He maneuvered through the labyrinth of complicated halls and offices of the department. His mind continued to battle between whether it was a good idea or not. Plenty of people double majored but was his attention span able to keep up? Before he could beat himself down any more, he finally arrived at the needed stop. He approached the door and rapped against it; his rings ticking against the thick privacy glass.

"Atem, _na'am_! _WaSal_, _waSal_," an older gentleman called from the other side.

Yami opened the door and gave a small bow to the man standing behind the thick wooden desk. Said man appeared to be around his sixties and in good health. He was fairly tall, copper skinned with kind almost golden eyes. His smile was infectious and instinctively Yami returned his own curve of the lip. "_Misa'_ _il_ _khayr_, Dr. Kazmi," the student returned warmly. He gently closed the office door back and took a seat across from the desk. He watched the older man once more take his seat and click out of something on his computer.

"_Ahlan_ _wa_ _sahlan _Atem. _Izayyak?_" The advisor greeted in a warm tone.

_Kwayyis_, _al_ _hamdulillah_. _Wa_ _inta_?

"_Ra'eA_." Dr. Kazmi smiled yet again and shifted through the papers along his desk, "I received your e-mail and I more than approve of your desire to double major. The work will be hard and plentiful but I have faith in your abilities Atem. You're a very bright young man; you'll just need to stay focused." He unlocked a drawer down by his leg and pulled a folder out, "How is your focus Atem?" The question was asked in a low tone; a voice that knew a bit behind Yami's unsettling mind.

"Worse Dr. Kazmi." He took a moment to take in the wrinkles around the man's eyes, "I have been achieving high marks in terms of my assignments, but studying can be a bit difficult."

"Oh Atem, the passion's of a young man's heart can always be distracting."

Yami had never told his advisor about his 'situation'. But it seemed the older man either knew how to read people, or perhaps he was so obvious it was hard to ignore. Either way, the young man stiffened in his seat. "Truly so."

Dr. Kazmi stared at the boy for a moment before shifting through the file he received. "I've already taken the liberty of sending the needed and signed paperwork off to the student records office. You should see a change in your academic information by tomorrow morning, at the latest."

"Oh." The Egyptian was a little surprised that the man had already done everything but it showed how much faith Dr. Kazmi had in him. That lifted his spirits. But it also showed that the man knew how much he tended to toil over things. He brushed a bang behind his ear, "_Shukran_ _gazeelan_."

"_Khaleena_ _'ala_ _ittisal_ Atem."

"I will. Thank you again Dr. Kazmi." Rising from the chair he nodded to the man and turned to leave.

"And Atem?"

Pausing, he turned around, "Yes?"

"Don't worry too much."

"I'll try." Once more his back faced the man and he exited the office, closing the door gently. He stood in the hallway for a moment, before he pulled his cell-phone out checking the time. It was almost one. Steadying himself he headed to the parking lot and quickly climbed astride his street-bike. He paused straddling there as he held his helmet in hand. He had a break between now and his next class and he intended to get something to eat. Not too sure on where, he decided to stop wherever his stomach told him to pull over. Nodding at the notion, he placed the helmet fully on and took off out of the student parking lot.

Domino was buzzing by in the afternoon sunshine as usual during lunchtime. Many bistros, cafes and restaurants wafted under his helmet demanding he take in their product. However, a particularly 'mom and pop' establishment had him pulling into an alleyway that led to a back parking lot. Securing his bike amongst other fellow riders he rested his helmet under his arm and entered into the side entrance. Passing bathrooms and employee only rooms, he came to the front and saw a handful of people in the small space. However he didn't make much time to analyze the surroundings when he took in the strong spices and cooking meats rolling in from the kitchen.

'_The Smiling Ram_' was the only place in Domino— in Yami's opinion —that one could get good authentic Egyptian cuisine. Well, besides Isis' home. His mouth pulled into a thin line; he didn't want to think about Isis today. Too bad that had already happened quite a few times. But it was hard not to. The way she—he was shook from his ideas when his cell-phone buzzed heavy in his pocket. Frowning at the mail-folder icon he found it to be mocking him. What happened to the days of hand written letters and messengers for particularly important pieces of information? The digital age truly cheapened word-of-mouth as well as personal inflection.

Pressing the green button as he had been instructed so many times, he read the digital message from Yugi. His Aibou wished to have lunch with him if he wasn't too busy with school. Yami had instructed him to contact him if he desired any type of interaction the day before, so it didn't feel right denying him just because he wanted to sulk. Taking his time and concentrating, he responded to the message with where he would be and that he'd have food ready. Yugi responded with lighting speed with obvious excitement thanks to his cute emoticon. He chuckled as the face reminded him of Yugi in all ways.

Yami perused the side of the menu written in Arabic and let out a comforting sigh. It always felt good to go back to what he knew. He ordered quite a bit of food for the two of them before grabbing two sodas from the fridge sitting on the counter. Shortly after he paid his food was ready. This time he exited the front door and went across the street to the park. He took a familiar picnic table and sat down. The smell wafting from the bag tantalized his nose in a heavy game of seduction and by the time he spotted Yugi making his way over, his hand was already in the bag.

"Smells great Yami!" Yugi called as he ran the rest of the way. He hopped up on the bench, kneeling on the seat and grabbed the Coke he already knew was for him. "I haven't had _'The Smiling Ram'_ in a while."

"As have I." He removed the Styrofoam containers in gentle haste; not wanting to come off overzealous. After they both had gotten their containers and plastic-wear, they dug in. After a few comfortable moments of gluttonous indulgence, Yugi commented, "I didn't think you'd be available in the afternoon with all of the classes you had. But I decided to try anyway! Glad I did." His smile reached ear to ear before he took a swig from his soda.

Yami nodded in response before he inquired Yugi. "What are you doing on this side of town Aibou?"

Yugi's fork moved his chickpeas around as his other unoccupied hand thrummed against the wood of the table. "Oh...I uh...well..." His round cheeps hued pink and his lips curled into the smallest of smiles. Something only an infant's mouth could produce. "I was trying to find a gift for you know..."

"Tea?" The smaller one nodded. "What kind of gift?"

"That's the problem Yami!" His shoulders relaxed and his hands flew up, "I have no idea what to get. I looked at books, dresses, jewelry and even stuffed animals. Nothing seems just quite right for Tea." He shrunk down in embarrassment before confessing," I want—it has to be perfect...if I'm going to...you know..."

Yami's smile was so warm he could feel his insides radiating with affection. "It will come to you soon Aibou. When you see it, you'll know."

"You're right Yami!" He waved his hand as if to shoo flies away, "Things will work out." The two returned to a neutral zone of conversation as they finished their food before deciding to take a stroll around the park—it being Yugi's idea. After throwing away their items in the correct receptacles, they meandered through the lush park and took in the moment of being young and carefree. "You know Yami, days like these give me hope in my future. I don't worry as much as I usually do."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Truly so Aibou. It makes me recount the days of our travels and duels."

"Don't forget saving the world," the boy added in a high spirited voice as if they hadn't risked their lives.

The way he was able to put such a positive twist on the most melancholy of circumstances lightened Yami's heart considerably. It was these rare moments he wished to once more share a body with Yugi—to be so close to that very source of light. A ray of golden light that tinged his skin in sincere complacency and normalcy; he longed for these moments extended. He wanted to place them in his pocket and tangibly pull them from the cloth compartment to glow during his darkest of moments. Yet his magic had long since left him in his new found humanity so the daft idea of being able to actual do this feat, was lost forever in a sea of deep waves. He smoothed a bang behind his ear and fiddled with the industrial piercing; twisting it as his mind continued to twister out of control. Just that quick he had neglected Yugi's presence. He turned his face to be greeted with a less than upset pout.

"Yami."

"Yes Aibou?"

"You're starting to worry again. You have to stop doing that." His large purple eyes looked all over their current area and pointed, "Perfect! Come on Yami; you treated me to lunch, so I'll get you dessert."

"Dessert?" Yami's tone raised an octave and he followed after Yugi to an awaiting ice-cream vendor. "Ice-cream." Quickly he moved amongst the others gathered and immediately spotted one of his favorite flavors: Neapolitan. Before he could even make a request Yugi was shoving two perfectly stacked orbs of Neapolitan ice-cream, sitting in a cone dipped in chocolate into his awaiting hand. His eyes widened and lit up much like the five year old standing near him. "Thank you so much Aibou." He took it almost in reverence and gently took a small lick. He couldn't help but smile.

"You look so silly when you eat ice-cream Yami," Yugi said around his own mint chocolate scoop. "If only other duelists would have known just how much you love ice-cream, they could have really gotten you during those tournaments."

Yami lightly blushed at the declaration and laughed along with the boy at just how true the statement was. "I suppose that is true Aibou."

"Remember the first time you ever tried it? How excited you got? I didn't even know you were capable of a sugar rush." The duelist carried on about the group gathering that happened what felt like so long ago, while Yami recanted the story actually being the second time he had ice-cream. The first time had been when he had found Isis—no, the party was the first time. Well, today, this instant, it would be. He rejoined the telling of the party which of course led to other humorous happenings at the event. Between the ice-cream and his good company, the ex-pharaoh was more than pleased with this outing. His mind was finally slowing down as well as his antsy muscles. For once calm was in Yami's future and he gladly welcomed it.

"Hey look!" Yugi paused in his footsteps before waving his arms, his hand flat against the sunlight, "Isis! Kaiba! Hey!"

Instantly Yami's jaw dropped from the grin and was replaced with a tight-lipped ode to stone. The cone in his hand suddenly felt more fragile and the last bit of remaining ice-cream didn't seem as appealing. His stomach twisted into knots and he was suddenly very aware of the warm day. Was he sweating? His ears felt hot. He watched in a haze of heat as Isis spotted Yugi and waved back, heading straight for them with Kaiba right on her heels. Bitterness tinged the back of his tongue with words he wanted to spew forth like bile. He placed more ice-cream in his mouth as to cool him and sweeten his speech, but it only turned the strawberries unripe, the vanilla overly aged and the chocolate astringent. He wanted to spit it out on the dirt, right next to Kaiba's expensive dress shoes that he now found extremely close to his person.

"What a pleasant surprise," Isis began in her all too kind tone. "I haven't seen you in sometime Yugi."

"Yeah, it's really weird you two would be here at the same time we are." His smile was for both persons and he only glanced at Yami when he felt his darker-half stiffen.

"Hmph. Yami." Kaiba eyed him coolly as if he were a mere fly on his windshield. "Yugi." His tone and features noticeably lightened at the mention of Yugi. None of this was new. Since Yami had been granted a second life and thus a second body, the very obvious view of two corporeal people who favored one another, had put to rest anyone who still doubted his existence. Kaiba had been in that pool. It was from there Kaiba had non-verbally deemed Yugi as harmless and Yami as his true rival. Thus the CEO exercised his superiority complex as often as he could whenever Yami was present. This interaction would attest to that.

"Kaiba," Yami swallowed the words that bubbled up, "what are you doing here?" What was he doing here? The CEO never went outside unless it involved work or dueling. Since he couldn't spot the tell-tale briefcase or deck he knew both were ruled out. Was this for Isis? Was he actually trying to not be selfish and do something for Isis? Why did the idea make Yami want to throw-up?

As if the brunet caught the underlining implication his smirk widened, "Isis asked if I'd go walking with her after we had lunch."

"I was surprised he agreed to it," Isis added thinking she could cut the boiling tension. Things were always tense whenever the CEO and number one duelist shared the same air.

Naturally her tones caused Yami's shoulders to slacken in their defensive nature but Kaiba's arms came up to cross in retaliation. "I'm surprised as well," Yami added in a slightly mocking way.

"Why is that Yami?" Kaiba inquired even cocking his head as if they were old friends enjoying the clean day.

"I didn't take you as an enjoyer of the outdoors much how Isis is." The brown brow that shot up showed Yami had gotten under his skin a little. So rather than take his small win he caused that perfectly placed scarab to dig deeper. "The many times Isis and I have walked together, she never once brought up the two of you strolling through Domino."

"Well," Isis interjected spotting Kaiba's eyes glinting with a challenge, "I didn't have a particular story to tell."

"I guess you finally do now," Yugi added nodding, taking a bite of his ice-cream. "How—"

"Perhaps Isis and I will do many other things you don't expect us to Yami," Kaiba cut-off Yugi not allowing the subject to be changed so easily. "Maybe next I'll take her to the zoo and we'll purchase matching couple animal hats." Yugi chuckled at the idea of Kaiba in such a get up as Isis joined him in his good humor.

Yami nearly hissed at the sarcastic tone but was able to school his features into amusement. "Truly she'd enjoy that. Watching you parade around with the head of an ass."

Yugi nearly choked on his ice-cream from the ludicrous statement but was lucky enough to swallow when he did. "Yami...there are no a—donkeys at the zoo. Remember?" Isis frowned at the innocent boy and kept her face neutral to what was occurring.

The high ranked duelist feigned ignorance; even going as far as to incline his head in mock misunderstanding, "My mistake."

By this point Kaiba had his hands in tight fists; his knuckles pulled taut from behind his sleeves. Just as Yami thought he had the CEO where he wanted him, he shifted his weight and uncrossed his arms. A glint that reminisced that of a knife's shine in low light, captured the navy blue eyes and his chuckle sent chills through the circle. "We often make mistakes Yami."

"Some more than others," Yami returned shifting his feet for a more steady pose. He was staring down a Hell hound and he wasn't sure how he'd fare. Something was brewing in Kaiba's mind. "It's all a part of being human." His head inclined a tad more in confidence. Yami was glad that he wasn't as short as he had once been. After separating from Yugi, his body had hit a small stage of puberty Isis had assured him would occur. With it his voice deepened slightly; considering it was already baritone the change wasn't a big deal. However his height was. He achieved just a few inches that made him just shy of five seven. Even though most of his friends were still taller than him, he was still pleased with his new found length. It was yet another difference from Yugi thus making it all his own.

In that moment it was as if Kaiba had noticed the height change and his expression was only smugger. "Well for those of us who has been practicing humanity longer than others, we make fewer mistakes or none at all."

Yugi and Isis visibly tensed at such a harsh comment while Yami blinked soundly in his growing fury. "Seto..." Isis' calm voice reached out in hopes of surrounding his future words in kindness. However, kindness from Seto Kaiba was asking for too much. "Please..." Her voice was slightly chilled and Yami wondered if it also had a tinge of exhaustion. He had a feeling this was a natural occurrence for Isis; always trying to control her boyfriend's tongue in front of people she viewed as important. Rather than acknowledge Isis' hard plea Kaiba shifted his weight and narrowed his eyes at Yami in further challenge.

The hand holding Yami's ice-cream tightened but was still aware of the fragile cone against his palm. He swallowed down the harsh words that wanted to spew forth and tamed his temper. "I suppose," he lazily replied almost drunk off the harsh rage surging through his core. The CEO had pinpointed a weakness by chance—at least that's what Yami told himself, at the smug look of victory Kaiba was now giving him. How dare he use his adjustment to this progressive century's idea of humanity? His jaw held hard and his toes even balled up in his boots. That look alone was causing his spiritual block against his fury to melt at an alarming rate. Who knew someone could have such power over him?

"Yami your ice-cream!" The three watched as the cone crunched and crumbled in the strong copper palm. It obliterated; literally crumbling to the walkway below followed by ice-cream, creating quite the mess along his hand.

"It's fine Yugi." His hand was dripping in a weird color mixture the colors created and he casually shook the remainder of the mess away. "I think we've taken up enough of their time." Isis' face showed exactly what he didn't want to see: sympathy. She even had the nerve to reach into her purse and produce a hankie. He didn't want to take it but his dignity was no longer to be had, so shamefully he accepted it and began wiping his hand. "Isis. Kaiba." With that he made no more eye-contact and hurriedly moved away from the only arena he had nearly lost against Kaiba. Sure the brunet had gotten under his skin but if he would have allowed his temper to flare before not only him and Yugi but his Isis—_Isis_, he would have shamed himself. He needed to get as far away from Kaiba and Isis as he could while he still held some semblance of control.

"Ya—" The name died on Isis' lips as she watched her friend rush away. She knew Kaiba and Yami naturally challenged one another but this particular battle had perplexed her, even Yugi had shared a few glances her way not understanding what was occurring. Speaking of the boy he was now running after the fast walking man, throwing a sincere apology and farewell as well. She hoped all was well as they vanished from her sight. Isis shifted away from the offender, "Why must you say such things to Atem, Seto?"

The CEO snorted at the accusation and re-crossed his arms, "What makes you believe I did anything?"

"For Atem is not one for such displays."

"How do you know that?" His eyes cut to her and they demanded an answer.

Isis suddenly felt attacked and flinched back from the imploring gaze, "Atem is a very good friend; I'd hate if my best-friend and significant other did not to get along." She hadn't answered the question and they both realized this.

"Best-friend?" He sounded slighted. Was it because she was able to properly label Yami in a personable title while Kaiba's was left legalistic and vague? If not, why was her mind analyzing as such? "When did he become your 'best-friend'?"

"I don't know." The three words fell out before she could stop them. His eyes widened and she wondered if he was really about to lose his temper as well with the way his arms uncrossed. They hung by his side with the need for action. But rather than show any ounce of emotion, he resolved his inner fires and settled back into a straight stance. "I suppose our friendship has strengthened with time; how many relationships often do." To emphasize this she brushed his hand with hers. His own hand shifted away from the touch and he turned, walking back from where they came. Lamely she followed; she was always following. When they arrived back outside her building she stood before him in the parking lot appearing lost. Her gaze was settling on his hard face while his own wondered past her, as if he was looking through her.

"Should I even come by tonight?"

Isis opened her mouth, "I—"

"I won't."

"But—"

"Call me tomorrow." Finally his eyes landed on hers and they were hard as stone. She shrunk slightly under the firm eye-contact. He turned to unlock his car but Isis didn't want things to end there.

"Seto." His shoulders tensed. "What is it?" Gently she placed a hand to his shoulder and for once he didn't move from the caress. He even dared to relax under the gentle pressure until he whipped around in a show of frustration.

"I hate Yami; it's that simple Isis. Why are you being so analytical?"

"I just...I just have a hard time believing that's all."

"Well believe it."

The woman frowned at the words knowing they were an excuse to what was really bothering him. "I believe you two's rivalry ended after High School. We are well beyond those days."

He blinked as computer lights flash when taking in numerous amounts of information. They finally paused and he titled his head, leveling with her. "It hasn't always been about dueling Isis." His tone was annoyed as if he was explaining something so simple yet at the same time, it was very cautious and experimental; as a vocalist would add an inquiry to the end of an improperly executed scale.

Isis licked her lips at the confession and clawed at the walls of her mind for a retort. Was he actually giving her a chance to have a peek into his mind? The moment was so delicate she felt as a bull in a crystal shop; her words wanted to buck about and shatter things to dust. Swallowing back the erratic words she simply spoke, "Then what is it?"

Once more his eyes batted away words and he rolled his eyes and returned to unlocking his car. "Call me tomorrow," he repeated as he slid into the sleek vehicle.

Isis didn't even wait to watch him go but hurriedly entered back into her building. After the elevator doors closed she allowed her mask to crumble into discontent. What had just happened? One moment she was working comfortably and efficiently when Kaiba had arrived, claiming he wanted to go somewhere with her—anywhere of her choosing at that. She had been somewhat surprised that she could remember staring at him for a while, before his surly attitude crept back up. After a nice lunch at a local cafe, the two had arrived at the park to walk off the good food upon her request. The walk had been a content hush; sweet in the few moments her hand had brushed his. He had even initiated the brief conversations and Isis knew it was his own way of apologizing for what had occurred the day before.

After his tantrums, he always chose tangible acts as amends for his bouts. But it was never what she desired. She wanted a verbal apology; some sort of sincere mumble of words that showed how he really felt about her heartaches, caused by his lack of sympathy. A lump wanted to choke her throat. She was worthy of apologies, right? Then why was it so hard to pry it from Kaiba? She had long since realized he wasn't the emotional type nor verbal but it still hurt her when he couldn't even look her in the eye and work through the problems of their relationship. What occurred at the park couldn't have possibly been all about Yami. It was something deeper. Was he jealous of her and Yami's friendship?

The CEO never played foolish to being the territorial type but it had never affected her friendships as far as she was concerned. Then again what friends did she really have? There were very few people she still kept in contact with in Egypt outside of her brothers. She had a few co-workers she was cordial with and at one point, she and Mai Valentine had gone for drinks a few times. But since her marriage to Joey Wheeler it was hard to keep in touch. Yami was her one and only true friend. If something arose she knew she couldn't speak with Kaiba about, her immediate reaction was to contact Yami. His communication was something so strong and warm that it rivaled the sun. No matter how unorganized and miscalculated her presentations were, he would nod all the while and offer wise council. She had seen Kaiba do this a few times with his workers and brother, but never her. She envied them at times. At times she felt that his secretary and middle management received more attention and words than she ever did.

She sat heavy in her desk chair looking over the documents in need of her linguistic skills and ignored it for now. Instead she buried her face in her hands and agonized over her relationship. Why didn't she just do something about it? Something within her suddenly came alive and she quickly scribbled a note for Mrs. Akita and whisked her items away as she headed for the parking lot. The little eco-friendly car whizzed through the streets just a little over the speed limit. She arrived at the Kaiba Corporation building and used the ID card Kaiba had made for her to access the back car garage. She drove to the top and luckily found a parking spot. She moved quickly through the office building and arrived outside of the large office doors. She knew he was inside just sitting there, looking over documents no doubt. Isis hesitated in knocking before grabbing the handle and pulling the door open.

"I said I—" Kaiba looked up to find Isis closing the door back with a look of utter determination. "What?"

The tone was blended with discontent, surprise but the underlining hint of disgust had her feet halting where she was. She was such a fool. Her mouth went dry and she hated herself for even rushing over to his office as some lunatic girlfriend. "Nothing." With that, Isis fled the scene with Kaiba not even lifting a finger to stop her.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

This chapter was a true joy to write. I like that we're now getting to the meat of the issue and things will progress at more of a canter from here on out. Be prepared for more Yami/Kaiba confrontations and Isis heartache. Also, who caught the Naruto catchphrase? I chuckled when I wrote it in. ALSO! If you're wondering, in the future I will write a bit from Kaiba's POV. But in light of current plot development, he needs to be a mystery a bit longer.

Arabic Words:

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

WaSal – Come

Misa' il khayr – Good afternoon/evening

Ahlan wa sahlan – Hello/Welcome

Izayyak – How are you?

Kwayyis al hamdulillah. Wa inta? – Fine and you?

Ra'eA – Wonderful

Shukran gazeelan – Thank you very much

Khaleena 'ala ittisal – Keep in touch

This was posted especially for:

Mangaanime: SCCCOOOOORE! A better flow is what I was hoping and praying for. But I'm so glad you see the dynamics I'm creating in terms of the relationships. It was key and I was afraid I wouldn't convey it well. So glad you're 'revved up'! LOL.

Lace Kyoko: Yay! I'm glad you're reading it now since you're one of my top 'go to' reviewers on how my stories are. So excited you like it and you can feel the angst! I'll always view Kaiba as a petulant child no matter the fic. Hahaha. But writing the 'dark side' of Trustshipping has been entertaining since I literally feel like I'm going in reverse of what I usually focus on. Yes, another taker for the new style. Woot woot! Ha. But we all know Tea fucking knows. He needs to get it in gear.

Scooby82101: I totally agree at the slow story thing. I always aim for chapter 3 and 4; can't keep the people waiting that long or they fall off. Yay for the thesaurus! Hahaha. But seriously, I have my thesaurus handy just in case I run into a particularly tough section and need to describe it perfectly. I'm glad it's making a difference enough for you to make a comment about it. Writing a less matured Kaiba is a little difficult because of the lack of dialogue but the challenge has been entertaining. I LOVE making Yami human. I hate fics that just make him into this hero that's so confidant; everyone has insecurities. And I plan to develop Isis more on her lack of strength on certain topics. Damn those missing words to hell. (Goes to edit) Hahaha.

Egyptiancatgoddess: Thank you SO MUCH for the phonetic translation! You WILL be seeing this in the story since it works so well with my future plans. I hope I continue to impress you. Thanks for the review.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: You KNOW I stalk your version of Yami. I'm outside his window right now taking notes. Hahaha. But I like your version because he's so human but I intend to sprinkle in bits of how he was in the Anime. I almost had Isis and Kaiba pull over but it interfered with the phone call idea which I thought was way better. But their coupling is something I decided to go with since the idea of a triangle appeals to my fingers. LOL. Damn homophones. I'll keep an eye out _four_ those. LOL.

Zoelle: Glad you liked my grid-thingy. It sort of came to me so I ran with it. I'm also glad you like the slow unraveling. I was worried it would turn some people off.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 4

Would You Leave With Me?

* * *

><p>The latest J-POP hit wrapped the warm colored living room in fresh youthful splendor and made the occupant believe in something she never considered. Or perhaps she had? Isis tapped the pen in her right hand against her lips as she eyed the crossword puzzle before her. Her mind moved the melodies to the backburner of her thoughts and flipped through her mental thesaurus for the proper words. It was Saturday morning and her weekend was in full swing. A glass of freshly squeezed orange juice sat before her— half full —beside a plate where the crumbs of her wonderful breakfast had been. Things were already in full relaxation mode and it was barely nine. She had always been an earlier riser; enjoying greeting the sun in its entire glory before most do. This particular morning she had watched it glide through the sky since she had gone to bed fairly early the night before.<p>

Sleep had been coming easier with all the stresses that plagued her mind and body into exhaustion. Between the heavy demand at work, coupled with her relationship with Kaiba and the whole Yami—let's just say the weekend was just what the doctor ordered. This was usually when Kaiba entertained partners and Yami focused on the shop and homework. It was strange that she found herself running from the two most important people in her life, outside of Malik and Odion. On one hand lied her best-friend and confidant; the friendship they shared radiated a warmth that kept her spirits high and heart pure. But Yami's demons often showed up, scattering her own unpleasant dreams across her pillows. While on the other hand was her lover; the feelings she had for him sometimes overwhelmed her to the point of prominent bliss, or the lesser side of heartache and heavy befuddlement.

Two very different people with similar problems in correlation with Isis: both leaving her either sad or happy. A bi-polar pull that left her tired. And to add insult to injury, they hated one another. At times she feared that she'd be forced to choose—forced to put a bigger priority on one or the other's relationship. But shouldn't she have already done that? The crossword puzzled slouched against her thighs as it withered under being forgotten. Wasn't she supposed to put Kaiba before Yami? They were in a relationship after all and if one day he became her husband—well, she had always seen that you put your lover before others. To show that you were truly devoted to them and what they could possibly expect from a marriage. However, she also had the notion that friends came before all next to family. That one should never sacrifice a friendship over a quested love. How many times had she witnessed a drama in passing to find two friends amending their relationship, because one had abandoned them over an unrequited love? Too many times—too many times to not consider it now.

Was she placing Yami before Kaiba? Here Kaiba had shown a blatant distaste for the man but she continued to hang out with him. Take his calls and even his late night visits that would never be told to the CEO. A pang of guilt rushed through her then; obviously these meetings were inappropriate. She and Yami both knew they were and would still have been seen as such outside of her being in a relationship. Recently they hadn't happened and she chopped it up to him focusing on schoolwork. But regardless of that— she was getting sidetracked —she needed to know if she was indeed putting Yami before Kaiba. She couldn't greatly recall a time she had placed the ex-pharaoh's needs before her boyfriend's. Whenever the brunet needed her she was always there. Even when he was surly about the company, she was there.

'Always there,' her mind mumbled in a hazed echo. Isis lifted her orange juice and drank down the contents. It was Saturday, her day—her day to focus on her, Isis Ishtar, not the problems of the week. Taking that into account, the ideas were pushed deep into the back of her mind and her smile returned as well as her relaxation. Gathering up her dishes, she entered the kitchen and cleaned them. She hummed along with the next selection and then returned to the living room to finish her crossword puzzle.

When only a few empty spaces remained, Isis cell-phone exploded to life in a melody that didn't seem like her tastes. The Teriyaki Boyz song _'Tokyo Drift'_ was looping through the chorus yet again while she searched for the device amongst the pillows and blankets. Once she retrieved it, a warm smile smoothed across her lips. Immediately she answered, "_Ahki_...your call warms my heart. _Ahlan_."

"Goodness Isis. If you're going to be so mushy every time I call you, I'm going to just stop." Malik's usual threat was spoken with very little serious undertones, causing him to sport a matching smile, though she couldn't see it.

"I miss you." She stood up from the couch and found purchase before one of her large windows. She watched the cars zoom by and people walk to and fro. "I miss you Malik," she reiterated to make sure he knew just how much.

"I miss you too Isis." Malik's tone was softer this time. She knew he meant it. "Are you still coming home for Christmas?"

"Of course; why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know if Kaiba..." Malik's voice faded out before a long sigh was emitted, "Isis, why?"

Isis shook her head at this constant question, "Because I care for him." This was a dead horse that Malik continued to attempt to beat to life.

"You also do for the pharaoh if not more."

"Atem is no longer a pharaoh, Marik..." Her tone turned to that of a warning and his sigh told her she had quieted the impending argument. "Now, how is Odion?"

The conversation went as it usually did. Malik updated her on the events of their lives. Malik confessed to still be single; claiming that his new quest was to find someone for Odion. Isis had laughed at the notion when she heard the disgruntled sound in the background, compliments of said brother. The conversation was calming, smooth and overall uplifting for Isis. Her heart truly ached for her family. The Christmas holiday was a mere four months away but it couldn't come soon enough. Finally the conversation came to an end and when her brother began to wrap things up, Isis was almost tempted to throw in a random topic; anything to keep her brother's voice on the line.

"I can't wait to see what you got me for Christmas Isis."

Isis couldn't help but chuckle at the selfish notion, "Of course Malik. I expect this time around my gift will not be covered in glitter?" Her smile widened with Odion's deep laughter was heard. She could almost see her little brother's frown.

"You LOVED that shirt Isis. Maybe I'll get you another? Instead of it saying 'Man Killer' how about 'Porn Star'?"

"Malik!" Now Odion's laugh was full blown in the background. He was probably imagining the look on Isis' face at such a statement. "I cannot wear such things."

"Sure you can. You wore 'Man Killer' right?"

"Hmm." Shaking her head she still didn't have the heart to confess she still hadn't worn the shirt.

A comforting pause came across the three before Malik gave a long sigh, "I suppose we'll go Isis."

A sad smile came across her lips; she didn't want the call to end, "Take care _Ahkis_. I miss and love you both."

"We miss and love you too Isis. Bye..." There was a slight pause before the line went dead.

Isis lowered the phone from her ear and watched as the screen automatically locked from the ended call. Taking in a deep breath she willed the lump in her throat to loosen. She really missed home. She had been in Domino City for some time and not once had it begun to feel like home—not how Cairo did. She still felt like the foreigner sent here on an impossible mission. Everything still felt obligated rather than chosen. Her profession was her only shining light as well as her friendships. Well, perhaps that shouldn't be plural. Her thoughts settled on Yami and she couldn't help but give a bitter smile. They had more in common than she was often ready to admit. This was one of those times.

Unlocking her phone she quickly accessed Kaiba's number and hesitated before allowing the device to dial out. After one ring she hung up and set her phone aside. She was getting weak; she needed to stop making the first move. Kaiba needed to step up and show her he wanted her—needed her. Moving back through the living room she decided to busy herself with cleaning. She turned her satellite-radio to mainstream American music. Turning up her entertainment center to an almost obnoxious level, the expensive technology washed the crisp sounds of upbeat Pop across the walls and floor. Combined with the vacuum cleaner, it was impossible for Isis to hear the known ring-tone in that moment. Or even view the cell's screen flashing 'Seto Kaiba' from across the room. Blissful ignorance always soured somewhere further down future actions.

**Across Town**

Golden lambency covered copper colored skin in rich warm waves that brought one's mind back to the days of Eden. Light covered his body in a way that his nudity didn't even seem inappropriate but really how we were supposed to be clothed—or lack thereof. Yami emitted a soft sigh and his eyes lulled open lazily catching the light in a haze of absolute satisfaction. His skin rippled over his lean muscles and he twiddled his toes thoughtfully. He loved Saturdays, especially sunny Saturdays. Every Saturday he started his day with a good breakfast before using the complex's amenities such as the workout room. After a long workout and even longer shower, he always found himself naked, hair still damp, lounging on his living room floor where the front door windows left the carpet covered in golden warm light.

His tongue peaked between his lips and lightly grazed his lips. Blinking lazily his body drank in the rays; his cool hair welcomed the helper in drying the locks. Yami loved the sun which was to be expected. It was a key element to his past life and thus very important to his current development in attempting to adjust. Though Japan wasn't as warm and welcoming as his past home had been, any ray of light that that giant star had to offer their galaxy, he welcomed it. Yugi had once walked into his home spotting this particularly strange practice. Naturally the young one had been embarrassed while Yami had offered he'd join him. He had always been comfortable in his body and being naked with another person present had never really bothered him. His culture hadn't regarded nudity in the same way the modern world did.

This had left him subject to pranks whenever Joey had offered they have a 'manly sleepover'. Once Yami had woken up outside on Joey's fire escape, still in his sleeping bag. But the joke had been on them when he had climbed out in all his naked glory— offering the male and female residents an eye-full so early in the morning —as he good-heartedly threatened them if they didn't unlock the door and let him back in. A few of the blonde's neighbors had even approached Joey asking when the next 'manly sleepover' would occur and if they were invited. They still had laughs about how the receptionist winked at Yami every time he came into the building.

Resting his hand on his chest, he thought about how many people have admired him physically. Yami was known for being confident in many faucets of his life; his appearance was one of those sides. He found himself attractive and at times loved how he stood out amongst the crowds. However, it didn't matter how many curious, envious or worshipping gazes he received, all that mattered was how Isis viewed him. He often mulled over whether she found him attractive. He knew it was an immaterial thought since they were best-friends— he often reminded himself —but he just couldn't help but fuss over the idea. Yami wondered if he ever posed the question to Isis what her response would be. Would she not answer at the fear of hurting his feelings? He and Kaiba were exact opposites aesthetically.

While he held a healthy glow, Kaiba was pale; showing that his heart did not indeed beat. His blue eyes didn't hold the fire and passion Yami's ruby peepers did. A coldness that was only associated with death lingered in the cobalt colored irises. Sure the man's height was superior to Yami's but when Isis' wasn't wearing heels—his mind halted. Sitting up on his elbows he realized he was bashing Kaiba. He had a hard time feeling bad for doing so. Since the day in the park, his blood had caught fire with the mere idea of the CEO. So rather than contact Isis or even go visit Yugi, he had stayed in his home sulking. Of course he had gone to class and did his homework, which had worked as an excellent distraction, but now the weekend was upon him and he was back to petty thoughts.

"Kaiba..." It left his lips in a growl and he closed his eyes, strumming his fingers on his bare chest. "Isis..." Despite himself a smile slid across his lips.

He imagined her lying next to him; skin warm from the sunlight. One of her long legs wrapped around one of his, head resting on his chest while her long hair tickled across his skin. She'd then turn her head, gazing up at his face from against his chest; finally mumble those three words he wanted to hear so badly from her. Rolling his eyes, he cursed himself for such foolish ideas. It wasn't going to happen and the quicker his heart accepted this loss the sooner he could move on. Find a nice girl in Domino and finally have a love all his own. But that wonderful plan always fell through whenever he saw Isis and she offered a smile that had his hopes hanging by their fingertips. It was silly to think she never smiled like that with anyone else but it was safe to assume. At least that's what the inner arrogant chibi version of himself told him.

He casted a glance to the phone sitting on his coffee table and considered calling Isis. Maybe she'd want to hang out? The weather was nice and it would be nice seeing her. He hadn't talked to her since the incident and a part of him felt bad for just walking off like that. Spotting a pile of clean laundry sitting in his basket by the couch, patiently waiting to be folded, he spotted her hankie. Perhaps he could blame his need to see her on needing to return her hankie? He chuckled at the silliness of the idea. Slowly he rolled over and forced his body up, making his way over to the basket. Picking up the hankie he eyed it warily before his phone jostled to life.

Reaching around he found it was a text message. Unlocking the phone, he found it to be from an unknown number, making the message much more interesting than needed. It read: _Hey Yami. This is Tamiko from Dr. Kada's class. I'm not going to make small talk, so...would you be interested to going to a party with me tonight? Oh, I got your number from the directory online._

Yami's eyes reread the message and he wondered if this was a joke. Tamiko from his class was asking him on...a date? Well, she didn't specify if it was a date but she was inviting him to a party—just him. She wasn't trying to make this a group thing and a part of him wished she was. Then again, he didn't rightly know that. College parties always yielded at least one or two people there that you were acquainted with or recognized. And since it was a party, you could easily start talking to them if things got too awkward with the company you arrived with. But why was he even considering these social scenarios? He wasn't going. Yami did not party, well, unless invited. He had gone out a few times with Yugi and the gang but never solo. Was he nervous?

He looked down at the shirt in his hand and allowed it to unfold, holding the material at the shoulders. Oddly enough it was the best shirt for the offered evening. Glancing at the pile of pants, he decided to play things by chance. If he stuck his hand in the trousers and picked the pair of pants he wanted, if he were to go to the party, then he would text Tamiko back and accept her invitation. He needed to expand his horizons and he had just considered finding another beyond Isis. Due to his reluctance he knew taking a chance was the best option in deciding. Taking a breath he leaned over and shoved his arm into the pile. Digging around for a moment, he slowly pulled a set of pants out.

"Dear Ra..." Truly the 'Heart of the Cards' didn't discriminate. Picking up his phone he sent a text back that read: _Sounds_ _like_ _fun_. Swallowing, he set the phone aside and began folding the shirts and pants. Looking down at the hankie resting atop of the shirt pile he wondered if accepting was indeed a smart move in the direction he needed to go in. But then again, the young were always picking their desires over the essentials.

**That Night**

Isis' face was frozen in a mask of cordiality as she smiled warmly at the woman hanging off the older man's arm. She listened as Kaiba spoke charismatically and smoothly to the fellow business man. Her stomach was twisting in knots and her breathing was starting to quicken. She got stressed and naturally she had dealt with great bundles of anxious energy, but in this moment her dress felt tighter than needed. Acquiring the black cocktail dress had been of Isis' own devices and expenses. For once, Kaiba hadn't forced her into anything he hand-selected from a designer. But even though it was her own dress, the moment she had put it on it had felt too tight. Though it was lovely and she enjoyed wearing such things since it was a rarity, she felt claustrophobic.

Anytime Kaiba requested her presence to these galas she felt stuck, trapped. Her mind replayed the phone call; remembering how the brunet had seemed to ask her in apology for what had happened. For him closing himself off—here he was leaving himself wide open, inviting her into an intricate part of his world. But the moment they arrived he had quickly told her in a way as if reminding her, that he required her to translate where he needed. Translate? He had invited her here to work not have her company; to present her as his romantic interest. No, to use her as a back-up for international persons and being a pretty escort was a plus. The dress felt even tighter now. She took in a deep breath and released a sigh. Now she was sure it was shrinking on its own.

"_Nei_ _mou_ _si'yama_?"

Isis caught the eyes of the younger woman standing next to the business man. The Cantonese sounded more familiar than needed and she nodded sweetly. "_Yo'u_." She took in another breath and smiled to the woman she remembered saying was named Tailan. Tailan returned the smile but still seemed concerned with Kaiba's companion. She squeezed her fiancé's arm and the Chinese business man's words softened slightly. Said man who simply went by Jai, patted the hand resting on his arm and Isis watched as Tailan was comforted by her lover, and she felt her dress shrink further. Glancing at Kaiba she caught his eyes in that moment and he raised a brow in almost irritation. Was she embarrassing him? Facing the two she quietly said, "_M__̀__h'hóu_ _yisi_."

She bowed to the two and the power couple returned it before Isis made her escape. She moved through the crowd quickly but without raising any suspicions. As soon as she reached the hall she felt her breath coming in pants now. Through the exit she went to the gardens to the side of the hall and breathed in the fresh air, hyperventilating heavily. She collapsed onto a bench and tried her best to catch her breath. What if she passed out? What if she was found dead? Her breathing continued to thrust through her body and she wondered what the hell was going on.

Suddenly the sound of the exit door being thrust open entered her ears and she spotted Kaiba making a beeline for her. Immediately he shoved off his suit coat and draped it around her. "What the hell is wrong?" The night wasn't even cool but he was trying. Trying for what exactly?

"Can't—breathe!" Isis gasped as she started to feel dizzy.

He reached down and pulled her up and into his arms. He supported her limp body against his and he buried her face into his chest. Gently he stroked her hair while the other hand caressed her back in small circles. Immediately Isis felt a calm come over her and she felt her lungs relax as well as her mind stop its insistent spinning. Softly her breath corrected itself and she took the opportunity to wrap her shaking arms around Kaiba, who simply held her even tighter—impossibly tighter if possible. The moments passed and Isis tried everything in her not to breakdown. Suddenly she had the desire to cry and she wasn't ready to look weak—to look weak in front of Kaiba. But shouldn't that be the first person she shouldn't be afraid to do so in front of?

"Seto...I—"

"You had an anxiety attack." He braced her shoulders and pushed her back in order to make eye contact. The daunting haze to his eyes gave her the idea that perhaps he knew the sensation first hand.

"Have you ever had one?" Her words came out so small they disappeared into the night air.

"You need to stop stressing over stupid things." Adjusting the coat around her, he looked off in the distance before focusing his attention back on her. "Do you want to leave?"

"Will you come with me?"

"No." His eyes shifted away. "I have to see the evening through."

"Well..." Isis felt stupid for jumping to conclusions. Of course he wouldn't have left. The fact that he had calmed her down had been more than he probably wanted to do. She had only gotten so much from Kaiba and rather than take what she could get, she had just pushed for more making him uncomfortable. Baby-steps she reminded herself. "I will...I will push through with you."

"No." His eyes returned and they were serious. "I'm calling Roland to take you home."

The intensity of his gaze caused her heart to quicken and she wondered if she had frightened him. "Seto...I'm sorry." Rather than respond he walked back into the building. Isis felt her knees give out and she found herself once more on the bench. What was she doing? Why did she apologize? Why was Kaiba even with her? She didn't know how long she had been sitting there mulling over things but something inside of her clicked. Entering back into the party she spotted the CEO speaking with his loyal assistant and approached the men.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Seto. Also, Roland, there is no need for you to take me home. I have a cab waiting." Returning Kaiba's jacket, she didn't wait for the questionnaire and rather exited.

She retrieved her purse from the holding room and went outside to the hustle and bustle of the downtown weekend nightlife. Picking a direction, Isis readied her feet and walked. She didn't know where she was going or how she was getting there, but as long as it was away from Kaiba, she was okay. A yearning began to fill her heart and the pounding music in the distance invited her in. It promised lies told in the dark but more importantly, a needy embrace. Something she had experienced this evening before it was snatched away. Her body still longed for this embrace, so in a haze of emotional hysteria, her feet carried her faster towards the entertainment district.

**Downtown**

"PARTY PEOPLE WHERE Y'ALL AT!" The guest American DJ called across the large room. The young people roared to life with the proclamation followed by the ultimate music mix, the infamous underground DJ was known for. The room was thumping with bass; strobe lights rattled the vision of dancing before a kaleidoscope of lasers and lights, flashed across the jumping bodies in great celebration. Dancing was a subjective topic on the dance floor since there was no real consistency of movement. Grinding was in abundance as it was with any party but others were doing moves no one could interpret or replicate.

Yami watched as another cluster of girls hit the dance floor, dancing among their friends before boys cut in. One of the girls spotted him looking and made eyes at him. Naturally he acted as if he didn't see her; even going as far as to look around the room at the other partiers. "Hmm..."

"You don't see her?" Tamiko was standing to his right looking out over the crowd as if it was breeding ground for bacteria—which it sort of is.

"I'm not interested." Yami casted a small smile to his current company and used it to actually give Tamiko a good look over. He wouldn't deny the girl was pretty for she truly was. Her features gave any look she had a mysterious air border-lining on brooding. Her eyes were a golden hazel which was framed by rich chocolate brown hair. She was wearing a white cut off shirt, low-cut dark colored jeans and a pair of heels. Her arms were covered in bangles and she had a single glow-stick hanging from her neck radiating pink light. "See anyone you like?" His eyes shifted to the blue glow-stick hanging from his own neck. Everyone received one at the door.

"I do." She smiled his direction before once more panning over the crowd.

Yami did the same wondering how much fun Tamiko thought he was going to be. Though he hated to admit it due to the easy opening for jokes, he had become a bit of an old man. During his pharaoh heydays, he had attended countless parties in the name of politics and pleasure. Lately, due to his daily dilemmas, he had become reclusive especially from social gatherings. Now here he was, out and about, with a pretty single girl giving him obvious looks and he couldn't even find the words to make witty conversation. This was all wrong. Yami was young in terms of body and fresh starts—yet he was old and stale in spirit.

Leaning in close to her neck, he caught a whiff of her sweet perfume before calling into her ear, "I have a confession... I don't know how much fun I'll be tonight."

Tamiko chuckled before leaning into his own ear, "I'm plenty of fun for the both of us." She smiled before motioning her head towards the dance floor. Without waiting, she immediately hit the floor and began dancing to the current beat.

Yami watched her fun dance slowly turn slightly provocative and couldn't deny the very male part of him, wanted to go out there and join her. However, the brooding side of him was less than interested. No, that brooding side would be interested if he spotted a caramel skinned woman with an hour-glass figure. He took a gander at Tamiko's petite frame and cursed himself for constantly comparing every girl to Isis. Leaning against the wall, he braced the bottom of his right foot against it and sighed. Perhaps he was doomed to being a wallflower?

Sure enough, that's what the night turned into. Yami didn't know how long he had been standing there but he had watched numerous guys dance with Tamiko. A few girls he recognized from Domino University also approached her in familiar greetings. That same group of females had offered him questioning looks before ushering Tamiko off through the crowd. He had yet to see her since. He took this as a cue to leave and made plans on his way to the door to text Tamiko an apology. But before Yami could scoot past the traffic towards the exit that was also next to the entrance, a song took over his mind. Not sure how the song held significance to his current mindset, his body was bent on investigating.

Before he knew it, the ex-pharaoh was on the dance floor showing an ancient movement that transcended contemporary concepts. His body followed the music while his mind processed nothing; it blanked out to allow the music to agitate his muscles into moves he had stored away. The tantalizing swivel of his hips, accompanied by the haughty expression he wore from his known superiority in dance, attracted many jealous looks as well as interested eyes. A particular duo of girls had been staring long enough and made their move. The slightly slutty girls sandwiched Yami in what should have been quite the situation but as soon as the one in the back grabbed his hips, while the one in the front made heavy lustful eye contact, he felt a sinking feeling. Rather than continue the dance, he slinked from between the two and made a beeline for the door.

Entering into the night air he considered his choices: was he doomed to empty romantic advances or even emptier sex? Why did he want Isis so bad? He smoothed a bang behind his ear in irritation and felt his face literally flare in irritation. He had never even had her but he was having the worst time moving past her. This heavy need was indeed a crush. For it crushed him into the same spot of his chimerical excursions. He was pinned in a timeline that wasn't even meant to be created. Boy did he feel like a fool. In this moment Pegasus flashed through his mind oddly enough. Now he saw why the man fought so despicably for a lost love. Yami hadn't even had this love but he was ready to move mountains and boil oceans if it meant coming a mere centimeter closer to his goal.

Pausing on the street corner he prepared to hail a cab and just go home. Luckily he hadn't ridden his bike downtown since he didn't know how parking would be. At this point, he was in no mindset to ride home; he would instead wander aimlessly around the city till the sun rushed him home. Catching one of the moving yellow cars, he lifted his hand and hailed. Near him he heard a soft voice call out for the same car. Turning his head he spotted the last person he wanted to see. "Isis...?"

Isis turned and caught the eyes of the young man. She hadn't expected to run into anyone she recognized better yet knew down by this particular part of town. She had arrived with the intention of doing well, something. Yet nothing had happened. Many men had offered to pay her way into many establishments but she had declined out of her guarded nature. This wasn't the place for her. You would not find Isis Ishtar in a club, scandalously clad, dancing the night away. Not by her motives and rarely by the motives of others would this occur. This night had attempted to take her to the boundaries of who she was in the name of lunacy, but she was still ready to fight this. And somehow, standing there on that sidewalk, catching the slightly irritated but concerned eyes of Yami, she melted into a sense of being. A sense of being herself; she was Isis Ishtar, after all.

"Atem..." The utterance of his name came out in relief; as a child would when finally spotting their lost parents. Yami felt his heart swell despite himself. "Truly you are a sight for sore eyes." Her words were spoken cautiously and she stepped closer to him. She clutched the small purse in both hands and appeared demure in her nature.

"Do you wish to share the cab Isis?" Was all Yami could muster with his heart pounding in his chest. Her eyes glittered with moisture and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms, giving her the assurance she so desperately longed for.

"_Momkin_ _low_ _samaHt_...?"

"_Ai_ _khidma_..." Yami opened the door for her and he joined her in the backseat.

Quickly he told the cab driver the address of Isis' apartment and the car took off back into traffic. The two sat in a comfortable silence; occasionally glancing at the other. Eventually their eyes met and Isis offered a small curve of lips. There was the smile Yami was sure was only for him. This time he had proof right? The cab driver was present and Isis wasn't smiling his way in the same manner was she? Reaching out she looped her closest arm with his and intertwined their fingers in a firm handhold. She scooted closer because of their appendages being so closely wound and closed the remaining of the distance by resting her head on his shoulder. Yami licked his lips anxiously before resting his head atop of hers.

Isis felt her body trying to curl into the warm body but she resisted. She wasn't ready to give all of her woes away. Not just yet and not to this person. "Truly this was a night for fools, Atem."

Staring down at the interwoven fingers, Yami couldn't agree more. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Hmm...don't have much to say about this chapter in fear of giving something away. I'm curious on everyone's thoughts in regards to this chapter. Can you all handle an emotionally weak Isis? Yami surely can't. More about our crumbling lady in the future as well as our brood-tastic ex-Pharaoh! And naturally more ass-ery from Kaiba.

Arabic Words:

Ahki – Brother

Ahlan – Hello/Welcome

Momkin low samaHt – Could you please?

Ai khidma – My pleasure

Cantonese Words:

Nei mou si'yama – Are you okay?

Yo'u – Yes

M̀h'hóu yisi – Excuse me (To get someone's attention)

Posted especially for:

For all my reviewers and readers! I would fill this out as usual but I feel crappy at his point. Damn allergies! But I still wanted to thank you all: Egyptiancatgoddess, Scooby82101, Lace Kyoko, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling and Zoelle.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 5

Can I Touch You?

* * *

><p>Yami's eyes kept casting longing glances at the intertwined hands. Isis' palm was so soft against his and he liked how dainty her hand was. It fit so nicely in his own that he didn't want to let go. She had long since scooted over but still had their hands loosely joined. Her eyes were glued to the window and he could tell she was in deep thought. What had happened tonight? Why had she ended up in the entertainment district? He couldn't imagine Isis in a club or a bar unless it was high-scale and had to do with business. Or perhaps even someone close to her talked her into it. The establishment he had been at had been loud, grimy, sweaty and chaotic. The idea of his Isis inside such a pig pen was almost laughable—almost as laughable as calling her 'his Isis'.<p>

"Do you find something funny?"

Yami looked over at Isis who was now looking at him with slightly dulled blue eyes. He didn't even know he had been smiling. "I was imaging why such a delicate flower would be where the snow falls the heaviest." His tone was slightly teasing to lighten the mood. A smirk formed when he spotted a blush. "Well?"

"I may be delicate Atem, but there are no blossoms here." She shifted in her seat causing her long hair to spill over her shoulder.

Instinctively Yami removed his hand from hers and lifted said hand to her hair. He smoothed the long waterfall of black back, before tucking it behind her ear. He cradled her face in his hand and seriously whispered, "You should never think otherwise."

"As much as I know this, my mind continues to belittle itself." Why was she being so honest?

"Where have you gone Isis?" His eyes implored her, "I fear I am losing you." The eyes he was looking into weren't of 'his Isis' but a breaking woman.

"You could never lose me Atem." Her hand came up to rest against his and she smiled sadly. Yami was her best-friend; he'd never stray from her thoughts or life. Why was he so worried? "Never."

Yami's mouth went dry for only a moment until a crushing truth that was always present, washed over his rising hope, "For I never had you."

"What?" Isis sat slightly shocked at the tenseness of his words. "Atem...I..." The glow to his eyes halted any words she contemplated. Said eyes appeared as ruby's holding a power no one dared to unlock; for fear of what it could unleash.

"If I never had you...ownership is placed elsewhere hm?" His thumb protruded out and gently traced her lips. "To whom do your lips belong Isis? Kaiba?" He murmured.

"You are not making any sense Atem." Isis' eyes couldn't remove themselves from his hazed gaze. He appeared almost drunk off of some unknown emotion.

"Answer me?" It was a command presented as a question. His thumb once more traced her lips while he waited for a return statement, "With honesty as well."

The answer came quicker than Isis was expecting but honesty had been given. "I suppose I do..." Now that her mind was turning, she felt nothing physically belonged to Kaiba. For he was so quick to abuse her heart, how could she give him her body? She felt that mental dam crack and a few leaks dribbled through, already flooding the good decisions she needed to make.

Yami gave a deep hum in response and finally placed his thumb back against his index finger. "I wish to..." His eyes were now locked on those lips as his remaining hand came to rest on her bared knee. His own tongue crept out, coating his kissers in a fine sheen of saliva. Without knowing it he tugged at her hair slightly, positioning her head at an angle. With his head following suit, he realized that they were at optimal slants for sealing their mouths together. "Isis..." She was staring at him, waiting for him to make a move and Yami knew he could take it. 'Your move Atem,' an inner voice hissed.

"Atem..." Her voice quivered slightly from the sudden warmth that was spreading through her. Why did she feel this way? Each hand grabbed one of Yami's wrists and halted. Her mind had the intention of removing him from her personal space, but something stopped those actions.

Yami was surprised to say the least when those hands didn't stop him but instead increased in their firmness; holding on for dear life on the impending drop. Her tongue even peaked out between her lips wetting them accordingly. The sight alone left his chest vibrating with a purr of appreciation. A heat coated the ex-pharaoh's body; his salivary glands increased production and he felt his eyes well up. He felt like a quickly filling balloon on the verge of bursting and spraying the closest people in liquid. A seductive smirk curved his lips at the obvious sexual nature to such a thought.

"_Helw_, _Helw_ Isis...I fear compromise is in order." Yami's voice reached a richness that tingled up Isis' legs in a sinful manner. The hand that was resting on her thigh suddenly felt searing hot.

"I...I..." Isis felt like a charmed snake; her eyes couldn't remove their view of Yami's clearly visible intentions. The tune he had casted upon her was not only alluring but held underlining promises she wasn't accustomed to. "Atem..." His lips were a mere hair's breadth away now. She was afraid, curious and above all warm. She felt like this heat would consume her.

Here Yami had the very thing he craved in his arms, willing and waiting. He wasn't sure what would happen first: the kiss or a popped blood vessel. "Isis..." However, neither occurred this night when the cab gave a sudden buck. It sent Yami and Isis quite hard into the dividing wall successfully breaking their contact.

"Asshole!" The cab driver roared as he laid on his horn.

Yami rubbed his forehead as he slowly regained his composure and seat. Looking over he found Isis rubbing her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Isis responded in a small voice. She looked out the window and found they were outside her apartment. Looking in front of the cab, she spotted a familiar Audi. She had a feeling Kaiba had to do with the sudden stop. A sudden pang of guilt overtook her at how her boyfriend indirectly kept her from—well it didn't happen and it wasn't going to. At least that's what she told herself.

"I apologize guys," the cab driver began, "This asshole in front of us came out of nowhere and swerved right in front of me. I barely stopped in time."

"It's fine. Not everyone has the best road manners," Yami assured as he glared at the back of the expensive car.

The driver side door of the slate gray car opened in a foreboding way. The tall CEO climbed out in a model-esque manner before closing the door back. Walking straight over to the cab, he opened the side Isis was on. "Why don't you get out?" It wasn't spoken nastily but the look he had for Yami could have melted plastic.

"I haven't paid my fare," Isis said in a strange tone.

Immediately Kaiba pulled a large bill from his pocket and tossed it into Isis' lap. "Pay and get out."

Isis' immediately frowned at the attitude but handed the man thrice what the ride cost. The cab driver seemed to have forgotten his hatred toward the wealthy man in that moment. Turning to her fellow rider Isis wasn't sure what to say. "Yami, I—"

"Isis." Kaiba's tone demanded action.

"It seems you've been summoned." Yami's whole demeanor was like dark energy and it was clouding up the car. The driver even turned up the radio trying to ignore the tense atmosphere.

A wave of irritability flared against Isis' tongue and she removed herself from the cab. She closed the door and kept her back to the yellow cab as it pulled away. She really didn't want to see Yami or his attitude. However, standing before her was six plus foot of attitude. "What are you doing here?" Was every important man in her life always on the verge of rage?

Kaiba looked at her as if she asked a dumb question, "What are you not already doing here?"

"What?"

"There was no cab waiting for you at the gala Isis. Where were you with Yami?"

"Nowhere. We happened to run into one another and shared a cab."

"What else did you share?" His eyes narrowed and his hand immediately grabbed her wrist in case she wanted to retreat.

"Nothing Seto." Rather than wretch away from the hold she stepped closer to him, "Why are you here?" Isis was not in the mood for any of Kaiba's games. She had a very draining evening that ended on a confusing note. He really was the last person she wanted to see.

Calculating cobalt eyes skittered back and forth processing unknown data. "I'm staying the night."

She didn't have the energy to argue, "Fine." Turning she headed straight into the building with Kaiba hot on her heels. The elevator ride was quiet and once they were on her floor, she sped-walked down the corridor to unlock her door. Isis continued to ignore the brunet as she entered her bedroom utterly exhausted. She opened her closet and reached from the zipper at the top of her dress.

A hand suddenly swatted hers away before grasping the zipper. Slowly he pulled down the metal mechanism before smoothing the material from her shoulders. Isis shivered from the warm breath she felt tickle along her neck. Left only in her black lacy undergarments, Kaiba's long fingered hands trailed against all that bared skin. He spun her around in his arms and pulled her flush against his chest. His lips captured hers in a firm claiming kiss. Quickly it intensified leaving them both panting and flushed. The brunet tried his best to shrug out of his jacket while still keeping her body against his. Isis felt the gentle rush of air as the jacket hit the floor. Soon after her toes were scooting across the plush carpet. The two fell onto the bed and bounced gently as they continued their heated lip lock. Rolling on top of Isis, Kaiba moved his lips down along her neck before settling to suckle on the bit of breast bared in the bra. She let out a small breath at the sensual attention. During this period of distraction, he trailed a hand down her bared belly where his fingertips teased the skin beneath the waist of her panties.

"Seto...no..." The ministrations continued however and if anything, grew in their appeal. "Seto...no..." This time Isis rolled away from him successfully escaping his advances. She sat up on her knees and looked over at Kaiba now lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Seto I—"

"How long do you expect me to wait Isis?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Pardon?"

Sitting up on his elbows he gave her his full attention, "How long do you expect me to wait Isis? We've been together long enough."

"Long enough?" Isis felt offended. "Not all of us view sex in the same way that you do Seto Kaiba. Others choose to wait until the time is right."

"Maybe if I was a midget with horrible hair you'd let me fuck you," he hissed as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Seto!" Isis leapt off the bed as if she had been burned and faced Kaiba in a fury. "You have crossed the line!"

"Have I Isis? Or have you?" He stood up and loomed over her trying to use his height to intimidate her. "What were you doing with Yami tonight?"

"Does he threaten you that much?"

"I threaten him if you haven't noticed."

Isis snorted at such arrogance, "You are impossible. Is it so hard for you to tell me how you really feel?"

"Feel?" He said the word as if it was a part of a dead language, "I don't feel anything Isis or have you not figured that out yet? You're the emotional one in this relationship and if you'd just calm the fuck down we wouldn't have these problems."

Isis felt tears prickle behind her eyes and she sniffed loudly at the liquid coating her throat. Swallowing she glared up at him with hurt eyes. How could he say that to her? Especially after what had happened at the gala; the moment they shared was all forgotten in this flash of pain. A red colored pang slithered through her chest causing— much to her surprise as well as his —her hand to rise and came hard across Kaiba's face. His head snapped to the side, eyes wide. Silence overtook the room in a heavy fog clouding all body language.

"Says the temperamental brat! You will not say such things to me Seto Kaiba. I am a lady and will be treated as such; feelings and all. If you cannot accept this, please leave and do not look back." Isis glided over to the door. Holding the knob in hand she waited for Kaiba to leave.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. Would he leave? She wasn't sure since her eyes were looking straight ahead. She didn't trust herself to take a look at what expression he held. Instead she continued to focus on her warmly painted wall. Moments felt like a lifetime before she heard very determined footsteps heading her way. Standing right in front of her, Kaiba grabbed the opposite knob of the door and very firmly closed it, leaving them both standing in the now sealed bedroom. Grasping her chin, he forced her to look at him. In the moment Isis did, she found an exposed sentiment she had never expected from him.

"Seto..." Leaning forward she gently brushed her lips against his in an uncontrolled reaction.

He returned the kiss and once more led them over to the bed. They landed softly upon the sheets with Isis lying atop of him. She rolled off to lie with her back pressed against him. He responded to this by fully spooning against her back. Closing her eyes, Isis willed herself to sleep. She had never felt so confused or exhausted in her life. This evening had been a testament to her strength and though she learned she was much stronger than she expected, she also learned there were still so many hurdles that she had to get over. The biggest questions being: what was going on with Yami, why did Kaiba stay and most importantly, could her heart survive this gamble? Her pillow suddenly felt wet and that's when she realized she was crying. But the strong arms behind her tightened and she finally fell asleep with a false sense of security.

**Sunday Morning**

Yami's grunts began to crescendo against the walls of his apartment. Sweat rolled down his skin creating a fine sheen. He moved his hands faster and hard till his body felt it might burst from the stimulation. "_Fa'r_!" He hissed as he worked his body harder. It hurt so good and he was now drunk off the sensation. Moving faster and harder if possible, Yami gave his last jerk before collapsing to his knees panting for lost oxygen. He finally regained his muscle control and slowly stood back up. He wrapped his arms around his partner-in-crime to stop its swaying and closed his eyes.

When Joey had decided to shack up with Mai, abandoning the bachelor pad he and Tristan had created, he had needed to downsize his items. In all actuality he had to get rid of everything Mai hated. A punching bag had been one of those items. It was an item Joey had bought on a whim and hadn't used as much as he thought he would. So it was in a rather new condition. After Tristan declined the item, Joey had offered it to Yami who decided to take it at the time since his apartment was fairly empty. The ex-spirit had used the item more than he thought he ever would.

What had started at just a few play punches had turned into a full on personal practice session. During his ruling days he had been trained in combat and he only felt it was proper now to continue to exercise in such a way when he could. Yami's princely ways would die hard since they were so deeply engrained within in. Another item also heavily implanted in him was a confusing anger that his punching bag experienced firsthand in a barrage of kicks and punches. Today was no different. Yami's mind had loved torturing him by recapping not only the park standoff but now what happened a mere twelve plus hours ago. He shoved the bag and when it swung back towards him he gave it a one-two accompanied with a leg. He was so tired the only way he was still going was off of anger.

Shoving the bag one more time he walked away from it towards the bathroom. Sitting down on the edge of his tub, he removed the fingerless training gloves before going to remove the sweaty bandaging. How could he have been so stupid? The way he held her, almost kissed her; he was truly a fool. Isis was with Kaiba. No matter how much he hated the arrogant self-serving prick, Isis belonged to another. But she had admitted in the cab her lips belonged to herself. It was silly to dissect such a statement mumbled in obscurity but if she had given herself to Kaiba, wouldn't she have claimed all she had belonged to him? How many times had he watched Joey gag over Serenity claiming her lips were Tristan's and Tristan's alone? Yami paused halfway unwrapping his left hand now ensnared in the ideas.

Did Isis and Kaiba even have sex? Knowing Kaiba it was safe to assume so. He wouldn't be surprised if he had sex with her last night. Yami mumbled angrily in an ancient tongue before spitting. "_Mo'rif_." He just knew Kaiba was fulfilling his own desires while neglecting her own. If Yami were in his position, he would cherish every inch of her body. Showering her sweet skin in kisses before gently caressing down the small of her back; his mouth latched onto her neck sucking gently. He could almost hear her moaning in his ear as she wiggled her round bottom into his pelvis. Immediately he shooed those fantasies when he felt his 'friend' stir. For some reason anger and arousal tended to be separated mere centimeters away for him.

Quickly he removed the remaining bandages and started the shower on a freezing level. He removed the low sitting basketball shorts and stepped into the rushing water. He yelped at the initial freeze but battled through it as it helped with his heated body. After a short but efficient shower he climbed out and dried off. Tying a towel around his waist he went back out into the main room and rolled his punching bag back down to the hall closet, where he stowed it away. After dressing in a simple pair of Duel Monster's boxers, he allowed his damp hair to hang down. He grabbed his backpack and hopped into bed using homework as a distraction. An hour later he heard a very loud knock.

Yami entered back into the main room and opened the door already knowing who it was. "Greetings."

Yugi immediately blushed at his half-naked friend while Joey gave him a lopsided grin. "Damn Yami! Do you ever wear clothes?"

"When it's convenient for others," Yami returned as he motioned them in.

"At least put on some pants Yami," Yugi requested as he kept his eyes eyelevel to the man.

"Yeah man. Ya sexiness is makin' Yug' and I jealous," Joey joked as he plopped down on the couch. Yugi sat down beside him.

Yami chuckled as he went into the laundry room pulling on a pair of sweats and a white tank-top. "Better?"

"Much," Joey returned.

Yami took a seat in the armchair as if it was a throne, "What are you two doing here?"

"We didn't interrupt anything, eh?" Joey asked loudly as he looked around the apartment.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Yami inquired.

"Did she already leave?" Joey asked with another lopsided grin.

"Who?"

"Joey's just joking Yami," Yugi assured. "He bet me that Tamiko spent the night last night."

"Tamiko?" Had they been at the party? For some reason Yami was now worried. He had spent the majority of the night holding up the wall before finally hitting the floor but abandoning it, once those girls had ambushed him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't embarrassed with the idea of them catching him not able to interact with a girl properly.

"A pal of ours from Domino Community said he saw you there," Joey explained. "We were at the library workin' on our project with Tristan today, when he came over. His name's Natsuo. Natsuo was at some bitchin' party tellin' us about this hot girl named Tamiko he met, who went to Domino University with a major in Creative Writing. He said he was tryna feel her out but she quickly told him she was waitin' for someone. He went all stalker-mode to see who that was and described a guy who fit ya looks."

"Was it you Yami?" Yugi asked in a little too hopeful of a voice.

"It was." Yami wasn't one for lying and it wasn't going to start now especially not with his friends. "Where is Tristan by the way?"

"He had to go to work," Yugi told.

"Forget fin-head! Score Yami! So where's the hottie now?" Joey asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Sleepin' off a night with the King?"

"Joey!" Yugi cutely scrunched up his face in disgust at such a claim. "I don't want to think about Yami like that! He's like my brother."

"I am your brother _Aibou_." Yami's eyes sparkled as he gave Yugi the warmest of smiles. The little on returned it nodding.

Joey waved his hands around, "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm gettin' cavities from the sweet love in here. Now! About the hottie, what happened?"

"Yeah Yami! What happened?" Yugi adjusted his legs into Indian style seating and leaned forward with Joey also leaning into the man.

"Well, she contacted me wishing for me to escort her to a party. I obliged and once we got there, she decided to dance and from there, I left perhaps an hour or so later."

Joey's enthusiastic face was still present, "You left to bring the bike around, to put her on it, to head back here? Or even her place?"

Yami shook his head, "No."

"Okay," Yugi nodded, "so you didn't leave with her. Instead you left to get some fresh air since places like that are always so smoky. Then, you came back in and danced the night away with Tamiko?"

Once more he shook his head, "No."

Now Joey and Yugi's faces dropped and they fell back into the couch. "Dammit Yami! You're wastin' ya sexiness!" The blonde's hands flew above his head for emphasis, "You need to be out there findin' ya Cleopatra." He then paused scratching his head, "Hey, did you ever meet Cleopatra?"

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"She came after my time I'm afraid," Yami responded with much patience. He always found it amusing when Joey or Tristan questioned him on what exact parts of history he was present for. It always gave him a chance to recant the times that he never wanted to forget.

"Anyway!" Yugi began grabbing the attention of the still pondering Yami and Joey. "What happened with Tamiko? Why didn't you leave with her or stay and dance? Was the party not fun?"

"Was she one of those broad's who only look good in party lightin'?" Joey sympathized. "Remember that one girl Tristan met? She had a snaggletooth, lazy eye and moustache once Tristan got her in streetlight."

Once more Joey left Yami laughing and he shook his head, "No, not at all. She was very pretty and the party wasn't terrible in atmosphere or even pollution."

"Then what was it Yam'?" Joey asked gaining a serious tone to his voice.

"Tamiko is not the woman for me," Yami said matter-of-factly gaining a snort from Joey and gentle frown from Yugi.

"Here we go again Yug'! Another girl not right for Yami." Joey brushed his bangs from his eyes, "You pretty ones are always high maintenance and I should know best." The blonde took in the silver band laden with purple diamonds.

Yami also took in the band and his frown became genuine. Another girl that was pretty, possibly interesting and in to him had passed through his fingers—another one. He needed to end this pattern soon or he'd be alone longer than he wanted. If only he could get over Isis. But she renewed his ambition when she didn't reject him in the cab. In-fact, she looked as if she wanted it. Wanted him to taste those sweet lips he had dreamt about for too long. He rubbed his lips together and wondered what in the world he was going to do.

Yugi who had been watching his 'brother' struggle with his inner thoughts saw it as a time to lighten the mood. "It's okay Yami. You'll find someone and they'll be awesome!"

"Thank you _Aibou_."

"Yug's right buddy!" Joey nodded, "Natsuo said Tamiko was petite anyway. We all know how you love junk in the trunk." Yugi giggled while Yami playfully glared at the blonde. "I mean come on? Can you deny it Yam'?"

Yami actually took a moment to appear as if he was contemplating things before shrugging. "I suppose I enjoy 'more cushion for the pushing' as your time so affectionately puts it."

The lewd slang term being spoken so properly from regal Yami left Yugi and Joey falling back into the couch laughing. Naturally Joey's noisy laugher mixed with Yugi's giggles was an infectious combination. Gladly Yami joined in rumbling the room with his bass level chortle. After a good laughing session and a bit more conversation, the trio decided to fire up Yami's XBOX 360 that was only used when his friends came over. As soon as they got deep into the online interactions, Yami felt himself relax. All was forgotten in regards to Isis as well as his woes of finding himself in modern times. Moments like these, Yami forgot how to be Yami and was just that—Yami. His smile broadened for the first time in days.

**Downtown**

"It's absolutely gorgeous." Isis cradled the paler hand against her palm and eyed the wedding band and engagement ring set. A large diamond sporting a princess cut sat in a gorgeous set flanked by two smaller purple diamonds. The silver wedding band was laden with small purple and clear diamonds in a dazzling appeal that fit the owner perfectly. "They remind me of your eyes." The woman allowed the hand to slide back across the tablecloth to the owner. The linguist couldn't deny the small pang of jealously that overtook her gut.

"That's what Jo said." Mai Valentine gazed down at her own hand in a loving way before allowing the usual vixen like smirk dominate her bombshell features. "I suppose my puppy is a little more sentimental than I thought."

Isis chuckled at the confession before the waiter returned placing twin salads before the women. "How is Joseph?"

Mai reached for ranch sitting in the elegant glass atop the table and paused to consider the question. "Good? Yeah, good." She nodded for emphasis as she drizzled the dressing across her salad.

"Do you not know?" Isis gave her an inquiring look that bordered on playful.

"I mean, I do. I just never know how to answer that question, you know?" She shrugged, "It's still kind of weird's me out that we're married. I'm still getting use to people asking me about him. Before, I kept my business with Joey to myself but these days I feel obligated to answer; since I'm his _wife_ and all." The blonde cringed a little at the statement and met Isis' eyes when she heard her chuckle.

"It's nice to see that you have not changed since your wedding Mai."

"Thanks Isis." Mai gave her a genuine smile and twirled her straw inside her glass of sparkling water. "I was really hesitant to marry him considering Jo's just a kid but I wasn't getting any younger." Her tone was teasing and Isis easily picked up on this.

Isis and Mai had had a few heart-to-hearts in regards to her marrying Joey. After moving to Domino, Isis and Mai had somehow formed an unlikely friendship. Their age connected them since they were the eldest amongst the others. But Mai's fiery personality complimented Isis' cool demeanor reminiscent of ice. Isis was able to cool the blonde off in moments where she could easily be heated, while Mai coaxed Isis into a more dominant behavior when she was faced with adversaries. Sure they didn't see eye to eye on everything and on the outside looking in, they looked completely incapable of getting along. But somehow they made it work. One of the moments they really worked, was in when Isis was able to council Mai before she married Joey. It seemed the blonde had been worried of losing her herself in the throes of matrimony. It only made sense since Mai was such an independent woman; bent on standing on her own against all odds. Submission to Joey's needs in the ways of love was probably one of the hardest decisions she ever made. But it showed just how much she loved the fellow blonde if the rings were on her finger. Naturally she had kept her surname showing that stubbornness and self-determination everyone knew she was known for.

"So did Joseph decide on a major?" Isis took a small bite of her food.

Mai nodded, "Architectural landscaping." She took a bite of her own salad and raised a poised brow. "But enough about the Wheelers!" She cringed yet again before chuckling with Isis, "How are you and Kaiba?"

Isis had been afraid of that question since they had arrived and swapped small talk. Should she tell Mai that she had woken up that morning to an empty bed? An empty cold bed. Should she explain to her why the bed was colder than usual? How she slapped Kaiba? Or maybe she should open a can she didn't know the contents of: Yami. Was he her best-friend? Had she always felt this passion towards him or was it a response to expressive debility? A thousand questions rushed through her mind at once. Sighing she shrugged, "Fine."

Mai's lips puckered and her brow knitted together, "'Fine?'" She reiterated. "Don't tell me Kaiba's being his usual _charming_ self?" Naturally a female can pick up on distress of a fellow woman.

"Very much so," Isis confessed eating her salad a little more thoughtfully. "I feel he needs space."

"Uh oh," Mai mumbled after sipping her beverage. "Let me guess, he thinks you're being too emotional?"

Isis' head snapped up too quickly giving away the thoughts, "It's such a silly thing to say. Does he expect me not to show how I feel?"

"Money-Bags has never been big on showing any emotion other than, how can I put this...Beat Yugi slash Yami in a duel' or 'I hate everyone'. He's a man of few feelings."

Isis smiled as Mai did the same, "That's very true. I often forget this."

"We were all around for the true bastard Kaiba was and even I didn't see the darkest side of him. Then you came in when he was still a bastard but not as bad. He had made progress." She stabbed some lettuce and munched away.

"I'm not asking him to be a different person. Just too simply stand on common ground with me."

"For Kaiba, that's being a different person." Mai patted her lips, "Here's an example. Before I married Joey, he was a loud mouth impractical punk with no sense of decency."

"I wouldn't say Joseph was such a bad kid."

"You would since you see him as child." Isis' lips pinched together in embarrassment at being called out on her motherly ways. "Anyway, that's how Joey was. Simply asking him to close his mouth when he ate was trying to move the moon. Don't even get me started on getting him to pick up his clothes off the floor."

"What changed that had you marry him?" Isis knew how much Mai hated Joey's Neanderthal ways. It was her biggest peeve whenever they talked relationships.

"As stupid as it sounds, one day I came home to find Joey picking up clothes off the floor and during dinner, he even chewed with his mouth closed. When I asked him if everything was okay," Mai joking chided, "he told me he was fine. I asked him why he was acting so, well, poised, well as poised as a male Wheeler can get, and he told me," Mai cleared her throat and in a very Brooklyn accent Joey was notorious for said, "'I realize that I love you enough to keep my mouth closed when I chew and to make sure my boxers aren't on the floor.' Most romantic thing he's ever said."

Isis nodded chuckling a bit, "It's been said that love changes people. This is a living example."

"A huge living example," Mai nodded holding up her glass as if giving a 'cheers'. "To be frank with you Isis, once Kaiba realizes that he loves you enough to meet you halfway, things will mellow out."

Isis once more nodded. Love. That was a big word to have such few letters. Did Kaiba love her? Was he capable of loving her? Hell, was Kaiba capable of loving someone other than Mokuba? It worried her to think such thoughts but it was a cautionary action. If he wasn't able to, she needed to move on, right? What's a relationship without the potential of love? But something deep in her felt like he could. That he just needed to feel comfortable enough with her to be able to admit such things. But how long would that take? Could she wait around for Kaiba to come around? Would cutting off her friendship with Yami accelerate the process? These were questions she needed to be asking Kaiba in a calm hysterics free zone. Minus slaps and harsh language.

"Thank you for the insight Mai. I miss these wonderful conversations."

"No problem Isis. They should happen more often."

Isis hadn't seen Mai in sometime in lieu of their adult responsibilities. However, she just admitted to having recent problems with Kaiba that coincided with her contacting Mai for a meal. Was she reaching out because she was at her wits end? Isis would be lying if she said no but at the same time this outing wasn't completely selfish. She did miss Mai's company. "Do not think this is why solely I called you." She quickly added.

"Even if it is, it's okay. The phone works both ways; you've been busy as have I. If it makes you feel any better, the reason I was available this afternoon is because Joey's at the library working on a project with Yugi and Tristan. See? We're one in the same: available with the lover's away." She winked at Isis banishing any ill-will the woman might feel. She hated how Isis tended to get down on herself; constantly feeling the need to apologize if she made someone uncomfortable with words that could easily be misinterpreted. But Mai always knew Isis' intentions came from a positive place. Also, because she knew this, she didn't push the Kaiba topic knowing it was a sore spot. "Boys aside, you and I should go to Domino University's opening game this weekend."

"Opening game?" Isis mumbled these words more as a reminder to herself. Domino City was covered in a pride of red, black and silver—the DU Archer's official colors. The college soccer season was starting and Domino was more than ready to cheer on their favorite team.

"Yes! Opening game. What do you live under, a rock?" Mai taunted before continuing, "We should go. It'll be fun. Even if you don't like the sport, I mean come on! Hot soccer players? Yes please." Mai raised a brow suggestively and sipped from her beverage. "Plus, it's no fun being the only girl there amongst the very obnoxious Joey and Tristan. They don't even want to ogle the guys with me."

Isis couldn't help but smile. In some ways Mai reminded her of Malik; a small pang of homesickness hit her but she quickly pushed it away. "It sounds like fun."

"Great! Don't worry about tickets. Yami gets them for free since he attends the school."

"Atem will be there?" Isis immediately felt stupid as the words tumbled from her lips. Quickly her expression turned to that of neutrality and forced that mask to harden with Mai's questioning stare. She had yet to speak with Yami and planned to keep it that way for as long as she could. Until she at least figured out what happened in the cab.

"Mmhm. Of course Yami will be there; he loves soccer. You should know that." A mischievous glint shown in those dark lavender eyes and Isis was grateful when the main course arrived. Lunch went by much too quickly for Isis. Luckily talk of Yami or Kaiba didn't come up again. Mai seemed content with Isis inquiring her further on her editorial modeling career and overall having 'girl talk'. The two caught up as old friends do and once the doggy-bags were made, they were exchanging a small hug in the parking lot. "Don't forget to wear our colors this weekend," Mai said over her shoulder as she headed to her car.

"I won't," Isis returned as she waved and headed toward her own car. Climbing in, she set her purse in the passenger side and buckled her seatbelt. Letting out a low breath she reached into her center console. "Back to reality," she mumbled as her phone lit up alerting her of five missed calls. Surprisingly they were all from Kaiba. It usually took the third day to get him to call, but here it was the next day and he had tried to get a hold of her. Was this the halfway they had just talked about? She let out a long sigh and wondered if she should attend the game this weekend. Knowing Kaiba he'd want her around if his syntax for Mandarin was slightly off. She gave a bitter smile at the thought and wondered what he really wanted.

He didn't leave any messages as she expected and detested. If it was important enough for you to keep calling, why couldn't you just leave a voicemail? 'Swallow your pride,' Isis thought in the direction of her boyfriend. She considered inviting him to the soccer game. She knew it was risky since Joey and Yami would be there—two of his favorite people. Heavy on the sarcasm there, but it also might show she wasn't angry anymore. Nor was she overemotional and hurt. However it might be a slap in the face for Yami after what happened in the cab. She wasn't expecting herself to compromise her morals but misery loves company. And Yami appeared absolutely miserable in that instance. He was the best candidate for the evening. For what exactly was still left out in the Universe.

Dialing up the surly brunet she heard the click on the second ring. "Isis?"

"Hello Seto."

There was shuffling before he came back on, "I had to leave this morning for a meeting. Do you remember Jai and Tailan?"

Was that an indirect apology? "Of course."

"Jai wanted to meet this morning for a meeting. He's interested in opening an attraction at Kaiba Land."

Why was his talk so pleasant? Casual even? She was worried. "That's great Seto. I am very happy for you." Was this the part where he asked her to go over a few documents he received? Or talk up Tailan for the sake of business?

"We plan to finalize things later." There was slight pause before he continued, "Where are you?"

"I had lunch with Mai."

"At '_Foreign Flare_'?"

"Yes Seto." He was still keeping tabs on her so there was still some normalcy to be had. "The food was lovely."

"Hm. That's debatable. What are we doing today?"

"Well I was going to—"

"I said _we_, Isis."

"_Ya_ _salam_ you did..." Isis was floored now. "Seto, be honest with me, are you well?"

"I don't get sick. Now, what are we doing today?"

"Well I...usually I like to go antiquing when I get a quiet moment." It was true. Isis naturally loved aged items of value. She didn't get to go antiquing often since she was always busy, but this particular Sunday she had time. Also, this was a true test to Kaiba's current streak of dedication.

"I know of a big crap store one of my employees own. I'll pick you up in an hour." The line went dead.

Isis took the phone from her ear and stared at the screen longer than she should. Not sure what to think, she knew what to do. Starting the car she headed home to get ready for her antiquing date with Seto Kaiba. _"Ra wa akbar..."_

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Surprised I posted so soon? Yeah, me too. I finished this chapter so soon and I was going to wait. But I remember in my own fanfiction reading how much I hate to wait and that if the author was sitting on a chapter, I'd want them to post it ASAP. So here you are.

Hmm...things are shaking up huh? I love having this idea and watching it morph on paper. It's really fun. A lot of this chapter just flowed to me. But as the roomie said, being relaxed and being in your element, really helps you get in the zone. And let's all be honest: who thought Yami was masturbating? I know few of you gutter-minded people thought he was. Hehehe. Anyway! What will happen next? Your guess is as good as mine...well, that's a lie. Hahaha.

Arabic Words:

Helw – Sweet

Fa'r – Shit

Mo'rif – Disgusting

Ya salam – My goodness

Ra wa akbar – Ra all mighty

Posted especially for:

Mangaanime: Yay! Glad you're excited for this story. I actually do a happy dance when I update. A naked Yami is an awesome Yami. Hahaha. I love how free he is. A private dance? Hee hee. That sounds awesome. Hope this fast update made your day.

Egyptiancatgoddess: I'm glad you like Isis emotionally distraught. I feel the same. Because she's strong, I like the human moments. But no sexy time for anyone in this chapter; stay tuned though! (Wink wink)

Scooby82101: Bittersweet was the aim. I wanted to give more background but still have some pivotal moments. It's funny that you called Yami a 'love sick puppy dog'. I literally read that and went, "Oh shit...he is." Hahaha. Love how reviews show me stuff even I miss. In this chapter, I did want to show more of Kaiba not being a complete dick. Hopefully that happened.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: The chapter did turn into a filler. Wasn't my original intention but that's what happened. Glad it blended nicely because I struggled with it quite a bit. And Yami's 'friend' would distract you from what you were saying. The nudity distracted me while I was writing it. And it was 'cute'? (Giggles and blushes) Awww shucks Melshums! And I feel like I'm turning by back on Kaiba. We've had some good years together and here I am slandering his name for the sake of a sexy Pharaoh getting some Isis tail. Sad days. But if anything, writing Kaiba in this story feels like I can only hit certain levels with him. I can't make him as mature or grow too much since that's the point. But this chapter I got to change it up and write a little of the Kaiba I love. I had to put Joey in this chapter too because I love writing him. He's fun. Hahahaha! I laughed at the mention of 'Yami's obsessions be showin''. Grrrl, you ain't neva lied! (Neck roll and snaps) Hahaha.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 6

Why Do You Walk Away From Me?

* * *

><p>"You promised Seto."<p>

"Hm."

"Seto?"

"What?"

"You promised."

"I didn't." He pulled the Audi into the packed parking lot. "I said I'd be the bigger man."

"Exactly Seto."

"Considering Yami's part midget and Joey walks on all fours, I'm keeping my supposed 'promise'." Yet again, the tone wasn't nasty. It was genuine dislike rather than absolute hate.

This 'new' Seto Kaiba had her holding her breath. All week Kaiba had been acting like he wanted her. He kept tabs on her of course but usually he could because he was with her. He took her to lunch twice and had even invited her for a dinner with Jai and Tailan for an evening of pleasure rather than business. The only translating she did was for her and she exercised her Cantonese in a friendly way. He had even called her some days just to talk. It had been an enjoyable six days but she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. More importantly she wanted to know what had happened to cause the change. Did the slap adjust the wiring of his cybernetic mind?

In regards to the slap, they had yet to talk about the argument. Isis had attempted many times only to be verbally shooed by Kaiba. She wasn't sure if it hurt his pride to be slapped or if he was yet again exercising his discomfort about talking things out. Either way that past event was not even on the backburner but washed from the pot; said pot was now stored away. However Isis wasn't going to let it go so easily. She needed to apologize; violence was never the answer and she handled her emotional stress in the worst of ways. When the time was right, she intended to offer her lamentations and politely grill Kaiba on what happened. As well as why he had suddenly turned. She also wanted to explain to him that six days couldn't change six plus months of heartache. But it was a good start.

"Are you getting out?"

Isis looked over to view Kaiba's legs. He had long sense gotten out of the car. She quickly got out on her side and closed the door. The weather was lovely with a few clouds in the sky and gentle breeze. It had been fairly hot the majority of the week but with the bit of rain they received, it created perfect weather for being outside. Isis adjusted her simple red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. It still felt weird wearing pants at times, but in her new found freedom she relished in her clothing options. Looking at Kaiba, she couldn't help but smile at his black pants, silver and black striped shirt and expensive not to mention flashy designer red coat. It was hard finding silver in her closet to go with the outfit so she hoped this was enough team spirit.

"I'm surprised you wore the team's colors."

"Hm." He locked the car and began walking towards the entrance, Isis catching up to his long strides.

The small stadium was packed with black, red and silver dressed people. A few others dared to wear the blue, gray and white of the rival team: the Yokohama Sharks. Maneuvering through the crowds, Isis and Kaiba spotted the gang clustered together. Mai had on a curve hugging tank-top dress striped black and silver. She was also rocking a pair of killer red strappy heels as well as wearing red accessories. Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Yami all had on black basketball shorts, red tank tops and on each one was painted a silver letter that spelled out TEAM. Serenity had on a simple pair of black shorts and silver shirt and a large red G painted on. Looking back at Mai she found a large red O on her dress.

"Hey Isis!" Serenity greeted smiling cutely. This caught everyone's attention and they all turned to greet their friend.

"Great you're here Isis," Joey forced a fake smile as he looked at Kaiba, "Glad you could make it too Money-Bags."

Rather than respond, Kaiba crossed his arms and gave everyone an equal inspecting look. Isis looked across the gang and offered them all a smile. When her eyes landed on Yami, the man was already looking at her and quite intently. The brunet beside her seemed to witness this and took a challenging step forward. The ex-pharaoh narrowed his eyes and matched the step himself. The rising tension caused Isis' eyes to rove about in search of anything to stop the incoming doom. Spotting the letters she smiled, "You all spell 'GO MEAT'?"

Instinctively everyone looked down, "Dammit Joey!" Tristan began, "This better not happen in the arena or we'll look stupid."

"Too late," Kaiba mumbled. Yami naturally caught this and cast a glare at the man wanting to rise to the bait. However the small hand of Yugi patting his arm stopped him. Isis took notice of this and wished things weren't so awkward. She still hadn't talked to Yami plus bringing Kaiba here with her only added to the flames. Maybe this had been a stupid idea.

"Isis," Mai began catching her friend's wondering mind, "Would you be interested in being our exclamation point? I know its lame but hey! It's all in the spirit of the game. But don't worry; the paint is washable on cotton."

"Oh. Um, okay." Isis nodded and stepped forward.

Joey retrieved the large marker from Serenity's small backpack. Approaching Isis he watched as she pulled her shirt taut, causing her breast to push against the material. Immediately he blushed and made a very comedic awkward face, "Ehh..." He glanced at Kaiba and found the man glaring at him before shifting his eyes to find Yami also giving him daggers. "Mai! How about you do this one, eh?"

Nodding she took the marker from her disgruntled husband and made a large explanation point in silver. "Perfect."

"Let's head in then!" Yugi clapped.

Yami made sure to keep his distance from Isis as well as Kaiba. He opted for walking ahead with Joey and Tristan while the others hung back talking away. He hadn't come to the game to see Isis but to see soccer. Joey had alerted him that Mai invited Isis which he naturally played off as fine, because it had been fine. But now, now he realized how 'not fine' it was especially accompanied with Kaiba. He was nervous to be around her since he wanted to be so close to her. The morsel of intimacy he had received left him dying for another taste. Yami was addicted to Isis and small barely there hit had him craving more. However Kaiba threw a wrench in his plans. He had intended on speaking with her about what happened. To find where her mind was and if perhaps he really did have a chance. Also, he had played with the idea of trying to kiss her again but, the first time hadn't happened for a reason. Yami was not one to rock Fate. So he pushed those plans aside. Today was about a good opening game and some fun with his friends. There weren't many home games this semester so he wanted to make the best of the few there were, with his friends. He couldn't stress platonic friendship enough.

In order to spell out 'GO TEAM!' the group had to sit accordingly: Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Joey, Yami, Yugi then Isis. Naturally Kaiba sat on the end next to Isis. He slid his sunglasses on and took to blocking out the world. Isis casually placed her hand on Kaiba's leg to which he casually moved it, so that the hand slipped from its position. Frowning, Isis placed her hands in her lap and took to looking out over the field. Yami, who had been watching the two from the corner of his eyes, shook his head at the display.

"Yami?"

"Yes _Aibou_?" Yami turned his head to find wistful amethyst eyes. "What ails you little one?" His copper arm came up around the shoulders of Yugi; as if bringing him closer would help him.

Yugi 'clunked' his head back on the supporting arm and looked up at Yami's face as a child would their father, "I don't know what's going to happen today, but one thing I do know, is that I want you to be happy." A large smile spread across his face then as he patted Yami's knee.

"One day I will cease actions that cause you to worry." Yami returned the smile and ruffled the little one's hair before poking him in the neck, electing a giggle.

"Stooooop Yami!" Yugi half-heartedly demanded as he grabbed the larger arm, attempting to return it to its owner.

"Stop what Yugi?" Yami teased as he ghosted his hands along the boy's torso. "I'm not doing a thing nor am I touching you."

Isis watched Yugi anticipate the poking attack with a heavy heart. The sibling interaction reminded her of Malik and how he use to adore 'torturing' her at any chance possible. Whether it was inappropriate talk or simply hugging her into submission, it was all missed. She ran a hand through her long hair pushed back by a red headband and twirled the ends around her fingers. Perhaps she could get Malik to visit Domino? That was silly. The poor boy was ashamed to show his face around the city better yet return to the very place he came to destroy. Then maybe she'd visit? If she already had the time she would have already.

"How is Malik?"

Isis gave a small gasp and looked over at her close friend. He was actually talking to her. Isis could easily tell his discomfort with Kaiba better yet, her own presence. Yet here he was actually addressing her and referencing an issue that had lately been plaguing her heart. A dilemma that she had been forced to keep under wraps; with all of the many impasses she had been put against recently. Of all the people she expected to catch on to her brewing heartache, here at the stadium, Yami was last on the list. She just knew he'd spend the day ignoring her. The fact that he was willing to speak to her showed Kaiba wasn't going to stop him from being her friend; which also meant he'd most likely bring up last Saturday night.

Rather than respond she simply stared at Yami whose inquiring eyes refused to stray. "Well?" He added when she still had yet to respond. He could easily tell by her observing eyes on him and Yugi's interactions that she missed her own brother. Yami knew she and Malik had a bond very few could understand but considering his own ties to Yugi, he could appreciate it for what it was. If Kaiba wasn't going to reassure her, and Mai was too far away to do so comfortably, he would never allow her to feel cheerless if he could help it.

Isis gave an almost bitter smile and rubbed her thighs thoughtfully, "He is well. He's been doing very well in school." Isis gave a distant smile. "He sends me copies of his report cards often."

"The mischievous ones are always the brightest," Yami assured nodding. Ill-will towards Malik had all been forgotten when the true darkness, Marik, had been destroyed. He knew firsthand that Malik was still too embarrassed to show his face around the gang, but he hoped that one day that would change. Not only had his situation been understood since they went through the almost exact problem with Ryou, but Isis' unofficial PR work for Malik hadn't gone to waste. No sense in crying over spilled milk.

"You would know, huh Yami?" Yugi smartly remarked as verbal revenge to Yami's physical attacks.

Raising a brow Yami returned, "Is my little one making dangerous implications?" A taunting smirk shown and before Yugi could plead his case, Yami was once more attacking him.

Isis chuckled to herself before turning to Kaiba. Said brunet was now on his phone observing a chart of stocks. Yami's small inquiry had warmed her but she wanted that warmth to come from the person next to her. Keeping true with the topic of conversations he asked, "How is Mokuba, Seto?"

"Fine." The word spoke of finality.

Taking another look at his phone Isis asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Working?"

"I never have time not to," he returned in a firm tone.

"Perhaps this is that time?" Isis felt her face tighten in annoyance and she couldn't believe how upset she was getting.

Kaiba turned his head and she hated that she couldn't see his eyes. His head shifted slightly and she deduced he was taking in the others. Serenity was dishing with Mai, Tristan and Joey had gotten into a sports related argument that seemed to be growing louder and Yami was still attacking his poor defenseless Hikari. Slanting his head back towards Isis he scoffed, "Yeah, right." He once more returned to his phone.

"But of course..." Isis focused her attention back on players warming up on the field and once more questioned inviting Kaiba. She expected him not to talk to the others but he couldn't give her five minutes of attention? He was better off not being here since he was taking an invisible approach to the afternoon activity.

"Hey!" Yugi suddenly piped up while Yami wasn't assaulting him, "We need snacks."

Joey's stomach instinctively rumbled to life at the proposition, "I think I like that idea Yug'. Who's getting the grub?"

"How about the vowels?" Tristan offered coolly.

"Good idea!" Joey agreed looking at Mai and Yami. "Tough break guys."

"You're the letter 'E'," Mai deadpanned as she stood up. She made sure to slap the blonde in the back of the head as she passed him, "Let's go Wheeler."

"Hey! That's seen as domestic violence you know," Joey grumbled as he stood up. "Come on Yam'. Maybe you can protect me from Mrs. Wheeler's wrath."

"Ra himself couldn't my friend," Yami chuckled as he stood up. Pausing he turned to Isis knowing Kaiba was watching his every move. "Would you care to join us? Though you are not a vowel, you could be misinterpreted as an inverted lower case 'i'." Yami watched as Kaiba's brow rose in irritation and twitched ever so slightly. He knew the CEO had something to say.

Looking over at Kaiba then to a motioning Mai she stood up, "Why not? Seto, would you like me to bring you anything back?"

"I doubt stadium dining holds proper health codes."

"Persnickety bastard," Joey mumbled.

"Who taught you such a big word outside of 'woof' and 'ruff'?" A satisfied smirk smoothed across Kaiba's lips at the reddening face the blonde was now sporting.

"Why I—OW!" Joey yelped when Mai grabbed him by the ear and yanked him from the aisle.

Isis casted a chastising look to Kaiba who seemed unfazed by it, before she finally exited the aisle followed by Yami. "I apologize on Seto's behalf Joseph."

"Don't apologize for that prick," Joey scoffed as he draped his arm around Isis' shoulders. "You shouldn't hafta be the bastard's disclaimer."

"I concur with Joey," Yami nodded.

"You would," Mai chuckled. Yami casted a sideway glance which the blonde shot back with a wink.

"Thank you. I just really don't want to ruin your day with my companion's less than kind comments." The foursome finally reached the main area where an onslaught of smells aroused their noses.

"If Kaiba acted like anything other than a dick, I'd be worried," Joey chuckled as he took in the many food options. Isis gave a thoughtful smile. If only he knew how true that statement was and how well it applied to her current confusion. "How about we divide and conquer, eh?" Joey offered pointing towards a certain stand, "Yam' and I will get the grub and you ladies can—"

"Yeah, no," Mai quickly cut in. "You will be escorting me to get the grub while Yami goes with Isis to get the drinks."

"Why do I—"

"Do you really want to go there with me Wheeler?" Mai raised her brow, crossing her arms and tucked her tongue behind her lip, creating quite the view of a woman not to be messed with.

"Well Yam', we'll meet back here when the Boss Lady says we should." Wrapping his arm around Mai's shoulders, he led her towards a group of vendors, leaving Yami standing there with Isis.

The two quietly made their way over to the drink station and perused the many beverage choices. "Do you know what you have a taste for, Atem?"

Scarlet surveillance lulled in the direction of the woman standing next to him. "Do you offer me temptations?" His voice deepened to an alluring tremble. The look of surprise turned to that of embarrassment when she witnessed him biting his lip, blatantly looking her up and down.

A stark shade of red smeared across her cheeks, "Atem—"

"There..." His eyes settled lower on Isis' body and she wasn't sure if he was admiring her breasts or not.

"Atem I—"

He walked past her then to a small fridge roughly chest level, holding quite the selection of drinks. "I cannot decline the call of flavored water." Opening the door, Yami was wearing a very mischievous smirk at how easily he had just ruffled Isis. All of this sunshine, clean air and good friends were putting him in a playful mood. Obviously spending the last few minutes attacking Yugi didn't help to this predicament. But he hadn't lied; flavored water was quite the modern marvel in his eyes. As well as Isis' hourglass body. His smile widened.

Isis breathed evenly to slow her heartbeat. How was Yami able to get her so worked up yet again? Lines were starting to blur and it scared her. "What should we get the others?"

"_Aibou_ will desire a grape soda, Tristan enjoys red Gatorade, Serenity is never without water and Joey loves Coke." Yami grabbed all the needed items and set them atop of the fridge. Turning around he handed Isis a bottle and asked, "What do you suppose Mai would enjoy?"

Isis played with the bottle not really taking into account it was for her. "Sparkling water." She nodded to herself and Yami grabbed a bottle. Looking down at the item in her hands she raised a brow, "Pomegranate juice?"

"But of course Isis. I know how much you enjoy a sweet taste of forbidden fruit."

Looking up Isis realized Yami was now standing right in front of her; his eyes mirroring that of the saccharine-tart fruit's seeds. "Forbidden?" The word left her mouth dry.

"But of course Isis. One should never purchase crop outside of its season; you risk ruining the time of another fruit's blossom." Taking the bottle back from her he moved to the counter to pay for the many beverages.

"I should patiently wait for harvest then?" She cautiously questioned.

"I suppose so," Yami returned as he took his change and bag of beverages. "Then again, one must remember: though your region is improper for such sprouts, there's always another area, ideal for growth."

This time, his eyes looked upon her as if nothing else was present; a stare that caused his eyes to become such a stark cherry against his bronzed face. Isis always wondered how he stayed so golden the majority of the year. Naturally during the winter time he paled slightly but not enough to deter the tanned skin. Further looking anywhere but his eyes, she took in the toned arms hanging from the tank-top. She had never really taken in his physique and now she realized it was for a good reason, especially when she noticed the strong shoulders; attesting to his heritage of strongly breed men. She felt her heart rate increase when his copper hand suddenly lifted and smoothed through her long hair. For a fraction of a moment, she was hoping he would take her in his embrace as he did in the cab. Angle her head for ideal contact. She couldn't find her words with him looking so intently into her eyes—seeing all of her thoughts. At least, that's what the eye contact felt like. The gentle hand was simply combing through the follicles, but the touch felt sensual somehow.

"You have the most bewitching hair Isis." Yami cocked his head to one side and grinned, "_Nut_ herself looks down from the night skies, cursing the very wisps that cascade down your back; resentful that her stars milieu can never be as atramentous, as this mere mortal woman's splendorous strands."

"A true writer," Isis' cheeks were now quivering from the flush of cerise that flooded her face. "You find pleasure in embarrassing me don't you?"

Yami chuckled and retracted his hand, "I find happiness in telling you truths you rarely hear." Once more his voice dropped to that dangerous octave, "I could find pleasure from you in other ways." His tongue peeked out between his lips and lathered the kissers. "Do you not agree?"

"I..." Isis breathed in an almost lost voice. Yami's words were caressing her body in a way no pair of hands could ever do. When had he gotten so...so...she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Isis!" As simple as that Isis was jogged from her thoughts and her heart raced at the prospect of where her thoughts were going. Turning she spotted the culprit for the adrenaline release make their way over. "Oh good, Yam's with you." Joey approached the two carrying to bags full of food, Mai on his right. "Let's head back in, the game's starting soon."

"Indeed," Yami nodded as he followed after the blondes.

The four returned and immediately distributed drinks followed by hotdogs, chips, candy and other little snacks. Shortly after, the crowd came to life when announcer came out to introduce one of Domino University's finest to sing the Japanese national anthem. Everyone stood in respect while the song was beautifully echoed through the stadium. Once it was over, the crowd once more cheered and applauded in pride for their country and team. Soon enough the Yokohama Sharks took the field with very little cheers in their direction. However when the Domino Archers arrived, screams overtook the space as well as noise makers; a few super fans who were covered in body paint shot arrows out into the audience. With the crowd still in a high state of passion, the game began.

Isis was enjoying herself immensely. Watching the players do incredible feats, combined with Joey and surprisingly Mai's jeering caused for an interesting experience. Occasionally she stole a glance at Kaiba was appeared to be between the game and his phone. At one point she tried to simply lean against his side, but yet again, he moved. She looked down the line and found Serenity resting against Tristan with his arm draped around her, while Mai and Joey were on their feet with a few other fans. At one particularly spectacular goal that left the stands roaring, Yami grabbed Yugi and threw him into the air multiple times in celebration. The little one simply laughed and cheered for the team as he went up and down. Isis couldn't help but release a laugh at the sight.

Hearing her Yami casted a playful look, "Perhaps I shall _toss_ you?" Once more Isis' eyes widened and a huge blush covered her face at the implications.

Kaiba's sunglasses were instantly thrust atop his head, so Yami could see the degree of hatred in the murderous glare. "Do it and see if I don't toss you down these stairs." The CEO had caught the double meaning and was ready to punch the man in face. How dare he even make such a comment with him sitting right here; he could only imagine what would be occurring if he wasn't present.

An inner wave of victory rose from Yami's chest making his smile that much more infuriating. This time around, Kaiba was on his turf. He wouldn't be made a fool of again. "Of course Kaiba," was his smart-ass reply before returning to the game. After a few more plays— as well as tossing Yugi around —he set the boy beside Joey and sat down beside the subdued but visibly excited Isis. "Are you enjoying the game?" He knew Kaiba was watching him despite the sunglasses now back in place.

"_Na'am_. _Da_ _momtaz_." She smiled widely, "I've never seen a soccer game in person."

"Really? Not even Egypt?"

She shook her head, "They tended to get rowdy and Malik and Odion were worried for my safety. I was left home."

"That's unfortunate. But I am grateful to be present for a 'first' in your life." Yami then placed a hand on her knee gripped it in an imagined way.

Isis didn't know why, but that hand caused her heart to race even more so than the close moments of the game. She realized that moment in the cab had shifted things ever so slightly, but enough to make her wonder about Yami she had never dared to do so. He was her friend, her best-friend. She had never had a best-friend in her entire life. She had been surrounded by family and descendants her whole life; never once had she connected with them as she did Yami. But it was still strange how the very thing she was raised to welcome and assist, ended up being the closest to a real friend she had ever had. Looking back down at the hand, she patted the palm of her hand gently across the knuckles. He turned his head and offered a sweet close-mouthed grin before squeezing the knee and finally taking his hand away.

Yami peered out the corner of his eye to find Isis once more ensnared by the game's greatness. He took this moment to stare at her in a way he rarely was given. He didn't blatantly put every feeling he had for her into that look, but was border-lining on doing just that. Betrayed by his heart and eyes; blinking, he looked away before his eyes strayed back yet again. Isis wasn't even dressed up yet she appeared so beautiful. A glow was about her; her face was lacking the usual strong expression it was known for. Traded in for a more excited, youthful blamelessness that made him want to buy her cotton-candy and stuffed animals; to smother her in a juvenile love she had never experienced.

"Why don't you watch the damn game?" Kaiba hissed once more lifting his sunglasses to openly and visibly glower.

Yami snapped from his musing to the irritable brunet, "I prefer the scenery to the main event."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed feeling a swelling wave of fury, "You don't get it do you?"

"Neither do you." Yami's own eyes darkened in building frustration at this back and forth. "I doubt someone with your taste in contemplation ever will. It puts your statistics and graphs to shame."

The brunet scoffed at such a notion and removed the hand that had been stealthily placed on his knee. "Your impracticalities always prove to me just how dim-witted you are Yami. Logics always weigh out your reactions."

"Such a hypocritical statement coming from a man lacking proper temperament; wouldn't you say?" His words were agonizingly calm yet held this imperial firmness as if scolding a countryman. "You are dictated by your tirades and irrational behavior."

Kaiba was no plebeian and would not be treated as such. Clenching his jaw, he willed his temper not to give the response that would prove that statement true. Rather he spat back, "The only one being a hypocrite here is you. Just because I have _something_ you want—"

"'_Something_ I want'?" Yami's voice trembled to dangerous levels. The others were now focusing in on the conversation. "Is this a game to you Kaiba?"

"You tell me...King of Games," Kaiba's smirk widened when he realized he had won by just how infuriated Yami appeared.

"Seto! Please!" Isis stood from her seat and took his hand in hers. Surprisingly the brunet followed her out into the main area. "I thought you were going to be the bigger man?"

"I was Isis." He crossed his arms and gave her the same disgusted tone she had heard before.

"Then why must you constantly bicker with Atem?"

Rolling his eyes he growled, "Sometimes I truly question just how intelligent you are."

Isis' glare could melt paint and Kaiba even straightened slightly from the look, "How dare you."

"I tell it how I see it Isis."

"What has happened to you? We have been content all week and here you are yet again, belittling me in the rudest of ways."

"Guess who has been missing for the past six days?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned his back on the woman.

"Where are you going Seto Kaiba?" She hissed as she followed after him. How dare he walk away from her!

"Away." He headed out towards the exit.

She eventually caught up with him heading towards the parking lot. "Seto, wait!" Reaching out she grabbed his arm causing him to stop. "Stop walking away from me the moment I demand answers."

He stood still on the sidewalk. "I'm leaving Isis," Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

Swallowing her pride as well as her hurt she asked, "Without me?" Her voice felt smaller than needed.

The brunet turned around so she could see the very serious expression he was sporting, "I doubt you want to leave this 'friendship fest'."

"How dare they wish to have fun and act as normal young people?"

"That's the problem if you didn't realize." He looked out across the crowds as if they were cockroaches, "I've stomached all the time I can; not saying a word about Joey's obnoxious behavior or even Yami looking at you every five seconds."

Isis gave a genuine look of surprise, "Atem was looking at me?"

"Don't sound so fucking hopeful," Kaiba spat pulling out his keys. He turned on his heel and continued forward. Isis was hot on his heels, calling after him all the way back to the car. "Isis, there is nothing you can say to me that will make me—"

The statement was cut off when Isis stood up on her tiptoes and placed her lips to his. A solid kiss of reassurance she offered Kaiba. Her hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket as she felt her heart fluttering to the point her knees were daring to give out. Something about kissing Kaiba always made her light as air whether he was the initiator or not. Pulling back she found his eyes wide and authentically astonished. "Please...Seto..." She could see his eyes computing the information so she pushed harder, "I need you with me...whether it is here in the stadium or where ever you're headed. Let me be with you Seto." Isis could feel her throat constricting and she no longer felt like she was begging him to stay at the game, but the very core of her life.

Kaiba's eyes did their usual skittish act when processing ideas. At the end of it he gently grasped Isis' shoulders and shoved her away. "I don't do PDA and you don't want me Isis." The last words were said with such coldness that Isis felt that jolt of liquid tickle the bottom of her eyes.

"Such a foolish thing to say. Would I constantly be pushing for you if I didn't want you?"

Kaiba's eyes belayed a glossed look that she had once seen on a child—this child had been denied a toy they had begged for. "Why can't you just get it?"

"Tell me what to get!" She said each word with quiet force and once more invaded his personal space. "Tell. Me. Seto Kaiba."

For a moment he appeared thoughtful before he shook his head, sliding his sunglasses back on. "Nevermind."

"Your true self returns, hm?" It was spoken bitterly and rather than allow him a response, she turned and headed straight back towards the entrance.

The sound of a door slamming followed by a peeling out car alerted her that the brunet was mad about not getting the last word in. Getting back to the sidewalk, Isis simply collapsed there, supporting her head with her hands. She tried her best not to cry right there where so many others could view her sadness. What had happened? Kaiba had been such a good well, boyfriend the past six days—attentive, as talkative as he could be and in some ways even cute. Yet here he was back to his old song of not sharing his feelings. Guilt washed over her in heavy waves at the flirtatious nature of Yami's interactions earlier. His presence alone upset Kaiba and rather than ignore Yami in that instant, she had been sucked in. But it was hard not to when he gave her such attention. Her head shot up, eyes wild. That was it; she had now seen the other side.

All this time Yami had sought her out when he needed a caring ear. Yet for the past few weeks the vulnerability that had festered from her indecisive relationship had left her exposed. Exposed how Yami had been so many times from his constant wonderment of his new life. Here she was in the same position but this time, she was indirectly seeking Yami. Sinking her woes in his conversation and wrapping her chills in his voice. Was this the sensation he received whenever she offered what council she could? A need that was so frightening that it almost didn't seem real.

"Isis." Careful steps stopped beside her before the person took a seat next to her.

"Hello Atem..." She pulled her long hair over her shoulder to hide her face from full view. "You are missing the game."

"I would miss a million more to see you smile but once." Once more he smoothed he hair back and gently maneuvered her chin so she was facing him.

Her heart rate intensified, "Such a silly thing to say." Isis gently moved from his touch and visibly scooted over.

A pang of dejection shifted through Yami. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable for not only this time but also in the cab."

"What happened in the cab?" She moved back closer. "What were your intentions?" It was essential for her sanity, for her self-esteem; she needed to feel wanted.

He suddenly felt hesitant to answer. She was giving him an opportunity to confess his feelings or at least a piece of them. However her eyes told him now was not the time for bluntness. It was too easy to take advantage of her when she was so distraught. "I just wanted to make you happy." This was an honest answer as well as his intentions.

Looking down at the pavement Isis nodded before rising from her position on what she learned was weak legs. She felt herself falling but Yami was quick to rise and catch her. Before she knew it her arms secured around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Hesitantly Yami lifted his arms and held her close. His hands sat atop of the other against her back; the top one rubbing soothing circles. Isis melted into this sensation and whispered, "_Lay_?"

"_La'_ _lay_?"

Pulling back from his embrace, Isis was now nose to nose with Yami. His eyes held an understanding that was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Vulnerability washed over her pride in a stinging acid and she stepped out of his arms. "_Low_ _samaHt_..." Unwrapping herself from Yami, she left the security of his arms and began walking away through the parking lot.

Yami knew she was leaving but he had no way of stopping her. Instead he watched her till she disappeared from sight. "_EllaAna_." After lamenting the moment, he returned back into the outdoor stadium.

"Yami? Yami!" Yugi made a beeline for him. "Are you okay Yami?"

"Yes _Aibou_." He gave a weak smile and Yugi returned it.

"Where's Isis and Kaiba?"

"They needed to leave."

"Hm...Well, glad they could come as long as they did!" Cheery as always as well as respecting, Yugi left it at that.

"Indeed Yugi." Walking beside his Hikari he tried his best not to show the sadness that was brewing in his heart. Why had he chosen to challenge Kaiba? The man had always been more willing to use 'low blows' than he. Calling Isis a 'something' had nearly thrown Yami over the edge. This wasn't another card game. This was a breaking woman's heart at stake. Why couldn't he see that? His mind was flushed from such ideas when Yugi's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Yami, remember I'm going to Tokyo this coming week."

"How could I forget such an important event. You will tell her of your feelings?" His arm naturally wrapped around the smaller shoulders and he felt himself relax.

Yugi blushed deeply before nodding soundly. "I'll try Yami."

"That's all we can ever do _Aibou_ is try."

"You're right Yami! But then again, when aren't you?"

"Too many times little one." Looking down at the round face he found a scolding look.

"Sometimes you just have to accept that you're human Yami."

Yami gasped and stared deep into Yugi's eyes. It was as if he had offered him a secret he never knew. "I...I suppose your right..." Looking straight ahead, Yami decided to make his life simplistic and just be human. Or at least try, since that's all one can ever do.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Well...so much for soccer, huh? Not sure what to say about this chapter since it took me a while to wrap things up. Hmm...what will happen next? Duh-no. Honestly. More proof-reading will be done so feel free to let me know of any oopsies you see.

Arabic Words:

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Da – It is

Momtaz – Excellent

Lay – Why

La' lay – Why not

Low samaHt – Excuse me

EllaAna – Damn

Posted especially for:

Scooby82101: I guessing the cheering have shifted a little after this chapter? Lol. Dickery has returned. I was hesitant with writing the fight since I hate OOCness but I'm glad it's been well received. I love the Isis/Mai friendship too! I once read a fanfic way back when were they were friends in America. I just loved their dynamic so much; I try to write it when I can. Also, in my fan-crazed mind, they totally hung out on the blimp during Battle City. Lol.

Egyptiancatgoddess: LMAO! 'Can go beat off like Yami'? Pure gold. I had a good laugh at that one. But every guy needs to know where to shove it at some point in a relationship. (My turn to snort)

Mangaanime: LMAO! 'Y U NO MAKE THEM KISS'? I saw the Meme when you wrote that. Hahaha. That's hilarious. I love your enthusiasm; aids me in pushing further during the harder parts to write.

Zoelle: I'm glad you've identified the dynamic I've created with the relationships. It always helps to show a functional item next to one that's broken.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: An emmy? (Starry eyed) (Ahem) "I'd like to thank Yu-Gi-Oh for helping me with the characters...a special thanks to Yami for being sexy enough to want to write about..." Hahaha. I'm so excited! I've really been trying to get better and if you have no complaints, I know I've made progress.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 7

What's In It For Me?

* * *

><p>Wandering the streets of Domino City had definitely not been in the plans for Isis, yet almost two hours later, she was just now hitting the sidewalk outside her apartment. Even with the comforts of home mere meters away, her bottom found purchase on a bench against the large structure. People walked past her completely blind to her suffering as well as her sadness. Rather they continued chattering, smiling and laughing. Isis envied these people. That was how her life was supposed to be. She had always promised herself that once all of her duties were complete in regards to the Clan, Pharaoh and her brothers that she would finally become carefree and bask in what life had to offer. But here she sat on the corner of a happy street, dark in thought. Glancing over her shoulder, he eyes peered inside the expensive membership-needed gym that was attached to her apartment. It was ironic her body would give out before a health and wellness center.<p>

She leaned back in the bench when she found her posture following her mood. She tucked her hair behind her and crossed her legs, resting her clasped hands atop of her knee while straightening her back. No matter what, her posture would not suffer with her. The sudden need to present herself in majesty almost made her chuckle—Yami always presented himself in regality. The idea of seeing the man slouch was the equivalent to seeing a sloth out run a cheetah; not only was it absolutely absurd but a laughable matter to even bring up or better yet, discuss. Or perhaps even the way he walked with his head held high. Legs making strong strides in such confidence, giving onlookers the idea that he's of great importance with a very beneficial destination—an objective they will never have the opportunity of attending unless something miraculous occurred or they did nearly a lifetime of hard work. Yami would look upon these watchers as dear subjects, silently rooting for them to follow him. To try and reach the heights he has in his success. Oh those eyes—forceful in gaze, precise in movement and above all scorching in the very element their color paid homage to.

Isis suddenly grabbed her chest where her heart hung and gasped. What was that? She looked around to see if anyone noticed her moment, but from the still moving people, her shock didn't startle anyone. Taking in a steady breath her mind maneuvered back through past thought and yet again she felt that thrust in her chest cavity. Grabbing the same spot, she once more pondered this strange sensation. Her mind seemed to be impatient with her, thus it forced another picture of Yami staring intently at her as he did at the game. Once more the now almost flipping motion happened again. This time around, Isis' emotions began to compute what was occurring. Slowly it asked the question: Is my heart fluttering? Yet again, the mind showed the ex-spirit again, but this time smiling, enjoying ice-cream for the first time with her on a sunny day. That had her heart stretching small web covered wings and it experimentally flapped them, causing a fluttering against her ribs.

Unknowingly out loud, Isis murmured, "Yes...yes it is..."

"Oh!" Isis gazed up to find a woman fresh out the gym gussying up in the window Isis was before. "Why thank you perfect stranger," the woman beamed as she once more checked out her rear. "I've been working hard for this bad boy!" Smacking her bottom the woman moved on.

Realizing Isis had just complimented a random woman's bottom didn't shock her as much as the feelings she was uncovering that she had for Yami. And man was she truly uncovering them! It literally felt like a veil was being pulled from her heart, showing her secrets she was meant to keep for the safety of her own sanity. Said sense had slowly been shattering the deeper her mind delved. But she needed to know! Never once had she entertained her feelings for Yami. In her mind it had been viewed as a taboo and preposterous. Taboo for her as an Ishtar to even imagine doing something as blasphemous as 'date' the Pharaoh or even touch him in a romantic way; to fantasize chimerical situations that would lead to an exchange of emotional words uttered in forbiddance. Preposterous for the mere logics of it all: 'Hello, this is Atem. He's roughly five thousand years old and enjoys Neapolitan ice-cream that he tried for the first time months ago.' Despite herself she chuckled. She had dealt with insane unbelievable happenings in her lifetime and she was putting in Yami's true age as a factor?

Shaking her head she felt herself turning silly things into problems. It was foolish. She scoured her memory banks for why she had never attempted to pursue the Pharaoh. They had many things in common; culture being a big one. Naturally they were both Egyptian but there was more to their similarities. Though Isis was raised in the modern age, her 'below sea level' upbringing didn't have the expected elements a child growing up in the recent times would. She and Yami had both read by fire light and bathed in natural waterways. They had both even been taught now what was seen as ancient ways of battle, while also divulging in aged literature. This was one of the bigger factors that had connected them. They had both had to learn how to handle modern technology and it had been especially hard in such a scientifically advanced country as Japan. But together they had made mistakes and from there, leaned on one another for support. Wasn't that what couples did? Lean on one another in scary times and uplifted the other in their positive endeavors?

Suddenly fear rushed over her and she bit her bottom lip. That was it. Isis was actually afraid to get _too_ close to Yami. But many could argue their friendship had already passed many boundaries. However, she had the title of their relationship being a friendship to automatically keep him at an arm's length. Many would cross such a margin for the sake of the unknown but Yami was one to stay true to friendship...right? Well, not recently. Lately things had gotten quite a bit blurry and gray—a purgatory of relationships. But Kaiba caused the ultimate roadblock in any expedition Isis or Yami wanted to make. Blinking, her mouth formed a wordless 'oh no' at such a thought. Was Kaiba only around to keep Yami away? And if so, why did she need Yami so far from her? Every woman should know the secrets of their heart—even if it was just to bury them again. Isis swallowed as she spotted a familiar car pull up the curb and stop with a foreboding hiss of the engine. The car remained purring on the street way and she felt a lump form in her throat. Ever so slightly, the driver side window was cracked. Immediately Isis rose and walked around to the passenger-side and opened door. She climbed in and closed the door while looking straight ahead.

"_Ave_ _Maria_... _Vergin_ _del_ _ciel_... _Sovrana_ _di_ _grazie_ _e_ _madre_ _pia_..." Echoed throughout the car in a crisp vocal that made one feel they were there, watching a beautiful Italian opera.

Kaiba didn't even make eye contact with his new passenger but rather sped back into oncoming traffic earning a few horns and curses. He hurtled through the city at top speeds which usually caused Isis to ask him to slowdown, but the woman was quiet. After flying across the highway they made their way into the outer rim of the city where the infamous Kaiba mansion sad foreboding on an almost hill. The SK labeled gates opened swiftly at the arrival of their master and promptly closed behind him. The brunet brought the car to a stop in the circular drive and pulled the keys from the ignition. His long fingers strummed against the stick shift and it accompanied the sound of Isis' tapping foot against his expensive floor mats. He hated when Isis tapped her foot; it was one of her strongest tell-tales that she was irritated or bothered by something.

"Stop tapping your foot."

The foot continued on but no reply was given. Taken aback by the lack of response, the CEO veered his eyes right to find her already silently scolding him. He withheld the smirk at such a serious expression and settled for something less infuriating: a frown. "I saw you walking." Once more silence. Isis had done this before, offered him the silent treatment in what he had always viewed as a plus. Not that she talked a lot, it's just that Kaiba was known for few words, especially in situations such as these. He wasn't the best at dealing with emotional people which was exactly what Isis was—a very emotional creature. It was vexing most to the time to cater to her constantly changing moods but somehow he had half convinced himself it was worth it. Or at least, it would be worth it. "Why did you leave?"

"The same question could be proposed to you Seto Kaiba." Kaiba watched as Isis angrily undid her seatbelt and reached for the door. Grabbing her closest wrist he halted all further actions. "Unhand me."

"No." He felt her tug on the hold experimentally before conceding back into the plush leather of her seat.

"What is the point of this?"

"To keep you from leaving the car." He knew his tone was flat, signifying how dumb her question had been. He also knew the look she was now giving him, showed that she knew he had purposely bypassed the obvious question she asked.

"No Seto. What..." She paused resituating her wrist so that her hand rested in his. His hold slackened. "What is this...us? What is the point of us?" Her words fizzled away as if the option to utter them had been foolish.

This time Kaiba took his hand away and rested it on his leg. The question left him stiffer than what she knew. Anyone who knew him knew he hated talking about feelings. The mere idea made him want to gag. Even Isis knew he hated talking about this particular subject, yet she continued to push him. Push him so hard, at times he felt his resolve loosen and words would leave him he didn't want anyone else to know. Today had been one of those days. The parking lot conversation came very close to cracking his mask; a mask he had worked too hard to create and perfect. This one situation—woman, would not ruin him. Ever. 'Then why do you keep her?' a voice inside his head continued to ask. If she was the reason behind his inevitable spoil, why didn't he just cut her loose? Does the surgeon not remove cancerous things at the risk of further infection? 'Free her' the voice growled. It grew louder the longer he sat there until it drowned out the very silence of the car.

"Seto?"

Turning his head ever so slightly, he realized he had closed his eyes and wondered just how long they had been closed. "What?" It didn't come out as nasty as he would have liked.

"Are you okay? You seem like you have a headache." He watched her reach behind her seat to retrieve the very purse he had intended to return. After rummaging through it she produced a bottle of basic drug store painkillers. She shook out two and turned with almost innocent eyes in his direction. "Here."

Somehow his hand betrayed him and he took the two circular pills. Without waiting he took them dry and once more refocused his eyes out the windshield. "I thought you didn't like modern medicine."

"I do not care for pills but I carry them for you." Her voice grew softer, almost bashful like, "I have noticed how often your head pains you."

Kaiba felt that strange pull in his gut but ignored it as usual. "Whatever." Reaching up he pinched the bridge of his nose and considered nothing. His mind was trying to melt to nothing under her kindness and he didn't like it. In fact he hated how Isis drove him to stupefied thoughts to the point he had to reboot just to give a simple response. He absolutely hated the way she unintentionally affected him. But wasn't that the circumstance? Wasn't your significant other meant to sway you into different feelings and ideas? He agreed that this was true but no one had ever been able to influence his wishes. His brother was the closest to it and even then, the boy was a child and thus Kaiba naturally knew better. But with Isis, everything about his sharp behavior was constantly thrown off into skittish moments of lashing out and mellow times of silence. This binary code was losing its sequence and he wasn't having it. The perfectly laid out schematics of what was supposed to happen were all being jumbled by Isis' moodiness which had been a variable at one point. But this very variable was constantly stimulated to the point of intangible outcomes—intangible for his mind had not processed them in earlier analysis.

"You haven't answered my question Seto." He peered over to find Isis staring out the window. "What are we doing?" Isis sounded tired and he could tell she was very weary.

"We're sitting in the car." He heard the foot tapping begin again and knew he had once more blatantly avoided the question. He intended to do so as long as he could. At least until he could rid Isis of some of her outside motivation behind her sulkiness. That very push was indeed Yami. Whenever the short man came around Isis he noticed a visible change in her matrix. Things became unreadable for even the most complex into a code that could only be deciphered by the creator—a selfishly created language that she refused to teach anyone else, including Yami. Too many times he had watched Yami try and observe Isis as a baby does everything—wide-eyed and innocent in their endeavors but so determined to crack this mystery. He was not only sick of seeing it but sick of not being around to always see it. He didn't trust Isis alone with Yami for the simple fact that he knew she secretly worshipped him.

What he viewed as her 'Neanderthal rearing' was governed by obsolete crutches such as religion and mysticism, which should have perished once man discovered proper technology. But these ideals were embedded within her and they all stemmed mainly from Yami and what he supposedly was. Kaiba still harbored a few suspicions in all that he had witnessed as well as Yami's still present existence, but those anonymities didn't change how he knew Isis viewed the 'spirit'. She absolutely adored him and it made him sick. How could she still silently worship something that had lost its title, been disproven in some formats and even requested you move on with your life? Isis Ishtar was living in the past and needed an upgrade; Kaiba was willing to offer her that if she was ready to exchange her clubs for guns—to denounce her temperamental barbaric ways in substitute for proper calculated battle tactics. Rallying himself, he played his next few words carefully in order to offer her it in the most nonaggressive vocals, in the most antagonistic way.

"The question isn't what 'we're doing' Isis, but what you want." His eyes stayed glued out the windshield and he inwardly took the small win when Isis' face slackened in shock. Allowing the silence to gobble up the space, Kaiba waited for his opponent to choose their next move.

Fiddling with her hands, Isis' lips pursed before mumbling, "I want you Seto, but I want to be happy with you."

"Happiness is a state of mind one chooses to have; I can't control whether you laugh or cry Isis." Once more Kaiba's tone was nonthreatening but held a certain pinch that moved ones thoughts.

"Hm. This is very true. But does one not get wet while standing in the rain—even when they wish and meditate on a state of being dry?"

He rolled his eyes at such a comparison—a comparison that held promise. "Purchase an umbrella."

She frowned, "Seto…"

"Rather than complain about the rain, why not take precautions on a particularly cloudy day?"

"The sun disappears faster than I can react."

"Are you implying that my influence upon your responsiveness is the equivalent to how man could never truly tame nature or fully predict its patterns?"

"Yes."

A smug smirk slid across his lips. Kaiba was an immovable uncontrollable force for Isis and that's the way he liked it. Something that couldn't be fully controlled or understood, but admired—a thunderstorm full of charged lightning, rumbling thunder and the whisper of hail. He chose whether her skies were bright with light or heavy with clouds—clouds fat in promise. He took in a deep breath to settle his ego as it inflated deep in his chest, puffing the pectorals forward. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her and pulled her astride his lap. His hands buried themselves in her hair and he forced her lips hard against his. The kiss drove him to growling and his hands wandered down her body, feeling every tantalizing curve that wanted to be claimed by him. His lips sucked along her bottom lip and the released gasp that whispered across his nose made him hold her tighter to him.

"Isis..." The name was mumbled against her lips in a way that connected them in a gentle brush before slowly peeling them apart. Isis followed those drifting lips and Kaiba felt another rumble form in his chest. He wanted her right then, right now, but now was not the time. He needed to make his final move before pressing forward. "Isis..." He braced his forehead against hers and bore his navy vision into her clouded sapphires. "Tell me what you want."

"You." No hesitance and she even leaned in pressing her lips against his.

Kaiba kindly returned the kiss before continuing, "Then eliminate all distractions that keep me from you." Gently but forcefully, he removed her from his person back into the seat. Opening the driver side door, his long legs carried him out and he shut the door. Only for a moment he paused to offer his front lawn quite the autocratic expression before making fast movements towards the front door. This stride turned swaggered upon hearing Isis heavy footsteps in the attempt to catch up with him. Isis Ishtar would always try to catch up with Seto Kaiba, for that's how Kaiba wanted it and would always create such a scenario. He halted at the front door and turned around to find her already look away. "Do you know what I want Isis?" He needed to know that she knew exactly what was needed of her in order to come in.

"Yes, I do." She bit her bottom lip, "He is my friend Seto."

'Like most things,' that snide voice within his head supplied but rather than offer those words, he substituted his own for the sake of the move. "And what am I to you?"

"Very important but—"

"Then I think importance outweighs friendship Isis, it always has."

There was a long pause before she nodded, "Fine. But you also must sacrifice."

"When haven't I?" Unlocking the front door he glided into his foyer with a champion like haze. Isis was his and no one would compromise that. It was what Isis wanted after all, right? He smirked.

**Domino University**

A bird chirped by and happened to land in the tree Yami was resting under. His back was resting against the bark with both legs before him. The left was bent at the knee, helping in keeping his sketch book lifted as an easel would; the right lye against the grass, rocking back and forth in short movements as if he was agitated. His hair was pulled back with escaped locks framing his focused face. His simple long-sleeved white V-neck T-shirt caught the light flittering through the tree's leaves and the dark fitted jeans disappeared beneath his calve covering combat boots. Many rings covered his fingers; occasionally catching the sun, appearing as captured light along his fingers. His riding jacket, helmet and backpack sat beside him, all gently rustled by the occasional breeze.

The weather had decided to shift since the change into the new month, two weeks ago. Rain had washed over the land, cooling the weather down from the warm days of nineties to that of seventies. This particular day was nice with a cool breeze that didn't demand too much coverage, or any at all depending on your tolerance levels. Since Yami still felt as if he was adjusting to the cooler days, he opted for a long-sleeved shirt, especially for when he rode his bike. Looking out over the Domino University quad, he spotted the happy students pleased with the outdoor weather. A few people were sitting on blankets while others opted for a game of catch. A few were simply studying, reading, sleeping or making out. The ex-Pharaoh did a double-take of the overly affectionate couple as many passersby did. He couldn't imagine being overly affectionate in public. It was absolutely—who was he kidding?

If given the proper lover and opportunity, he'd probably try to suck their face off before an audience. Not as some kinky fetish of others watching but to show it didn't matter who was or wasn't around, they were his—whoever that may be. Garnet orbs took in the picture he had been shading in and he was once more reminded of who that person could be. A woman sat beneath a tree in an empty woodland spot. Her long black hair was curled in an innocent way complementing her sweet yellow dress. Her legs were tucked beneath her and she was shyly looking upon whoever faced her. Yami's pinky rose and he traced that small face before growling and grabbing another colored pencil. He usually wasn't one for coloring in his doodles— at least that's how he saw them —but as usual, Yugi had once more supported something that was beneficial for his mental health. He had claimed it was a thank you gift but Yami took it as more than that.

His little one had returned from Tokyo all aglow a few weeks ago. The week he was supposed to go to the bustling city, Yugi had called him up more than excited at finally finding the perfect gift. Said gift happened to be a handmade music box. It was done in delicate shades of cream, soft pink with gold accents. Whenever it was wound up, the lid would rise smoothly and a small ballerina would come twirling up. Yugi had been lucky enough to not only find the box, but find the last few that played a score from Swan Lake—the first major ballet Tea had ever been a part of. From there, he had the ballerina's once blonde hair made brown as well as the green eyes to blue. The final detail had been a sweet engraving placed within the box done in fancy elegant gold script. He had presented it to Tea after going to her performance and a sushi dinner. Yugi had then told him, with great bashfulness, that she had drawn him into a hug, crying. Tea had confessed she had been waiting from him to tell her how he really felt. Ever since then, the two had been inseparable. Yugi was even planning to apply to Tokyo University so that he could be closer to Tea once he finished up at the community college.

Yami was not only excited for him, but jealous. Here, Yugi, the most bashful of sprites, had been able to tell the girl he loved just how much he did. High-strung Tristan had defeated Duke Devilin in the battle for the hand of Serenity. Even tongue-tied Joey had been able to tie the knot with Mai! Here he was, seen as the most confident of the group of males, and he was not only single but unable to tell Isis how he really felt about her. He colored the picture in more meticulously to take his mind off the thoughts, but as usual, they lingered back around. He had yet to see or speak to Isis since the soccer game. He had called her a few times in weakness but was met with her voicemail. Isis obviously needed time as well as space to come around with her thoughts and feelings. But he couldn't help but feel like the waiting game was for him. The way he had been able to hold her at the game had set his heart on fire. She needed him and he now knew this from that small moment. After weeks of meditation over the issue, he knew it. Isis Ishtar needed her Atem. Yes, _her_ Atem for he would be hers when she was ready.

"Yami."

His head lifted slowly and he finally came in contact with another who had been avoiding him. "Tamiko, hello." His smile was genuine for she did look pretty in the nice weather. Her long china doll style brown hair and sweet smile offset her sassy nature. As expected, her mid-drift was shown from the cut off T and he couldn't help but take in the small petite stomach. He was a man after all and she was showing skin. Nice skin. "How are you?"

"Good? Great? Awesome?" She shrugged, "I guess okay; haven't talked to you since the party." She maneuvered next to him and sat Indian style, "I heard you were a double major now."

"Yes. I was lucky to add a few classes to my list, to assist in my second helping of education." Dr. Kazmi had been such a great help in Yami's added classes. It would really give him a jump start on next semester.

"Is that why I haven't seen you in a while? Or perhaps are you avoiding me?" Tamiko was back to asking blunt questions and he found her brows high, "Well?"

"I've been busy with schoolwork." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. Yami had attempted to approach Tamiko to apologize for what happened, but she had retreated. It was from there Yami felt yet another woman in his life had been scared away by his brooding behavior. He had let it go at the risk of looking desperate but it seemed Tamiko had been attempting to get him to chase after her. He had no intentions of doing so until he really knew if it was worth it.

"Schoolwork?" She shrugged, "I'll take it. So what happened at the party? Not your scene?" She leaned back on her hands and Yami found the posture odd. He soon realized it was because Isis would never sit such a way—perhaps the arms, but not with the incorporation of Indian style. "Yami, you're staring at me."

Yami caught himself and chuckled, "I apologize. Between work and school, I haven't been accumulating proper rest." Once more not a lie but not the whole truth; Yugi had gone to him with a dilemma in wanting to be in Tokyo more. Yami had quickly offered to take on his shifts at the Kame Game Shop on the weekends since business was usually slow. Everyone was out dueling on the weekends so it still gave him time to study and take in some extra cash. Due to it, he wasn't getting his typical catnaps—caused him to phase out more than his creative mind often did.

"You shouldn't run yourself into the ground." Tamiko shifted forward and rested her hand on his leg. "How about a little R&R?" She winked and he never noticed just how bright her eyes were.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Come on." Jumping up she waited for him to gather up his items. "Do you like waffles Yami?"

"Waffles?" His voice lifted an octave at the idea of the treat.

"Yeah, waffles. The culinary club opened up a waffle shop on campus; heard they'll put almost anything on top of it if you just ask." Turning her eyes to him she gave him a sassy smirk, "If you just ask." He caught the double-entendre and coughed soundly at the blatant flirting.

Not sure how to respond, he went to gather his words to only have them scrambled again. Tamiko linked her arm with his and he couldn't deny the nice sensation from the contact. Maybe the waiting game was indeed just what needed; it offered just enough time to not only see if she'd come around, but to perhaps explore his options a bit more carefully. A girl with long black hair shifted past them and he found his eyes instantly glued to her. Okay, perhaps 'options' was a stretch. But Tamiko was present and obviously into him. Would it really hurt to try and see where things went with her? Not in a rushed invigorated way but in a more subtle friendly manner. Perhaps this would even prove that he needed Isis more than anyone. However, it also posed a threat of his heart being swayed by another. Did Yami wish to be affected by the attentions of another? He looked over at Tamiko and found her already staring at him.

"What?"

"Your eyes; they're very beautiful."

A sense of warm sensation came across Yami's face and he cleared his voice. "I thank you for such a compliment." He was met with a bemused smile and considered 'what if'?

**Downtown Domino**

Isis lethargically fetched her keys from her purse. Her fingers lay heavy against the cool metal of the keys and she flipped through them to her house key. Gently she placed it in the lock before also clipping back the deadbolt. As soon as she entered she felt all of the energy fade from her. Her posture slouched slightly and the bag once on her should slide down to her elbow. Last night she had stayed too late with Kaiba at his home. He had told her to simply stay the night, but she didn't find it wise with the ways he had been looking at her. Sex was still something she believed their relationship was not ready for. So by the time she laid down after arriving home, she felt her alarm immediately went off. Work had been as demanding however due to construction down the street, her block had lost power. Because the company couldn't let her sector know when the power would be restored, the higher ups had told everyone to go home early. That had been fine by her. Leaving at one had been a wonderful gift but she was still tired regardless of a full day of work or not. Suddenly her phone buzzed loudly in her purse and she sluggishly fetched it, fearing that it was her boss. Grabbing the smart-phone she was not relieved to find it wasn't her boss, but indeed text from Yami. It read:

_I do not know what I have done to earn your neglect. But I assume this decision was made with sincerity rather than malice. I will await your return to me._

Isis re-read that final line and felt her heart hiccup ever so slightly. '..To me?' She couldn't deny the idea of returning to Yami did sound promising, but she and Kaiba were finally smoothing things out. Rather than boulder like roadblocks, she had been faced with pebbles. But she would be lying if she didn't say she wished for Yami to contact her. And those scarce phone calls Yami had made to her had done more for her in the past few weeks, than she had ever expected. She suspected he was now her beacon in these dark times. Sure Isis and Kaiba's relationship was doing better but they went from a sports car whizzing around rockslides by day, to a cheap car rumbling along gravel roads by night. Things were slow, murky and foreign. Kaiba was still trying to hide parts of him by cloaking them in meaningless conversation he thought she'd be satisfied with. But Isis wanted a connection, a firm connection—a real connection. A connection that reminded her of—her eyes veered upwards and she jumped ten feet, placing a hand over her heart. "Seto! I told you to make noise if you're ever here."

"You should pay attention," was the surly reply. Said brunet was sitting at her dining room table with a laptop before him. "I'm guessing you all lost power?" His spindly arms rested on the table by his elbows; his fingers laced together with his chin resting there. He appeared thoughtful and envisaged.

"We did." She finished closing the door and moved fully into her living room, "They told us all to leave. What are you doing here?"

"When I heard your block was possibly losing power today, I decided to come here and wait for you."

Isis felt her heart rise slightly, "You came to wait, _for_ _me_?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whenever Domino does construction, there's no doubt some businesses will be inconvenienced."

Smiling she nodded, "Truly." She moved to the back and put her items away, taking off her shoes. Isis returned to the front and came over to Kaiba, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "What are you working on?"

He tensed slightly, "A few designs."

Feeling the tensed shoulders she let loose a slight whoosh of air, "Why not face the window? The city is beautiful and alive this time of day." For emphasis, she drew back the dark curtains letting in the sweet light of day. Kaiba immediately changed seats not liking the sun on his back; this little show caused Isis to chuckle. "I suspect you are part vampire Seto Kaiba."

"My investors have accused me of bloodlust."

Once more Isis laughed, thoroughly tickled my Kaiba's wry sense of humor. She settled into a smile and turned to once more face Kaiba, already finding he had been watching her. "What is it Seto?" He appeared very serious and she worried that she might have laughed unbecomingly.

"Nothing." Turning back to is computer, he continued typing on.

Peaking up from the screen he watched her wander from the room. He wouldn't admit that was the first time he had ever heard her laugh like that in months. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like but now the vocals were memorized well within his memory banks. He also wouldn't admit that he wanted to hear it again. However this moment was short lived—why did Isis pause in the doorway? Who texted her? He wasn't stupid, he knew it was Yami. He knew the little bastard wouldn't go down without a fight. Isis was HIS, why was that so hard for Yami to understand? His finger followed a pattern across the expensive piece of technology; controlled by the ego, his calendar appeared and the snide voice within murmured to him. Nodding to no one in particular, Kaiba realized he had a slight pause in the upcoming day. Allowing his fingers to all follow, he added in a bit of text to that open slot.

"I propose we do something and not waste this time we have together." Isis once more returned and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time she was met with no resistance.

"What are you offering?" His voice dropped an octave at any prospect. He knew it wasn't sex but the idea of what he had in store for tomorrow left him slightly worked up with power.

"Indian? Thai? I have been craving something outside of Japanese cuisine." Eyeing the screen she cocked her head to the side, "I thought you and I were going to lunch around that time?"

"Something's come up."

Isis eyed the two o'clock meeting with 'shareholder two'. "I was afraid something like this would occur."

"So did I Isis," came the neutral reply. "But some people need a bit of forceful action to give up what is mine."

"You do not wish for him to have any shares of Kaiba Corporation?"

"Not at all. He improperly handles what belongs to me and thus upsets the flow of my business. But after tomorrow, I don't think I'll have anymore issues."

"I hope all is resolved."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Hello World. I'm still alive! Yeah! I feel like M.I.A is an understatement. I have recently gotten out of school for the summer. I took the last few weeks of school to pass by the skin of my ass, which I actually did but didn't. Instead I got good grades without studying, so it's a weird kind of thing…ANYWAY! Sorry for the lack of review responses. I don't have time at the moment and are sick of holding on to this chapter. So, let me know about how you liked it, hated it, want to kill me…BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Arabic Words:

None! Shocking.

Posted especially for:

Scooby82101, Mangaanime, Zoelle, Anonymous, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Angelic Emperor and all you lazy bones who don't review! I appreciate you all as well. Hee hee.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 8

Who Threw the First Punch?

* * *

><p>"And good morning Domino City—also known as Tokyo's lesser sister in the scheme of things or by politicians as 'fallen' Domino with the way the—"<p>

A bronze arm shot out from under a sea of sheets to smash the 'snooze' button into activation. The annoying morning radio show many Domino residents believed was anti-Domino— and for good reason —was now silent for the next ten minutes. A groan of discontent rumbled from under the deep green comforter, before what appeared to be feet slipped out from the bottom. The feet elongated themselves and the sound of popping muscles left the room in a sprinkle of crackles. Unintelligible Arabic was garbled in a heavy bass due to a classic case of 'morning voice' before all finally stilled. Abruptly the sheets were whipped back in a glorious show, as a matador would taunt a bull and Yami finally sat on the edge of the bed. He let out a long yawn while reaching his arms up the ceiling in a wondrous stretch, which can only be accomplished after a night of good rest.

"_Allah_ _yenowar_!" He half yawned half groaned from the good pull. He then reached up to find his hair as he did almost every morning: semi-erect. He supposed that wearing his hair down went against his hair's natural nature. Often how a curly headed person could fall asleep with straight hair, but awaken with a few curls, Yami usually woke up with slightly drooping large-spiked hair. It was annoying but he didn't care too much since a shower always handled such a bothersome problem. Yet the loud roar from his stomach told him he'd have to hold off on that idea.

Finally he rose from the bed and shuffled down the hall straight into his kitchen. He fumbled around in a haze of post-somnolence attempting to prepare a quick bowl of cereal. Apart from his brain trying to awaken, he was able to do the task with only a few pieces of the sugary cereal hitting the counter. Sitting down at his rarely used table, he opened the blinds and allowed the early sun to bathe his living room in golden orange light. Munching away contentedly, he flipped open a forgotten textbook on the table and read over a few key notes for his upcoming Fundamentals of International Politics test. It really fascinated Yami whenever he opened one of his International Studies related books, just how much the world had changed.

Where most political situations in his time were handled by poison to a glass or swords to the stomach, men chose now to poison one's name or stab them with words. Though his time was viewed as barbaric in their ways, there was much less dishonesty in the way of tactics. The utmost truth came from looking a man in his eyes as you slain him for power. He wasn't claiming that there wasn't complete underhanded wordplay that one could find in modern times, or even sullying another's name all for supremacy, but he felt man had disconnected from what was once real. They had lost a sense of humanity in the chase for influence, riches and control. Innocence had been lost during his time of imprisonment within the puzzle. A part of him wished to be back in that dark labyrinth just so he could continue to bury his head in the sand.

"_Ekhs_ _Alayk_..." He quietly chastised at such ideas. Pushing his inner turmoil's that were threatening to overtake him, he shoveled more cereal into his mouth and continued to retain the information. Halfway through his bowl, he heard a familiar chime come from the bedroom. It was a generic ringtone that came with the phone that had been set for all calls. The reason being was that Yami wasn't savvy enough to know how to set a ringtone for each caller or for downloading any new ones. Not to mention he was too uncaring to ask how to do so. He entered the bedroom and heard the end table radio had once more come back on. Cutting that off, he got to his phone just in time. "_Na'am_?"

"Is that Arabic for 'hello'?" The patient yet teasing response came.

It was then Yami realized he had spoken in his native tongue to Tamiko. "_Ana_ _asif _Tamiko."

"And here we are again..."

Yami tugged on his hair as if to jump start his brain, "My apologies again." Glancing at the clock he found it to be fifteen till seven. "I am not the most aware in the morning." Why was she calling so early?

"So it seems." There was bit of shuffling before what sounded like a car door closing came. "Anyway, I was just calling because those waffles we had a few days ago are still haunting me. Did you want to go get some?"

"Oh, I'm actually eating now."

"Want to watch me eat a waffle? I've been told I'm a cute eater." Her tone dropped and Yami definitely noticed, even this early in the morning.

"I wish I could, but I have to be at work by eight and still have much studying to do before then."

"Oh the elusive Yami. Yet again you slip through my fingers...oh well. I'll catch you some other time. Bye!" The line beeped twice alerting him the call had ended.

"_Mish_ _maA'ool_..." He murmured as he stared down at the screen. Without giving it another thought, Yami continued on with his morning. By five till seven, he was parking his bike in the Moto driveway. He rounded the building where the alley lye, holding the side entrance into their home. It was there he found a whistling Yugi taking out the trash. "Aibou."

"Hey Yami!" Immediately the larger moved in to help the smaller boy out with the huge garbage bags. "How are you?"

"How am I?" His throat felt weird.

"Mmmhm!" Was the chipper reply.

"I'm feeling..." He paused. How was he feeling? Yami hadn't allowed himself any deep thinking or feeling recently since it always led back to someone. A certain someone that had yet to try and contact him, see him or even choose to ask others of him; someone he cared deeply for was trying to cut him from their life cold turkey, and it had been a hard pill to swallow. "I..."

Yugi's face softened and he set the bags he was holding down. "You haven't talked to her?" Like a small child too upset to speak, Yami simply shook his head. "I'm sure she has a very good reason why—" The raised hand and hard face silenced him successfully.

The ex-spirit crossed his arms; eyes closed, and gave a frustrated 'hm.' "Aibou, do not you worry yourself of such things. It's simply a foolish matter that is now coming to an end. We all have choices we must make and some chose rather to excuse them all. Remaining silent on their position as some coward, yet their silence tells all that's needed to know."

"Don't do this Yami."

Eyes still closed and arms still crossed he returned, "Do what Yugi?"

"Shutdown. It's obvious you're hurt by what Isis' is doing."

The mention of her name felt like ice cold water had been dumped on him. He flinched ever so slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." His pride inflated to encircle his bruising heart.

"But Yami you—"

"I do not wish to further discuss this matter." His eyes snapped open and Yugi cowered back at the almost death glare his other half was giving him. Snatching his taken share as well as Yugi's, Yami angrily shoved the garbage into the dumpster and swiftly entered the home. He gave a small nod to Grandpa and Mrs. Moto but continued on down to the shop to begin working.

He didn't want to engage them in idle chatter or even murmur a hello. His mask was beginning to crack and his academic facade was in jeopardy. He was starting to feel again. Feel just how bad it hurt that Isis wouldn't speak to him. What had he done to deserve this? Did he wrong her and not remember? He slammed his fist on the counter, causing the cards in the display to rattle and fall from their stands. Cursing under his breath, he retrieved the keys from the back and unlocked the cases. He knelt down and meticulously placed each card back up properly. One of the cards on display happened to be 'Exchange of the Spirit.' A particular card Isis used during Battle City. He remembered her standing there up on the platform. The wind ruffled her dress in an almost romantic way but her eyes...so strong and so blue against the night sky. It was then he realized that while he was standing on the sidelines, craving his own body just so he could physically share a space with her, she was staring down Kaiba as some lovesick fan.

"_Ghebee_! _Fa'r_..." He held the card in his hand while his head thudded against glass case, successfully making the cards he just fixed fall once more. "_EllaAna_..._a'Amil_ _ay_?"

"Someone's on an Arabic roll."

Yami jumped up from behind the counter to find Tamiko leaning coolly against it. "Tamiko? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess I can be honest. My little brother's coming in town from boarding school, which happens to be around the time of his birthday." She spun around and rested her elbows atop the glass. One hand occupied her mouth with a lollipop that Yami viewed as too early to be consuming, while the other hand extended the index finger, making lazy patterns over the case. "The little kid is a Duel Monsters geek."

"We prefer enthusiast," Yami returned playfully.

Tamiko cracked a smirk, "Excuse me, enthusiast. Anyway, I asked you to hang out this morning not only so I could see you for my secret agenda," Yami noticed in that moment how bulbous the cherry red sucker was and how well her lips fit around it, "but also so you could sign this poster for him." She pulled the peaking piece of decoration from her backpack and unrolled it across the counter. There was a large promotional poster from the last tournament Yami participated in before retiring with his title.

"Oh my, such nostalgia..." He eyed it with great fascination and took notice at how alive he looked on it. "Hm..."

"Remembering the good ol' days?"

"I suppose..." Yami reached for a marker by the register, "What's his name?"

"Koji."

Popping the lid on the marker, he scribbled a quick but encouraging message personally to Koji, before signing his name in fancy script. "Here." He courteously rolled it back up and handed it back to Tamiko whose eyes were already on him.

Tamiko extended her tongue, wrapping it around the sucker as she reached for the poster. Running her hand back and forth along the length of the cylinder shape, she quietly almost cooed, "Thanks Yami."

"Um..." Yami swallowed the lump in his throat that seemed to travel straight to his pants.

"Are you going to let go?"

He then realized his hand was still secured around the poster. "Apologies." He quickly let go and busied himself with returning the marker to its rightful place.

"No problem." She slid it back in her backpack and gave him one more up and down look; a slow, up and down look. "Well, I suppose I'll be on my way."

Yami took in the mischevous brown eyes and nodded, "I'll see you later Tamiko."

"One can only hope Yami." With that, she turned on her heel and exited the shop.

Exhaling sharply, his eyes strayed out the window to her sashaying down the sidewalk and he couldn't help but have urges. Tamiko was very pretty—a pretty he usually didn't go for but was slowly starting to find interesting. He wasn't sure if it had to do with his in-direct rebounding from I—her or if Tamiko's attention just made him feel good. It was nice to be wanted especially when the only thing you ever desired, rejects you so coldly. He felt his temper flaring as well as this weird attraction to Tamiko; both he had not wanted to get the best of him, so he hurriedly retrieved his book from his backpack and continued studying. He'd rather learn of domestic affairs than handle home soil issues. However, wasn't that the way of politics? Distract 'the people' with situations that their complaining could occupy, but really you dictate what will be done making their influence nonexistent? Glancing at the doorway to the stairs, he found Yugi offering him a sad smile. He was pretty sure this was true.

**Downtown Domino**

Isis sat at her desk, tapping her pen against her lips. Her head inclined slightly to give her what she believed was a better view of the e-mail, but it was still the same words. Frowning she read through it once more:

_'Domino University's International Fair is coming up! We here at Domino Translation United have always make sure to help fund the clubs in this event, as a way of inspiring and helping our young aspiring translators of tomorrow. In doing so, we request volunteers to help out in presentations as well as mentors for certain language clubs. If you are interested in this service, please contact...' _

Once more she read the e-mail and once more she tapped her pen against her lips. This was something Isis really wanted to do. The idea of working with positive college students who had a strong love of languages, just like herself, sounded not only refreshing but rewarding. It also sounded like fun; she wondered what the festivities would be, how the food would taste but more importantly how enthused with the kids be? She chuckled at the idea of calling them kids since she herself wasn't even that old. She would probably even run into a few carrying the same number as her. Regardless, she had always felt older than what she was. Many had always thought her to be older than what she was. It came as no surprise considering what she had endured over the years. She felt that haze of past pressures try to cloak her in sadness, but she pushed it away.

Things were looking up. She had never been happier with Kaiba. He was present in her life once more. An actual breathing living being that was one of the many keys to fit the locks to her happiness. At least that's what she told herself the mornings she'd find him still there, sleeping soundly beside her. He had even taken her out for breakfast on a few of those occasions. Lately they had been spending more time together however even less was spoken than before. She never once brought up Yami or the others and Kaiba kept his work life quiet. Isis had been happy not being roped into anymore of his work schemes, while she was sure Kaiba appreciated not hearing about Yami. She knew this well since he had slipped in a coded question about the man and she hadn't been able to offer an answer. A visibly positive radiance came from him in that moment showing he was content with what he discovered: they hadn't been around one another.

Isis felt guilty at not contacting Yami but also felt saddened that he had yet to try with her since the last text. Many times she had asked herself was slowly drifting from Yami the best answer for her? Obviously it was for her and Kaiba, but what about her standalone? She knew she needed him—deeply needed him, but for what? She was scared of what she'd find but this light of excitement also washed over her at the prospects. This gold cord wrapped around her heart whenever her thoughts settled on Yami and would tug it ever so slightly on particular memories. Such as: the ways he looked at her, the moments of skin-ship shared and even the times they had laughed together. It almost felt like reminiscing over a first love that was not lost or forgotten but simply misplaced. But love? Instantly her hands became sweaty and she grabbed a nearby tissue to clean them.

Why was she behaving as some sixteen year old school girl? Sweaty palms, dry mouth and even wobbly knees—they were all a product of even whispering his name across her consciousness. Something about Yami drew her in like a fireplace while a blizzard overtakes the outside world; perhaps even the way a quiet study and good book, appealed more to peace than that of the electronic stimulation. In comparison, Kaiba was the blizzard. He proved just how resilient you were and if you had the proper cerebral hardware to brave such conditions. Kaiba was electronic stimulation. Constantly trying to appeal to the viewer to buy his latest product; trying to prove that old ways could never compare to his constantly upgrading future. But Isis was an old fashion girl with an antique type of love—it was priceless. She still didn't know if Kaiba was aware of this. She almost felt he viewed her as the currently 'in' device and when something sleeker, faster and even more advanced came along, she would be thrown to the scrap heap.

"Are you okay?" Isis looked up to find Mrs. Akita standing in her doorway, "You seem down, dear."

Isis smiled warmly at the older woman and shook her head, "I'm simply a foolish young woman…what could I help you with?"

"I came to remind you of the meeting you have in ten minutes." Giving her employer another long look, he exited with a quiet click of the door.

Now scrambling her items together, Isis was glad she had prepared her information for the meeting ahead of time. Carrying the would-be overflowing binder, she moved from her office and down the hall to the elevator. Entering into the box, she was met with fellow co-workers heading to the same place. The elevator was filled with quieted voices in conversation, international music currently chanting in Pashto and Koda Kumi's _Be My Baby_? Isis nearly jumped out of skin since she usually kept her phone on vibrate outside of her office, but she realized she had forgotten to do so due to her rushing. Grabbing the phone in the now hushed elevator she quickly answered in a formal tone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way to a meeting. To what do I owe this call?" It would have been easier to play off that she wasn't talking to her well-known boyfriend, if her ringtone hadn't of given her away. She could feel her co-workers' ears straining to catch even a murmur of Kaiba's raspy tone from her cell-phone. However this was not happening; Isis bought the phone with the guidance of Kaiba and he assured her no one would be able to hear him, unless it was on speaker phone. That came as a relief when his next words were uttered.

"I was thinking about you so…" He cleared his throat at such a confession before continuing, "I called you."

"Re…uh, really?" Isis attempted in adjusting her dreamy school girl tone but still showed itself but luckily, not in all its true glory. Yet the fellow riders seemed content with her response for their hungry inquisitions.

"I'll call you later." Before Isis could offer sentiments, he pressed the red 'End' button and tucked the device in his trench-coat pocket. Kaiba once more surveyed the large college parking lot before looking down at his expensive watch. It fifteen till two—in fifteen minutes, now fourteen, Kaiba would eradicate 'shareholder 2'. He could feel his body tingling the same way right before he entered a dueling arena. The roar of the crowds, the smell of fresh machinery and his trusty deck weighing heavy in his hand—the thrill of the battle always got him going. The power to be unleashed stayed pent up inside, gently leaking where it could; like steam on an old piece of equipment. It hissed the thinnest lines of smoke scorching anyone who dared to not heed the signs of danger. That steam would roll from him in heavy clouds of superiority that would melt the very flesh from his counterpart. He was more than ready.

Timing knew he was, for he watched as a much known person took view in the courtyard. Yami had a bad habit of standing out in more way than one. This suited Kaiba because it meant he didn't have to pull any tricks to find the man. Yami lived too far out in the open in Kaiba's opinion. The idea of laying yourself bare before any and everyone not only seemed foolish in the brunet's eyes but dangerous. Your enemies could easily tell where your weaknesses were and just when to attack them. Today would play to that thought process. Changing his stance to one of dominance, Kaiba remained reclined against his car. Said car was parked on the left side of a particular sport bike. There was no escaping this confrontation, it was going to happen.

Kaiba knew that Yami came to this conclusion when the wild haired man noticed him towering above most in the throng of students. Yami even came to a complete stop on the sidewalk and his face went from focus to absolute irritation. Those tanned features pinched at the nose and tugged at the eyes creating a glower meant for a prince. The CEO was amused at how fast what he viewed as Yami's 'midget legs' carried him right over to his personal space. The shorter male looked up at him with a now look of calmness, he even dared to offer a smug smirk.

"Kaiba." He dropped his backpack to the pavement.

"Yami." Kaiba leaned further back into his position and raised a brow, "Heard from Isis?"

"Is she hurt?"

He smirked, "You don't know? But she's your friend."

The student scoffed before releasing a low chuckle of annoyance, "I'm not going to play this game with you Kaiba."

Crossing his arms the brunet smirked, "Because I'll win. I always win Yami, don't you get it?"

"No, I don't." He took a more confident step forward, "And I believe if that were true, the King of Games would not be I." Yami knew he had struck nerve when Kaiba's lip curled accompanied by a low growl.

"That's in the past now Yami," Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth. "We're no longer teenagers with nothing but card games. Some of us are actually about something while some are simply adults, living in the past." A long pause brought in the true silence of the desolate parking lot.

"Our past is what makes us who we are, Kaiba. Judging from the ill will you continue to offer, I'd guess your former years were less than adequate. Gozaburo wasn't satisfactory?" Kaiba's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He was furious. All knew Kaiba's abusive late adopted father was a topic no one brought up. But from the very utterance of the words, Yami felt a high—a rich high from striking a nerve that would always be sore.

Though Kaiba had shown an acknowledgment to the figurative slap, his mind ran a quick scan for a response. "Satisfaction is not needed for a child and you're the one who keeps lying to everyone. You're a figment of not only that midget's imagination, but the rest of the world. You're not real, nor will you ever be. Face it Yami, you're nothing."

Yami saw red. Bright crimson and it was on his knuckles? Looking down at the shaking fist he found blood; looking up at the panting enemy he saw blood running from his nose. Yami had struck him. He had literally punched him and it felt...good. One eye narrowed and he moved his body once more, striking Kaiba across the jaw. The brunet's head snapped to the right but he was fast, he grabbed the fist that dared to wound him and used his other free hand, to clock Yami right back. The ex-pharaoh stumbled from the blow as well as the knee to the gut Kaiba offered twice. The brunet then continued by throwing him to the ground, kicking him a few times in the ribs. Grabbing Yami by the now bloodied collar of his shirt, he shoved him hard against his car. Kaiba took in the bruising eye, busted lip, and dazed expression with great victory.

"You're so pathetic Yami. So fucking pathetic." He slammed him against the car for emphasis, "Why would Isis even want you? You're nothing but a washed up duelist who's emotionally unstable. Remember who threw the first punch."

Yami let out a gasping type laugh before it turned into full on laughter. He swung his legs lazily finding they were off the ground. His head lulled back, resting by its own limitations and he smirked in the face of his abuser. "I'll remember the hot trickle of your blood as it dribbled across my knuckles Kaiba. I will always remember."

"I'm not the fool here Yami, you are. Stop with Isis; she'd never want someone like you."

"And what makes you think she wants someone like you?"

Kaiba's neck snapped his head forward which ended in a forceful head-butt to his object of hate. "Leave Isis alone. She's finished with you." Tossing Yami to the pavement, hard, Kaiba got into his car and peeled away.

Yami rolled onto his hands and knees, coughing blood laced saliva to the now vacant parking spot. Picking himself up, he staggered to the curb and sat with a slight gasp. Clenching his fists he felt a quake travel down his shoulders before settling itself in his fingers. His pounding head thudded against his knees and Yami released a feral like roar, which oddly enough, set off the car alarm near him. The high pitched repetition of the alarm caused the pounding between his ears to intensify. The pain throbbed on and his stomach twisted, making him feel sick. The physical pain caused him nausea, but his very actions against Kaiba also added to the sick feeling. Not only did he stoop to the brunet's level by his words in regards to his dark childhood, but he threw the first punch and got beaten because of it. His pride stung more than his torso.

"Atem?" Yami cursed every deity he could think of for the turn of events. He stayed quiet hoping the voice would disappear. "Atem, are you all right?" Footsteps came beside him before stopping. The car alarm was then chirped off. The shuffling of clothes was heard before someone placed themselves beside him on the curb. "Hm...I believe an Egyptian Proverb says: 'Pride and dignity would belong to women if only men would leave them alone.'"

Yami hung his head from his mentor, "My father use to tell me something along those lines."

Dr. Kazmi chuckled to himself, "I once met this girl who I was head over heels for. She had the expected qualities: beautiful, witty and funny, but her hair something that I really attracted me."

"What about it?"

"It grew long, in great rich shafts of untamed red—a rich deep red that reminded one of red chilies."

The description aroused Yami's interest further. "What became of her Dr. Kazmi?"

"She claimed to have loved another, so I moved on."

"So quickly?"

"Yami," Dr. Kazmi began as he pulled a napkin from his coat pocket, handing it to Yami, "we are often overtaken by infatuations. It is our job to understand what is truly worth fighting for and getting fought against for." Patting his mentee's knee, the professor rose from his spot and disappeared from Yami's view.

Cleaning the blood from his face with the napkin, Yami thought on Dr. Kazmi's words. Was Isis worth all of this? Better yet, did Isis know about all of this? He hoped not. If she did, he was sure Kaiba lied about this meet up. Maybe he told her he was writing some giant check that happened to be for Yami's department. Or that he was going down to kick Yami's ass in the parking lot and that she was more than welcome to root him on. Yami growled as he threw the bloodied napkin to the asphalt. Maybe it was time to throw in the towel with Isis. It's not like she was showing signs of discomfort with Kaiba, since he wasn't allowed around to see it.

Isis hadn't tried to reach out to him through any mode of communication. She also hadn't responded to his tries. Maybe he was a fool—a fool in love. No. Infatuation. Taking in a deep breath Yami spoke aloud, "I am infatuated with Isis Ishtar...I am infatuated with Isis Ishtar." Rising to his feet with a slight grimace, he gathered his backpack and placed the helmet inside on top of his head. He placed the pack on and straddled his bike. Starting the engine, Yami took what felt like a long ride home due to the pain in his chest. It wasn't the pain in his ribs, for he had faced worse physical pain in his lifetime. But it was the very real tearing of his heart that left him breathless. This overwhelming darkness pushed Yami through a detour of the city. What was once viewed as a scenic route was now even more painful to pass by. Things only got worse.

The large office building should have simply reflected the sunlight, impressed him with their fountains, modern sculptures and smiling security personal roving the grounds. Instead, Fate dealt him the crippling Joker that upped the ante; laughing hysterically at his pain. Isis stood on the stairs of the establishment appearing as some golden skinned Goddess in the sunshine, but before her she was cradling the wounded face of Kaiba. Her eyes held such pity and care that jealously shot through Yami at the idea of going home, to no one, and dressing his ailments alone. He looked away from her caring touch that would never be for him and pushed the bike harder.

The roar of the bike had Isis' head snapping towards the street in hope. Such a crackle of machinery had been so deeply imbedded in her memories. That sound usually led to something that left her working late into the night, with the hopes of a tap on her door; there was an expectation from that noise which would never be carried out, as long as the man that stood before her was in her life. Her eyes rolled themselves back to Kaiba and she felt a tightening in her chest. "Seto...how did this happen?"

Kaiba's eyes darted from the street back to the woman before him. Immediately he smacked her hands away. "That doesn't matter."

Trying her best to keep her eyes from straying longingly at the road, she questioned, "The shareholder?"

"Hm."

"I suppose some people simply cannot handle being removed."

"No, no they can't." Kaiba crossed his arms and cocked his head eyeing Isis in a full body scan. Her gray pencil skirt was purchased long yet, her elongated legs were the reason behind it appearing shorter than what it was. The closed toed heels weren't helping the long legs situation and Kaiba felt that power again. Yami had been vanquished under a torrent of mind-play that led to a physical battle. He had come out on top in both. Now for the final round, round three, he was more than ready to claim what was rightfully his. "Isis..." He dropped his voice to a seducing authoritative tone that lured even the burliest of workers.

Isis felt her mind being seized by some unknown force and almost dutifully, she locked her eyes with Kaiba. "Yes?"

He extended his large hand and using only his long index and middle fingers, he trailed them down from her temple to jaw. Isis leaned into the touch longingly and her eyes fluttered almost frighteningly fast. As if her life-line was being balanced between the ends of his nails. "Tell me what you want?"

"You," she whispered. She even took a step forward to be further in his presence. Tilting her head up, the sunlight caught her eyes and for a moment, Kaiba felt his tongue dry. "Seto I...I...I need you."

Kaiba moved the muscle around his mouth a few times to moisten it but to no avail. His head felt cloudy, sweat was beginning to accumulate on his palms, and he wasn't sure what would happen. However her eyes; Kaiba had never seen Isis' eyes look so blue before. It was like standing on the white shores of a coveted island and gazing out over water so blue, it looked sweet to drink. His tongue peaked from his mouth as if to taste it, yet rather than quench his physical thirst, it satisfied maybe an emotional one? "I need you Isis."

Isis tried her hardest not to show reaction at the uttered words with fear of Kaiba shutting down. For mere seconds she reveled in his almost honest expression before the eyes hardened, and he went rim-rod straight. "Seto..." She reached for his hand and he casually brought it up to check his watch.

"I have to go. Kaiba Corp. doesn't know how to change the cakes in the urinals without my guidance. I'll see you later, okay?"

She hesitated in responding since this was the point he made his dramatic exit. Nevertheless, he was still standing there, waiting for an answer. "Yes." Giving a small nod he turned on his heel and made a beeline for the parking lot. She watched his car once more join the other vehicles, along the road, before placing herself on a nearby bench. That tightening in her chest began again until it felt like someone was inflating a balloon behind her ribs. Suddenly her hands began to shake and her vision went fuzzy. She faltered even in just sitting there.

"Ms. Ishtar, are you okay?" One of the security guards jogged over to her just as she slid and collapsed down on the bench.

That's when it felt like someone punched her in the chest, popping that pregnant balloon. Isis tried to catch her breath and explain what was happening, but what almost felt like the Shadow Realm was trimming the edges of her vision; extending out as if to reach for her pupils. They eventually retrieved the black pearls and engulfed them into darkness. There she passed out just as the security guard caught her. The last thing she heard was a demand for an ambulance before everything went silent and still.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

I'm still alive and my life is...eh. This fanfic has really taken a lot out of me, so I've been taking extra time for each chapter. This story has to be perfect or close to it. I made sure it exceeded my usual word count goal just to give you all a little extra. Thank you all for hanging in there with me and continuing to read my fic. I really appreciate it. (Sincere smile)

Also, who caught my cryptic yet shameless reference to my two Yami/Isis one-shots? Oh, you didn't? Then you need to read and review them…goodness.

Arabic Words:

Allah yenowar – Well done

Ekhs Alayk – Shame on you

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Ana asif – I'm sorry

Mish ma'Aool – Surprising (or Ridiculous)

Ghebee – Fool/Idiot

Fa'r – Shit

EllaAna – Dammit

a'Amil ay – What should I do?

Posted especially for:

Egyptiancatgoddess, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Zoelle, Scooby82101, Archlyte'Faerie and Dark Shadow Fox as well as those who keep reading and hanging in there with me.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 9

Should You Move On?

* * *

><p>"So, you take the fish and set it out the thaw. From there, you prepare your seasoning." The chef on the screen moved over to a bowl filled with a mix of things. "I prefer to use..."<p>

Yami half listened to the show while lying on the couch, quietly sulking. His eyes weren't even on the screen. He was flipping through his sketches in great assessment. He realized that they seemed to have something about Isis, a part of them. Whether it was her eyes taking shape in a bouquet of blue flowers, to a sketch of downtown that happened to indirectly showcase her favorite tea house. He rolled his eyes and threw the book down. A gasp left him immediately at the strain it put on his ribs. Gently he pulled his tank top up to reveal a purpling spot that was just below his pectoral. The bruise was about the size of an apple. He expected worse but he was glad it wasn't.

"Ah..." He hissed as his fingers brushed it.

Slowly he sat up and went into the bathroom. He removed the shirt all together and got a good look at himself. A crusted almost makeshift scab was across the small tear on his bottom lip; his nose was swollen and red as if he was getting over a cold. Luckily his eye didn't fully bruise; it was simply red and little swollen. He had no intentions of going anywhere until he didn't look as ruffed up. The last thing he wanted was his friends to worry and ask questions. His pride couldn't handle anymore at the time. Since his situation with Kaiba occurred at the end of his day, he was able to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening to patch up, and be angry. Infuriated. He would have pulled the punching-bag out if he was in the shape to use it.

Upon his return home, he had quickly contacted his professors for the following day, claiming to need a medical leave. Due to his spotless attendance, they all allowed the absence. Yami had intended to go to class, but his vanity wouldn't allow him to have anyone — especially Tamiko — accidentally see him. It was strange that he cared whether or not she saw him attractive or not. His mind trailed back to the way she worked that lollipop, fondled that poster and her overall allure. It was obvious that she was into him; there was no denying it now. However, now he had to make a decision, on whether or not he was going to fully pursue Tamiko. If he decided to, no more talk of Isis could come about. For not only was it not fair to Tamiko, but himself. How could he move forward if he was jabbering on an old lo—infatuation to his new interest? Surely Tamiko would get sick of hearing about Isis and ultimately 'lose' his number. But how could he get over Isis?

"Dammit," he murmured as he picked up his shirt with much pain. He folded it up neatly and left it on the counter. He went back into the living room to cut the TV off, before going to his bedroom. He gently lay down on his back and grabbed the ice-pack from his side table, placing it directly on the bruise with a discontent grunt. The hand not bracing the ice-pack came to comb through his hair, in a way to almost calm him. It did the trick when his eyes began to hang low; staring up at the ceiling but not really paying attention to the off-white cap.

His mind drifted to a time of galloping horses whose shoes burned hot against rich sands. The feeling of his chest tightening as that freedom dared to tear him apart. The rich smell of salt wafted up his nostrils and he was overtaken by the bouquet that was the sea. Yami reminisced over a simpler time with greater responsibilities. Now he walked amongst complexity, while gliding in the direction of his simple life. Thousands of people were no longer depending on him; hundreds of thousands of people were no longer watching him. Yet here he was, still brooding and lamenting. He tugged on his hair as if to rewire his mind. What was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be over all of this drama? He was in his twenties after all, yet he pouted as a teen.

The smart-phone's ringtone startled him from his trance. Without even checking to see who was calling, he answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Yami?" A serious voice asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He sat up now already spotting clothes he could put on.

"I'm calling from Domino's General Hospital," the suddenly cheery nurse told. "Ms. Ishtar seemed to have passed out at her place of work. Out paramedics diagnosed it as heatstroke. She listed you as an emergency contact number."

"Me?"

"Um, yes. This is Atem Yami Moto, correct?"

Despite her butchering his first name he nodded. "I am." Now Yami was on his feet, ignoring the pain in his chest, as he scrambled for clothing. "What must I do?"

"She's fine now, but we don't want to leave her by herself. She needs rest and someone to take her home. Could you do this?"

Yami stopped. Could he do this? He gripped the shirt in his hand and clenched his jaw. He could only imagine what would happen if he went down there, and saw Isis in a state less than satisfactory. His head began to throb at the difficulties he was now facing. It was in his nature to save all that needed saving, but with that notable trait, it often left him neglecting his own needs. "She's okay, right?"

"Very much so Yami. We just need someone to drive her home." The nurse was very patient with him.

Pulling hard on his hair, Yami paced back and forth before clenching his teeth."I cannot, but I will call her close friend Mai Valentine. She lives in the area and would be the best option in my absence."

"Thank you Yami, please make sure Mai comes with ID just as precaution."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Yami angrily called Mai. She answered on the second ring. "Hello Mai."

"Well, this is rare."

"Hm, I believe so. Isis is being discharged from the hospital and needs someone to pick her up," was the flat response.

"What?!" He heard rustling and the distinct jingle of keys, "What happened?"

"She's fine, do not worry. The nurse alerted me it was a case of heatstroke. She's fine now just needs someone to drive her home."

"How do you know anything at all?" Her tone changed slightly and he could sense prodding.

"I simply do Mai. Now, you mustn't dawdle; they are waiting."

Yami hit the end button on his phone and let out a long breath. Tossing the phone aside, he growled as he threw his shirt down. This was so stupid! He was stupid! Going into the bathroom he ran the bathwater and pulled the stopper. Going to the bathroom's closet, he reached bewildered for different items and dumped them into the warm water. Soon his bathroom smelled sweet and minty. Stripping all of his clothes off, he clumsily splashed in and took in a lung full of air. He allowed his body to sink beneath the light surface of the water and he imagined himself in another world—dreaming of something more…something else. Too bad his dreams were as bothersome as his reality.

**Downtown Domino**

"What happened?"

Isis stared out the window trying her best to avoid that question. Her very brain felt like it had a bad connection to the rest of her body, while said body was weak. Heatstroke? That had been a lie. This was the work of another anxiety attack. One worse than the other—misinterpreted for heatstroke. The symptoms lined up together and she intentionally fibbed on the questions they asked her, at the hospital to further push the heatstroke case. She didn't want to admit to them that something psychologically was crumbling. More importantly, she didn't want to admit it to herself. Was her relationship with Kaiba this poisonous? Was she being crushed under his personality? She'd like to think she was handling him well.

But was this really handling him? Or was she floundering under his dominance? Kaiba's overriding attitude was a double-edged sword. One moment she was so appreciative of a decisive definitive man who was able to pick left over right or green over blue. Yet at other times, he was so stubborn over what he wanted, that she was reminiscent of how she was the eldest in the relationship. It was tiring or overly exhilarating. A bi-polar loop that left her dizzy at times but not dizzy till the point of sickness. She always told herself that if things ever got beyond repair she would do what she had to. Why would her mind even prepare for a fall back plan? Perhaps things were a little too unpredictable and thus she was ready to shield her heart and mind. The woes of being a woman and the woes of being a woman falling in love; she could admit at times she was falling for Kaiba.

Something in the way he looked at her with such unbridled passion, or even in the way he spoke with her during the quiet moments, spoke volumes of his inner self. An inner self she was still finding out about since it was one of the grids safely tucked away in his mind—this home center that worked the other sectors into absolute flawlessness and cutting edge situational machinery. The more she considered things, the more she felt like she was questioning her relationship with a cyborg. She chuckled at the notion since he had been compared to the very technology he made. But Seto Kaiba was no A.I. for sure at times he sounded as if he was droning on about basic everyday life. Or even showed no regard for fellow man, but there was a charm about him that belayed his inner kindness. She just needed more time to work it out if that's what the relationship needed. However, one could argue that some things weren't working on. Was she putting in more work effort than the relationship was worth?

"I'm not wearing a bra."

Isis' turned her head to Mai and raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"That's how I get Joey's attention—well, usually it's 'I'm not wearing any panties' but I doubt you needed either of those attention grabbers."

"Maybe I did? My thoughts were wondering into dangerous territory."

"That's a good sign. So what really happened?"

"Heatstroke."

"I may be a natural blonde Isis but I'm no Joey Wheeler."

Isis couldn't help but chuckle at the comparison to her chosen love, "Just know my short visit was driven my stress."

"Kaiba?"

"I do not know."

"Yami?"

She began to fiddle with her hands, "Yami? Why would he be in the equation?"

"You tell me?" Mai turned her head to the passenger as she stopped at a red light and gave her a very catty raise of her eyebrow. "It was obvious Yami's relationship with you was not appreciated by Kaiba."

"Seto cannot dictate whom I choose to keep as close company."

Mai nodded in agreement, "He can't. I hope you remember that."

Isis grew quiet as Mai once more led on to know more than Isis was willing to pry. Mai was intuitive when she wanted to be, and it made Isis think of how valuable she could have been as an Ishtar, with such ability. She already had the blonde hair. She chuckled at the idea of Mai down in a tomb with her, catching the driver's attention. "Sorry, I was imagining you as an Ishtar."

Mai laughed at such an idea and shrugged, "I don't think I'd mind it. The magic and craziness aside, you're a good looking bunch. Not to mention I'd love to share beauty secrets with Malik. Then again, why improve what's already flawless?" The blonde even went as far as to wink to herself in the rearview mirror.

Isis laughed and warmly smiled at Mai; she was truly a friend she'd never give up. That same statement would have easily been thought for Yami mere weeks ago. Now she didn't even know how he was. A picture of Yami's face akin to Kaiba's wounded one passed her mind's eye and she flinched. She needed to know—she needed to be sure. Rummaging through her purse for her phone she quickly opened her e-mail and began typing a message.

"What are you doing?"

"Responding to a work e-mail."

"Must be important."

"Very much so…"

**That Night**

Isis moved her fork around the large salad that sat before her. She maneuvered her roughage around the large platter in hopes of blending the ingredients. In doing so her eyes were left in a trance like state, as she watched the lettuce mingle with the tomatoes, dustings of blue cheese, salmon and other assorted items. The admixture was completed and she lightly doused the spread in a specially made dressing the restaurant carried. She set the small glass pitcher aside the dressing came in and looked across the table.

"Seto, how is your food?"

Kaiba looked up from his touch-pad, down at his filet mignon, then up at his girlfriend. "Fine." The food of course was untouched.

"Perhaps you should try it before giving me an answer?" She gave a teasing smile and he returned it with a scowl.

He took up his cutlery and cut a small bite from the expensive cut of meat and chewed. "It's fine." He swallowed and took up his technology once again.

Isis gave a gentle sigh and went back to her food, "Well my salad is divine."

"Good."

Her eyes shot up and he missed the glare she administered. When Kaiba had called her requesting they get together at this particular restaurant for dinner, she had seen it as an invitation to spend time together. As well as an obvious ploy to investigate this 'heatstroke' business that had her missing work. It didn't help that he had just left her side when this attack had happened. Upon Isis' arrival for this inspection — on time since Kaiba hates anyone being late — she had immediately spotted the tablet and knew all was lost. He was going to work through their dinner and offer only one word answers. Was Kaiba Corp. more important than her? At certain times, she honestly knew it was. Kaiba had responsibilities that came long before she ever stepped on Japanese soil.

Nonetheless, Isis would like to think her face was more inviting, than that of his tablet. It wasn't hard to tell that he was uncomfortable. Kaiba didn't want to talk about her episode today, nor did he want to look upon her knowing she might be unwell. Why couldn't he respond to her as he did that night in the courtyard? Did he not want to hold her once again; silently assuring her all was well? His lack of consideration, coupled with the time she had at home, to contemplate his wounds, left her feeling even more confident with what she had to share.

"Seto, I have something to ask you?"

His eyes didn't leave the tablet, "What?" She purposely withheld her thoughts and realized an impressible about of time had gone by. This caused the deep blue eyes to shift from the technology to glance impatiently at his company. "What?" He repeated in a clipped tone.

"What are your thoughts on Domino University?"

Seto Kaiba took a long blink to reboot his system and set the tablet aside—even going as far as to locki it, "What about it?"

Now she had his attention. Good. "My company was exploring the prospect of participating in their upcoming Culture Fair."

"Participating...how?"

"We would attend the event, help with booths, give presentations and possibly inspire translators of tomorrow."

His eyelids fluttered, "So why do my thoughts on Domino University matter?"

"Your opinion is always taken into consideration on things in my life. I was wondering how the school truly was. The only insight I've received on it came from friends and coworkers."

Kaiba reprocessed this 'friends' file before tilting his head, "It had to become a Liberal Arts dominate school since Tokyo University always beats it over scores each year."

"What does that have to do with the arts?"

"It had to become a school for hippies to save face. Have you seen the freaks that parade around that place?" His eyes locked onto her unblinking—he didn't want to miss a moment of her reaction.

Isis returned the look with an almost blank expression, "Have you seen any recently?"

"Excuse me?" The question caught him off guard.

"If you're going to make such a derogatory statement, don't you need data to back up your claims? I could not make such a claim, if I hadn't of recently witnessed campus life for myself."

"Did you not see the people at that soccer game?"

"Youthful enthusiasm pushed by competition of an infamous rival, can often cause one to present their outer appearance as over the top."

Kaiba leaned over the table and rested his elbows on the white tablecloth. His smirk turned dark and his bangs seemed to shadow his eyes. He was on to her game and he was more than willing to play it. "Over the top appearances? What about those that look utterly ridiculous year round? They don't need sporting events to have stupid hair or multiple piercings."

"You were rather specific Seto."

"Particulars are easy to pick out when I don't like something. It's the reason I make millions in moments."

"Millions in terms of profits or mistakes?" Isis was getting fed up now as his arrogance shined more than usual.

"I don't make mistakes but overly emotional creatures, such as your self do," leaning in closer he whispered, "don't make the biggest mistake of your life, right now, Isis."

Isis took in a lungful of breath and swallowed soundly. "The only mistake I made was ever allowing you to poison me." Throwing her napkin down, she rose to her feet and headed out of the restaurant. She could not believe his behavior. How dare he say such things to her! She was a person—an adult at that. The heels Isis had opted to wear caught on the sidewalk and she felt her balance compromised. Wobbling in the parking lot she finally lost all semblance of equilibrium and tumbled down. Her knees caught her body weight and she quickly placed her hands on the ground, to absorb the energy of this topple. Grimacing at the impact, Isis took this time to process the pain and catch her breath.

However that time was interrupted when she was roughly grabbed under her arms and hauled off the concrete. She already knew from the quiet cursing and expensive scent it was Kaiba 'helping' her. He dragged her over to his car and forcibly lifted her upon the trunk. Kneeling down he eyed the scrapped knees and rolled his eyes. "See? See where your dramatics get you?" He opened the driver side door and rummaged around the car before returning with a small first aid kit.

Isis felt a lump form in her throat as she observed Kaiba's attentiveness to her wounds—her outer wounds. Why was it so easy for him to place a band-aid on her knees, but not utter a bandage on her heart? Why must everything be tangible with him? Did he never allow a feeling—any feeling at all, sway his mind? Not able to hold back her feelings yet again, her eyes overflowed and she buried her face in her hands, as her body shook with quiet sobs. Only heavy intakes of air and the occasional whimper were the audible signs of her tears. The world around her grew silent to the point not even the brunet's breathing could be heard. Was he holding his breath? Good. Isis wanted him to feel like it was on the other side. Always worrying and stressing over someone that never gave you misguided affections or murky answers to important questions. Even after the sobs left she stayed behind her hands embarrassed by the sudden breakdown. Inhaling deep, she slowly lowered her hands.

Kaiba stood before her, eyes wide, just staring at her. He almost appeared lost—childlike in his befuddlement. Even his mouth stood slightly agape. His tongue peaked out and moistened his lips. They trembled a few times before forming words, "Did...did the fall...was the fall that bad?"

Isis gave a sad smile and shook her head, "Of course not." She looked down and found Blue-Eyes White Dragon band-aids placed against her knees. "I...I don't know..."

He looked around their space and shrugged, "Me?"

"...Yes."

"I...Isis I..." Reaching for the lapels of his trench-coat, she pulled him closer and silently begged for him to continue. "I've...I've never been in a relationship before." He looked down at the ground of the parking lot. "What..." His tone took on a slight edge and he looked at her with an anger that surprised her. "What am I doing wrong?" The A.I. had finally returned the brain to their human body.

Her tongue felt dry and she forced something to come forward. Anything would do! Isis opened her mouth and allowed the words to tumble out. "At times I feel as though you neglect my feelings—you constantly accuse me of being emotional when it seems I'm the only one giving what we have as any semblance of passion."

"Passion?" He repeated in a strong tone.

"Passion..."

He lowered his head in thought and as quickly as the humanity came, it was swept away under a robotics manual feet thick. It crushed the fleshy being and returned to schematics and variables. She could almost see the 'Does Not Compute' scroll across his eyes, as his system tried to repair itself. Kaiba's eyes jittered back and forth before once more taking in the upgraded sight of Isis. "I've offered it to you, but you've turned it down." He skimmed his hand along her bare inner thigh to show her exactly what she turned down.

"Passion does not always stem from physical actions. If can be offered to me in quiet conversation...those moments where you tell me something that makes you uncomfortable." Her eyes begged with her lips, "Please...share yourself with me Seto."

His lips pouted in an annoyed way and he looked off towards the road, "I can't do that."

She gasped, "Why not?"

"Because you can't even be honest with me," Kaiba hissed.

"How so?" A sudden feeling of fear came over her.

"You made a choice and you're considering going back on it."

Isis swallowed down her thickening throat, "You pushed me into a wall on the matter. I made a choice based upon keeping you, rather than my own feelings."

"It improved this relationship you're so bent upon destroying."

"No, it improved your attitude and broke my heart...these days that's all you know how to do."

He glared fire into her, "Get off my car." Sliding off with a click of her heels, Isis retrieved the clutch bag from the trunk, and walked off before he could evens say anything to her. She regretted allowing him to pick her up and wondered how much cash she had, for a cab home. However those plans were cut off when Kaiba pulled up beside her, window rolled down. "Get in the car Isis."

"No." She fumbled in her purse for no apparent reason. She just couldn't stand looking at him.

The engine revved, "Get in the car, now."

"I refuse." Turning, she began walking the opposite direction.

The brunet threw the car in reverse and continued following her, "If you don't get in, I'll put you in the car."

"Do not touch me with your cold lifeless hands!"

Kaiba stomped on the brake, put the car in park and hopped out. He grabbed Isis around the waist and pulled her around to the passenger side. She fought him all the while even going as far as pushing them. This anger welled up inside Isis and she was resorting to shoving him and babbling incoherently in a mixture of Arabic and Japanese. He grabbed her wrists and shook her, "Isis! Stop! Just stop it!"

"Why can't you love me the same way I love you?!" Tears poured down her face and whether he liked it or not, Isis buried herself into his body and wrapped her arms around him. Kaiba didn't even hesitate to lock his arms around her; one of his hands buried in her hair and pulled her even closer. He could feel her heart racing in her chest and soon his own picked up pace. Two hearts pounded to their own rhythm never quite melding or harmonizing; a disjointed tune that either wondered if they should continue.

**Domino University**

"Dr. Kazmi...are you sure I'm the best candidate for this? I do not wish to insult you by such an inquiry, but I feel someone who is actually a part of the Arabic club or department, should have this opportunity."

"I'm not insulted in the least Atem." The advisor patted the back of his favored student, "And of course I'm sure _walad_! I have no doubts in my mind." Pushing the outfit further into Yami's hands, he motioned him towards the boy's bathroom. The professor waited and soon the young man returned. " _Allah_ _yenowar_!"

Yami stood in a large collar made of simple metals, spray painted gold. It was laden with foe jewels as were his bracelets and armbands. Gladiator like sandals and a cream colored wrap-skirt, with a gold band rested below. His eyes were outlined in Kohl and his hair was covered by a replica cream colored headdress, adoring the great 'rearing cobra', Uraeus. Yami not only felt odd but he felt...right? "My..."

"You say that as if you haven't worn these in years." Dr. Kazmi kindly took his clothes that were now in the original packaging, and tucked it under his arm.

"I suppose I do sound a bit dramatic." He smiled and his teacher returned it with a gleam to his eye. "I suppose the booth awaits me?"

"Truly so, my king."

Yami flinched at the title and casually strolled down the hall to the large multipurpose room. This large space was filled with booth after booth housing different languages, before extending out to sub-booths based on countries. It told of their past, present and futures; had special dishes to be handed out and even discussed dialects depending on the country, and twangs depending on the countryside and city. Domino University's Culture Fair was in full swing and had been for fifteen minutes now. Dr. Kazmi was head over the Arabic club and thus had a deep hand in the Arabic booth. The area for Egypt in question was really a tent. Upon entering, you were thrown back in time to the Pharaoh's caravan. Dishes of fruits, meats and baked goods were strewn about. The sistrum was played quietly in the corner and beautiful women dance, while other 'slaves' fanned his highness. However, the issue had been picking a highness. Dr. Kazmi had tried his best speakers and yet none stood out to him like Yami.

Yami had a hard time turning down his advisor, since the man always did the best for him. It was only fair he put himself aside for the rare requests from Dr. Kazmi. This request hadn't been big to anyone else — maybe a few who had body issues — but for him it was almost like a slap to his psyche. Here he was parading around as a king—pretending to be the very thing he once found his identity in. The very thing that haunted him since he felt he should still be acting as royalty, when there was no need; he attempted his body language not to give away his sudden superior feeling. Gliding out among the people, many stopped to admire his get up and a few even stopped him asking questions. He found the majority of them were female. No surprise; Yami took great pride in his physique and since he was considered half-naked in these modern times, it only made sense he'd get a few looks.

They didn't keep him too long and he made it to the tent in a decent amount of time. Entering the students all gasped and nodded seeing why their sponsor, would want the male as their Pharaoh. Yami got acclimated with the team, went over what he was supposed to do, and then walked up a dais to a make-shift throne. Sitting down upon it, he looked out over the worshiping eyes of the pupils and a sense of power came over him. Now he remembered why he couldn't let this part of his past go—power was addicting. He didn't have cheap street power that can be easily cooked up in a kitchen. No, his power was made in a lab; worked on by a mad man who almost killed himself in the process of delivering the purest substance of authority. He would get his hands on it, load it into beautiful women and allow their smiles to shot through his veins. His heart would race, his skin would tingle and their words would brush him to a point of no return. Men would admire and some would envy; all of this added to his high. Blinking, he realized the first few people were entering, looking for an experience. Glad, Yami—no, Atem gave them one.

An hour or so later, the dancers were putting on a show, while he and a few leftover 'servants' snacked on falafel and shawarma behind the tent. _'The_ _Smiling_ _Ram'_ had been kind enough to cater for the Arabic countries and even put together dishes, in the way the area would, further pushing their individuality. Yami was conversing with a few students about the usual, when he sensed someone staring at him. Glancing up, he spotted the petite banged doll of a girl, looking right in his direction. Tamiko said a few unheard words to her circle of friends, and maneuvered away from France, on the fastest trip to Egypt ever recorded. Her midsection was seen as usual and this day she adorned a skirt and knee highs, showing her short but model like legs.

Sauntering over, she stopped before Yami and the learners around him scattered. "Hello Yami...or should I say, hello my king...?"

His eyes darkened slightly from her tone and he licked his lips, "Do you wish to be one of my subjects?"

Tamiko threw her long hair over her shoulder and cheekily grinned, "If it leads with getting a private tour of your courts. Perhaps even your private quarters?"

She wanted it and she wanted it bad and Yami knew that she wanted it bad. Oh how he wanted to give it to her bad. "Well, are we a forward?"

"Truly. I can't help but go after something I like. And I like you Yami."

Now was Yami's moment. Here and now as this moment...Tamiko was giving him free invitation to be with her—to have her. Searching his mind, he stopped and told that inner voice to shut up and stop over thinkig. He dug deep and allowed instinct to take over. When it did, it not only surprised himself but Tamiko. Grabbing around that petite waist, he pulled her in close and pressed his lips to her. The movement was so smooth and careful; it didn't appear brash or based on impulse. It was suave and romantic as a boyfriend would his girlfriend. She shyly responded to the kiss and Yami kept it short of fear that he had embarrassed her, giving the room a public display of affection. Better yet, their first kiss for all to see.

Bracing his forehead against her he said in a subdued tone, "Did I embarrass you?"

"I wasn't expecting that..." She bravely returned the eye contact. "You're a good kisser."

"How do you know that from one peck?"

"Oh, I know...I also know how that peck would feel on other places..."

Yami chuckled deeply and rubbed his higher hand down his back, resting it on her waist. Glancing around, he heard a whispered 'treason' offered from one of the more comedic club members and chuckled. "Before my people revolt, I should get back to my duties."

"But of course...my king..." Leaving a kiss upon his cheek she sauntered off eyeing him till he was out of sight.

"Wow man...that's some sexy treason!" A guy cheered as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Yami could easily tell he must have been the one to have whispered the word to begin with. "I suppose it is treason worth the punishment, hm?"

"Definitely man!" The cohort glanced pass Yami before squeezing where his hand lie. "Looks like someone else to add to your harem."

Looking in the direction Yami's body went still. There Isis Ishtar stood, eyes slightly widened, looking upon him as if she saw him for the first time. His own eyes went to saucers and his heart began beating anew—needing fresh blood to replenish his body for Isis. Everything was always for Isis. His mind drifted back to that La La Land where Isis was the goddess of his everything. But it was short lived when he forced the image of Tamiko kissing him. Awkwardly she waved, before readjusting the bag on her shoulder and briskly walking away.

"Whoa, she seemed uncomfortable. Ex-girlfriend?"

"Worse: ex-friend." With his shoulders slightly slouched, he drug back into the tent and continued his pretentious reign. Treason once felt like a sweet forbidden option—now it was the only.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Thank you all for waiting for this. I've been working more often at work, had a terrible case of writer's block, had past chapter ideas deleted and had to deal with family/school issues. Well, here it is. A nice eventful chapter and I hope it's all you expected. I plan to proof-read this again and handle any typos. Feel free to tell me of any in the reviews to make the process go a bit quicker for me. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Arabic Words:

Walad – Boy

Allah yenowar – Well done

Posted especially for:

Lynny-the-Fool, Elficiel, Scooby8210, Archlyte'Faerie, Simplydreamt, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Zoelle, and all you others who read! Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 10

What Should I Think?

* * *

><p>"That's wonderful <em>Aibou<em>..." Yami paused briefly to allow Yugi's excited voice to yet again come through the phone. "Oh...oh...okay! _Aibou_, _Aibou_..._Aibou_, slow down." He chuckled at Yugi's bashful reaction before the boy continued on the wonderful news. "You have to go? She's coming back? Okay. Good luck Yugi." The line went dead in a quickly breathed 'bye' and Yami placed his cell-phone on his counter.

"Was that Yug'?" Joey asked from Yami's couch where he was in quite the slouched position, eyes glued to whatever was on TV.

"It was. He wanted to tell me of how his current trip in Tokyo is going." Yami once more went to cutting up ingredients along his cutting board.

"Tell us he finally told Tea the good news," Tristan said in an almost bored voice. He was strung across the piece of furniture, with his head resting on a pillow placed against the arm of the couch.

"He did."

"He did?" The two suddenly piped up. The twosome moved from the couch to the kitchen area, where they sat on the only two stools available at Yami's bar.

"Hm," Yami hummed in agreement. He slid the lettuce, tomato and onions into a bowl. "During lunch, he told her of his early acceptance into Tokyo University, and how he'll be moving down there in the Spring." Even though Yami was more than happy for his Little One, a part of him saddened with losing him to distance. A small bit of distance but distance nonetheless.

"So what she did she say?" Joey asked watching Yami's doings with barely contained hunger.

"Once she was told, her eyes moistened with tears." Yami moved to the oven and checked his falafel before going back to the counter. "But she had assured him they were of joy; she claimed to have felt burdened by their lack of close proximity."

"Way to go Yugi!" Tristan congratulated to the Universe.

"I'm glad Tea waited on our little guy—no, man." Joey nodded, "Yug's a man now. Way to get your broad." He and Tristan then began clapping as if the boy was there; even cheering and whooping. Yami chuckled at his friends before he began slicing perfectly thin pieces of steak. He then threw those pieces into the awaiting skillet. "Come on Maaaaaa! When will it be ready?" Joey whined as a small child would.

Tristan was also falling victim to all of the wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen. "Yeah Mommy! You won't like two hungry kids."

In true mother fashion, Yami didn't gift them with a response they wanted. "This is why I had to stop cooking for you all; such impatient miscreants." It was all said out of love and two knew it by the chuckles he received.

Staring down at the sizzling meat, he absentmindedly added spices to the pan as his mind landed on the very woman he had watched make the same meal. That same woman he had finally seen for mere moments at the passed Culture Fair. He didn't know what had been seen at the event, due to being distracted, but he was sure she had seen enough. He also felt like it was safe to assume, that she was aware of he and Kaiba's small scuffle. Not only because he was her lover, but also because she had been willing to show her face on Yami's turf. Yami knew she still cared, she really did. Kaiba's influence was stronger than he liked and he was upset with the idea, of Isis allowing him to get in the way of their friendship. But whether she cared or not, she had made her decision; it was finally time to move forward...for real.

His free hand ended up on his industrial piercing where he spun the long pure silver rod. He really needed to see her. Why? After a long pause the back of his mind yelled: Hankie! That was right—from that day in the park. He still had her hankie after all and surely she needed it back. He rolled his eyes at such a stupid reason to contact her. Obviously that little 'Isis cheerleader' within just would not stop rooting for her. But he was perfecting the art of ignoring it over the past few weeks. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt that, especially when he felt he had a chance with another.

"Mommy, the oven dinged!"

Yami turned to find Joey and Tristan was both nearly breathing down his back. "Back you savage creatures!" Quick on the draw, Yami produced a towel and went to winding it up, snapping both Joey and Tristan in the thighs.

"Shit Yam'!" Joey wailed as he tried to make a hasty but clumsy retreat with Tristan. "That fuckin' hurts!" He rubbed his leg soundly as he placed himself back on a stool.

"How the hell do you make it hurt so badly?" Tristan groused. "The end wasn't even wet and we have on jeans for goodness sake."

"I had practice," he said in a low voice before giving them a very serious look, "from whipping slaves." Tristan swallowed while Joey's face was twisted in a comedic look of fright. Yami allowed the hard face to linger a bit longer before his grinned, chuckling at the fearful faces.

"Dammit, I hate when you do that too," Tristan grumbled.

"You have to stop with the scary Pharaoh-shit man, it's just not fair." Joey watched as Yami moved the meat to a plate, before the falafel was taken out of the oven. "Okay, I forgive ya bud." Nothing would get in the way of Joey's free meal.

Soon after, the boys were positioned back in Yami's living room with plates balanced on their laps. Whole wheat pita filled with a thin coat of _tahini_ and the onions, lettuce, and tomato and meat from earlier, sat against the dishes as well as the falafel balls sitting next to a spoonful of homemade hot sauce especially made for falafel. The ex-Pharaoh was sublimely taking in the finger food while his companions were like animals shown to the troughs. Despite the ravenous display, it did stroke his ego in regards to his cooking. He wasn't the best but when it came to Egyptian cuisine, he felt he did decently. It was the only type of food he had been able to make multiple times without burning, unlike ramen. A part of him was still embarrassed about ruining many of Mrs. Moto's pots. One Christmas he had replenished her with better expensive cookery and had vowed not to use them, ever.

It was from that time, whenever he happened to be with Is—his once friend, while she was in her kitchen, he paid attention. After the third time of taking mental notes, she had asked him to join her. From there he learned how to make many things. The growing know-how improved his kitchen confidence and Mrs. Moto took notice of this whenever she asked him and Yugi to help her for dinner. She had started seeing it as side project to teach Yami what she could. When he had finally decided to move out, that knowledge had increased in flow as she found it more than important he knew how to properly feed himself. He couldn't help but smile at how much Mrs. Moto took care of him. Even now, when he would see her, she would offer to do his laundry. Yami was grateful for her motherly love since even in his past life, none of it was experienced before his mother's untimely departure to the next world. A wet-nurse was the closest thing he received to a maternal hand and yet it was all done in business.

"Sooooo, Yam', how's the lady friend?" Joey wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Eeehh, eeehh?" Tristan nudged Joey in the side with a great grin on his face, "Please share with the class Yami."

Yami eyed the half-eaten falafel ball on his plate and couldn't help but smirk, "It's been...fine? Yes, fine."

Joey rolled his eyes, "You sound like Mai when people ask about me."

"That's because no one really cares about how you are; they're just being polite."

Joey growled under his throat and stole a falafel ball off Tristan's plate. He felt his revenge had been properly taken, by the angry face Tristan was giving him. "Jerk..."

"What do you mean by 'fine' man?" Tristan redirected the conversation before he was fighting Joey on the couch.

"Though I have now allowed Tamiko presence romantically, we are not exclusive as of now. In light of that, we haven't worked too hard to make time for one another. I have seen her at school as expected, but we have not gone on a formal date yet."

"So when is that goin' down?" Joey asked.

Yami shrugged, "I am not sure." Tristan and Joey comically turned their heads in unison, to give the other a knowing look. Whipping their faces back to Yami, they glared without malice. For a moment Yami truly favored Yugi with his big-eyed expression and soft, "Yes?"

"Don't do this bud," Joey began, placing his plate on the coffee table. "I know what ya doin' Yam'."

"What conclusions are you jumping to?"

"You think just because you're giving Tamiko a chance, your work is done!" It was Tristan's turn to place his plate aside. "Well it's not. It's time to man up...man!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. The blonde stood up and headed to the back. Shuffling was heard and due to Joey's unpredictability Yami quickly went after him, with Tristan following behind. The two found Joey in the bedroom, sitting on his bed, unlocking his phone.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked in quite the subdued manner. He wasn't one to freak out over people taking his phone, since he didn't care for the item most of the time.

"Finding her number!" Standing up he walked over to Yami. "Call her and ask her on a date Yam'."

"Do it man, do it!" Tristan encouraged.

"I...I do not know—"

"Well it's too late because she just picked up!" Joey shoved the phone into Yami's hands. "Do it," he whispered.

"Hello...Yami?"

Yami heard Tamiko's voice coming through the device and quickly answered as not to be rude. "Hello Tamiko, how are you?" Tristan and Joey stood around him, straining their ears to hear. Yami assisted them by putting the phone on speaker.

"Fine...even better since you called..."

"Oooooooooo!" Joey and Tristan whispered at the sultry reply.

Keeping himself from getting flustered, Yami coolly replied, "Have you been waiting for my call?"

"I've been waiting for more than that..."

Joey gave a lecherous grin while Tristan had the nerve to mock rub his nipples through his shirt. Yami gave them a chastising look before continuing, "I was calling you to see if you'd like to go on a formal date with me." It came out as a statement rather than a request.

Giggling she let out a long breath, "I've been waiting for this. What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps simply dinner and a movie?"

"The cliché first date—I like it. I'll pick the movie if you pick what you want to...put in my mouth." Tristan and Joey's mouths flew open at this and they leaned even further towards the phone.

Chuckling at the implication, the ex-pharaoh nodded. "Shall we say tomorrow evening at seven? We can meet at '_Mata Ashita_' then go to the Cineplex nearby?"

"Awesome—I can't wait."

"As can I."

There was a pause—an appropriate pause. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

"...Bye." The phone screen went black.

Yami locked the device and placed it back on his side-table. Things were rolling now...he had a date the next day. A real date the next day—a real date, the next day, with a woman and that woman was Tamiko. Not Isis. The 'Isis cheerleader' placed their pom-poms away and left the field. This was Yami's time. He was ready, he really felt like he was ready. What was this feeling in his chest? Was he excited? Was he actually anticipating this? A smile crept across his lips and he realized he was. Turning to his friends, he went to share his newfound happiness and thanks for them pushing him. But his words stopped before reaching his lips.

"Joey...Tristan?" Joey and Tristan stood where he had left them, once more offering stares. But these were given in an intense way, coupled with sexual smirks. Yami wasn't sure if he was about to be raped or if someone would come in to do the deed, while they watched. He laughed at such an idea since he knew he could easily take them both, better yet an outside party they hired. Was this over-confidence he was feeling in a fantasized idea? Truly he was excited.

"Yam'..." Joey licked his lips his mouth suddenly going dry. His headed nodded multiple times while his lips attempted to form the words. Finally something came out, "She wants it pal. She wants IT."

"What?"

"Good luck," Tristan offered as he patted between the young adult's shoulder blades. "She's a feisty one."

Yami stood there with a look of perplexity as he watched the two head back down the hall. "Wait a moment." He caught up back with them in the living room where they were magically on their second plate. "_It_?"

"Yeah, IT Yami. She wants to sit on your throne, ride the royal stallion; have the king raid her castle—"

"THANK YOU Joey, since none of us could understand what 'it' means," Tristan mocked as he rolled his eyes at the shrugging blonde.

With a mouth full a food, he returned, "Whatever, I'm just trying to help Yami out."

Yami returned to his seat. "Hmmm..." The deep sound of consideration was accompanied with his feet planting flat on the floor. His left arm crossed his abdomen, supported the horizontal right arm, whose hand were strumming their fingers against his chin. His eyes looked upon the coffee table unseeing and his eyes narrowed slightly. Truly the posture of a prince contemplating his next move; Tristan and Joey in inadvertently left him to it as they somehow ended up in an argument over Serenity, as usual. While the two began hitting one another, Yami's head dove deeper into the sea of thought.

He knew Tamiko was well...a bit of a sex kitten. She did purr whenever he was around. An 'hmph' of the purest arrogance puckered his lips into a smirk. He sat further back into his chair and reminisced on all the looks and innuendo she had freely offered. It would be a bold face lie to say that didn't arouse something inside him. However, Yami was a gentleman. He would never kiss on the first date; better yet have crazy bunny sex on the first date. But would Tamiko try? He needed to prepare himself now to resist her if she did. Nodding to himself, he began building mental wall against any advances she would do. He would stick to his guns and he kept reminding himself, of how the many cons outweighed the few pros.

"_My_..." The other two didn't hear him and he didn't expect them to. The uttered work was created in a realization that not only baffled Yami, but almost threatened a headache. How he was able to simply skim the waters of thought, in regards to Tamiko while he nearly drowned in them, when brooding over Isis, was baffling. In a matter of moments, he had made a decision over her and didn't regret it, or feel the need to rethink things. How was this possible? How as he able to do this? Was something wrong? Was this how things should be? Like pearls breaking from a necklace, his answers came to him, in a chaotic line of yes, no or a small explanation. He needed help—now.

"Tristan...Joey...may I inquire guidance?" The two grew silent and immediately focused in on the usually self-reliant man. Yami made sure to carefully phrase his words. "Whenever your minds are plighted with the uncertainties of your relationship, do you find yourself crushed under the weight of your concerns or afloat atop a calm sea of assurance?" Tristan and Joey's faces were both that of pure befuddlement. "What?" Yami question; had he asked a question too personal for whatever predicaments they were in at the moment? Usually Yugi would feel Joey and Tristan out before deciding on asking certain things, but Yami felt impatient and bit uncaring. He needed..._help_.

"Yam', like, Yug' isn't here to translate and ya words are always so lovely..."

"Poetic as always," Tristan added.

"But we don't always understand...ya know?"

Yami chuckled before nodding. "I apologize. I did not intend to come off purposely bewildering. Allow me to rephrase my thoughts." Pausing for a moment Yami nodded before asking, "Do you both often think of Serenity and Mai?"

Joey immediately nodded, "I think of Mai all the time. There's not a moment that doesn't go by, that I'm not thinking of my number one broad. But I mean," he leaned forward casually shrugging, "she's my wife. She's literally my world because I love her and as a man, all I can focus on is taking care of her, what I can do to make her happy, and what I need to change to make all those things happen."

Tristan nodded, "I agree with Joey. I think about Serenity a lot. Because I love her, I have this constant drive to always be the best in what I do, just for her. It can be stupid stuff too. Like, if she asks me to take her somewhere, I make sure I'm early, get her there early, and take smooth streets so my bike doesn't make her uncomfortable."

"So it's safe to say that your thoughts in regards to your lovers, is driven by love?" Tristan and Joey swapped looks before shrugging, taking macho positions and nodding. Tristan and Joey weren't ones for being too emotional outside of drastic moments, or to the women in their lives. So Yami expected such a non-verbal response. "So when thoughts of say another—a friend, a coworker...you're not stuck in thought as you are with the women of your life?"

Tristan stared off in consideration while Joey immediately nodded. "It actually freaked me out the first time I realized, just how much I think about Mai. I wasn't always thinking about Duel Monsters and burgers—she was everything." A light dusting of pink came across his cheeks and Tristan took notice of this. At the risk of feeling embarrassed, he nodded in agreement.

Yami decided to leave the conversation at that. He knew with anymore digging, his true feelings might be revealed, and he wasn't ready to show what he felt were his darkest secrets. "Hmm...This is all very interesting. I appreciate the insight." Nodding he looked around the room thoughtfully, before moving to his gaming console. "Perhaps we should show some 'noobs' how to properly use a gun?"

Tristan and Joey gladly caught the controllers thrown to them and Yami booted up the machine. The three were well into their current online match, when Yami's mind began to wonder right back to his upcoming date. What would happen? A romantically blue ribbon wrapped around his thoughts, and tied a tight bow around it. This satiny constriction made his shirt feel tighter on his skin; he discreetly pulled at his collar.

"Uh oh Tristan, Yam's got the nakies!"

Trista moaned agitatedly more at his misdirected grenade than his friends' case of the created 'nakies.' "Come on man! You're always stripping down."

Yami ignored the two and placed his remote down. Pulling his shirt over his head, the rush of cooled air hit his skin, easing the once thinning sensation. "This 'nakies' as you so affectionately called it, is simply a level of comfort your modern age finds shameful."

Joey wiggled his eyebrows at his score as the game came to an end, and leaned in towards Yami, "Ain't nothin' shameful about that bod, baby! I'm Tamiko!" He even went as far as to make kissy faces.

Yami shoved him back good naturedly while Tristan laughed. "Oh Yami!" Tristan joined in as he poorly caressed Joey, "You're so tan—tan is sexy!"

Joey pulled his shirt up, actually revealing a six pack of his own, "I'm royalty baby—gotta have the body of a king rather than a prince."

"Oooooo! I could so wash my Sailormoon panties on your stomach!"

Yami's face belayed a level of annoyance, which brought the duo even more laughter and happiness. "You two wish to tease me?" Slowly he rose from his position and gathered his shirt. He twisted it up in a way that had both Joey and Tristan holding their palms up in forgiveness.

"Yami you don't have to this!" Tristan pleaded as he slowly reached for a pillow for protection.

Joey simply scanned the area of how he could escape, leaving Tristan as bait. "Come on man! We're just having fun...you don't like Sailormoon panties?"

With that, Yami released a barrage of painful pops to the two. Snap after whip — so loud and so painful — left Joey cowering in the pantry and Tristan curled up in a corner of the kitchen, covered by a pillow by the end of the attack. Titling his head back, Yami released a deep rich laugh that coiled the skin of his victims. "Let this be another lesson to you both." He even snapped the shirt against the storeroom door, causing a very unmanly yelp to come through the door and Tristan to jump whimpers a soft 'no'. Smiling even more, Yami took the moment to appreciate the brotherhood he was a part of. He couldn't image having such moments with anyone else outside of Joey, Tristan and Yugi. He'd truly treasure these times and recall on them during his elder years, remembering just how bright his youth was at pinnacle points.

That same silken blue ribbon shot from the confines of his mind and gripped his golden ideas—would he and Tamiko have these same types of memories? He knew it was too early to determine whether or not she was a keeper, but were the few interactions they had memorable? They definitely left an impression but would he search for her face when he failed a test; wish she was present to react a precious moment; or even yearn for her hands to brush his own, when he felt alone? Yami even forced himself to envision wrapping his arms around her, gazing into those playful brown eyes and waiting for her to kiss him—he appreciated such sensual anticipation. But in the process of mulling over such details, he caught a blaze of bemused beryl bias. His mind melted to fill miracle molds, making muscles mesh to movement. His tongue twiddled against teeth; creating a catchy tune for catastrophe. Those eyes enlisted his enchanting enthusiasm—Yami yielded to the yearning. His aperture arid among aqueous allusion—he blinked. What just happened?

"Having a flashback man?" The nonchalant question pulled him free but only barely.

Turning around, the confused man took in his friends sitting at the bar, already eating what could have been leftovers. "What?" His tone was dry; deeper than usual. As if he just woke up and in a mental sense, he had.

"Having a flashback," Tristan repeated. Yami's close friends were accustomed to him dazing out. It had been particularly bad when he received his new body. He had been alerted that when sharing a body with another, your memories are not as vivid. However with his own brain process to share with one spirit, the things he remember and that would come hurtling back to him, would temporarily stun him; taking him to La La Land to onlookers. The experience could be compared to only seeing black and white silent films, before being shoved into a theater to watch the latest full color HD 3D action film.

Yami nodded, "I believe you could say that." Joey shrugged popping more falafel into his mouth while Tristan shoveled the fallen steak back into his bready pocket. "Perhaps I should have made more?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "I hear that condescending tone mister."

"How about less sass and more ass, huh?" Tristan and Yami gave the blonde twin looks of confusion. "Sorry, that's what I usually say to Mai during her rants."

"Does she take that man?"

Joey shook his head, "It usually doesn't end well."

"I can see why," came Yami's challenging tone, "Perhaps we should try my own philosophy?" Joey and Tristan immediately hopped off their stools and looked around for a safe route back to the corner as well as the pantry. "Would you like to hear it?"

"No," they said in tandem, already feeling the stings of their past whipping.

"_Feeling_ it is a better option." Smirking, Yami's attack began again on his friends, while he tried to avoid the sting of mental assaults.

**Downtown Domino**

Isis wasn't sure whether to feel absolutely hopeless or foolish beyond reasoning. She sat before her vanity, combing her long dark hair in long placid strokes. A long sigh emitted from her nose and her eyes rolled with no true purpose. This was all so silly. Why was she choosing to sulk as a pubescent girl would? Removing the brush from her hair she set the item down with a firm 'thud', before rising up from her position. Moving into her closet, she clicked on the lights and perused through her clothing as if she was actually going to pick an item. Isis was young and full of life, why wasn't she out giving that life experiences? She used to meet new people and see new places all the time. Who cares if it mostly revolved around—a past Pharaoh? The moments when she was on particularly stimulating dig in South American ruins, or even the times she led tours over French artistry at the museum; she was alive and sharing her love of history with supple minds.

But what had she become now? Her finger grazed a dress of rich red and she paused on the material. The sweater dress had been purchased her first winter in Domino City. She knew at the time why she chose such a color, but now, now she felt stupid about it. Why had she lied to herself? What was this feeling? She slapped the sweater and listened as the hanger whined against the bar. What did it matter that this almost crippling feeling of great green wanted to consume her? And who cared if she was afraid of the underlining blue haze of defeat that lingered underneath? Clenching her eyes, she forced those feelings away and plated them in cool unfeeling steel. Hard steel that she had seen manufactured by another—another who had called her an emotional wreck, in their own words. The night in the parking lot played through her mind and she cowered in fear from the memory.

She had acted so foolishly! How stupid could she have been?! During her crumbling phase, all she remembered was being put in the car and dropped off at her apartment. He didn't walk her to the door; he didn't even open the door. He just waited until she stumbled out into her building. She felt like an emotional prostitute in that moment. All night she had given him heavy doses of emotion, and he had simply watched on in quiet show. The same way a street walker is picked up and subjects themselves to an evening of baring skin, and accepting payment for her time; Isis was plucked by Kaiba, bared her soul to him and was expected to be grateful with a free meal. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she refused to feel sorry for herself—about that issue at least.

Her mind replayed a very eventful fair held at Domino University. She remembered how delicious the foods were, how many students had been so eager to ask her questions, or even how she stayed away from anything remotely pertaining to Arabic. As silly as it had been, Isis had successfully kept her distance from Egypt's land, while still offering many key pieces of prime info to teachers and students alike. How she had done it was surprisingly a feat within itself. However an inquiring teacher had asked her why she wasn't taking place at the Egyptian tent. He had assured her she'd make a fine Cleopatra to their skits, or even be able to give a better tour in regards to the past civilization. Artfully she had declined him and he had only offered her a warm smile, hoping for a 'next time'. However there wouldn't be a next time, for anything.

Her chest felt tight and her ears began to ring at the recollection of what she saw. She didn't want to feel—she refused to feel on the topic. She didn't need to. What were emotions but barriers for the logical? They burned bridges, washed away beach fronts and turned a serene moment into chaos. Why couldn't she be happy with just being happy? Why was she always grasping for more that made her cry; bartering for less that made her angry; or even craving for nothing that left her sick to her stomach? Kaiba was right. She was a foolish _woman_ genetically doomed to inanity. Covering the gasp that leaked from her lips, she feared what she was starting to believe. She had to feel. She HAD to feel. If she didn't, what would come of her spirit? She had been forced for so long to withhold her expressive opinion for the sake of her family—in the face of terror, you can't let them see you sweat. But now, now she was an ordinary woman, striving for an ordinary life, and she was so willing to give up her human right to passion?

Isis lowered her head and willed those emotions — if only for the moment — to consume her. To remind her of whom she was and that she wasn't afraid to be just that. Instantly her body began to shake and she lumbered back into her bedroom, wrapping up tight in her throw. Why was she shaking? Her stomach cramped beyond reason and her eyes began to moisten. She felt like she was going to be sick. What if she did vomit? She didn't even have the strength on her wobbly legs to rush her to the bathroom. Her breath ghosted around her face and the warmth only added to the chills. Isis was breaking—she was breaking down to nothing. Her career, her home, her possessions—none of them meant anything, not even the small semblance of comforted they once offered. Wanting to rush to her true home didn't even begin to express this homesickness. She needed to be surrounded by people who loved and cared about her; who weren't afraid of her feelings but welcomed them. She needed her brothers because she officially felt alone in Domino City. Her last bit of 'home' that she had to hold on to — even if only in spirit — was now gone, to the hands of a petite Japanese girl.

"Kaiba...because of Kaiba..." She verbally tried to correct her ideas but all knew it was a lie. Swallowing thickly, she lied back on her bed, before curling into a fetal position. "Atem has found...another..." Why was she saying another? He had never been hers. "He could have been..." No he could not! It went against everything she believed in and was just too odd. "Excuses..." Those aside, there was always Kaiba and he was her boyfriend. "But he doesn't love me...nor does he know how..." Then teach him how to love! Teach him the wonders of— "No," a long sigh, "I offer myself unto my foolish behavior, now I will pay my dues." Nodding to herself, she reached for her phone and finally pressed delete to that number in her phone.

Curling around the still alit phone asking if she was sure of this deletion, Isis Ishtar began to cry.

**Kaiba Corporation**

_Ring_..._R_—the phone went black. Kaiba looked down at the repeated name on his call log and rubbed a hand across his face, at being stupid enough to call her. She needed to be left alone, so she could have time to work through her issues. If he didn't give her time then what would happen? She'd once more see him, cry, get angry and just continue to breakdown all which he had built, for them, in the relationship. A small voice whispered: _What_ _have_ _you_ _built_? Kaiba had created a situation that benefited them both. Isis had been a lonely woman, barely acclimated this modern world as well as Japan. Her friends were scarce, her past job at the museum had been lackluster, and her world had needed something to enlighten it.

She needed him. She had always needed him. Kaiba was her driving force to move forward and her reason for being. He offered her purpose and that very purpose, from such an important man, had obviously driven her to crazy behavior. It only made sense. He had that type of effect on people. His hand natural redialed the number, putting it on speaker. After a ring and fourth, he once more hung up the call and leaned back in his chair. But what could he do in regards to her? Was Isis really worth all of this ridiculous behavior? His fingers rose into a steeple and he pressed them against his pursed lips. Was she? He glanced at his phone before turn the chair's back on his desk all together. He looked out over the quiet city and pondered on this.

Isis wasn't giving him sex which he was not pleased about at all. What was so hard about she taking off her clothes, and allowing him to thoroughly fulfill her in ways she could only image? What a prude. Kaiba didn't do prudes since a prude usually couldn't be done. However he kept her around. She rarely was psychologically stable enough to fully enjoy his company. Women would kill her to be in her position, yet she treated him as some...some _normal_ person. Did she forget she was dating Seto Kaiba? One of the richest men in the world—a man who made the Forbes' list every year. Why couldn't she deal with his personality and take it for what it was? He'd never changed for anyone and at the moment, he didn't see the point in starting now. However, did he really not want to change?

His mind played a dirty trick on him and forced the image of her bandages knees, crying behind her hands and overall hopelessness he felt in that moment. In that time span Kaiba had wanted to grab this problem, repair it and return it to Isis. A primal need to fix _her_ had been so strong, he felt himself go brain-dead, thus losing his voice. What had been different? Just like when she had slapped him before breaking down to tears in her bedroom, he now felt this soft bit of light, trying to break through his egotistical shell. He didn't like these instances of weakness because it always gave Isis the wrong idea—that he was changing. But was he? Had he changed?

The CEO had been forced to adapt to his work environment, he had to adjust when Mokuba finally decided to move out, and he had to learn to shift from being an obsessed teen to an ambitious young adult. All three of these had been a pain in the ass and now Isis wanted him to become this palpable organic material, which absorbed everything that it was around. But Kaiba didn't work like that and never had. He had never been put in an environment where it was wise to be so empathetic. He hadn't even known this side of Isis long enough to know it was 'safe' to give her exactly what she wanted. She needed some consistency in order to earn it. He had been consistent, why couldn't she?

Narrowing his eyes he silently cursed the thought process that just occurred. Where were his data? Why hadn't equations been worked through? Why did his thought sound..._normal_? Little by little, whether he regarded it or not, something about him was starting to fall brick by brick. The question was: If the wall fell, would she stay after seeing what he already knew?

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Sorry if this chapter feels empty. It was getting up to 10,000 words going against my set goal per chapter for this story; next chapter will answer those questions that were asked here. Thank you all for reading!

Arabic Words:

Tahini – A paste made from ground, hulled sesame seeds used in North African, Greek, Turkish and Middle Eastern cuisine.

Japanese Words:

Mata ashita – See you tomorrow

Posted especially for:

Simplydreamt: I bet this one trolled your emotions too. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

Scooby82101: Yeah, the tension is increasing because we're about to hit a pinnacle moment. At the risk of revealing more, I'll just leave it at that. Lol. But I miss you Mika! My messenger keeps crashing but I'm working on it. Hope to chat with ya soon! Miss our fanfic rants. Lol.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: Yaaaay! I have been trying SO HARD to have their personal insights be standalone moments, rather than scene transitions. And she DO need to recognize! (Snaps and rolls neck) But I'm glad my OC isn't hated. Don't want any Mary-Sue backlash but so far, so good. Now my love message to you: Like I told Mika, my messenger hates me and I'm working on the issue! I miss chatting it up with you about chicken and video games! Hope to get on soon and talk with my Melshums!

Archlyte'Faerie: Yaaay! I've brought you to the dark side. Haha. Trustshipping will always be number one for me, but something about Avis just ensnares me. Glad to know it's hooking you in too and thanks for the review!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 11

Can I Do This?

* * *

><p>Yami stood in the mirror for the last time in the bathroom of the Cineplex. He needed to stop primping and hurry up back out there, before Tamiko showed up and found him missing. He had decided they should see the movie before dinner, so if he was at a loss for what to talk about, he could always fall back on the cinematic entertainment. But knowing his ever swirling ideas, he doubted he'd run out of conversation. Perhaps this was just a way to prolong the eventual exchange? He had always viewed Tamiko as a slightly prying woman—bent on finding out what she wanted. It had always occurred in class, but how would it be outside of the campus? How would he be outside of school towards her? How it would be outside of...well...<em>she<em> was no longer a factor. Ever.

He moved over to the full length mirror and much like a nervous school girl, adjusted his outfit. He wasn't sure on what to wear considering the weather had taken another turn dropping to the lower fifties. It was a cool night and he wanted to be warm. The long-sleeved un-tucked green and black flannel top did just that, and he coupled it with white jeans. He also wore his lucky shin high boots, which had a buckle at the top and bottom, chains hanging horizontally along the back and a special pair of black laces coming up the front.

Said laces had been given to him by Yugi; it was the first insignificant thing Yugi had ever gotten him after getting his own body. Yami had been able to go out and buy a pair of boots, but the laces in them were pulled ragged with his excessive walking. Yugi had reached into one of his dresser drawers, and offered him the black laces just out of kindness. For some, it wouldn't be much, but Yami saw it as Yugi offering him further keys to his freedom. The bodily separation had been hard on them both. However those strings had shown just how much Yugi was willing to put away his feelings, and allow Yami to be his own person without him. For Yami, it had eased a bit of the tension he felt in regards to how Yugi viewed him. Now being his own person, Yugi was the first person who he needed to accept him. That moment would always be engraved in Yami's mind.

Yami shrugged to his reflection. Maybe he was over thinking it as he often did but they were still lucky somehow. He needed it tonight with how nervous he was feeling. He eyed his hair, which for once was down and hanging in loose barely there waves. A black knitted hat Tea had once made him, sat upon his head creating a youthful look paired with his hair. The black fang like gages hung from his lobes, and small black steel loops laddered up the curve of his ear. His usually silver industrial piercing had been swapped for a black bar. He twisted it anxiously and forced himself to focus, but more importantly relax. His ringed fingers caught against his hat and he gently pulled his hand free. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly before gliding back into the lobby.

The large space was bustling with daters, group daters, gaggles of friends and the occasional solo viewer. The high glass ceiling arched upward towards the black sky, dangling different banners of promotional posters for coming movies, movie deals and other items. Yami eyed the stars of the big screen and found the design clever—hang stars from the skies. It was an oddly romantic gesture while being spatially needed. By placing them there, not only was it eye catching, but it freed up the walls for lesser movies to be promoted, as well as leaving room for cinema sculptures. A piece of metal 'film' started from one end of the wall and rolled all the way down the halls, past every theater before once more resurfacing on the opposite wall, across from where it began. Often famous people who had visited the theater signed it, as well as leaving their picture they had taken with the owner.

Yami moved more towards the center where circular seating was around columns holding TVs that showed trailers, movie deals, and fans of the theater telling how much they loved it. He found it odd how there was constant media stimulation in this era. Wherever he went, he was constantly assaulted with someone telling him to like something then to buy it. He shifted his eyes away from a certain popcorn promo, to the lines buying tickets from the indoor booths as well as the kiosks. The tickets to their movie were safely tucked in his pocket. He had purchased them as soon as arriving, just to have one step ahead of the evening. He had also made reservations at the restaurant to have another leg up. So far he was two steps head and it helped greatly to his worries. Speaking of his worries, a tap to his shoulder nearly stopped his heart.

Turning around casually, Yami viewed a pretty Tamiko. Her china doll bangs were ever present and her hair had been freshly straightened. The fact that she had on a dress hardened once loose thoughts—this was indeed a date! The soft pink colored dress was of some warm cotton material, long sleeved and had a cute Hello! Kitty winking on the chest, with a cute paw up; but this dress was misleading when one followed their eyes down. Black fishnets and knee high black heeled boots, gave off a sexual sweetness that had passing men, pausing to appreciate the good looking girl. A black jacket was draped over her arm and a smirk twisted her almost pink lips up. "Hey hottie..." She winked her black eye-lined eyes, smoky from shadow, before looking him up and down. "I like your hair down...a lot."

Yami watched as she took a step closer invading his personal space. Coolly he took her jacket from her and offered his arm. "Shall we see the movie?" His mind couldn't function properly at the moment to offer anything outside of the events of the evening. He was hoping this would change. But for now, he needed some time to get over how well her dress fit her, and how fragile her fishnets appeared.

"Such a gentleman," Tamiko returned in an underlining tone. She looped her arm with his.

Yami led them to the usher and he ripped their tickets, directing them towards theater five. They walked in comfortable silence, until Yami got the door for her to the theater. A 'thank you' and 'you're very welcome' was swapped, but things went back quiet as they walked in together. Yami took this time to check out the rearview of Tamiko. Her small shoulder came down to her small back, before narrowing into that petite waist. Her hips snapped as she walked as if she was overconfident, which she very well could have been. Her bottom was cute like the rest of her features. Tamiko was just this cute little lady with not so cute agendas. Yami could see that agenda when she casted a predatory look over her shoulder, complete with a smirk. Did she know anything outside of a teasing twist of lips?

"Would you prefer to watch me or the movie?"

"Both." The word left Yami's lips so quickly; he barely had time to register what he was doing.

I'm flattered." She fluttered her eyelashes before mock biting the end of her index finger. "Hmm..." Twisting back around, she led him towards a prime area for theater viewing. The two sat and Tamiko made sure to make a show of crossing her legs. The two sat quietly next to one another; Yami wasn't sure what to say while Tamiko was adjusting her lipstick in her compact. Increasingly growing agitated with this suddenly tongue-tied nature, Yami cleared his throat and began conversation.

"How did you do on Dr. Kada's poetry quiz?"

Tamiko gave a prime student huff and leaned back in her chair, "Good. I just hate pop quizzes; they really stress me out."

"Hm. I can understand."

She turned her head to the side, "Do you usually study before a class?"

"I do. I find it wise to go over past and present material, before entering the environment. It can put you at ease, as well as boost your confidence in terms of academia."

"I took you as the prepared type. You probably study all the time, huh?"

"I always make time for my studies."

"What other things do you, make time for?" She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the shared arm rest.

"When I'm not studying, I'm working at the Kame Game Shop."

"And when you're not there?"

"I'm getting my body in as good health as my work ethic and quest for knowledge."

"So translation: working out?" Yami nodded. Tamiko's eyes roamed down from his eyes, lingering on his lips before continuing to his torso. "I wonder how that's been going..."

"I..."

"Show me later?"

Before Yami's mind could catch up, the lights were dimming and the theater's clips were rolling. Blinking a few times, he corrected himself and tried his damndest not to take her bait. Yami enjoyed a challenge and she was offering a game that would end heatedly. But that was something he would not do; he couldn't! He wasn't that type of guy. His mind drifted back to earlier in the week when he was with Tristan and Joey. A brotherly comfort came over him at being able to talk to them briefly, and a he felt a sense of control return.

Luckily the trailers didn't last long and Yami and Tamiko were thrown into a sexual thriller about hot sex, obsession and betrayal. Naturally she had picked the movie and was thoroughly engrossed in it, but Yami couldn't help but notice how her hand started on the shared armrest, but would transition to his thigh during sex scenes. She never looked at him nor did she caress the area. She just rested it there. He kept one eye on that hand and the movie. By the end, the twisted plot tied all loose ends and the theater was left with a pleased atmosphere. The two made their way out and in the lobby; Yami assisted her in putting on her jacket.

"Did you enjoy the film Tamiko?"

"Definitely; your company took it from great to awesome." The sincerity in her words actually drew a blush from Yami, he was glad had faded once she turned around.

"Thank you. Um...are you ready to eat?" Nodding, she once more looped her arm with his and the two left the Cineplex.

On their walk over to the restaurant, Yami found conversation with Tamiko not forced at all, but naturally flowing. He learned they had plenty in common and the things they didn't, weren't too big. She talked briefly about her brother, while he touched on Yugi. She talked about her Math minor and how she was considering double-majoring, while he gave her the pros and cons of his recent choice. Even after arriving at _'Mata_ _Ashita_' the conversation stayed strong and was really interesting. It was to the point Yami didn't notice a hand on his thigh, or the fact it was caressing said area. In fact, when he finally did notice it he actually enjoyed the attention and hesitantly placed a hand over hers.

Cocking her head to the side, Tamiko asked, "Do you remember when you wrote that ode in class?"

"Ode?"

"The one about the woman with sexy—excuse me the 'zaftig body' and you wished to be her sheets?"

A red shade darkened the tips of his ears from anger and embarrassment; he was grateful his hair and hat covered them. "Yes, I do."

"Would you ever tell me who that was about?" She leaned in closer making the sushi restaurant more intimate than what it was.

Shaking his head he gave a playful, "Of course not."

"Come on Yami..." She sat closer to him lowering her tone, "It was so...sensual..."

"I suppose so..."

"'Suppose?' I can only imagine how you feel about whoever you wrote about."

"I feel nothing," was the deep reply of finality. This voice had been created as if telling his countrymen to cease their ill acts. But did Yami really mean nothing? Or was he just trying to convince Tamiko she had a chance with him? He really hated that _SHE_ was being indirectly spoken of. "Her...her looks inspired me more than anything."

"Do uh...do my looks _inspire_ anything?"

"I'm not sure," Yami quickly replied. He wasn't sure what Tamiko brought out in him and he was almost nervous to find out.

"Not sure as in: 'Wow Tamiko, you're so hideous I can barely think over gagging' or 'Wow Tamiko, you're so hot that I can barely think of a proper answer?'"

Yami found this very amusing and allowed himself to honestly laugh. "Neither."

This caused Tamiko's eyes to widen and her hands to be thrown up comically, "So I'm average? Worse than being sexy or ugly if you ask me..." She even crossed her arms and had the nerve to pout.

Yami once more let out a laugh and leaned forward, "I assure you..." His hand lay gently on her knee, "I'm not a man attracted to average women."

Tamiko's smirk was back and she placed both hands atop of his. "Knowing that makes me...well...more than happy..."

Yami went to remove his hand when he felt it held steadfast. "I suppose happiness is a great part to thoroughly enjoying a first date."

"Gosh Yami...what era are you from?"

His eyes grew wide and he gave a hoarse, "Pardon?"

"I mean, you speak with such eloquence and grace...like you're some prince from another time. I don't know...it just...it just turns me on." Leaning in she winked, "In more ways than one."

"Oh my..." His face flushed red and he casually sat back, his hand gliding against the sections of flesh arisen around the netted stockings. To take his mind off of things, he reached for his wallet and went to casually pay for the meal.

Tamiko watched all of this with bright eyes before inquiring, "So! When can I get a ride on your bike?"

"You are wearing a dress. Would you not prefer another time when you have on pants?" He turned to find Tamiko casually lifting the hem of her dress. He licked his lips that suddenly felt dry before spying the shorts underneath.

"I planned ahead..." She winked before jumping up and throwing her jacket on. "Come on!"

Yami watched the girl prance to the front door, motioning him on. He quickly signed his name, not ever seeing the waiter who took his car and returned it, before following after her. The two made it back to the parking garage. Yami unlocked a set of lockers there and retrieved his jacket and helmet. Slinging the coat on, he turned to Tamiko and offered her the helmet.

"What about you?" However she eagerly took it not evening considering his response.

"I know a way where it won't be an issue."

Sliding the helmet on, Tamiko lifted the visor and winked. "Am I hot or what?"

"I'd say cute," Yami returned lowering the visor. He climbed astride his bike, tucking his travel-lock in his jeans, before starting the machine. Tamiko lifted her leg and hopped on behind him like a pro. He had an idea this was not her first or last ride.

Kicking the kickstand up, he rolled down the ramping of the parking deck. Arriving at the street, he checked traffic before pulling out. Immediately her hands planted against his chest and abs. It wasn't in a way to securely hang on, but in an excuse to feel his body. This filled the ex-Pharaoh with pride, but in actuality, this stunt showed him the swelling pride he had neglected the whole evening. Now with them both on turf he felt the strongest, he could allow that ego to swell and entrap him in testosterone filled actions. The first order of business was to go as fast as he could. Hitting the next gear Yami began weaving through traffic; Tamiko's giggles of glee only pushed him harder. Getting off the main roads, the couple found themselves in the residential areas of Domino City. It had been a quiet night for Suburbia until the 'WHHHAAAAA' followed by the sharp gear change jostled the quiet sidewalks.

Tamiko even had the nerve to sit back and spread her arms, laughing all the while. Yami felt his heart race from the thrill and his eyes sharpen from the adrenaline. He hadn't ridden like this in months and damn did it feel good. Tamiko made him fun, alive and more importantly, wanted. She knew nothing about him and even from their small interactions in class, she still knew very little. But she wanted him. She. Wanted. HIM. The bike went faster as did the arrogant thoughts. Why wouldn't she want him? He was good looking, smart, well spoken, talented—any woman would be a _fool_ to refuse him. But not Tamiko—she knew exactly what she wanted. However the problem was that Yami didn't know exactly what she wanted.

The bike purred to a stop sign on an empty intersection. Tamiko lifted the visor of the helmet and called over the engine, "My place?!" Yami nodded before taking her pointed directions. Tamiko ended up not living too far from where they were, and they made it there in ten minutes. Pulling up at the apartment complex, Yami parked and killed the engine. Letting down the kickstand, he climbed off and took the helmet that was being handed to him.

"That...was...AWESOME! Yami, you were amazing." Still sitting atop the bike, Tamiko knowingly slung her leg around and got off. "It's like you came out of your mom riding a motorcycle."

"Close," he murmured handling the helmet nostalgically. "My mother claimed I practiced riding horses in her womb."

"Horses?" Tamiko cocked her head to one side while she dug in her jacket pockets.

"Indeed. My father was a great rider and taught me all he knew. I suppose the lessons learned, transcended to my motorcycle."

"That makes total sense," she responded distractedly before reaching into an inside pocket of her jacket. "I would have moved them there since I didn't want them to fall out...Anyway! Follow me in?"

Yami felt a slight sting of her disregard to his shared memory, but he brushed it off. How was she supposed to know that his parents were a sensitive and important topic for him? It was the first date and he didn't want to ruin the already strong mood. Nodding, he motioned her on. "I shall follow Tamiko."

"Great, awesome? Cool. Definitely cool." Tamiko led them to the front door where she entered a code. The door hissed open and the two entered the still alive complex. TVs, children, dogs and the occasional voice was heard as they walked down a long hallway before taking a right. There on the left Tamiko stopped to unlock the door. Yami entered the apartment and was assaulted by the smell of candles? Sure enough, the small table by the door was burning three pillars. "Sorry if candles aren't your thing." She shrugged out of her jacket and comfortably threw it into the nearby couch.

"You left these burning?" He eyed the living room and found another three column set on the coffee table as well as the bar area of her kitchen.

"I sure did..." Glancing over her shoulder she almost whispered, "I'll be right back." She then disappeared down the dark hallway to what he assumed was her bedroom.

Yami stood awkwardly in the living room, taking in the modern decor, binary code paintings, stuffed animal on the couch, and overall chic feel of her home. It wasn't surprising to find Tamiko's home a reflection of herself: sharp, cool, functional, with a hint of cute. This was who she is and it was all over her apartment. Hesitantly he removed his jacket and set it on the hook by the door. He rested his hands in a reverse handshake behind his back as he quietly walked around the space. The sweet smell of warm...something was everywhere and he felt at ease. Sitting down in her armchair, he took the posture of a king and scanned the room as he would his court.

"Like my paintings?" Tamiko was suddenly beside him minus her boots. "They're really cool."

"Who did them?"

"Some geek in the Math department. I bought them at a school auction." She turned to him and chuckled, "Is the prince not pleased with my place?"

"Pardon?"

"You look like some stiff prince sitting there." Grabbing his hand, she coerced him into a standing position, "Come see my room..." She held on to that hand and began pulling him down the hallway.

"Um...I..." Yami's free hand came to spin the industrial piercing anxiously. "Perhaps I would prefer a proper tour?"

"Kitchen, bathroom, closet, my bedroom," Tamiko called out as they reached the end of the hall. "Like it? How could you not?" Yami took in the oddly girly room and yet another few sets of candles flickering the room into sensual light. He swallowed. "Know something else you could not, _not_ like?"

"What?"

Tamiko back tracked to her bed and climbed on, kneeling as she reached for the hem of her dress. Gently she lifted the material just enough for him to see the newly discovered navel piercing and lack of her once 'guard' shorts. "Well?"

Yami immediately felt his body temperature rise. He inhaled sharply and eyed the delicate feet up into slender calves and thighs. Said thighs were milky outside of the fishnets, where the erotic garters connected with her full lace panties. The lace was just sheer enough to tease, but not enough to tell him anything he was suddenly dying to know. "Well what?" His voice was so deep it rumbled the fish in his stomach.

Tamiko bit her lip at such a response and pulled the dress higher, showing a matching bra that pushed the smaller breast up in a well advertised way. "Well...what do you think?" She didn't wait for a response and pulled the dress completely off dropping it to the floor. She threw her hair back over her shoulder and leaned back on her hands. "Tell me what you're thinking...right now..."

"Many things..." Yami swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and felt his eyes unblinking.

"Is this one thing you're thinking of...?" Tamiko leaned back on the bed and lay on her back. One leg lay out to the side, while the other left bent with her foot flat on the bed. Raising her right hand, she licked her index and middle finger and ran it down her neck. She got to her piercing and paused to tug at the Hello! Kitty charm; a small moan, barely audible left her lips and she offered glazed eyes to Yami.

Yami groaned in response and felt himself stir. Was this really happening? Was this good looking girl splayed out on her bed, silently putting on a sexual show for him? When that hand glided further down and teased the top of her panties, he knew this was true. "Tamiko..."

Sitting up on her elbows, her leg tantalizingly waved back and forth; he was sure she should be sporting ears and a tail. "Yami...come to me..."

Feeling the magnetic pull of sexual tension, Yami moved over to the bed and causally sat down. Mechanically he removed his boots and Tamiko crawled behind him, kissing along his temple to his neck. There she sucked on the flesh and Yami purred deep within his chest, rushing through the second boot. Tamiko's nimble fingers reached around and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She slid it down his shoulders and allowed it to set on the floor. Her hands reached under the snug black tank, and she dragged her nails down his abs, while mouthing his neck and jaw.

"Hngh..." Yami bit his lip and tried to catch his breath at how heated he felt.

Grabbing her wrists, he removed them and spun around, getting up on his knees. Tamiko followed suit and gently reached up, removing the hat from his head. His hair hung around his face and his garnet eyes clouded with arousal. He gave a cat like smirk and gently snapped one of the garters against her thigh. She moaned at the stinging snap before wrapping her arms around his neck, melding her lips to his. The kiss was a slow battle of tongues. Yami easily overtook her mouth and devoured all she had. He secured his arm around her waist and lowered them to the bed, using his free arm in assistance. He lay atop of her ravaging her mouth, while her limbs wrapped around every part of his body. Her thighs locked around his hips and she ground upwards into his pelvis. Her head snapped back into the pillow with a helpless moan.

"I want you to touch me Yami...touch me..." She grabbed his hands and forced them against her chest. He scaled his hands down her body and felt how it softly dipped beneath his fingertips before getting to the fishnets. His fingers dipped into the holes and tugged playfully electing a moan from her lips. Lifting her leg, she brazenly pushed him back into a kneeling position. There she rested the ankle on his shoulder. "Take it off..." She punctuated exactly what needed to be taken off by reaching her toes under his tank and lifting it halfway, before pulling the limb away to have the cotton blend pop back in place. Yami gave a half smirk and crossed his arms over his torso. He grabbed the shirt bottom and began to slowly pull it off. Not because he was trying to tease, but because he couldn't find a reason to rush. The shirt casually came up into his hands and he allowed it to slip to the floor. Tamiko took in the copper toned muscles and once more raised her foot, tracing his muscles from his neck down to his navel. She bit her lip hard and rested her arms in a very subdued posture. "Fuck..." she whispered at viewing the body she had obviously fantasized about.

"Tamiko..." The way he spoke her name gave him even more chills than her. It was coated in sex and sprinkled with promise.

She pulled him back down and assaulted his lips in more sex hungry kisses and ran her fingers through his hair. Said hands ran from his scalp down to his flexing back, and dug into the moving muscles eliciting a pleased groan from Yami. The attention to his back suddenly set his body into a heated genitive slither against her warm and willing body. Tamiko turned her head to the side moaning as she felt his hard piece of flesh press into her begging middle. This left her neck open and Yami littered kisses along her neck and collarbone, as his hair tickled along her cheek and jaw.

"Ah...Yami please...please just fuck me..." She shoved her pelvis into his and ground against him for emphasis.

Yami's hand slid down her stomach before coming to the lacy garments. Gently he slid his fingers into the waistband and trekked down her trail. Before his fingers could being their job his hand suddenly felt a tug. He attempted to free it to continue going forward, but it kept him from moving any further South. Since it allowed him to backtrack, he moved his hand back up and looked down to find the problem—his rings. He had forgotten he was wearing them since they were second nature, as well as he had opted out of wearing so many; just one for each finger. However the one he was wearing on his ring finger had gotten snagged somehow in her lacy panties. He was able to pull it free, but when he eyed which ring had stopped him, he suddenly felt like ice water had been thrown on him.

The smooth black titanium ring with the deep silver engravings of decorative Arabic that read: 'Past, Present or Future, I Am', had clamped onto a stray lace piece. It just happened to be the dips that read: I Am. Yami suddenly felt the mood killed and removed him from her body. He sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his fallen tank top and pulled it back on.

"Yami...what is it...?" Came the almost dazed words of Tamiko.

"I can't do this." He stood up and searched for his plaid shirt and once spotting it, grabbed it and buttoned it back up. "I apologize for having allowed things to get this far."

Tamiko stood up and grabbed a silk robe nearby and put it on tying the sash, "It's cool."

Her tone was so matter-of-fact. In the process of putting on his boots, he looked over his shoulder and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'm surprised you went as far as you did with me." Her smile even looked a little triumphant. "Here." She then handed him his hat.

Yami placed it back on his head and finished tying up his boots. Standing up, he awkwardly faced her. "I...I hate to leave things this way...I...this isn't who I am."

"Well, this is who I am. If you don't want to have sex on our first day, how could I condemn you for that?" She shrugged and stepped closer to him. "You're a really nice guy Yami...just as nice as I was afraid you were." Kissing his cheek she moved around him and he followed her down the hall. She opened her front door and sincerely said, "Thanks for the date, I had fun."

Feeling confused, used and out of sorts, Yami nodded and mumbled as he put his jacket back on and picked up his helmet, "As did I...goodnight Tamiko." He quickly left not waiting for a response and heard the door shut behind him. Fast walking all the way back to his motorcycle, he slid his helmet on and took off through Domino. The ride home felt gross for the lack of better words and the moment he walked through his front door, he stripped and jumped into the showed. Yami leaned against the wall and allowed the hot water to run down his body in a strong stream. "_Ghebee_..." What had just happened? Had he been in the pre-stages of passion on the verge of engaging in sex, with a very pretty woman at that, and had just thrown it all away over a snagged ring? Had this just happened?! His mind was demanding answers but Yami had none he wanted to share. All he could do was agree that, that had just happened. Angrily he bathed before getting out and roughly drying off. He stomped to his room and disappeared under the sheets and in the darkness of his room.

Yami mulled over the evening again and again and realized many things. The key items however had been: Yami had enjoyed his date with Tamiko; Tamiko had expected him to return to her house considering the candles; Tamiko had offered him hot sex and Yami had turned it down all over a technicality. A simple situation of lace against a rough surface had been his cue to leave? And then Tamiko didn't even make him feel guilty for it. She even claimed in a roundabout way that she expected this from him. Was he that predictable? That lame? That lost of a heart? This was stupid! He could have had sex with her if he really wanted to, but it was too soon. The first date? What type of man has sex on the first date? Not Yami. He was the old-fashioned type of courting, getting to know one another, before exploring one another's bodies. Yet he had tried other tactics this evening. The tactics of someone outside himself—what was happening to him? Who was he becoming? Who was he? Had he ever found out who 'Yami' was? He barely had time to figure out 'Atem' before he had to be a face of a nation.

Slamming his pillow on his head with a growl, he just wanted to go to sleep. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about how much of an idiot he was; forget about how his ring obliquely stopped him from making what he knew was a mistake; forget about the person who had bought that specific ring for him; but most importantly, forget that no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't deny nor forget that he loved that person more than anything.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Well, well, well. Who thought they were going to have sex, raise your hands? Aaahhhh! Well I got you all. Hahahaha.

Arabic Words:

Ghebee – Idiot/Fool

Japanese Words:

Mata ashita – See you tomorrow

Posted especially for:

Archlyte'Faerie: Thank you so much for your review! It really lifted my spirits about this piece of fanfiction and boosted my confidence to push harder, with the same quality in past chapters. I hope this chapter was to your standards.

Simplydreamt: YOU'RE NOT NICE, so MEHRONG! LOL.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: I totally thought of you through most of this chapter since you said you were rooting for Tamiko. After writing this bit out, I admit I was rooting for her too. Hahahaha. I'm not Melshums ballin' status yet—I still need my thesaurus/dictionary, but I'm getting there! And I love how Kaiba always 'owns' with you. I'd swear you're joining the dark side from your love for Yami, to that of Kaiba.

Anacaria: Awww! (Blush) Thank you so much! I'm glad you've read them, enjoyed them and have now reviewed on one. LOL. I hope you hang in there with me and continue to read my fanfiction.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 12

How Should I Feel?

* * *

><p>"Yami?"<p>

Said man had been sitting off to himself attempting to lay low under the teacher's radar. However, after being such a willing participant for so long, there was no surprise that Dr. Kada would depend on him during times where enthusiasm was lacking. He had inadvertently doomed himself to dependence and this day he was not feeling up to his responsibilities. But the royalty within died hard; slowly he stood and made his way to the stool in the middle of the floor. Taking a seat, he adjusted the stool's height for his short stance and removed a paper from the folds of his jacket. Clearing his throat he took full surveillance of his classmates and was proud of himself, for not lingering his sight upon Tamiko.

"Yami glanced around, "I hope my epitaph is worth hearing."

"Hmmmm," Dr. Kada mused, already sitting on the table at the end. He was always very focused on his students, especially Yami.

Yami once more cleared his throat and began:

_Born a king,_

_Locked away alone,_

_Released to be seen,_

_Finally found his throne._

A collective nod and sigh came around the room and Dr. Kada rose beginning with a slow clap, the rest of the class picked up on and joined in. "Wonderful Yami, wonderful." Yami bowed and returned to his seat. "Does anyone wish to comment on his piece?" Tamiko's hand shot up before most and Yami gulped slightly in anticipation. "Yes, Tamiko."

"I feel like it was written for a lost king. Like, some guy who wandered all over some medieval country side and passed away. Maybe one person knew who his true identity found him and was kind enough to bury him, yet melancholy enough to leave this bittersweet gravestone writing." She nodded to her own words and the class respectively nodded in agreement.

"Very true Tamiko. It's almost darkly romantic. Brings me to wonder if this 'king' was found by maybe a maiden?" The room nodded and intently listened to the imaginative teachers words. "Perhaps this good lady knew who this was who stumbled upon her village. Maybe she was one of the last people to know and respect his lineage and always treated him with reverence, while never giving away who he was. Maybe she had fallen for him..." He stroked his chin, "I feel this king would have a rather upset disposition due to not being recognized, but relieved to live normally—as if a second chance was given? This woman would admire him from affair and he would be too caught up in his brooding, to really _notice_ just how much she cared for him. Upon his passing, she herself personally arranged the burial and wrote the epitaph."

Another raised his hand and the professor pointed to him. "Maybe we could take it a step farther and dare to say she indirectly caused his death?" The young man shrugged, "That maybe he'd been waiting for someone to reinforce what he once was—to remind him that he was a great man and still had someone who believed in him. But her naivety in being a quiet cheerleader backfired."

The classroom 'aaahhh'-ed in agreement and quiet murmurs broke out in testing theories with their neighbors. Dr. Kada waved his arms, "Class, class. Why theorize when we can ratify? Yami, tell us, what were your feelings on your piece?"

Yami sat stock still in his chair. He didn't move, he didn't blink—he was a beautiful bronze statue of ruby eyes, shifted into a ramrod straight position. What had just happened? What had just been said? Did these people know his life? What did they say about the maiden? He felt himself starting to get worried. His palms began to sweat and he worried for himself as well as his heart even more now. Taking in a quick breath, it loosened his body and he was grateful his moment went unnoticed, "Your theories are stronger than my own."

The room chuckled and even Dr. Kada cracked a smile, "Okay, okay, we get it! You're a genius writer and too humble about it." He even went as far as to swat his hand towards the student, much to the class's amusement. "Moving on in our Halloween spirit, who wants to share their epitaph?"

Yami's ears slowly shut out the sound of the eager student moving around to read her tombstone writing and his mind went back to brooding. Was he really so obvious? Was his writing so raw that in four lines everyone knew the story of his failed love life? Was his epitaph back-story an ironic piece of premonition? Was Yami to die with the Isis burying him? He already felt like it was true. She had buried pieces of him without even trying. But what if...what if she was a silent cheerleader who...who loved him? His stomach felt sick at the old cycle of getting his hopes up. It could never happen—this was just a class, just a silly bunch of guesses over something he wrote in fifteen minutes. But...but the maiden! FUCK did he want to be the king that the maiden loved. Who cares if she buried him! She had loved him and that's all he wanted. Why couldn't Isis just love him?! Was he that undesirable?! Leaning back in the chair he felt eyes upon him. Looking around, the round eyes of Tamiko was locked onto him and she smiled before focusing back on the teacher. Yami knew he was showing his distress if he caught her attention. He was able to calm himself but the anger began a slow boil within.

After class and a brief conversation with Dr. Kada, Yami moved into the hall and watched as Tamiko began to walk away. He hadn't spoken to her in a few days and only saw her today since that's when their shared class met. He really needed to talk to her. He wanted to clear the air and do whatever else was needed, so things wouldn't be awkward. "Tamiko." Yami's mouth wanted to go dry in that moment but he wouldn't let it. Rather he moved his tongue around his mouth. He coated his orifice slick as if to assist his next chosen words to glide out in casualty, rather than desperation. "Can we talk?"

The petite student had halted in her steps the moment she heard her name rumbled from his chest. Slowly she spun around and faced him cocking her head to one side. Unashamed she looked him up and down; even going as far as to bite her lip as she sashayed over to him in a show of recognition in more ways than one. Stopping before him she asked, "What's up?"

A part of Yami was grateful she was still acting just as flirty. It was easier than dealing with her acting awkward, over what could so easily be an awkward situation. "I wanted to apologize...for what occurred." His voice deepened and dropped in octave due to the heavy volume of students in the hallway.

She nodded before shrugging—all traces of flirty Tamiko were gone just that quick. "It's fine. To be honest Yami..." Her hand appeared between them and she playfully fingered the silver Ankh pendant he happened to be wearing that day, "I had a feeling _having_ you would be too good to be true." She withdrew that hand with a heavy sigh. "But hey! I'm a risk taker and I'm glad I didn't let someone like you pass by without a good fight."

"'Someone like me'?"

"You know—hot, brooding, artsy type. You probably have a back story that would blow my mind, soften my heart and drop my panties. Well...everything about you drops my panties." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Yami's face flamed in red and he twisted his industrial piercing anxiously. "Oh my..."

Chuckling Tamiko gave another long sigh narrowing her eyes, "Why can't I have you?" She shook her head ironic acceptance and shrugged once more, "Well, whoever that 'maiden' is with the 'zaftig body', she's one lucky _curvy_ gal."

"Who?" The slightly rough reply came; why must she always come up?

"Come on Yami. It's obvious you have a thing for another girl." Looking around she stepped closer and lowered her lids in a slightly sexual look, "Any guy who can walk out on a free _ride_, obviously has pretty strong loyalty to someone. So, is she an ex-girlfriend? Fellow student?" The once more nosy Tamiko had returned and Yami wasn't annoyed or was he amused, he just was surprised.

"So I didn't upset you leaving you that night?"

"Was I upset? More like extremely horny and had to handle it myself." Yami's brow rose to his hairline and she laughed at the expression. "I'm a forward girl—you should know that by now. But really...no hard feelings; you weren't that in to me and that's fine. I can respect a guy who can walk away from me, if I'm not what he really wants." Nodding more to herself, she looked down at the floor and looped her fingers in her belt loops, "In fact, I appreciate it Yami." She looked back at him and gave a sincere smile, patting his arm. "Thanks."

"I...um...you're welcome."

"You're still too hot to be my friend-friend, but I'll see you around?"

Yami nodded dumbly and watched as Tamiko walked off, waving over her shoulder. Once outside of his line of sight, Yami allowed his face to harden. Why the hell could he like her?! Tamiko was cool, knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to tell him her thoughts. Why couldn't he love a forward girl like that? Someone who would gladly tell him just how she felt rather than leave him guessing about it. Yami didn't care to guess nor did he care to play this game any longer. His chest began to ache and his head was throbbing—Yami was getting angry all over again. His phone buzzed in his pocket and the text message there didn't even placate him as they usually did. Instead he headed to the parking lot in a slight huff and headed off through Domino.

**Downtown Domino Days Later**

"This is going to be awesome!" Yugi gushed as he continued going through bags and bags of Halloween decorations he had purchased.

"I've always loved your Halloween parties' Yugi." Tea casually allowed her arm to brush her boyfriend's and Yugi experienced a cherry red implosion upon his cheeks.

Yami ignored the two and continued to cut out the spider, bat and other silhouetted creatures from the long line of black and orange construction paper. He followed each line meticulously and tried to not notice how Tea made eyes at Yugi, or the way Yugi would just hold her hand causally. Yugi had requested his help days beforehand without mentioning Tea would be there. He didn't mind her but he did mind the PDA. But who cares if they had love? It was overrated. Yami had been alone for an extremely long time in the puzzle without another soul—literally! He didn't need anyone to understand him or love him in a romantic fashion. He had Yugi, his friends and the Moto's. All he needed was family and friends. Some may have had the silly aspiration of maybe one day falling in love, getting married and rearing children. Ha. Not Yami. He would finish at Domino University and go on getting his Masters in...something! He'd push his education to the limits and once he had tapped academia dry, he'd take his knowledge and share it with the world. He'd become a civil servant to those begging for a leader. He'd dedicate his time and energy to his townspeople; not matter what town that was! He would look out for man rather than his foolish heart. The king would once more take a throne.

"YAMI!"

Yami jumped slightly when he heard the playfully yelled name. "Ah! Yes?"

"You uh, chopped up the bat, witch and we just wanted to save the spider," Tea joked as she pointed to the sheet in hand.

Yami looked down to find the shapes mutilated into two-toned confetti rather than decorations. Gasping at such a display, he set the items down. "Perhaps I am better suited for another task?" Yami's voice was so low and so dark it somehow brought the room down in shadows. Never mind the sun was drifting behind a few passing clouds.

Tea and Yugi rocked twin looks of confusion as well as fear and pointed to a table holding spooky props. "Maybe you could go to the basement and set up the snack table?" Tea offered.

Yami nodded and grabbed the bag disappearing downstairs. He clicked on the light and eyed what would soon be full of costumed friends and loud music. He anticipated disappearing into that crowded room and becoming a backdrop for October 31st. He reached into the bag and gathered the sculls and spider web. He began stretching the cotton like material over the table and added sculls here and there. Halloween was truly a melancholy holiday disguised as innocent fun. Here a holiday was dedicated to death, fear and superstition, and as foolish humans, they believed they could uplift it by handing out sweets, laughter and fun costumes. But what very few knew was that on Halloween, many lived out who they wished they really were. People were often attracted to costumes that personified a part of them they were too fearful to practice year round. A wimp goes as a superhero, a shy girl dresses as a slutty nurse, 'scaredy-cats' dress as ghouls—what was the point? Where was the payoff?

The college student believed this was akin to love. What was love but a dark and lurking piece of ideology? It was reverse Halloween. It promised smiles, butterflies and laughter when realistically it was a hard and cold mistress. Oh how he wished he could get his hands on this congealed creature; this nightwalker lacking heartbeats and body warmth. He would grip her slender neck in his strong hand and squeeze until those blue eyes popped form her scull; wide with shock, fear and understanding. She'd know exactly why he was slaying her—so she could never kill again. Never drain another to join her herd of the walking dead. A vampire she was and a vampire she had found.

"Brazen whore..." He slammed his fist down and heard a crack followed by a sharp pain. Looking down he found the scull in pieces below his hand, with a few shards sticking out his palm. "Dammit..." Mumbling curses he headed back upstairs and entered into the kitchen to pick his limb clean and wash the small cuts. He was bleeding but it wasn't serious.

"Yami! Your hand!" Yugi came up beside him, "Are you okay?"

"Fine Aibou." He continued to haphazardly clean the wounds.

Tea reached under the sink and retrieved the first-aid kit. "You should really disinfect your hand Yami."

"I'll clean it...when I'm ready," he lowly growled out glaring unseeingly out the window. Yugi and Tea swapped looks and slowly back out the space, making a clean retreat back to the living room. Yami turned the water off and threw the kit open. He sanitized the cuts and wrapped his hand in gauze as a low maintenance band-aid. Letting out a long sigh, he pressed the bottom of his unwounded palm against his forehead. He was cracking. He was actually starting to show his ire. His temper was getting the best of him. It had only been a week and a half since he turned down Tamiko's advances. He had seen her since then at school and she acted distant as expected, but still spoke to him as if nothing happened. There were no more flirts, no more winks; nothing about her was sexual towards him. He had failed just that quickly with Tamiko. Now not only was his heart breaking, but his pride had been shattered. He was a broken man all the way around and it was embarrassing and self induced.

"Um...Yami?"

Yami looked up to find Yugi timidly inquiring him. The boy stood half hiding behind the door jam. His lips lay in a line; his brows raised high over his large purple eyes. Instantly Yami felt his feelings cool and he gave a long sigh. "Aibou, I am sorry."

Yugi walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He pulled out the chair across from him and patted the seat. "What's going on?"

Obediently Yami came over and sat down. He rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Aibou...I...I have been worrying myself."

"Over what?"

"My future."

"Like what?"

"I cannot say of what all ails me, but what I can say is that I feel loneliness has always been the best option for me." He lowered his hands as he felt honesty flow from his lips, "Maybe I'm meant for solitude—perhaps I am the phantom of this great theater we call life."

"Yami," Yugi chastised cocking his head to the side, "don't be so dramatic!"

"I am only at the point of dramatics Aibou. I have destroyed decorations and had the nerve to rudely address Tea. I feel I am losing my sensibilities."

"It's okay Yami. We all go through times where things seem impossible or downright icky. But I know you'll make it out! You're my Yami—strong, brave and true! You can do anything!" He threw his arms up for emphasis and his eyes brightened.

Yami chuckled and reached across ruffling his hair, "Perhaps you know a secret about myself I don't, little one?"

"I do actually," he nodded enthusiastically. "I know just how great you are and you don't." He even 'booped' his nose.

Yami's eyes crossed taking in the finger before he grasped the hand and kissed it warmly. "I suppose so." Looking around the kitchen he slowly stood up, "I needed this chat Aibou. Perhaps I am better suited as an attendee than a helper to your Halloween merrymaking?"

Yugi caught his drift and nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

Yami made his way back into the living room where Tea was singing to herself and cutting out more creatures of the night. "Tea?"

The brunette looked up and smiled nervously, "Yeah Yami?"

"I apologize for earlier. I'm under a lot of—"

"Stress? Don't worry about it! From one college student to another, we can all get stressed during Fall exams. It's cool."

Nodding he grabbed his jacket and slung it on. "I have much studying to be done if I'm going to attend this party tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see your costume Yami!"

"As can I..."

Tea chuckled, "Haven't found one yet?"

"Not at all, but I plan to this evening."

Yugi nodded and linked his arm with Yami's, "I'll walk you to the door."

"Wonderful."

The two walked downstairs to the backdoor and before Yami said goodbye, Yugi gripped his sleeve. "Yami...PPLEEEEEEEEEASE come tomorrow night! You HAVE to!" He even had the nerve to look up at him with large eyes and pout.

Thrown off by the cute begging boy Yami nodded dumbly, "I promise." How could he turn down his little on?

"It's just..." He blinked a few times, surveying the walkway, "I'll be leaving in a few months. It's only an hour, but you and I will be fully separated. I'll get new friends, a new job; I'll live somewhere where you won't be."

Yami actually felt his heart ache and he took in a deep breath to steady his raging emotions. "Oh Aibou..." Grabbing him he pulled Yugi close and kissed the top of his head, resting his chin on the soft hair. How dare Yami neglect his little one's feelings! He had been so wrapped up in 'girl drama', that he had neglected how Yugi's own feelings on his life changing had been. "I'll always be with you. As cliché as it sounds, there is still a part of me within you and vice versa."

Yugi embraced him tightly and nodded. "I know...but Yami, let's not do this today." Gently pushing him away he discreetly wiped a tear away, "We still have the holidays and I plan to be with you as much as you'll be with me."

Yami nodded and once more ruffled his hair. "Then expect me often. It'll be as the days when I nagged you from within the puzzle."

Letting out a genuine laugh, Yugi didn't correct him. "Bye Yami."

"Bye Yugi." Giving him a long look, the darker half began walking down the walkway that led him around the house. Yami fired up his bike and took off down the road. On the ride home, he mulled over his spiritual kinsperson. Come January, he would be in Tokyo beginning his personal life with his first love. His other half just wanted to spend time with him before he did that; create memories to carry him over. His heart warmed with the idea and he smiled all the drive home. Who needed romance when he had the unconditional brotherly love of Yugi?

**Downtown Domino**

"Isis?"

Emitting a long exhausted sigh, the defeated reply was, "Yes, Seto?"

Kaiba stared at her long and hard before crossing his arms, once more focusing his attention before them. "What do you think of this one?"

"Lovely, Seto."

"That's what you said about the last one and the ones before that."

"My feelings have not changed."

"But the piece has stronger lines."

Isis' eyes trailed up from the floor to the beautiful painting hanging on the wall. The great art technique gave the Blue-Eyes White Dragon great life and believability; as if the Duel Monster had once walked the Earth. It was shaped in an abstract 3D affect, curled in great fury and power, before releasing a blast of great white and blue damage. It shot across the canvas in a great anger and curled as if daring to take shape, of something pretty? Isis eyed the painting a little while longer before nodding in place of shrugging. "Lovely...I suppose."

"If you didn't come to help me, what's the point of being here?"

"For company...perhaps?"

Kaiba cut his eyes at her before grunting, "Why don't you go the lobby and wait? You're really annoying me." Not even putting up a fight, Isis trudged off through the modern art gallery, to the illustrious waiting area. Glaring at her retreating form, Kaiba felt himself beginning to get heated.

What the hell was up with Isis? He hadn't spoken or seen her in a few days, since the parking lot breakdown. He didn't want to deal with all of her..._feelings_, so he had purposely gone MIA until she could work through _herself_. After that given time, he had promptly shown up at her house demanding they do something. She had almost lethargically accepted. This 'zombie' of a woman had been following him around, grunting out responses. Her company had been more of a burden then that of joy. This night was no different and he was more than ready to get her home. He motioned the art proprietor over; he haggled over painting prices and purchased the great Blue Eyes. Afterwards he headed back out to the waiting room and spied Isis sitting appearing vacant in thoughts. Slowly she turned her head and spotted him, rising she followed him to the parking lot and wordless got into the car.

Silence was all she had to offer; it agitated Kaiba beyond anything. He needed reaction. Without a command, he ran tedious tasks over and over. Why wouldn't she offer him something? Maybe he needed to get a rise out of her. "Isis..."

"Yes Seto?"

"Why are you so annoying today?"

"Perhaps I've always been and you over looked it?" The tone was passive.

"I've always known that you are very aggravating but you're extra bothersome today."

She shrugged, "Maybe..."

"Quit saying maybe."

"Does perhaps suit you better?"

Kaiba growled as he sped through a yellow light. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm giving you exactly what you want."

Kaiba's eyes grew wide and he made a sharp right, fishtailing around the corner. "Excuse me?"

"I'm giving you exactly what you want," she said more slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

Isis' voice drifted out akin to a ghost's last breath, "You want me and nothing that comes with me Seto. All you want is me." He remained silent, pushing her on. "You don't want my career, you don't want my friends, you don't want my family. You just want me. Well, you now have exactly what you desire."

Kaiba's eyes grew wide at how flat her tone was, how dead her eyes were, how lackluster Isis had become. Making another sharp turn, he parked in a dark parking lot and allowed himself to truly take in her words and appearance. He had seen this all before, but he needed to test this idea. "Isis..."

"Yes Seto?"

"I got in a fight with Yami."

"This I already know," Isis began, "and Yami is someone who I do not wish to speak about."

Kaiba let loose a long breath from his nose, "You..."

"I?"

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"Get out of my car."

Isis was really confused now. "But we're nowhere near my home."

"That doesn't concern me. Get out."

"Not until you tell me why." Though the situation was growing in intensity, her tone was still immovable.

"Why? Because I said so; now get the hell out of my car Isis." She didn't move. "I'll push you out if I have to."

"I cannot believe you would abandon me in a dark parking lot, unattended, over some unknown reason. I demand that you tell me why you're treating me this way."

"Because you're a one track minded simpleton."

Her hand twitched, "What?"

"You are exactly who I thought you were. Now get out."

"Not until you explain your hurtful words"

He snorted and sucked on his teeth. "You're pathetic; absolutely pathetic. I've never met someone so weak in my entire life. Just pitiful; I don't know who's weaker: you or a newborn of child. You're both equally naive, demanding and blissfully ignorant."

Isis sat unmoving in her chair as that familiar thump forced itself deep within her throat. The tears spilled over without her knowing and she glanced through bleary eyes at a smiling Kaiba. Did this please him? Did her heartbreak bring him joy? Flashes of the darkness that once dwelled within her brother, standing over her laughing at her fear and pain replayed itself. The next image was of her father beating her adopted brother and grinning over his infantile tears. The final clip was that of Kaiba; all the times he had ever smirked at her, leered in her direction or crooked a lip over her distress. Her chest swelled to fearful levels and she felt a panic attack coming on. But this panic-attack was eradicated as quickly as it came. Control. Kaiba wanted control. She gave it to him and it wasn't enough. With control came lack of reaction. What was the point of controlling something that could not offer the benefit of a delicious reaction? Looking over at him, she tested this theory.

Kaiba's head instantly cracked to the side at the way Isis struck him. He held his cheek and despite the fuming face she now offered him, he smirked. He actually smiled. Instantly Isis felt the flames of mistreatment flare up inside and she felt her chest tighten. Her eyes widened unseeing and she whispered, "What have I done?"

His system sensed an error; Kaiba grabbed her wrist. "What did you say?"

She wound her arm in a circle snatching her hand from him, "I tried to be myself for you and you rejected it. I...I became the mannequin you so desired and this was still not enough. If you cannot tell me what you want, and my questioning goes unheard, what am I but a slave to this relationship?"

"Calm down and stop being so ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous for the first time in months...almost a year."

"These past few months I can agree you have been ridiculous but it hasn't ended now—it's gotten worse. Now stop saying things you're going to regret Isis. I can't stand you being a blubbering mess all over again."

"You dare to break me down in my time of realization?" Isis felt her anger rising up, "You're always trying my nerves, emotions and beliefs. I cannot believe I wasted so much time, energy and heartache on a spoiled little brat who can't see past his own foolish behavior. I am a grown woman and not to be subjugated to such juvenile interactions! Good day to you Seto Kaiba and enjoy your life!" Forcing the door open, Isis removed herself from the luxury vehicle and just began walking. She didn't get far until Kaiba was before her, blocking her path.

"What will you do now, huh?!" He spat walking backwards as she tried to speed walk away, "Go back to praying to your statues for Yami to just glance at you?"

"Leave me alone Seto!"

"Are you just mad that he wasn't ever man enough to ask you to be his, and I was? Are you so upset that the life you could have with me is being wasted because you have some fucked up fantasy over being with Yami!?" Grabbing her shoulders he got in her face, "New flash Isis! If Yami wanted you, he would have approached you." She shook his hands from her shoulders and continued on, trying her damndest to ignore him. Yet the CEO continued. "Accept it Isis! Accept this is as good as it gets for you. It's either me or loneliness."

"Loneliness is already a part of me Seto!" She stopped walking, "Don't you understand?! You and I are in a relationship and I have never felt so alone being with another. You have made me feel worthless—sands under the sun have more value than I was said to have! I have never been so degraded in my life."

"I find that not true."

"I demand that you leave me alone! Aren't you glad? You have won Seto! Now I can be just as miserable as you are."

Kaiba faltered, "I'm not miserable. I have everything I could ever want."

"Except someone to actually love _you_," she almost whispered. Her eyes softened considerably and her shoulder's slouched, "I have tried for so long to overlook your faults and be blinded by my obscure desire for love. I pity a man who is so afraid of who he is—what he may have become, that he locks away his personal truth to protect it. I can no longer work as a face to your supposed functionality. I must do what is right for me and sadly that lacks you."

Kaiba grabbed her bicep and she yelped from the pain, "You know nothing about me! Okay?! NOTHING."

Despite how hard his tone was, Isis wasn't afraid of him. "You're a broken child Seto and I myself know how that feels more than most. But unlike you," she stepped closer to him making sure he could hear her and look in her eyes knowing it was the truth, "I choose to be strong. It's not fair to constantly punish those around you as atonement for things that happened to you, which was out of everyone's control. I lost who I am with you, because you were trying to find yourself in me. I can no longer be your vessel."

His grip slackened and he gave her a slightly open mouthed look. "I...you..." Shoving her hard enough to where she double-stepped to catch herself, she watched him rush off to the car and speed away. Isis was left there in the parking lot minus a way home and a boyfriend. Oddly, she only felt bad about one of those things. However, standing up for herself tore her down and she fell to the sidewalk crying out her anguish. She would never admit it, but she had felt alone for so long and thought maybe she had found someone who would understand. But the hard truth had been that Kaiba was not that person and the person she wanted it to be, she had hurt so badly, they had moved on. Pulling her phone out, she went through the numbers and once more took into account that 'Seto Kaiba' was indeed deleted from her phone.

Clutching her jacket around her, she shook from the cold as well as the weight being lifted off of her weary mind. But in that, came the crippling darkness that only solitude could bring. Isis had been so tired of being alone; that she had sacrificed herself for what she believed was love. Honestly, she did love Seto, but she realized that that love only went as far as friendship. This wasn't a bad realization considering you didn't have to be in love with someone to have a relationship. Most couplings started from 'being in like' or lusting after another. But it was foolish to be with someone, that you have to force yourself to fall in love with. Or better yet, force yourself to simply be with. She had pushed herself for too long to take Kaiba as her love. Now, it was time to face the music, stop living a lie, and learn to be happy.

Nevertheless, that would take some time; for Isis not only mourned for a love never had, but a love never experienced. Why had she been such a fool? Fear had immobilized her mind into counteractions, when she hadn't even practiced plan A. Insecurity had locked her into a behavior of settling for less, when she deserved it all. Preconceived ideas had been nailed into her mind from her childhood about this man, and it had been difficult to get over her worshiping prejudice. Was she so afraid that he would find her unworthy of him? Find her a threat to his new start? Find her deadweight to moving on in a new era? She needed to know but it was too late now. Way too late. He was in the arms of that petite school girl and if he was happy, Isis would learn to be too.

She was able to pull herself together and hail a cab. Stumbling into her house, she plopped down on the couch and wrapped herself up tight in her throw. Sniffling, she pulled out her phone and checked it to find nothing. Curling into the couch corner, she switched on the TV and half watched the History Channel. She allowed her mind to be educated on the evolution of eastern European agriculture and wondered about the days to come. Suddenly her phone chimed in her lap and she looked down to find a text-message from Mai. Opening the small folder it read:

_Yugi's Halloween party is tomorrow. Get a costume and come or I'll make a stop on the way there to get you. You're not leaving me alone with these little kids._

Isis chuckled at the reference to how they were the oldest amongst the group, and lifted her phone beginning the slow process of typing back. Not only because she was no texter, but because her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Giving a response, she didn't have time to set her phone down with Mai's speedy fingers returned:

_Good. Feel free to extend the invitation to Kaiba. Yugi won't mind._

This time, Isis left the phone where it was. She had nothing to say about the past. Instead, a certain image on the flat-screen TV offered her insight into what she was going to go as. Pushing the nagging voice that he would be there with his new love, she focused on the warmth and love of her friends. As well as the potential of having a good time—something she had missed for almost a year. Naturally, that thought didn't last long and she was once more reminded of what she would have to see. Halloween was a visual holiday after all. It only made sense this was going to happen. Tapping her chin, she shifted gears and wondered what she would go as. Perhaps a fool or even a clown? Either one would fit her disposition, decisions she had made or her overall show of self-image. Oddly enough, the right costume idea came to her and she prepared to purchase it the next day.

Maybe this would be fun? She wasn't the only one in Domino playing with that idea, about the same party.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

This was getting so long; I had to start the next chapter with a chunk of it. I will say this in regards to chapter 13—what a lot of you have been waiting for, may or may not occur. This was the set up and we all see it coming.

Posted especially for:

Archlyte'Faerie: You may just get your wish next chapter. But thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories!

Simplydreamt: You are sooooo not ready for the next chapter. LOL.

Anacaria: Ha ha ha! No, it wasn't a porno. It was just a sexual movie. Oh, you read Room 3525? Glad you read and you've been reading! Appreciate the support and reviews.

Mangaanime: I had a feeling that people may get mixed signals during this particular piece of fanfiction. I want to explain but I can't without giving away too much. So I've already planned to explain why in the story and sadly you'll have to see why later on. Sorry if this story has been a turn off but thank you for still keeping up.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: Ha ha ha! I knew you'd get shocked the most Melshums. You're always down for Yami smex and I pulled that smex rug right from under you. LOL. You know I put the garter snap in there just for you. I thought: What Would Mel Make Him Do? LOL. But I need to start proof-reading more—I just get so impatient. But thanks for telling me. I love how team Tamiko you are! It makes me know I didn't make a Mary-Sue which I was fearful of. OMG YES! DRAW HER! I'd love to see your depiction of her. Grrrrrl, I've been too trife. I need to e-mail you ASAP.

Elficiel: I hate that you're confused and I want to explain so bad, but I don't want to give the story away. Just know that this headache will be short lived. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 13

Can I Kiss You?

* * *

><p>Yami stood among the packed house and thanked his lucky stars no one else had come in his costume. There were quite a few repeats walking around and even a few pitiful ideas, but he was grateful that his costume was not only authentic in appearance, but not thought of so easily in the mass of attendees. Yugi had done a wonderful job with Tea in completing the house's transformation and the guests had been quick to praise him. People from their dueling circle, high school days and present college buddies were all present. Even a few neighbors were present. The party was in full swing and the basement was especially loud from the voices and music. The living room was much more subdued with a few lounging witches, werewolves, Transformers and even the yellow and green Power Rangers were sharing the loveseat. The TV was showing a round of cheesy scary films on mute, just for visual entertainment while everyone chatted and nibbled on snacks.<p>

Red cups littered their hands and Yami was surprised that Yugi was indeed serving alcohol. Yugi wasn't a drinker as Tristan and more so Joey was, but since the little one did keep a mixed group of friends, he was quick to appease them all to offering what they needed for a good time. Yami guiltily took in the red cup clasped in his hand and wondered if this was cup three or five of the red wine Yugi had gotten just for him. He leaned more into the kitchen counter and took in the caution tape over the doorway. The guests weren't allowed inside, but he and the expected crew were. He had been more than happy about this; using the room as his getaway when the crowd felt like too much. He lifted his cup and sipped just as Mario and Luigi came lumbering in.

'Mario' was sporting a big goofy grin showing he was feeling the shots and he and 'Luigi' had taken earlier. "Yam', ya so upper crust..." He chuckled as he maneuvered over to the wine bottle sitting by the man. "Red wine? Ya fancier than any dame I've ever had...well, besides Peaches."

"It's Peach, not Peaches." 'Princess Peach' entered in just as Joey let out those words and placed her hands on her hips. The pink princess dress was scandalously short, glittery and had the nerve to be layered on the sides like the real dress. It was more of a character's likeness turned sexual role-play ensemble, than per se a cosplay. The killer pink heels coupled with the signature blonde hairstyle and crown was the greatest show of what many girls did on Halloween: take an innocent image and turn it sexual. This was the case with Mario's princess. "Joey, I told you to stop harassing Yami. Sorry he doesn't have the tastes of a truck driver like you."

Joey frowned at Mai before sipping the beer he'd been nursing in his hand, "Princess, don't be a buzz kill." Looking her up and down he grinned, "Looking like that, you can buzz all ya want." Mai chuckled before strutting over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Joey returned the embrace, placing his free hand against her back lovingly and whispered something in her ear.

'Luigi' rolled his eyes, "You two really gross me out."

"Luigi's simply distressed that he's 'forever alone'," Yami quipped. The room erupted in laughter since Yami rarely told jokes, but the joint fact of him using an internet reference made it that much bolder. All knew he was a technophobe.

Tristan let out a good nature laugh and threw his arm around the shorter male's shoulders, "Got me there man but not tonight!"

"There you guys are!" 'Princess Daisy' made her way in looking exactly like the Nintendo royalty. Her pretty yellow and orange dress, bouffant flipped hair and white gloves couldn't confuse even the drunkest Halloween participator. "I looked up and you three had disappeared."

Tristan made his way over and draped an arm around her, "We took the tunnels babe." He even tried to replicate the infamous sound the tunnels made in Mario Bros. when a character went through.

"Obviously you and Nii-chan have had enough to drink." Serenity glanced at Mai who was nodding in agreement. "But if your jokes are still corny, you're still pretty coherent." Joey let loose a hysterical laugh from that one and Tristan glared holes through him. Even Yami cracked a grin and chuckled. Mai wondered if Serenity had had any drinks, considering humor seemed to flow from the least likely friends after a few sips.

About that time a miniature 'Jason' came giggling in as he lifted his hockey mask from his flushed face. "Oh! Hey guys!" A huge blush came across Yugi's cheeks and he waved his machete to them in an accidentally lethal hello. He casually pulled the zipper to his tattered and bloodied jump-suit the rest of the way up.

Yami raised a brow and asked over the rim of his cup, "Out _slaying_, Little One?"

"Noooooo, I was just having some fun."

'Freddy Kruger' strutted in behind him in a wrinkled long-sleeved stripped dress. She casually put her hat and props back in place. Spotting the people in the kitchen she gave her well-known surprised face and bunched her face up into a smile. "Hey guys!" She also offered them a deadly hello, when she shook her 'killer hand' back and forth.

"Looks like someone had some sweet dreams," Tristan chuckled. Joey wiggled his eyebrows in agreement.

"What are you all doing in here?" Yugi casually asked bypassing the impending embarrassment.

Joey was to tipsy to care to keep the gags going so he kindly moved on with the little guy, "Tristan and I came to get the broodin' Yam'."

"I was not brooding...I was simply replenishing my glass of wine," Yami regally announced as he took another sip, pinky out.

Mai chuckled and casually stole the beer from Joey's hand, "Glass? You royals are too much." She took a swig from the can before returning it to his gloved hand.

"Well you've been 'replenishing' for three songs," Tristan said as he adjusted his mock-stache. "Comeback downstairs so Joey and I can hook you up with someone—no one should be alone on Halloween; it's too sexy of a holiday." The group had heard about Tamiko as well as a brief 'it didn't work out' from Yami, and already they were trying to get him with another. Yami chopped it up to him appearing as a prude for so long, that the moment he let his guard down, the group was quick to push more pretty women his way. They all really meant well, but he just wasn't in the mood.

"Says the poster child for 'forever alone' men," Yami once more quipped. The recycled joke brought about more laughter from those hearing the earlier reference, as well as the new comers experiencing it for the first time.

"Like I said before, not tonight; Nintendo heard the call and created Daisy." Tristan stroked Serenity's hair over her shoulder for emphasis.

"Nintendo never released that she was Luigi's girlfriend you know," Yugi gently said. A large smile came to his face as he casually sat down at the kitchen table, "Maybe Yami's on to something."

"Thank you Aibou," Yami patronizingly agreed. The tag-team action brought about more glee form the group and Tristan could only frown good-naturedly, while Serenity fed him a cookie for being such a good sport.

The group continued on joking, snacking and drinking while the party went on around them. Yami stood in the room and never felt so loved or alone. Here he was surrounded by Yugi, Tea, Mai, Joey, Tristan and Serenity—a group that was his family before his friends, and he had never been so happy just to be in the company of people. He loved them with everything he had and would always put in more than enough effort to stay in their lives. Yet as he watched Tea casually place herself on Yugi's lap, Mai remove Joey's hat and adjust his hair, and Serenity's efforts to sober up Tristan by feeding him snacks, he couldn't help but want all of that for himself. He loved his friends with all he had and hated that he didn't have love. Sighing he lifted the half full wine bottle and poured another cup. He went back to sipping or should he say classy chugging.

"Have you been hogging that bottle Yami?" Yugi causally asked wrapping his arms around Tea's waist

"I indeed have," Yami returned turning his back to room, to retrieve more ice from the bag in the sink for his cup.

"Perhaps you're willing to share?" The room went silent or maybe Yami just forgot how to hear. Maybe this is what a soldier felt when a grenade detonated close enough to them to knock out their hearing, rather than kill them. "I do enjoy wine." Another explosion occurred and he didn't want to turn around.

"Isis!" Mai's heels clicked speedily across the kitchen, where the collision of clothes crashed against Yami's eardrums. "You made it."

"I did," the woman returned. "I see you've been drinking—lovely." The room immediately loosed up and chuckled at Mai's expense, before moving in to greet the woman.

"Mai told us ya may be coming, but we didn't want to get our hopes up," Joey began, casually checking the space behind her. "We know you get _preoccupied_." Yami gripped the ice-cubes in his hand and felt the stinging cold of them crushing beneath his knuckles.

"I live attentive these days. Preoccupation is not my career."

"You just made it one," Yami mumbled under his breath, back still to the room.

Yugi caught the words and blinked twice as he fully took in his dark's sudden tense nature. "Well I'm glad you made it! Maybe we should show Isis all the cool stuff we did to the house?"

"Yeah!" Serenity agreed taking a break from shoving party foods down Tristan's throat. "Come on Isis, you have to see the basement." The girls easily scampered out and Yami had assumed in his less sober state everyone else had too. But upon turning around, he was shown that wasn't true.

Joey had his arms tucked in his overalls, Tristan had his arms crossed and Yugi was tapping his chin with his arm across his stomach. "What?" Yami asked.

"You're acting weirder than usual bud," Tristan began nodding his head.

"Why didn't ya speak to Isis? Or look at her?" Joey asked cocking his head.

Yugi took a small step forward, "Do you not like her anymore?"

"I never liked her." The words tumbled so quickly from his lips; the three gave him odd looks of confusion. "I mean, I never liked her around Kaiba. I wasn't sure if he was here; I didn't want to get excited about her arrival with him present."

"Uuuuh-HUH." Joey slid an arm out and tapped Tristan motioning to the doorway, "This is more Yug's alley and we're too drunk to help. So," he pushed the smallest male in the room forward, "handle it Yug'. We'll catch up with you two later." 'Mario and Luigi' made their tunnel escape, leaving 'Jason' to handle the situation.

"Those two are rather odd while drunk," Yami murmured as he took another sip.

"And you are a terrible liar while drunk," Yugi returned. He lifted his machete and used it as an extension of his index finger. "Listen here Yami, I don't know what's been going on between you and Isis, but I have a feeling it has a lot to do with why you've been so moody lately. Well, more than usual!"

"Ow Aibou," Yami whined as the plastic toy dug into his collarbone.

"Whatever it is, I need you to work it out and be friends with her. I want everyone to have fun without any drama. So," he lifted the machete and gave the final pokes into Yami's stomach, "please don't be upset and have fun with her." Turning on his heel, Yugi made his march out.

"A girlfriend has given you too much confidence Yugi," Yami called after him. The smaller man stopped and gave him a wink. "I will remember the poking and return it tenfold." The dark playful quality to his tone had Yugi speed walking out of his sight. Yami couldn't help but laugh at that. Despite all of the confidence, he could still intimidate his 'little brother.'

Finishing his cup, he allowed things to hit him so: Isis was here. She was in the house, at the party, downstairs with his friends. She was on the premises. He hadn't seen her since the Culture Fair and when he had, he had been all over Tamiko. She now knew someone was in his life and he was sure if he spoke to her, surely she'd bring it up for conversation purposes. That would indeed piss him off since he blamed not still being with Tamiko on her.

"Yami! You're needed downstairs!" Yugi called from the living room.

Frowning as some grouchy teen, he refilled his cup and met Yugi at the door to the basement. "Fine. I'll go downstairs but if I'm short with my retorts, do not blame me." He sipped his full cup for emphasis.

"Fine." Yugi would allow it if it meant Yami would rejoin the party and be cordial.

The two made their decent into the loud basement-turned-dance floor. Joey and Tristan were drunkenly shuffling on the dance floor while LMFAO blasted from the DJ booth. Serenity and Tea were watching the duo while making fun of them. Meanwhile Mai was pressed close to Isis whom was trying to hear her blonde friend over the music. They both seemed to be talking seriously, but with those two, you never knew. Upon reaching the ground level, Yami followed Yugi through the crowd and got bumped a few times from a stray shuffle. Good fortune was with him and he didn't waste any of his precious wine. However once they finally got upon the women, his breath caught and the cup in his hand threatened to spill.

Isis stood before him in a long deep green skirt that touched the floor. Slits that started from the bottom, stopped at the thick flower trimmed waist. A very small patch of her stomach was shown before a strapless tank of the same material of color the skirt, went up covering her torso. A vine grew from the flower patch around her waist and worked its way up and across her top, working as a one-sided halter tie to the tank. Her arms were littered with flower bracelets; her fingers covered in vine rings. Her hair hung long in slightly untamed waves holding weaved in flowers covered in glitter. She also wore a halo of vines and flowers upon her head. Her eyes were circled in black liner that came out past the lids of the eye, creating intricate designs upon temples in green glitter. A sparkly green shadow clung to her lids and her lips were glossed in a nude shade of lipstick.

"What have I found?" Yami mumbled as she slowly turned now even more striking blue eyes upon him. Somehow, over all the noise and music, Isis had heard him.

She took a hesitant step forward and he watched as that smooth, caramel leg drifted through the slit of her skirt, before disappearing as quickly as it came. She kept an arm's length from him and gently leaned in saying, "I'm Mother Nature." As quickly she had come, she left. Stepping back by Mai, Isis nodded at her words and gave a closed lip smile to Yami.

Yami's head began to spin—she smelled just as sweet at the flowers she wore. He nodded back and he allowed his eyes to roam the beautiful creature before him unabashed. All discomforts, all anger, all anguish was washed away under the warm and sure arm of nature. "I see."

Isis shyly tucked her legs back in the skirt and suddenly felt very self-conscious. She knew she was showing more skin than what she was use to, but she wanted to try something new. The costume idea had excited her and upon stumbling across it at a quasi store downtown, and trying it on and sending a picture to Mai who praised the garments, she decided 'why not'. She had been worried the slits were to risqué and the top too revealing, but after giving it a test run around her apartment, she had felt better about it. She had mastered walking without showing too much leg and had even changed where the slits began at the top, thanks to her sewing kit. The top also fit better than she expected and she didn't have one ounce of cleavage. She felt attractive, entertaining and more importantly, herself.

But all of this had gone into question multiple times and she had only been at the party twenty-minutes. When she entered that kitchen and saw instantly how dark Yami became just by the sound of her voice, she had worried she had made a mistake coming. As usual, the welcoming arms of Mai made her feel good about attending and when the rest of the group had received her so warmly, her positivity had been reinforced. Yami had every right to hate her but if she lost the group as well, she didn't know what she would do. It was nice to know he was the only one who had a problem and rightly so. Looking at him now, she could tell he had drunk quite a bit through the night and she could only hope the alcohol made him relaxed and not uptight. She intended to talk to him...alone. How far would the conversation go? She wasn't sure but she fought against the blush that wanted to claim her, with such a suggestive idea. But was it all her fault? Yami was rather...naked.

Brown gladiator sandals were partially hidden behind golden shin guards that touched over knees. From their strong muscular copper thighs were reveled before a minimalist's brown loincloth could be seen. It was odd to be able to see his legs in such a way; it was then Isis realized just where his extra height came from. The long lean bronzed torso boldly flaunted defined abs and strong pectorals. It raised his sternum where a fang type necklace sat. A deep red cape draped over his broad shoulders and golden arm guards hid his forearms. His shoulder length hair hung down by his shoulders in lazy ripples. Yami exuded a strong sense of strength, sexuality but above all confidence.

"Do you know who I am?" Yami leaned in and breathed his wine sweet breath against her ear.

Shivering slightly Isis cautiously asked, "Leonidas?"

Chuckling he returned, "Not at all. I am Astinos; the eldest son of Captain Artemis."

"The one who was killed in battle," she matter-of-factly stated.

Yami nodded, "I'm impressed you would know such a violent story. Yet if you're capable of harsh behavior, you must find enjoyment in the war of others."

Isis nose wrinkled at the words. She watched as Yami's eyes belayed a level of indignation from over the rim of the cup that was locked to his lips. "Atem—"

"Why do you address me as such?"

She was confused, "Are you not Atem?"

"Do you even still know who that is?"

Isis leaned back and took in the dark smile Yami offered her. "I do not know..."

"Hm, you wouldn't." Yami allowed his cape to flap dramatically has he disappeared through the crowd.

"What did he say?" Mai leaned in asking.

"I'm not sure," Isis returned watching the multicolored head join the dance floor.

Mai pulled on her arm and motioned her over to the stairs. Making a beeline for the kitchen, Mai went to the alcohol stacked along the counter and popped a bottle on the wine. Pouring a cup, she turned and extended it out to Isis. "I'm not asking you to get drunk, just to loosen up."

Isis eyed the cup thinking how Kaiba wouldn't want her to have it. Her hand lifted on its own accord and grasped the plastic cup. Running it swiftly under her nose, the aroma enticed her. It wasn't cheap nor was it expensive, but she was sure it would do. Sipping some she could find why Yami was keeping it close. The flavor was bold, sweet and held an after taste of a rose garden. "Truly this is wonderful wine."

Mai was rummaging through refrigerator before turning with a bottle of beer in her hand. "We can't all be classy." Popping the cap, she took a big swig from the brown glass. "No matter what I do or say, I will always enjoy a good beer."

Isis chuckled and took another sip. "I suppose that's a characteristic Joey enjoys?"

"It is kind of a serious moment when I find myself on the couch with him, in a baseball shirt rooting on the Yankees while we chug beer and eat hot wings." Mai nodded as she took another swig, "The American tomboy in me keeps us connected in so many ways...lucky him—I'm soooo out of his league."

Isis laughed from her stomach and her smile was genuine. "Where would I be without you Mai?"

"Back to being stuffy and utterly boring," she all too quickly confessed.

"I was not boring," Isis rebuffed, "I was a very informative—"

"About nothing we cared about."

Despite her better traits, Isis had the nerve to stick her tongue out at Mai who quickly returned the gesture. Looking down into the cup, Isis found it empty. Had she really just drank all that wine? "Oh my..."

"Need more hun?"

She shook her head, "It isn't wise for me to drink more. My immature actions have shown that."

Mai swatted a hand at her, "It's a party Isis—loosen up. Take one from Malik tonight and get ripped!" The disapproving look her friend gave her had her chuckling, "Okay maybe not ripped, but close to it?"

"I..."

Isis' couldn't find an excuse as to say now. Peer pressure? Perhaps the first cup felt so good she wanted to bask in that warm feeling again? Not sure what it was, Isis eyed the bottle. Well, she might as well get a little more. Mai seemed to have read her mind, because she was tipping the bottle's contents into her cup. Taking a tentative sip, she once more acquainted herself with the sensation. Now she understood why depression and alcohol went so well together. The way the fermented beverage ran coolly down her throat to warm in her stomach; the way her body heated considerably and her mind began to swim were all testaments to the relief it offered. She took another sip and experienced the feeling once more. Isis wasn't one to drink her sorrows away, nor would she have done this if stuck at home this night. But something about following the crowd appealed to her misguided mind and recently ripped heart. She was tired of choosing things for herself because it seemed to place her in a pit of discontent. For once she wanted to follow a group even it was for the evening. One evening of following wouldn't destroy her, right?

This little lesson was pushed further when she realized the bottle was empty and Mai was on her third beer. How long had they been in the kitchen? What time was it? What kind of wine was this? How could Mai drink beer? Why was she asking so many questions?

"Isis?"

"_'Aywa_?"

"Are you drunk?"

Isis released air between her teeth, "_Da_ _lateef_."

"Okay...if you keep this up, I'm going to have to go downstairs to get Yami to translate."

"_Lay_?"

Mai came over and placed her hands on the woman's shoulder. "You are speaking nothing but Arabic."

"_Ana_ _asfa_ _begad_," Isis sincerely responded patting her shoulder.

Mai lowered her head in defeat and dramatically placed her empty bottle down. "Hey, we should go dance. How does that sound?" Talking wasn't required in dancing.

"_Mish_ _maA'ool_!" Isis flattered slightly and repeated the words. "_Mish_ _maA'ool_? Perhaps I have heard it this time?"

"Thank goodness!" Mai once more hugged her friend, becoming quite affectionate when drunk. "I thought I'd have to learn Arabic and well, we both know that's just not happening."

Isis laughed and placed a hand over her mouth suddenly at the hearty outburst. "Dearest me...I believe this wine is wishing to compromise my better judgment."

"Not enough if you can still talk like some storybook princess." Linking her arm with Isis, Mai pulled her towards the basement. "We need to hit the dance floor."

"I...I don't know if I can."

Mai paused and took inventory of the living room. Only a genie and Lolita girl were in the corner speaking quietly. Mai pulled Isis to the couches and sat down with her next to her. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened before?"

"Before?"

"Yami had a shit eating grin for you; that never happens Isis."

"Perhaps he's drank too much?"

Mai cocked her head to the side and gave her the maximum look, "Really then?" Isis feigned confusion as she glanced at the TV currently on the original Wolf Man. "Isis, talk to me."

"Seto and I have..." She glanced to the couple in the corner to now find them making out. "...we have ended."

Mai's brow furrowed and she leaned forward, "What?"

"Seto and I...we are no longer an item."

"You two broke up?"

"Yes."

Reaching forward, the blonde rested a hand on the covered leg of her friend. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. It was quite a low moment for me." Isis looked down at her now twisting hands. That warm feeling the alcohol had given her was twisting her into darkness. She was afraid if this conversation topic was entertained any longer, she might be a crumbled up mess in the corner. No one wanted to be the intoxicated girl in the corner, boohooing over a lost boyfriend. She cleared her throat, "I feel silly coming here tonight after such a thing has happened." It was Mai's turn to sport a shit eating grin. Isis frowned, "What?"

"You wanted to see _him_ as soon as you broke up with Kaiba?"

A blush flashed across Isis' face and she dropped open her mouth in true shock, "What?!"

"You wanted to see _him_ now that you're single." Mai wiggled her eyebrows and showed a side that all knew meshed with Joey very well. "I see what tonight's about."

"No!" Isis raised her hands and waved them back and forth at trying to stop the whirring intoxicated mind of her friend. "I came because you invited me. I believed this was a better option than sitting in my apartment lamenting something that was never had."

"Oooorrrr, you saw this as an opportunity to get what you've wanted all along." Mai clapped her hands together and body rolled to the music in her head.

Isis grabbed her wrists, "NO. Not at all; please do not misread this situation my lush flaxen friend."

"Did you just say 'lush flaxen friend'?" Mai repeated. "Perhaps you are my drunken black-haired babe?"

"Not in the least."

Mai chuckled and stood up grabbing her hands, "CEOs or not, that shouldn't stop you from shaking it Isis."

"I suppose not?" Why in the world was she agreeing?

"Come on." Mai once more pulled her to the basement door.

The two descended the stairs slowly. Mai felt like her heels had grown five inches in the last hour, while Isis was in sandals, she was sure the stairs were moving back and forth. By the time they reached the bottom, they didn't even try to find the others. Instead they allowed the rhythm to grab them and pull them to the floor. Mai lost herself in a series of dances that involved showing off those long legs and a lot of sexy hair throwing. Isis however was had her hands up and her hips snapping from side to side. To say the least, they were two very attractive women tantalizing quite a few of the men standing on the outside of the dance floor. One of them got up enough drunken nerve and casually glided over to Princess Peach and stood before her. Instantly she threw her arms around the videogame character and sexily waved her body against his. Mario appreciated this and continued the sexy dance with the object of his affection.

Meanwhile Isis had completely surrendered herself to the dance floor. Her body moved in a way many didn't expect from what could be seen as a humdrum woman. But many forgot that her roots demanded movement since the dawn of their civilization. Her movements once started as a show of celebration and utter fun, but as soon as a familiar song rang through the speakers, Isis literally stopped moving. Her pupils dilated and an almost grin slid across her face. Was Koda Kumi playing from the DJ booth? Isis Ishtar's J-Pop Queen guilty pleasure was coming across the sound system. The sultry track known as 'Ko-So-Ko-So' took a hold her hips and rotated them in a slow sensual circle. A brown leg escaped the slit of her skirt and aided in the rolling of her body and her hands ran up her neck, burying in her hair. Those same hands ran down her body and her body followed them. She bent at the knees and allowed her arms to dangle in fists as she rolled her body around.

Many took in this sight but one in particular saw this as a challenge—a mating call given by such a fine bird. Setting the cup down he had been nursing, the Spartan made his way through the crowd making sure all knew exactly where he was going. A few confident guys halted in their steps when they saw the look of determination in the short male's eyes. His mouth went dry the moment he made it the floor and got a full on look of what exactly she was doing. How did she know how to move like that? He bit his lip as he eyed her body wave as snake towards the ceiling. Was he going to accept this challenge? Was this even a challenge? Why was he asking so many questions? As quick as the thoughts came, the song ended and he almost groaned in disappointment.

However the next song proved to be just as moving as the last, for Isis' sensual dance didn't end but intensified. Perhaps she was more confident after one song. The older American song rumbled the basement in bass and Isis threw her hair back as if she knew the song too well. Joey and Mai's dancing had grown in sexual quality since the song began, proving to Yami it was indeed the song he thought he heard. Pharrell's ' _Can I_ _Have_ _It_ _Like_ _That'_ overtook the room in its dark cocky quality and Yami allowed the dark undertones to lead him to the floor. He didn't even play the coy game of cat-and-mouse when he approached her. Rather he grabbed her arm and spun her body into his. Isis didn't even fight the warm hot body against hers.

Their bodies rolled against one another in rhythm to the song. Growing bolder by the moment, Isis spun and faced him. She pressed her body against him and slid down rolling her bottom. His eyes melted to lava at the close sensual contact. He felt her breast brush along his chest as well as her hips rove against his, before her long hair tickled his chest and thighs. His heart was starting to pound and his breath was coming out in hot puffs. Putting her back to him, she smoothed her bottom up his legs back to his pelvic region. Yami body rolled into her and nearly drooled when her back bowed.

His hands skimmed down and brushed against her bared thighs to which he gently held. This was too much; she was dangling water before a thirsty man—no, a parched man who had crawled on his very belly through the sands. Yami was oh so thirsty for Isis. A particular roll against his body accompanied with a side glance from those foggy blue eyes, pushed him to tactics. Yami's left arm secured her against him while his right hand buried in her hair pulling her head to the side. Extending his tongue and lips, he tasted her from neck ear; his tongue drug a rough and rugged line from the sensitive spot to the even more responsive cartilage, while his lips grazed against it; protecting his teeth from biting how he wanted to. She shivered against him; her body went lax in his arms as a kitten held by their neck. His chest vibrated with a purr at the reaction. Damn, he wanted her.

Isis couldn't deny she did as well. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan at the feeling of those burning lips gliding across her neck. Her body was suddenly ensnared in a flaming heat that left her thighs weak. The music left her head hazy, the dim lighting of orange lights blurred her vision and the body against her was the best sensation she had experienced in sometime. Slowly her eyes took in the hauntingly striking red irises of her dance partner...no, that wasn't right. What was he to her? The sensations were daring to disorient her but her mind finally whispered: ex-best-friend. Her mind repeated the sentiment and like cold water to a sleeping man, Isis jumped back, shoving the unsuspecting ex-spirit. His face morphed into a look of utter shock and was that disgust? The past memory of another use-to-be important man looking at her in the same way had her turning and not just shoving through the crowd but running.

If only she would have stayed, she would have learned that look of disgust wasn't for Isis, but was for himself. Not this time—Yami took off after her. She wasn't getting away this easy. That was the first time Yami had ever been so sure that Isis wanted him. Alcohol or not, she wanted him and he was not letting her off the hook so easily. Rushing after her he caught her just as she escaped through the door and was hot on her heels. "Isis." It was a demand, not a request. The few people in the room heard this deep rumble and immediately honed in on the unfolding party drama. Lucky enough for him she didn't stop. This allowed the nosey people no-show to see as he continued his chase after her. They ended up downstairs in the deserted shop. There in the glow of the display lights, he found her not making eye contact whatsoever.

"Atem I—"

"Silence." The room went absolutely still. "Do you wish to tease me? Is that your desire—to dangle yourself before me and watch as I leap to grasp for you?"

"I—"

"No more will this happen. You wanted me just as bad as I wanted you on that dance floor." The words that left him were spoken on a hunch and he didn't give a damn if he was wrong. "No longer will I lose sleep over such a silly situation and no longer will you play me as some misshapen harp." He took a very large step towards her, invading the personal space she once had. "If you wish to challenge me, prepare for a battle silly woman."

Isis' brows knitted together, "But—"

"Kaiba be damned." He pressed index and forefinger into her stomach and pushed her steps in reverse. Her bottom hit the counter and he pressed his chest against hers. "Allow him to be love's fool this evening and not I."

Isis felt her heart rate increase and she was could feel her breathing shorten. She had finally understood that Yami was not going to let her words hinder any ideas he had at the moment. Rather than fight it, she tilted her head back and rested the heels of her hands against the counter. Her hair slid down to the side and her neck lay bare before him. It was almost like offering a subdued place to an alpha wolf.

Yami took in a deep breath at such submissive actions. Her cooperative nature allowed him to calm down and not rush what he wanted to try. Taking a step back, he scanned her from her toes to her hair. Everything was perfect; from the flushed face, to the glistening skin and rumbled costume. He wanted to remember exactly everything from this moment for he may not get another. In fact, he was anticipating never having this time again. The impatience with that idea had him once more he stepping forward. He went to touch her when he passed her hips all together and gripped the edge of the counter. Too much skin-on-skin contact was bad for his thought process and he wanted to have as clear as a mind as the wine would allow.

Leaning in close, he allowed his warm breath to brush against her face and she shivered in response. He allowed their noses to touch and he simply took in her eyes. How bright blue they really were and how they reflected back his scarlet orbs. "Tell me what you're thinking?" His voice was so low his chest hummed and it was almost not heard.

Not sure how to explain it she simply whispered, "Everything," She licked her lips.

Moving back just enough, he allowed his lids to slide half-mast and he turned his head. "I can give you everything..." With that puckered his lips and pressed them against her mouth.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Ha ha ha. I'm such a tease. This was getting to long and went over my max goal for each chapter, so I had to leave it on this note. So, tell me why this chapter has been sitting here, finished, for almost a week and I forgot about it? Talk about RL getting in the way of my misguided priorities. LOL.

Arabic Words:

'Aywa – Yes

Da lateef – That's funny (amusing)

Lay – Why

Ana asfa begad – I'm really sorry

Mish maA'ool – Amazing (surprising)

Posted especially for:

Anacaria: Halloween is one of my favorite holidays too. Thanks for letting me know; I went back and did some more proof-reading because of it. I'm glad you found humor in Yami's hopelessness. LOL.

Mangaanime: It's getting to the point where all will be revealed; very exciting!

Archlyte'Faerie: Yay! I'm excited because you're excited. LOL. But I did want to present it in a way anything could happen. I'm very pleased I got that effect.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: So glad you saw Isis being a little doodie-head as well. I wanted to put that across to people since it'll have relevance later. And don't HATE on the awesomeness that is PLATONIC Puzzleshipping. I like writing them as close friends! It's my guilty pleasure since I know how much you can't stand it; such a militant Prideshipper. LOL.

Scooby82101: I wanted the argument to show Isis being harsh just as well as Kaiba. It just pushed how bad things were. Yami is the 'king' of handling angst considering his past experiences and it sucks when people who don't know you, know your story.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 14

Will You Spend the Night?

* * *

><p>Isis gasped at the contact and as quickly as it came if disappeared. That was what he believed was rightfully his? Here Isis was sure she knew exactly what Yami was angered by, when in fact she had no idea. Nor did she have any idea how his 'revenge' would be taken. A kiss—had he just kissed her? There was so much she wanted to say but between the wine and utter fear of ruining the moment, she stood wide-eyed before him. She slowly raised her hand and pressed her fingers against her mouth, as if she'd find physical evidence that he had just kissed her. But none was there and she needed more—she needed to know and see more.<p>

"Atem..."

"Spare me."

Yami took in the wide-eyes and bewildered expression and felt his heart drop to the balls of his feet. Rejection washed over him in a sensation akin to waterboarding; his breath caught in his lungs, his nose couldn't bring in enough air and his vision was shot. Yet he was still very much alive with no hope of true asphyxiation. Isis had rejected him. He had foolishly given away more than what was needed. She knew now that his attraction for her went beyond friendly fondness or professional appreciate. Isis wasn't an idiot. She could easily put the pieces together that feelings were involved—involved from creation rather than an alcohol conception. When weren't Yami's feelings involved in something? Being as close to him as she was, she had always known this. Even during the days of his ghostly tenure he had found it easy to show certain feelings to her. Why was he so ridiculous?

In a show of nostalgia, his cape flared behind him as he went around the main display to escape the embarrassment that dared to crush his pride. But a hand tangled in his wrap and he heard a distinct rip in the room. He reached back and rested his arm atop the fabric, in hopes of saving it from further destruction. Gripping it hard, he jerked at the elbow and her body thumped against his back. Spinning around he readied himself for an onslaught of abusive slurs when he found the last thing he expected. Isis Ishtar had tears gathering below her pupils and the smile that curved her lips almost appeared as some show of joy.

"A..Atem..." She sniffled as she tangled her fingers in his wavy hair. She couldn't even speak as she pressed her lips against his. A series of almost worshipping pecks speckled his lips and cheeks and he felt his heart lift to his throat.

With almost shaking hands, he reached up and gripped her wrists. "Isis...Isis stop..." She was drunk, she was rebounding and he was single—he would not be used no matter how good it felt at the moment.

"Why?" She kissed him again in almost defiant manner. Pressing her forehead to his, her eyes shifted down at an angle into the display case. Being this close and making eye contact gave her an odd sense of apprehension. "Do you not wish to kiss me?" Her emotions were once more trying to get the best of her, but it felt okay to lose control in front of Yami; but why?

"I wish...I wish to do so much more..." His fingers tangled in her hair and he pressed his forehead more firmly to hers, closing his eyes. Yami felt the vehemence of so many thoughts he had buried so poorly in the shallow grave that was his heart; slowly they crawled back to life as zombies. Sluggishly, angrily and mindlessly they nibbled at his tongue to say things that he wasn't ready to say—comfortable to say.

"Then...then do more..." She closed her eyes and grazed her lips against his but he turned his head, thus she caught his cheek.

"...No..." He took her wrists in each hand and laid a chaste kiss to the pulse points. "Your heart beats below my lips and your skin feels soft beneath my finger-tips...but my mind dares me not to indulge in this dream or even wish for these things unforeseen."

The poetry thumped against her chest. Isis was now slightly perplexed and worried for something that was pending inside of her. "_Ay_?"

"It's from a poem I wrote...about..." Yami allowed his words to trail on. For he didn't want to tell her it was obviously about her, nor did he want to tell her he had just made it up. This moment reminded him of how past introspection had led to alliterations, prose and odes. This had been the first time he had verbalized one without paper playing a hand in it first.

"About?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he gently pushed her away and ran a hand through his hair, as he rounded the counter. He leaned forward on the glass; elbows propped up on it with his hands up, and dropped his head. His hair hung before him; a veil hiding him from the situation. "Isis?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to know." He gently lifted his head and eyed Isis in an impassioned manner.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her stomach started to bubble and her palms became sweaty. That pending sensation was reaching its end.

"Why...Kaiba?" It just came out. He couldn't stop the two words nor did he want to. He needed to know. He needed to hear that he wasn't being used and didn't appear convenient because she had drunk plenty. He needed to hear that Kaiba had always been someone who would never be what she needed. He needed to hear that Kaiba could not fulfill her in ways that made her content as a woman and as a girlfriend. He needed to hear that HE was needed before HIM. He wanted it so bad he balled up his fists and rested them on the glass. "Why?"

"I...I..." Had her voice always been this small? She cleared her throat and began again, projecting more. "I was afraid..." Her stomach gave another flip and one of her lungs expanded more than the other just slightly.

His eyes widened at such a confession. "Of what?" His heart pounded in his chest and he took a breath to still the sensations coursing through him.

"...Of you..."

He was more than surprised. "Me?"

"_Na'am_..."

"Why, I?"

Her lips trembled with the confession, "Because you're...you're Atem..." She could almost hear her ancestors' words of disapproval at what she was daring to speak about.

"Does who I am, disturb you?" Was she rejecting the very essence of who he was? Insecurity dared to push him to depression or worse: anger.

"No...It's who you could be to me?"

He took a few steps from around the counter, "Tell me who that could be Isis." His fist clenched tighter. "Tell me."

It was her turn to stay silent. Isis attempted to collect her words but all she could hear was the condemnation from her Clan. She could hear the hiss of people past that didn't believe in the idea of her and romance. She could hear Kaiba's stinging words of reprisal from the alleged mistakes she made. Walls shot up around her in cold unforgiving stone and Yami was no longer seen and his words garbled. This crippling understanding that she was more than just _alone_; this 'on your own' empathy surrounded her like a cool mist and she gripped her shoulders. Her chest grew tight and her stomach dared to dispel the wine she had consumed. The room was too small, too hot and too crowded. Her rib cage was attached to some pulley that worked off a crank. Her insecurities created a click with each thought. Not pretty enough—click. Not smart enough—click. At this rate her bones would be joined in the middle, before snapping loose and exploding from her back. Offering wings of pain and the flight of death. Not good enough—click, click.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had turned on her heel and was heading towards the locked shop door. Gently pressing against the bar across the glass, and finding it didn't move, her actions grew more frantic. She fumbled with the deadbolt and found the other locks had been secured. Not having a key she fled that door and went for the side one that led to the alley. The door swung back immediately and the sting of the night air didn't compare to the brick of the home that scraped her hands, as she tried not to trip over the small landing of the door. She caught herself successfully and continued running, grazing at the dumpster. Why was she so unable to balance herself? Why couldn't she breathe? Why was her head spinning? What if she passed out? She helplessly yelped at the hand that grabbed her by the back of her top, but she didn't stop trying to run.

Yami shifted his weight forward and nearly tackled Isis to the ground. The two fell into the plush grass of the Moto's fenced in side lawn, with Yami landing on top of her. He straddled her body and looked down at the pitiful sight. Isis lie on her belly, limbs curled to the side; her eyes pinched at the corners as if to wring out the now dripping lids. Her hands gripped the sides of her top; bunching the fabric beyond wrinkles and her skirt bunched around her thighs. Air puffed around her mouth and nose in hard exhalations and her whole body shook as if being electrocuted. What was happening!? Was she sick? Was she having an allergic reaction to something? Maybe this was more serious than he knew.

"Isis!" That booming commanding tone Yami hadn't used since dueling drama echoed from his lips through the dark lawn and against the high wood fence. He tried to roll her over but she wouldn't budge. "What's happening?! Tell me so that I may help!"

"You have done enough," she gasped as she willed her body to stop panicking. It was going into a state of emotional shock over a positive prospect—the idea of Yami actually...actually...actually not needing her but wa—she gagged on bile that shot up her throat. She had never been so fearful in her life. "Leave me here...please..."

Yami could tell how nausea was crippling her. Her brown skin was flushing under the night lights and her face became pale. "No!"

"Leave me as they all do."

"Isis..." He was shocked at her words as well as the discouraging tones. He had a strong feeling of what was happening to her and he refused to leave her outside, in the cold, without offering an alternative to her suffering.

He stood and removed his cape before using it to swaddle Isis the best to his ability. Reaching down, he braced his arms under her body. In a show of lower body strength, he lifted with his knees and hoisted Isis against his chest. He carried her back into the house and headed up the stairs. He quickly shuffled through the now empty living room and up the next set of stairs to where Yugi's room and his once room sat. Gently he turned the knob of the partially abandoned room and came into the untouched quarters. The bed was still made and looked like new sheets had been placed on it. The few knick-knacks he hadn't taken with him were still lined along the desk and dresser. Certain posters still clung to the walls and this sense of nostalgia came over him. But now was not the time for reminiscing. Instead he gingerly placed Isis on the bed and exited the room with a gentle click of the door.

Isis lie on the red sheets of the dark room and wished her heart didn't go from pounding in pain to fluttering in damsel delight. In her darkest most embarrassing moment Yami had refused to leave her side, but even taking it a step further, he had carried her away to a space where she could recuperate. The smell of his cape coupled with the warmth of his bare skin had left her in awe of being so close to him. She could still feel the warmth of his pectoral on her arm. However where was that warmth now? She swallowed down the painful loneliness that wanted to overtake her from the idea that he had just left her. Was this a repeat of what has happened before? Her mind wandered to a specific mixer dinner downtown; she was assuaged but abandoned. She then switched to waking up outside of her office building; someone close to her had come to her aid, but the person she needed was nowhere to be found. Was history repeating itself?

"Here..." She nearly jumped out of her skin at the deep voice in the darkness. "Sorry if I scared you; were you asleep?"

"Um...no..."

"Oh..." He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, "Here..."

The alleyway lights caught the glass of water and left florescent enhancers in the clear liquid. She reached for it and slowly sat up, drinking it down; embarrassed by her loud gulps and hard breathing. She didn't know she was so thirsty. The water was almost exhausting to drink but very much enjoyed. She set the glass against her legs and stared where the glass sat, empty, on her lap. "Thank you..."

"Isis..."

"..." She didn't look up.

"Do I need to request an audience with your eyes? I'm not against old fashion ways."

She chuckled nervously before shyly looking up at him. "Of course not..." Her eyes had adjusted to the dark room and she could see Yami's warm eyes bubbling around his iris in a lava flow of fervor. The way he looked at her set her cheeks fire hot and she suddenly felt insecure about her legs being so bare from the slits. "It's hard for me to give you the eye contact you deserve, when you look at me so...so strongly."

"'Strongly?'" He blinked once, "What is this strong look you speak of?"

"You look at me with almost new eyes..."

"Look at me as I look at you."

"I cannot."

"_Lay_?"'

"I'm not familiar enough with it to imitate it."

"Or perhaps these looks have always been here..." He took the glass from her and eyed it before setting it on the side table. "Maybe you've been blind to my...'looks'...but I have never been blind to yours..."

Isis looked away feeling the fire return to her face. "You love to tease me Atem?"

His devastatingly charming chuckle rocked the tension in a deep rumple of pacification. "I prefer to see you flustered than faltering." He scooted further back on the bed, reached for her legs and lifted them across his lap. Rubbing his hands up and down the firm calves and knees he quietly inquired, "Does this happen often?"

"Malik would at times."

"Beg pardon?"

Isis blinked in understanding, "You weren't talking about someone touching my legs were you?"

"Not at all." The pads of his fingers found a place in her calf that left her legs boneless. "I was speaking of the unease that manifested itself into a show of aggression on the functions of your body as well as the content state of your disposition."

"Does this happen often?"

"What?"

"Taking something as basic in wording and disheartening as a panic attack into something poetic and almost charming?"

Yami made an almost cute 'oh' face and looked down at the pretty legs he was thoroughly enjoying touching. He then raised his chin at a learned angle and allowed his eyes to narrow in a show of haughty know-how. "I never took myself as such an anapestic raconteur until you all continuously averred these things to be proper."

Scoffing in more amusement than annoyance she spoke in a very concise tone filled with a playful jab to knowing a secret never spoken. "I don't know what's worse: how wonderfully annoying you can sound when being condescending or how sincere your sarcasm comes off."

Hanging his head forward the ex-royal dared to giggle as a found out child. The problem was Yami didn't know how to giggle; but that wasn't his fault. Someone carrying such a heavy baritone as he did was not gifted with giggles as average to higher pitched voices was. So instead it came off more as comically dotted shaky rumble; as if he was growling a joke in Morse code. The oddly 'cute' sound made Isis grin from ear to ear and when his eyes lifted and met hers, he was smiling just as broad. His hand ran back and forth across a leg and he murmured, "I have missed these moments Isis. I enjoy our back-and-forth."

"I've missed it too," she whispered. She reached out and placed a hand atop of his traveling one.

Taking the hand in his he continued in his subdued tone, "Then show to me what I have missed." Her face slid into a neutral expression. He hated how much that face could scramble his thoughts. "Tell me what has happened to you?"

"Many things; some long before your physical humanity." Why was she being so honest? What was it about hushed conversation in the dark that made you feel truthful?

Yami could tell he was running the risk of making her uncomfortable so he settled for the present. "What caused the assault tonight?"

"I...I feel foolish with what the answer is."

"Is it because of me kissing you?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Would it had occurred with anyone just kissing you?"

She shook her head.

"Is it because I am who I am?"

She nodded.

"Then could you answer me this: will it happen again if I were to kiss you?"

Immediately her heart began to pound in her chest and she sugar-coated the response. "Maybe. These moments have minds all their own..."

"Mmm." He nodded running his hands gently down one leg before crossing to the other and working his way up. "Does my touch make you uncomfortable?"

"_La'_." The intimate touch and positioning caused her heart to flutter once more. The fear and nausea that wanted to come with it were brushed aside by Yami's soothing hands.

"_Kwayis_. Aibou has warned me of my comfortable nature when it comes to touching." He moved to kneading her calves and working down to her feet. "It's important that I respect personal space."

"Why were you so quick to invade my own?"

He stopped. "Is that your kind way of asking me to stop?"

"_La'_; I was simply curious."

He let out a long sigh and continued the impromptu massage, "I have learned that I wish to help those closest to me in any way possible. When the problem cannot be seen, held, or easily answered, I take to physical means of healing. I do not have the power to soothe the wounds of your mind, but I can relieve the tension of your body." Popped cherry lulled in her direction and his tongue peeked out from between his lips, lapping at the genetically cut orifice. His face then cracked into a tickled expression. "Any part of your body..."

She played with the fake ivy of her costume, "You couldn't even follow through with teasing me this time."

"Because I found I was teasing myself too—that's not fair to either us."

Isis took in his words in great attention and felt her heart pound hard in her chest. This evening was driving her crazy. They were talking as old flames than disjointed friends. The flirting, the looks, the touching—all of it was driving her up a wall and this wall dared to fall upon her and crush her chest. She was in no place to play this game with Yami. No matter how much she wanted to, it was still too soon. She needed to be understood before she could fully engage as a potential—she couldn't think it. She needed to change the topic to something related but not so specific to the topic of Yami's relation to her. But he had other ideas.

"Does Kaiba ever invoke these attacks?"

Why was he talking about him in present tense? Even though she claimed to have broken up with him, she could still easily think about his past actions. Was Yami really wondering if she still thought about him and pondered on him? She needed to stop looking so deep into the question and just answer. "He has..."

"Was it because of who he was?"

"It was because of who he wasn't."

"I wish to be frank," he suddenly declared. Yami was getting bolder and bolder as the conversation went on. He was starting to feel comfortable on a first level basis with Isis. He wasn't ready to share his deepest darkest secrets, but he was willing to scrape their surfaces in a roundabout way. But after the answer she just gave, he knew he had to be straight forward with at least one question. "Why Kaiba? Why were you with him?"

"I..." She paused for quite some time before she cleared her throat, "You are familiar with the less than historical version of Pocahontas?"

He chuckled at the random comment and nodded, "I am as are many."

"Well...that—what...that's how I felt."

"Felt?"

"Yes...with Kaiba..."

"Were he the mischievous raccoon or the parental humming-bird?"

"Atem..." She cracked a smile and looked down at the soft comforter. "Kaiba was Kokoum—strong, focused, serious and well, safe. I knew what I was getting into but I just wouldn't accept it. The heart of a warrior is not easily changed." Her eyes glossed over in the dark room and she was hoping that Yami didn't notice.

"Now," his tone relayed a serious nature. She was sure he wanted to know more and dig deeper. "Did you feel that you should look once more, just around the river bend; beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea?"

Isis' head slowly turned in his direction and she was met with a very serious face almost set in stone. Yami appeared not only justified but as if he hadn't just quoted a Disney song that she felt he shouldn't know. Hell, a song she shouldn't know as well. Couple that with the kiddy tunes being a response to what could have been a tense statement just baffled her. Licking her lips didn't stop the spread of her mouth into a smile. Spying Yami's own stretching grin didn't stop her from laughing either. Soon the tense atmosphere was gone completely and replaced with warm laughter shared between friends. Appropriately it died down and the two sat together in a comfortable silence.

Yami then patted her legs and removed them from his lap. He walked over to the dresser and dug around before retrieving a pair of gray sweats. "I believe you're staying the night?"

Isis was reminded it was Halloween when she took in Yami's nearly naked Spartan costume. "Well I—"

"As your—" He refused to label what he was to her in hopes of keep that open. He shook his head and cleared his throat, gripping the drawer top with strictly his fingers, "As someone who cares deeply for you, I cannot allow you to attempt to traverse Domino at this hour nor allow you to be home alone in your emotional state."

"You want me to stay?"

Yami looked back at Isis at the almost excited quality to her question. She was now playing with the slit of her skirt with a bashful look. Who knew she was so shy, especially around him? He found it kind of...cute? A small smile moved his mouth and he nodded, "Yes, yes I do."

"Well then I...I suppose I should stay?" She shrugged.

Smiling, Yami dug around in the dresser more and found a pair of old black sweats and a tank-top. He folded them up neatly and placed them beside her. "Here, you can sleep in these." He sat down at the end of the bed and began pulling his sandals off. Suddenly he paused and looked over his shoulder. "My apologies..."

"Hm?"

"I almost stripped myself bare before you. You've had enough excitement for one night."

"Have I?"

Yami's brow shot up into his hairline and he almost dared to blush. "Oh my..."

"I—no! I didn't mean it like that. I mean that—" She stumbled over her words until Yami was once more chuckling good-naturedly.

"I understand; it was just oddly placed words." Standing up, he gathered up his items and retrieved his cloak, "I'll go dress in Yugi's room. Feel free to change while I'm away." He walked over to the door and exited.

Isis cautiously stood up and looked around the room as if looking for something. She was nervous, extremely nervous. It's not as if anything would happen between them—she paused in picking up the clothes. What if something did happen? She shook her head. It couldn't possibly happen after her meltdown and Yami attempting to lighten the mood. She nodded to herself and went to removing her costume. She folded it up neatly and placed it on the dresser. She then stepped into the sweats and found them to fit tighter than she anticipated. Pulling the tank-top on, she was met with the same affect but a bit more extreme then she had liked. Before she could consider a plan of action, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Isis?"

"Come in."

Yami poked his head in and looked her up and down. "I suppose my old clothes were no match for your more than volumized body. Hmmm?" He didn't hide he was checking her out and she shifted uncomfortably before him. "I didn't know you were so coy Isis."

"I had forgotten how playful you could be." Coming fully into the room, Yami simply wore a pair of slippers and sweats. Isis was glad it was dark, because she couldn't see his body too clearly. His barely there costume had made it hard enough to focus on his face. She was sure the shy behavior would continue if she could make out every definition now.

"I got you an extra toothbrush if you'd like to get ready for bed."

"Oh, that would be wonderful."

"Come on." Deftly he reached out and took her hand in his warm one, leading her down the hall. The hold felt natural and almost as if it had happened time and time before. "The party is coming to an end."

"Oh really?" She was glad for the conversation since she was over thinking him holding her hand.

The two came up on quite an active bathroom scene. Mai stood before the sink typing up her bouffant do into a messy ball-bun. It was odd to see the usually stylish woman in a simple pair of sky-blue, white polka-dotted pajama shorts and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. The box of makeup wipes next to her gave evidence to her now bare face. Mai without makeup didn't show a hideous face, but a pale complexion that dared to come off innocent? The two stood in the darkness of the hallway, gawking through the doorway of this new person they were seeing. Isis was waiting for her to put on a pair of heels and her signature red lipstick. While Yami finally got to see the Mai, Joey so ardently spoke about.

Joey, who was sitting on the toilet only in his boxers, was babbling on about something. A glass of water and deliciously stacked deli sandwich was sitting on a plate next to him. "Mai...Mai..." He reached out and grabbed her wrist—free of all jewelry and the last lingering smell of her expensive perfume.

"Yes Joey?" She lifted the sandwich from the plate and waved it tauntingly before his nose and mouth. Immediately you could hear rapid sniffing before he took a hug bite; his eyes closed and his mouth still trying to make conversation, despite the yummy distraction.

Chewing thoughtfully he asked, "Why...why won't you—you Mai Valentine, marry me, Joey Wheeler?"

She tilted her head back and rolled her eyes. Obviously this drunken banter wasn't new to Mai. "Because you're lame?—I don't know..." She shrugged shoving more food into his mouth.

He frowned in an almost angry way as he chewed more of the sandwich, "Nah, nah...be honest with me." His hands came up and braced her thighs pulling her closer, "Why won't you marry me?" He snuggled his head against her stomach and continued to chew with his eyes closed.

"There, there," Mai playfully soothed as she patted the top of his head. "How about this: finish this sandwich and a glass of water, and we'll get married now?"

His eyes lit up, "Right now?!"

"Right now..." Handing him the sandwich she patted his head and scooted the glass of water closer to him on the counter.

"All right," he grinned around his food. "I get a sandwich, some water and my dream girl."

Mai placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, but the pink hue to the naked face told otherwise. "Oh Joseph..." Glancing to the side she noticed Isis and Yami in the doorway...holding hands? "Where did you two come from?" She raised a perfectly arched brow.

Yami slyly dropped her hand and came in, hopping up on the counter to sit. "Isis decided to stay the night. I was retrieving clothes for her."

"That's great but you two have been gone longer than that." Mai moved closer to the sink where her toiletry bag sat still unzipped. She dug around it before pulling her hand out with a small bottle of face wash. "I'm sure you were Yami..." She looked at him as an older sister would her mischievous younger brother, "I'm sure. You. Were." Yami returned it with a neutral expression while Isis was stone-faced. Mai took in her dear gal-pal and eyed her face. She scooted the makeup wipes towards her. "Want some Isis, or do you usually go to bed glittery?"

Isis had completely forgotten about her costume makeup and quickly moved past Yami to pick up the box. "Thank you so much. I would have woken up in a horrible state if you hadn't of mentioned it." She pulled one free and began rubbing along her eyes. Mai looked at herself closer in the mirror and decided to grab another as well. "Where are the others Mai?"

Mai smoothed her cloth against her eyes and eyebrows, "Serenity took Tristan home and headed home herself. They have this thing tomorrow morning. Yugi and Tea are making sure all the stragglers are sober enough to drive home or have a cab."

Yami leaned back against the glass of the mirror and crossed his arms. "Aibou's so very considerate."

"That he is," Isis agreed as she took away her Mother Nature look. Glancing over to Yami, she found him intently watching her do the task as if it was magic. She looked back at the mirror and found Mai giving her a very knowing look. "What?"

"You two are so ridiculous." She aggressively went after the lingering eyeliner and mascara staining her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You're staring at her like some googly-eyed school boy." Waving the dirtied cloth Mai took a sassy stance and continued, "If you think you stand a chance with a real woman, then bring your A game Yami."

"Oh my..." Isis mumbled to herself.

"I don't work on any other level," Yami haughtily returned with a small smirk. Mai returned it with almost a matching one.

"Oooooooooooooooooo," Joey suddenly instigated from the toilet area. "Yam' isn't the 'King of Games' for nothin'! That's why he's my best man at our weddin' later Mai."

"Of course Joey," Mai responded distractedly.

"No! No, it'll be Tristan. He and I are like brothers."

"Oh yeah Joey..."

"Wait...it should be Yug'. He's my main man. Yeah...Yug' will be the best man." He bit into the last bits of the sandwich and nodded, "Yeah...Yug' it is."

"Whatever you want dear..." She was hurriedly washing her face by this point.

"Your best man is not important Joey," Yami began with the intent of participating in his drunken slurs, "But who will stand beside you the day you say 'I do.'"

"That's wonderful Yami," Isis replied genuinely.

"Isn't that what you told Joey when he was trying to decide on a best man?" Mai asked as she massaged soap into her pores.

Yami bowed his head, "It is."

"Damn Yam'," the blonde shook his head as he held his glass of water as if making a toast, "I'm havin' déjà vu like a mother fucker right about now." Mai chuckled at his bewilderment and laughed more into the towel drying her face.

"I also told him if he could capture Mai Valentine's heart, truly miracles of love are real."

Isis sniffed into a cut off laugh at the playful glare of her blonde friend. "You two are a puzzle; confusion when assembled but make a lovely picture."

"Save it Isis," Mai returned sticking her tongue out. "You two think you're funny but we'll see who the real puzzles around here are." Her words were left hanging in the air as she finished cleaning her face. Going back over to Joey who had obediently finished his sandwich and water, she took his hands and helped him up. She braced her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her neck. Crossing the long appendages at the wrists, she held on to his hands. He leaned on her, resting his head atop of hers.

"Where we goin'?"

"To get married, remember?"

"Oh that?" He leaned more into her, "Are we ready for that?"

"Eh, why not?" The blonde duo shuffled out the door and down the steps.

"Where are they headed?"

"The pull out couch in the living room; it's kind of their official unofficial scene when they spend the night." Yami was still intently watching her remove the makeup.

"Atem, why are you watching me like this? Does a woman removing her makeup fascinate you this much?"

"_La'_. But a beautiful woman removing makeup and becoming even more splendorous is quite the fascination." Yami's confidence was starting to slowly rebuild itself. The night hadn't been ideal in a traditional sense, but it had told him more about Isis and how she felt about him, than any frank words she could have said. His newly brewing thesis needed to be supported through extensive well written out ideas. These moments were those ideas. He was tired of hiding what he wanted to say to her in terms of compliments. It was funny how it was easier to tell her she was beautiful than say he was in—well, it was.

Isis gave a poised huff and tossed away her last cloth. "I believe the proverb goes: 'Beware of the one who flatters unduly; he will also censure unjustly.'"

"Hm, but another claims: 'A kind word can attract even the snake from his nest.'"

She leaned against the sink and crossed her arms, "Am I likened to that of a snake?"

"I have felt a venomous sting from that mouth."

Her face noticeably fell even though she knew he didn't mean harm by the words. That was the truth. She had hurt Yami by her lack of communication. She had chosen someone who didn't treat her well, over her best-friend who had never done a single wrong to her. "Atem, I just want to say that—"

"No need." He slid off the counter and brushed a sparkle from her hair. "You're tired and I don't want to exhaust you. Simply rest Isis; we have all the time to reconnect."

"Reconnect?"

"_Na'am_."

Isis was then led back down the hall to the bedroom from before. She crawled under the covers and lie stiff as a board on her back. She felt the bed move and suddenly this strong heat radiated from the other side of the bed. "Is there an electric blanket on that side?"

He chuckled, "No...I emit an almost frightening amount of heat when it's time for me to rest. I feel it's the magic you used to gift me this body."

She rolled over and was faced with Yami whose eyes were closed. His face was relaxed and those angular eyes were for once subdued. His mouth was slightly parted and his shoulder was up in a comforting, almost child-like snuggling lift. He looked so...so human. But that's what he was—a human. He was no longer the great Pharaoh of Egypt, the saver of the world or even a phantom of the past. He was Atem Yami Moto. At least, that's what the forged government papers Kaiba created and hacked into the system said. 'Kaiba...' She had tried her best not to think about him, but it had been hard. So many mistakes he made; so many mistakes she made. She shook her head getting upset all over again. She knew she would need to see Kaiba again; whether they were together or not, they needed to set things right. It was not in her nature to leave such ends frayed without trying to piece them back together. Isis knew she and Kaiba would most likely separate to never be friends. Settling onto her back, she took the weight of that realization; she lost an almost love and never had a friend.

Glancing over at Yami, she realized that there, just maybe, she had both.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

HAPPY NEW YEAR! To all of you who survived the Mayan apocalypse, learned about the conveniently 'found' new Mayan calendar, didn't give a damn either way or did as I did: danced into 2013 and got alcohol spilled on you multiple times by drunken dumbasses, then well...lost my train of thought. HAPPY NEW YEAR...AGAIN!

I said I was going to post this today and I did it! It's twenty till midnight and I beat the day. YEAH! So, who was fooled by the title and thought sexy time~ would happen? Well ha! Yet again the perverts showed themselves. LOL. I hope I didn't confuse too many on this chapter. It was a REAL challenge to write. Interactions had to be PERFECT as did foreshadowing. I hope you all got the idea of what I was trying to convey and if you didn't—no harm no foul. LOL.

Arabic Words:

Ay – What?

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Lay – Why?

La' – No

Kwayis – Good

Posted especially for:

Scooby82101: Isis and Mai will always turn heads with what I view as their 'Yin and Yang' sexiness. I'm glad I kept you guessing because that's what this story is based on.

Anacaria: I'm glad you mentioned Isis making a move. Keep an eye on her—she's a thoughtful gal. (Wink)

Mangaanime: I love you too! But let's not rush into any serious commitments, aye? Just have fun with it. LOL. Just kidding. I appreciate the excitement and continued support. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much.

Simplydreamt: I STILL REE-MEHM-BUHRRR~ Why? Because I can. LOL.

Archlyte'Faerie: (BLUSH) I am so embarrassed by your enthusiasm! Thank you very much for the praise. It's nice to know that my writing can be validated by good readers. Thanks for the review. (Still blushing)

Fewfre: I needed some good luck going into 2013, so I played with superstitions. LOL.

Zoelle: Thank you so much for saying that. I have a (bad) habit of writing in more people than needed for the actual story focus, but I like atmosphere. I like interaction and to create a whole picture—a life; I'm glad you picked up on that and are digging it.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling: I SO thought of you when Isis was shakin' what her mama was once bakin'. LOL. And Koda is awesome! She's one of my faves. (GASP) Did Melshums actually halfway accept 'the runt?!' I'll win you over yet. You know Yami loves to flutter his cape. Just how his damn jacket became a cape in duels, I had to play with it with the costume. You know how much I love Polarshipping. It's the reason I wrote them in for this chapter. I love writing them because they're such a realistic pair. You'll be team Tamiko 4Lyfe. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 15

How Do You Say Goodbye?

* * *

><p>When Isis woke up, she knew she had been drinking the night before. She felt only slightly sick and her head had a very dull throb. She bowed her back into a stretch and rolled over in the wonderfully warm bed. She poked a foot out and quickly pulled it back in. Why was it so cold in her room? Burying herself under the sheets, she further took in the warmth that was radiating from the mattress. Rolling over again, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see the back of a man. It all came back to her—the party, the wine, the dancing, the wine, the anxiety attack, the kiss...but the wine. She ran a hand through her hair and feared just how wild it would look once she got up.<p>

A deep groan from the side surprised her and she subconsciously moved closer to the edge of the bed. "...Atem...?" It was weird waking up next to him, but she had so comfortably gotten in the bed with him last night. She didn't even consider it she just did it. How was she able to just do things with him? The kiss, the conversation—all of it; what was going on with her?

"_SabaH_ _el_ _khayr_..." His head popped out from under the comforter and he rolled onto his stomach, balancing his upper body on his elbows. He ran his hands through his slightly spiking hair and along his face. He then turned his head and gave a perplexed look. "You're still here?"

"I am. Did you expect me to be gone?"

"Honestly, I did." He balled his hands to fists and leaned his head upon them. The sideway stare went from a simple look to that of something deeper.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be looking at me in such a way?"

"Not at all; it's a perfect time really."

Isis immediately thought of her hair, "Has some charred tumbleweed found a home upon my head?"

Yami gave a deeper than usual chuckle and shook he head. "I was just surprised at how you look in the morning. I've never seen you when you first wake up."

She nodded and took a moment to inspect his features. "You look more like Yugi in the morning."

"Mmm, you see it too?" He lifted himself on his arms and flipped over into a sitting position. "It's still too early for my ill-behaved thoughts to turn my looks deviant." He braced his back against the whining headboard and stretched. "Mrs. Moto would often mix us up in the mornings; especially if it was early or she was busy."

"I'm sure that caused for funny moments?"

"Indeed. She learned however that Yugi usually came downstairs fully dressed while I tended to show more skin." He paused, "Speaking of skin..." He reached down on the side of the bed and slid a familiar pair of sweat pants under the comforter.

Isis watched him work his body in a tell-tale of putting pants back on. "You slept in your underwear?"

"If I kept a habit of wearing any, I would have."

Her eyes widened, "You slept nude?"

"I'm sorry if it offends you. I made sure to keep my distance."

"How could you sleep nude in such a cold room?"

Yami was surprised that Isis' concern was his body temperature, rather than the fact that he had just slept naked next to her, in a slightly larger than average full size bed. "Remember how I told you my body temperature increases quite a bit when I rest? I do not like to sweat in my sleep so I just sleep nude to make sure. I also prefer to be nude."

"It would make sense." She nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "_Kemet_ was regulated by a different standard of modesty."

He chuckled, "Even I have not referred to it as _Kemet_ in sometime. I suppose this modern world is rubbing off on me?"

"Is that not a good thing?"

He sighed contentedly, "It's actually a wonderful thing..." Playing with his naked fingers he asked, "So you're not upset?"

"What's done is done. It would be asinine to get upset over such a silly thing." In all actuality, Isis was intrigued. She found Yami's quirks interesting. She often wondered if there was a conventional bone in his body. However the more she got to know him and spoke with him, she realized if there were any, she wouldn't want to be around him as she did. She paused—why was she thinking about him as if they were just meeting? She had known Yami for quite some time. Yet here she was mulling over their friendship as if it were something new. But it was, wasn't it? She felt this time around, there would be more honesty and loyalty from her end. She was reentering this situation with an outlook she should have had from the start.

"Yes Isis?"

She blinked and found her eyes already focused on him. "Did I say something?"

"No. Your eyes were inquiring me." He extended a hand and patted her covered knee. "Is there something on your mind?" The feeling of being able to rest his hand upon her knee was more than he could imagine.

It was like energy was flowing through him from the very touch and it actually made him smile with happiness. He was getting her back; slowly but surely she was returning to him. He could see the gears turning in her head. He could feel her energy changing and the way she spoke to him was reminiscent of a sweet past. He was regaining a friend—his most cherished of friends. He and Yugi were as close as close could get, while Tristan and Joey were the brothers he never had, but with Isis there was this almost kinetic draw. She was the sun and he was a tree reaching for her excellence; she was a river and he were a fish attempting to keep up with her current; she was—he was doing it again. Already Yami found himself worshiping her. That 'Isis cheerleader' now had a squad and their cheers pounded between his ears. This impulse to touch more of her—to feel more of her over took him. He removed his hand casually and rested it in his lap.

Isis' knee suddenly felt cold from the loss of contact. She bent her knees upward and rested the side of her head against them. Her long hair fell around her and before she could smooth it away, Yami's warm hand returned accompanied by its partner and he stroked her hair over her shoulder. His right hand lingered and he traced the side of her temple down the V of her jaw. His palm cradled her jowl and his thumb gently traced her mouth. Instinctively she kissed his thumb and he gasped.

"Morning kisses?"

"I don't know." She was tempted to kiss his thumb again.

"I wish you to be hideous," he murmured.

Her brows knit together and she wasn't sure what to say, "Pardon?"

"I wish you...to be hideous," he reiterated as he removed his hand. "It would make being your friend less of a burden."

"Burden?" She was fearful of what exactly he meant. These days Isis had a hard time reading between Yami's lines.

He nodded, "Hm. It is hard to be friends with a beautiful woman. I am a man after all."

Immediately her face flamed at the implications and when his eyes roved along the lines of her body, she turned her back to him and stood from the bed. She knew this just gave him a better look of other things, but at least she couldn't see him staring. "I don't know what to do in order to well, look less appealing."

Yami gave a deep chuckle as he lounged out on the comforter blatantly taking in the way her thighs, bottom and hips filled out the old sweat pants. "That could be taken as an arrogant statement."

"It is not. I simply do not know what to do. Maybe I should fully cover myself?"

"Perhaps you should simply cease to exist." Isis turned around at this and found a very mischievous prince, lounging about his royal sheets. "Nothing could hide your finery."

"Farewell Atem." Isis headed for the door attempting to hold back a blush and grin. "You're words are misled."

Yami rolled out of the bed with a laugh and followed after her. "Is my Isis embarrassed by her own beauty?"

"'My?'" She opened the door and stood by the slightly ajar entry, "I believe there is a bit of ownership behind such an adjective."

"And what if I wish to own you?"

His voice lowered beyond the usual and her heart fluttered. "I would explain that not all things are for sale."

"Does that include you?"

"Yes."

"All of you?" He challenged.

"I—"

"Is there a clearance _rack_ I could start at?" His eyes grazing across her bosom as hands would. "Or perhaps a sale _bin_ is available for perusing?" He reached forward removing a piece of 'lint' off the back of her pants.

She scoffed with a smile on her lips, "And what about you?"

"What about me?" He shifted his pose into that of utter confidence.

"Are you whole sale or half off?"

"For you..." He stepped closer, "Many things are always half off..." He licked his lips and looked down at her puckered set. "Shall I become particularly free?"

She braced her back into the door and gently closed it, her hand still on the knob. "Atem..." She breathed when he placed both hands on either side of her head, craning his neck towards her. "When did you become so forward?"

"Once I became tired of moving backward and ending up in the same place." He leaned forward at almost a snail's pace, his eyes burning bright as embers.

"What place was that?" She whispered licking her lips, watching his mouth with much interest.

He paused, hovering above her mouth, "Surely not here." Just as he went to make contact with her mouth, she shyly turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. His breath puffed against the side of her face and his hands came down, gripping her shoulders. He gently pulled her into his lips and left the sweetest kiss against his cheek. "This place is being close to you Isis. That is all I desire. I wish to be close to you."

"How close?" She asked slowly bringing her eyes back to his. The look he offered actually had a lump forming in her throat. Understanding—the barest, strongest, rarest form of it was there. Yami understood so much about her and she had been so quick to hold herself back from that understanding. She reached for his face and cradled it against her palms. "How much closer before you leave?"

Yami's eyes widened, "Leave? Why would I ever leave you?" He placed his hands over hers and snuggled into the embrace.

"Because they all do..."

"I—"

Suddenly the door with such force it sent Isis and Yami sprawling to the floor. Joey sheepishly poked his head in, scratching the back of his head. "Hey uh...why we lyin' around?"

Yami glared harsher than he knew because the blonde yelped and closed the door. He didn't mind the fall he simply minded that someone had ruined a very important conversation. He kept his anger under-wraps and looked over at Isis who was lying on her belly, face turned from him. "Isis, are you okay?" He stood up, straddling her waist and reached under her arms, hoisting her up on her feet.

"You're much stronger than you look," she spoke in a quiet voice.

He knew from the tone he had lost her. "You are too Isis."

"Atem I—at times I feel this not true." She placed her hands over his and gently pushed.

"No!" He spun her around and held her tight around the waist. "I need to talk to you."

"You are speaking with me now," she countered almost going limp in his hold. Yami's temperature wasn't just warm but all of him. This inner flame was trying to ensnare her haphazard flight pattern.

"I grow weary of waiting for when I can have the chance. I will now create my moment. Last night was something neither of us can deny. Kissing you was more than I could have asked for."

"Atem—"

"I ne—" His throat betrayed him. The words tangled in a wall of fear and slowly his esophagus tried to close. He finally had his moment and fear gripped him like he had never experienced. What was going on?

"You what?" Isis almost sounded desperate for those words. "What is it?"

"I...I—"

A soft knock at the door sounded and gently the door whined open. Yugi popped his head in and saw the position the two were in; immediately his face flamed. "I—I'll come back?"

Isis stared at Yami long and hard. When he made no move of shooing the boy she shook her head. "No Yugi," she assured as she gently moved away from Yami as not to raise suspicions. "What is it you wanted?"

Yugi's eyes shot from Yami to Isis then back to Yami, before slowly roving back to Isis. "Tea and I made breakfast if you two would like any." He shrugged and smiled brightly. "That's if you're hungry."

"Thank you but no thank you Yugi. I believe I should get going." Isis speedily made her way over to the Halloween costume.

"Are you sure?" Was Yami's almost pleadingly calm tone, "Do you have to go?"

"I think I do Atem." Not even making eye contact with him she made her way over to the door where Yugi moved out of her way. "Yugi, thank you for allowing me to stay..." She distractedly but sincerely thanked.

"No problem," he assured as he watched her retreat down the hall. He then turned to the person left alone in the room, "Yami what—"

"Pardon me Aibou," Yami began as he grabbed a hoodie hanging from the dresser. "I cannot talk right now."

Moving past the shorter man he took two stairs at a time and heard the murmur of Mai and Tea in the kitchen as well as Joey shoving food in his mouth. He heard the door downstairs jingle and he quickly moved down the stairs. There he saw Isis, purse now in hand, making great strides to her car parked on the curb. He followed after her and just as he was about to speak, he heard her phone go off with some generic ringtone. She dug through her purse and produced the device. She stared at the screen long and hard before answering.

"Yes?" Immediately Yami knew it was Kaiba and he felt bile creep up his throat. "I would Kaiba." A pause, "Leave Yami out of this—he has nothing to do with us." 'Us'? Yami was starting to feel extremely sick. Had she lied? Were they still together? Had he made a fool of himself? Why had she called him 'Yami'? "Fine." She pulled the phone from her ear and stared down at it, scowling beyond reason.

Before Yami could stop himself he called, "You still accept his calls?"

Isis spun around with a shocked expression, "Atem what are—"

"What are you doing still speaking to him? You told me it was over." He walked right over to her and dared her to lie to him.

"We are but I need to speak with him."

"_Lay_?" He spat.

"I cannot leave this end untied," Isis defended. "Some things can't be left unsaid that's why Atem."

"But they can when it comes to me?" He scoffed rolling his eyes, "Well you've taught some things are better left unsaid Isis."

"Do not use Kaiba as a scapegoat for what you cannot do."

His chin tilted up and he looked down on her through slotted eyes. "What do you dare imply?"

"That you're afraid, Atem..." The bottom of her eyes began to sting and she was beyond angry for feeling so emotionally invested. "That you're just as afraid as I am!"

"Afraid!? What could I possibly fear that revolves around you? Huh!?"

"That maybe something wonderful could happen—something that feels well deserved even." His eyes widened but his jaw clenched. "That maybe for once what you view as a second life of more disappointment will actually offer you good will instead of heartache."

"Don't make me out to be a poignant child! I have my mind-set well maintained."

"Do you!? If you did why were you knocking on my door at midnight? Why were you calling me in the middle of the day? Why do you keep coming to me Atem?" Now the tears were rolling down but she wasn't sobbing. They simply chased her words into the winter air.

The tears startled Yami but he was too far gone to give proper empathy. "Am I that much of a burden on you? Is that it? Do you regret that I won the duel?! Do you wish me a distant memory as I've always been taught to you?"

What felt like a paper-cut slipped across her chest and she gripped it. "I simply wished you didn't about yourself!"

"How dare you make claims to me belitting myself! Who are you to know who I am?"

"I'm your friend Atem!"

"The prodigal one at that! Couldn't handle his bullshit so you return to me, hoping I will collect the pieces of your fragmented mind. Well understand this Isis: you've always been in pieces!"

"As have you," she angrily wiped her eyes. "Do not try to lord over me when you have been just as dishonest with yourself."

He threw his hands up laughing bitterly, "Once more this stranger proceeds to know me. This is new—oh wait, it's not when your name lies in books you've never heard of. Those historians can tell me more about who I am than you could Isis."

"Tell yourself that lie as I stand before you."

"Well stand before me no more!" Getting right in her face he hissed in a low voice, "Like I said before, I will have a moment and this is it: be done with me woman. I dare not take another moment of this misfortune and ruin." His eyes glossed over and his nostrils flared. "Goodbye Isis Ishtar." Turning around, he walked back to the house and never looked back.

Isis felt that lump return to her throat but it moved downward and nestled deep within her chest; it exploded into bright fire and moved throughout her body. Suddenly she was unlocking her car and throwing her items in. She locked the car back and sprinted back to the shop. She shoved the door aside as if it were a person in her way, rather than an inanimate object. Running up the stairs she made a turn into the kitchen and spotted Yami leaning against the sink utterly pissed. Yugi had been in the middle of saying something but became absolutely silent upon seeing the return of the woman. Tea opened her mouth but Isis didn't give any of them a chance to say a word.

"Do not allow trepidation to ruin this." Her eyes locked with his and she knew her expression must have been desperate.

Eyes so cold looked upon her as a fly on a windshield. "It didn't...you did."

Isis stood there glaring a hole through Yami who returned it. The tension in the room rose to suffocating levels. Before she could stop herself she was across the kitchen. Leaning forward she left barely a peck on his lips before he shoved her back, electing gasps from the onlookers. Leaning forward she hissed, "You cannot tell me goodbye until you are truly done." Turning on her heel she exited the kitchen, bounded down the stairs and returned to her car. Starting the engine she headed home leaving a puddle on her thighs.

**Downtown Domino**

Kaiba sat facing the large windows of his office overlooking Domino City. He curled his lip up, "This fucking scrap heap." He rolled his eyes at the cars passing by, the people strolling down the sidewalk and overall the mood of the city. How could one place breed so many weak minded men and women—especially the women? He ground his teeth at the thought of one in particular.

He reclined back in the wingback chair and contemplated many things. Some of those ideas sat on his desk and he was more than ready to use them if needed. But until he knew exactly what his plan of action needed to be, he mapped to trace certain patterns and make a decision from there. Kaiba needed to know a few things before he could have—well not closure. That was a word never used outside of business. He didn't need closure from this useless relationship. It had been a mistake since day one and he was glad his entire year didn't go to its stupidity. But the months he had lost were all a powerpoint of misguided agendas; titled with bullet points of what did happen and what should have.

What happened to him? What possessed him into thinking Isis Ishtar — that annoying woman from Battle City who couldn't duel her way out of a paper bag — had the chops to keep up with him? His lifestyle was too practical and well organized to meld with her dreamy thoughts and slapdash ways. The CEO had always been wary of trying new things and now that he had, he knew that sticking to what he knew was best. It was the easiest way not to waste time, lose energy over something useless and not get burned. No. Not burned. Seto Kaiba was not burned by others—he did the burning. And this witch would burn at the stake for the witchcraft she bewitched him with.

Moving about the room, he checked out a few items before returning to his chair. He was getting antsy. He strummed his fingers against the arm rest and wondered if he should get another drink. His body was still too stiff with planning and he didn't want to look so preloaded. Just as he stood to get that stiff sip, he turned around to the door of his office gently closing. There she stood. Her long hair was pulled in a tight bun atop of her head, her face bare of makeup; her casual clothing and thick coat belted at the waist were all odes to just how informal this event was. But little did his guest know his meetings were always formal.

"Looks like you rushed here..." He smirked when her face hardened. Looking around her eyes, he noticed the puffiness. Had she been crying? The idea that she was already emotional weak gave him a sick fe—thrill. A sick thrill he corrected.

"I did." She immediately could tell he'd been drinking. She prepared for the worse.

"I'm not surprised."

"Don't take this as something more than what it is Kaiba." She walked right up to him, "I am simply here to apologize." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Not only was I—"

"Save it. I told you always talked too much."

"No! I will say what I came to say." She gripped her purse for stability and began again, "Not only was I out of line for saying the many things I did to you that night, but it was so unlike me to hurt another out of spite. Kaiba, I wanted you to feel as low and worthless as you've so easily made me feel. Attempting to turn the tables like that was inhumane and utterly disgusting. I'm so very sorry and hope that you understand the sincerity behind it." He was now just staring at her so she continued, "You have shown that you are capable of love through Mokuba and that love has been as loyal as any. But, I feel the potential for love between us is too far buried under years of hurt and insecurity...on both sides."

"Insecurity just from you..." He muttered.

She ignored him and continued, "Kaiba, I hate that things ended like this. I'm sorry that I never worked hard enough to see the real you." She caught him flinch from the words before adjusting his tie. "The man I was given an opportunity to meet didn't deserve the way I treated him. Forgive me."

He walked around the side of the desk and stood where the chair once was. "If you really want to apologize to me, I need you to do something for me." His tone spoke of challenge and Isis swallowed at the implications.

"What...what must I do?"

"Shred these papers for me."

"Shred papers?"

He nodded, "Just shred these papers for me." He shrugged crossing his arms, "Or is that rocket science for you?"

Isis' brow knitted together and she slowly walked up the desk. "What does shredding papers do for you?"

"Why does it matter?"

Frowning, she looked down at the papers and began scan reading them as she often did documents at work. Suddenly realization dawned on her and she audibly gasped, "Kaiba..."

"What?" He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes in mock concern.

"Are these—"

"Originals? I only work with original copies Isis."

"How..." She couldn't find her words or her breath. Who or better yet what she stood in the room with shook her heart in terror.

"What's so hard about shredding these papers?"

"How could you ask me to do such a thing?"

He chuckled, "It's just pieces of paper Isis; they don't mean anything."

"But they do Kaiba! It's someone's life!" She motioned to them, "That is his life!"

"EXACTLY!" He suddenly roared slamming his hands on his desk. "A fucking life Isis! A life I created! I life I could take away as easily as ruin!"

"Kaiba...please..." Her chest suddenly felt tight.

He snatched up the papers and waved them around threatening, "The very person you believe is better than me is in fact a product of ME Isis. Regardless of what you do, it always comes back to ME."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Oh how she couldn't handle another argument today.

"Then where would he be without me Isis, huh?!"

"Without you?" She gasped.

"YES Isis, without ME?! Did I not hack the system so he'd be recognized as a real person?"

"You did not give him his humanity! He earned it!"

"Is that what you want to believe? I tore up that Blue-Eyes, I threw the tournaments he competed in and I was and STILL IS his RIVAL! I'm the reason anyone even knows about who he fucking is."

"Is that really what you believe?!"

"I bet you think you're the reason he's gotten anywhere don't you?" He laughed bitterly. "You knew everything about him but he didn't give a shit about you."

"Stop." She bit her lip.

"All your life you were in some shit hole a thousand leagues under sea level and all he was doing was NOT caring about who the fuck you were."

"Leave it alone."

"He comes back and you have to not only deal with a lunatic for a sibling, but help this person who only cares about themself."

"That's not true!"

"You even went through the trouble of getting him a body," he scoffed at his own words, "I'm _actually_ saying that you gave him a body. Like I'm actually admitting this circus was real..." He shook his head to focus his mind back on the words at hand, "You worked so fucking hard to get him that body and what does he do? He looks at you and does absolutely nothing."

"Shut up Kaiba."

"Until suddenly," he snapped his fingers, "Suddenly you're just the greatest thing ever. But is it because you actually are or because I now had you? His greatest rival was daring to beat him at something."

"Stop!" She was at a loss for words. She placed her hand over her mouth as she felt something in her sinuses crack.

He slammed the papers down and pointed to her. "And you—you were such a poor fight to try to win." Before she could stop herself tears burst from her eyes and she whimpered before him. "That's right Isis. This was all just a competition and I was winning until I realized just how weak and pathetic you were just like him. Look around you! I've won twenty times over with or without you."

"Is...is this the only reason why you were with me?" She choked.

"With you? This is why I tolerated you. Nothing was better than watching him squirm over me having what he never could. I've always been more ambitious than he ever was. Fuck the score board—look at our lives now!"

"I don't have to stand here and be spoken of as some trophy!"

"I dare you to walk out that door." This halted her feet and he grinned darkly. "Now I still dictate whether or not he can have you or not." He strolled back over to the papers and lifted them up, "Show me just how stupid you aren't."

"How am I stupid?" She gasped as more tears poured down. Her body shook and she could barely catch her breath.

"You just won't admit you had a hand in keeping Yami here as well."

"Of course I did," she sobbed, "I've never lied about that."

"But you lied about why you did it! You didn't want to give him freedom just for his sake. You wanted him to have his own body so you could fuck it!"

She strolled up and slapped him hard across the face. "You're drunk! Stop these words now!"

"Admit it Isis! ADMIT you only gave him that body with hopes that he'd be with you. Hoping that he'd recognize you for wasting your life on his useless self; it must have been hard never pursuing anything you wanted because of him."

"It was my duty and honor!"

"Honor? You may be able to trick everyone else but I know." He grabbed her shoulders. "I know you Isis. I know the '_you_' you try to hide from everyone else. The vindictive woman that hoped Yami was just as miserable as he looked and you felt all those years."

"No I didn't!"

He towered over and hissed down, "Say it. Admit you kept him around for reasons outside of what everyone else believed."

"No!"

"SAY IT!" She fought in his hold and he hissed against her ear, "SAY. IT."

She fought against him and freed herself from his hold. "I..." Her bottom lip quivered and she looked off to the left, "I—"

"Just say it Isis. Admit that you were selfish with him."

"I...I cannot deny that I did want certain things to happen, but that wasn't—"

"All of it? Yeah right." He had the nerve to shove past her and make a full circle back to his desk, taking a seat. "You and I are more alike then you're willing to admit."

Isis stopped her sobbing and sniffled loudly, "We will never be alike in the ways you believe." Taking an almost drunk step forward she snatched up the papers. "While we are both broken by the families we were forced into, I choose to excavate my feelings while you build over them. But when your walls tumble down Kaiba then what?!" She threw the papers and watched them fall all around them. "Then what do you have?!"

"All I fucking need!"

"STOP lying to yourself!" She slapped her hands down on the table. "Your rivalry with Yami was the only other source of a social outlet besides your brother and you held on it for dear life. Even now you claim to have used me to beat Yami. Beat him in WHAT!? Haven't you said you already won? What more is there to battle for?"

"Don't act like you know what's going on!" Kaiba roared jumping up from his chair.

"I do know and that's what breaks my heart..." Isis' voice lowered and she looked upon him seeing the frightened child she had never witnessed before. It literally broke her heart. "The only reason you wanted to keep Yami around was because you used him to validate who you are. That's where you and I are alike. We both selfishly used his title to aid our own struggles with developing who we are."

"I've always known who I am!"

"Have you? Or did it take the day—the very first time you ever lost to reveal your humanity to you?"

He smacked all the items off his desk and made a beeline for her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her as he yelled in her face. "You don't know ANYTHING about me! And—and you never even FUCKING tried!" Dark blue eyes widened at the almost vulnerable twinge to his voice and he realized this game was playing him.

"And oh how I regret that," she almost whispered. Tears began again and this time it was for stepping over shards of an already broken man. Isis hadn't broken Kaiba; he already was when she found him. Isis had done something worse—she had scattered him. Now he didn't know which direction to go and was becoming irrational. There was nothing she could say to help and the only thing she could do was go back in time. Go back in time and never have dated him. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him and held tight. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Seto...please...PLEASE!" She begged, "Forgive me!"

Kaiba just stood there. His anger replaced with a complete system shut down. His mind hummed down and his body lost action sequence. What, what was happening? Sluggishly he pushed her away and wandered almost lost back to his desk. He sat down and twirled the chair around, putting his back to the mess of his office, but more importantly the woman. "Leave."

"I—"

"Leave." His tone was flat and lacked any type of sting. He was lost—a broken gadget with no owner.

Swallowing down the bile that raced up her throat, she fled from his office. Isis didn't stop when she came to the lobby either or the sidewalk. Isis Ishtar ran until her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the grass she had ended up in. Her chest hurt, her eyes stung and she was sure she was going to throw up. Getting on all fours she realized that in one day she had lied to the one she loved, and never loved someone she had never lied to. What was wrong with her? Why was it so hard to simply find someone and have a normal functioning relationship? Sitting back on her haunches she felt a cold wind whip past her nose before looking up to see the first bits of snow flutter down from the heavens. Isis realized what she needed to do to figure out these questions. She had to start at the source.

It was time to go home.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Well damn...even I got a little shocked from everything that happened. LOL.

I'm just on a writing spree. I really hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm so proud of myself for making it this far before shit hitting the fan. LOL. I hope you all are still with me! This isn't the end no matter how final it feels. Our story still has some knots that need to be tied.

Arabic Words:

SabaH el khayr – Good morning

Kemet – The ancient name for Egypt

La' – No

Ana asfa – I'm sorry (Feminine)

Lay – Why

Posted especially for:

Everyone who has reviewed, will be reviewing, thought about reviewing, knows how to spell the word review and breathes air while reading my fanfic. Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 16

Where Were You?

* * *

><p>"Meeeeeeerrry Christmas Domino! Oh wait? It's not Christmas yet? As usual we around here are rushing the holidays much how Mayor Komatsu sure feels the need to rush this tax—" The radio was promptly silenced and the hand that did it retreated back under the comforter. Yami rolled himself up in his blanket and gazed into the darkness that was his room.<p>

Last week had marked the end to finals and today was his first official day of holiday break. He had reset his alarm and didn't do too well on sleeping in until ten. Instead he had tossed and turned from three till now. Sure the pressures of school were now off him and he rarely got test anxiety, since he was so prudent on studying. But the lack of sleep didn't come from academics but Halloween. He was still haunted by the devilish holiday and wondered if everything he did and said had even been real. That throb behind his sternum reminded had indeed been a real night. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He reached next himself and picked up a small plastic remote. Pressing a button, his room was illuminated in a measured light show of green, red and white.

Yami's eyes drifted along the lights he had strung up with Tristan, Joey and Yugi. The guys had demanded he put something Christmas related in his house; besides the 'pitiful excuse of a tree' Joey claimed he had on his coffee table. So he had compromised on lights and thanks to some ladders, and a very bad idea of Tristan on Joey's shoulders, the ceiling was covered in Christmas cheer. His eyes caught the Santa Claus plushie Yugi had left on his entertainment center and he frowned at the rosy cheeks tinged in green from the lights.

How did people find joy in something they knew was fake? In something they knew never existed? There was so much cheer and happiness built up around Old St. Nick yet the majority of the world knew he was bogus—a phony created for marketing purposes, from folklore or anything really. Humans were always creating perfections to believe in. Whether it was religion based, intellectually sound or even wondrous to levels of childishness, there was always a quest for something perfect.

If humanity knew it would never be perfect no matter how hard they tried, why have something fake to mirror? Or how about the fact that things that were perfect were often being ruined or messed with. A beautiful forest was mowed down to make room for a building to hold answers to perfections. But what little recognized is that faultlessness had already lied there and no one had the gall enough to respect it. He ran his hands through his hair. Had this been Yami's plight? He had organic beauty and perfection been before him, yet he waited until 'man' came through to try to destroy the eco-system in hopes of placing a factory. Why hadn't he struck when he first felt feelings for Isis? Why had he felt entitled after she had given herself to another man?

He had been built up to be such a strong, confident person in all that he did. Before and during his solitude, so much had happened that forced his hand to be stronger than how he felt. His sensitivities had to be stashed away and encased in a shell of calm, cool and collected royalty. His overzealous nature coupled with his youth, created a redundant mistake of arrogance. This cocky attitude had landed him in a world of confusion and darkness. Slowly he had forgotten who he was; what he was about but somehow always held on to that strong sense of self—that strong sense of pride. That pride had never strayed from him and even after all of his experiences and being softened by Yugi's warm spirit, he still held on to his sense of self-worth. It was the only constant in his personality and the only item he had to build on, once he began remembering who and what he was.

How was he able to always hold himself so highly even when he didn't know who he was? Even now when he didn't know what his heart wanted? The answer was sitting across from him in the form of a Santa Claus plushie: friendship. As silly as it sounded and as often as Tea had inspired and bored them all on the topic, it was true. If it hadn't have been for his council and his now close group of friends, he would have floundered long ago. There was nothing like outside validation for who you were. Nevertheless, Yami would be lying if he said that it wasn't hard to always uphold this strong reputation. Some would claim he didn't have to; these were his friends. When would he ever be able to fully be himself without social repercussion?

Instantly blue eyes came to mind and inky tendrils of hair framed them. They squinted as he told her things without being fully honest with her or himself. All those nights she had listened; all those afternoons she had taken his calls; all those mornings she had been on his mind and in a big way, he felt he had squandered something that was bigger than just himself. It had been hard to restart his physical in a realm he wasn't too familiar with, but to rediscover and recreate his personality had weighed heavy on him. But where had he taken those burdens—straight to Isis. She had been the only person that scared him because in his heart of hearts, he knew he could fully be himself — past or present — and she could easily understand and take him for whoever he was. He worried this fear had stopped him from trying anything and then the moment he saw Kaiba was in her life—with her in a way he should have been, he had seen red.

Isis had been his tightly held secret and now another had it. They had his secret ingredient to life and an enemy no less had it. He reached his arms under his pillow and gripped the top. How he hated his selfish pride. It wasn't her fault for moving on, especially from someone who would never tell her how he really felt about anything. He licked his lips and narrowed his garnet vision as the red lights almost made them glow. Why had he pushed her away? She had come back into the kitchen to show she wasn't willing to give up on him and he shoved her and her heart to the floor. Why had he been so selfish? He had never taken into considering her personal plight. How had it all been for Isis? He wasn't the only one in Domino offered a reset button on their life.

Yet the apprehension, brooding and later competition ruined him. The moment weakness came along; he shattered to a million pieces and demanded that she'd collect each one. That wasn't fair if he wasn't willing to handle them himself. Though Yami was no longer a puzzle, he still continued to present himself as unsolvable. Did he really want to be alone forever? He had thought his loneliness for those hundreds upon hundreds of years in the puzzle had been enough. It seemed he wanted to recreate that emptiness.

He glanced at his cell-phone and thought about how silent it had been lately. His Little One wasn't known for the strongest confrontation with Yami but he was for avoidance. Yugi knew Yami hated it when he was short with him but the Egyptian knew it was his way of chastising him. He wasn't going to sit there and let his once dark pout if he wasn't going to discuss it. Rather he was going to leave him to brood. The sun wasn't forceful in warming an area; it either accepted the light or adapted to where it didn't affect them. Yami was a mountain top at this point and Yugi knew this. There was nothing more to say or do since his last visit with the guys. He had pretty much been dead most of the time. Joey had tried to keep the mood up as did Tristan, but Yugi had looked upon Yami with disappointed eyes.

"Dammit..." He pressed the pads of his fingers into his eyes. What was he going to do? His pride wouldn't allow him to call Isis and apologize or even sulk. For he'd be lying if he said he was completely over his anger. He was still upset with her for picking Kaiba over him even after all they talked about, but a small part of him nagged she didn't pick him over him. She left with who was showing her what she wanted. If he wasn't what she wanted, so be it. However Yami was! He knew he was! He knew he could be. "Shit." He sat up and threw the heavy comforter back.

After a quick shower he got dressed up in multiple layers and grabbed a banana. Slinging his back over his shoulder, he headed outside. He stood at the bus-stop with others in his neighborhood and waited anxiously. Yami hated the snow and sleet. It made it too dangerous to ride and not for the expected idea, but for the fact that drivers seemed to not see him even more than before. After a few almost accidents since getting the bike during winter time, he just took the bus, cab or subway during the harsh cold weather. Plus he hated the cold and the idea of whizzing around town in the freezing weather was not appealing.

The bus came like clockwork and he flashed his pass before taking a seat. He stared out the window of the white covered city, of glistening lights. Tinsel hung in almost every shop and many stood on corners ringing bells for charity dressed as Santa Claus. Sighing, he shifted his eyes down to his phone and took in the home screen. No missed calls, new voicemails or text-messages. Oh how he wanted to call her. So he put his phone away and resisted. The bus came to a few more stops and was soon packed full of people. Once it made its final stop on the route, almost everyone piled out and Yami walked across the Domino City Mall parking lot.

The large structure was alive with shoppers, holiday only workers and families. He moved through the throng and wasn't too sure what he was doing there or what to get. Perfumes stung his nose, salesmen were too pushy and if he tripped over any more children he was sure the next would taste his combat boot. He was getting irritated by his own shortcomings so he took a moment to pause. Sinking down on a bench near the square, he slid his backpack off and let out a long breath. What was he doing here?

"Yami, what are you doing here?"

Slowly his eyes raised and he saw the last person he expected to see. "M...Mrs. Moto?"

Sure enough Yugi's cheery mother gave me him a just as cheery smile, "Hello dear." She placed her bags down on the floor and took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

The way she asked it spoke as more than just coincidence. "I...I believe I'm here to find someone a gift."

Her eyes were so warm and gentle, "Someone you say?"

"Mm." He shyly looked away feeling a lump form in his throat. He almost felt like he'd been lost in a store for so long and his mother had finally found him.

She crossed her arms before bringing a hand up to thrum the fingers against her chin. Her eyes surveyed the spacious building and she nodded. "Perhaps you need a woman's touch?"

"I—"

"I insist Yami." The older woman patted his leg and stood back up. "Come help me with my bags, but no peeking? There are some things in there I'd like to keep secret."

"Um...yes Ma'am." Yami obediently picked up the remaining bags and followed beside her through the mall. His head was down slightly, his shoulders slumped and to anyone looking on, he appeared as a boy doomed to holiday shopping with his mother. When really he felt she was doomed to be in his presence.

Mrs. Moto appeared uninterested by the behavior and hummed happily along with the music. "I am very happy to see you Yami."

"Um...really?"

"Of course. It's always nice to see one of my boys." Her smile was so large and sincere it actually made Yami's chest ache. She draped an arm around him and together they got off a escalator Yami didn't even recognize he was riding.

The shopping adventure was one of the sweetest and heart wrenching experiences Yami needed at the time. Mrs. Moto's unquestioning eyes, lovable grin and helpful spirit filled him up with self-hatred and neediness. As if sensing it, she made sure to link her arm with his as they walked store to store and would even pat or rub his back when pointing to something. This brought great comfort and sickness to him and he loved it as much as he hated it. She was wordless comforting him and he felt he didn't deserve it. But the smiles she gave as well as the warm laughter slowly prodded him into believe he needed it. Finally all the stores she had needed to go too had been explored. They got on an elevator and she pointed out the window.

"It appears Santa Claus is out! Wave Yami!" Like a small child Yami spun around and waved to the big red suit down below. Somehow the man saw him and waved back. A few elderly people in the elevator smiled warmly at the boy or even chuckled in his precious display. The very man he hated she easily got him to greet. Despite himself, he grinned and turned back around blushing at the smiling eyes around the box.

The twosome got off the box and she wrapped a warm sweet-smelling arm around him. "I think I know just the place for you to find your friend a gift dear."

His eyes grew big and he shyly asked, "Really?"

"Mmhm." She took the bags from him and pointed forward. "Go inside there and take a look around?"

He didn't even take time to look at the store she suggested. He was more concerned about her abandoning him. "Are you not going in there with me?"

"Oh no honey. I'm in need of a rest. I'll be on the bench over there and you come get me when you're ready?" She pointed at the seat a few feet away but for Yami it was miles.

"But...but this friend...I think I need your help."

She placed a hand atop his head, "Trust me dear, you don't." With another strong smile she patted his shoulder, "In you go." With that she walked away to the bench.

Yami stood there for a moment trying not to pout and drug his feet as he entered the store. Sure she tells him where to go, but she wasn't willing to help him actually find the present. Shaking his head he pushed further and an interesting smell of new entered his nose. Looking around the little shop, he was suddenly overwhelmed with conviction. This was exactly where he needed to be. This was exactly what he needed to buy. This was exactly where he needed to swallow his pride. It was true: mothers really do know best.

**Across Town**

Isis got on the elevator as it descended. It stopped and opened to the lobby where she pulled a thick scarf from her bag and wrapped it snug around her neck. She then put on her gloves and hat. Walking outside she minded the few icy areas and walked down the stairs before beginning her trek home. November had spent its thirty days in gradually covering Domino in a layer of white. The snow was now six inches deep. Isis was still fairly inexperienced to driving in such weather so on certain days, she took to walking. The exercise was nice and though it was cold, she was able to stay warm.

Standing at a crosswalk she took in the passing people and crowd clustered around her. For a month she had felt like a ghost—mere vapor in the wind. Everything that was practiced was done out of necessity and not leisure. She woke up because she couldn't sleep any longer. She showered and brushed her teeth because it was proper hygiene. She ate breakfast because she was hungry. She went to work because she needed money to pay her bills. She was a drone manufactured by her own poor decisions. Her cell-phone only buzzed when her brothers called anticipating her visit; when Mai flooded her inbox with text messages demanding she call her; or when the office needed her to come in.

Between keeping Mai from showing up to her home, her brothers from coming to get her and work forcing her to take time off, she was simply just there. She didn't receive joy on the days those fat gray clouds would allow golden light upon the city. Nor did the softly falling snow reflecting in the moonlight keep her heart whimsical. She simply confined herself to four walls that could house her needs, before pushing through crowds to the next four walls. For thirty days she watched her eyes darken, her hair frizz and her clothing rumble. There was makeup for those circles, hair products for overgrown hair and irons for clothes; but what about the fact that her heart ached? Isis Ishtar was depressed and there felt like there was no way out.

Luckily she had too high a regard for life to commit suicide. It wasn't even an option. But in a way she had socially killed herself. She knew Yami had to have told the group the situation and she was sure Mai was just reaching out to her out of kindness. However she felt she had lost the only friends she had ever had and that alone made her want to bury deeper in her blanket. To take on an eternal slumber of grief and pain lacking eulogies and condolences; just forget she was ever there or ever tried to live a normal life. Many times over the past four weeks she had played with the idea that she was never meant to leave the clan. That staying underground like the snake she was would have been the best option.

The very snake that hid in the notorious tree that led to the Fall of Man. She was the serpent that lured Eve to ruin; forever dooming her to a life of hardship. She had been placed for companionship and her gold heart had been melted under the hiss of the serpent's tongue. Yami had been birthed through the symbolic rib of selfishness and neediness; so far from love and kindness. Snow bit at her cheeks and she realized they were tears freezing the cold hair. She used her scarf to wipe them away and gaze around the streets. The Kaiba Tower loomed in the distance. There at the very top 'Adam' paced angrily at how his only meaning for living had been stripped down to nothing, by an outside force. Yami had been Kaiba's only way of gauging his greatness and giving him purpose and here Isis ruined that. She threw away something she could never give back or earn: trust.

That had been the basis of Isis and Kaiba's downfall. He had never trusted her once to be faithful to only him. But who could blame him? Anyone who was blind could tell the looks she gave Yami went beyond just a friend, but she couldn't help where her heart yearned. Yet she could have had more respect for her partner and tried her best, and not leaving it up in the air for as long as she did. The reason she did was because she felt like she couldn't trust him with her heart. She was afraid of his ruthless side to the point it crippled her from trying to walk down their relationship further. So instead she clammed up and did everything by the book in hopes of avoiding his wrath, when really she just brought it down faster upon herself. Nevertheless, in the back of Isis' mind, she knew Kaiba had been afraid to show who he was to her. The only person who truly knew him was Mokuba and that had been the only person he had been able to give his all too. Isis felt that she was never designed to penetrate him as she had hoped, but she could have at least tried to push past her weaknesses and given it a go.

Although fear was the ruin of most things, it destroyed her to a T. Fear had kept her back from Kaiba and fear had kept her back from Yami. Her passions for the ex-spirit ran so deep and strong, that the mere ideas of it made her want to throw away her cares and run to him. She had never felt so deeply for someone who felt so far out of reach. It was how teenage girls lusted after celebrities till the point they believed they had a chance; even encouraged one another that that particular star would give them a second glance. But this wasn't the case—this was life and the star of her universe had given her a second glance. It scared her still—boneless. Spineless and useless, she fell as a puddle before Yami's feet and continued to bow to his greatness. Why could she not accept that he was now like she? Just taking one day at a time and trying to his best to be someone and live a happy life. She wanted to make him happy. The only way she felt she could do that was to give him exactly what he wanted.

Stepping out into the crosswalk she shuffled with the others and continued her walk to her building. As soon as she unlocked the door to her apartment, she stood in the doorway and looked at the many boxes around the room. Items rarely used were packed away while a few were still left. She had packed for a month. A little here and a little there and her apartment looked as empty as how she felt. She coughed into her scarf feeling the tears wanting to show themselves but she didn't allow herself the luxury of letting it out. She wanted to keep it in—breathe in the tension and release the miserable air that kept her robotic and flesh all the same. Isis even had the nerve to trip over her boxes; falling over her own plans of running away.

"I'm not running..." She mumbled to no one in general.

Putting her mind into autopilot, she cleaned up what needed to be put away, made a small dinner, ate it in a timely manner and retired to her room. She lied in bed staring at the ceiling before reaching for her cell-phone. Typing across the screen she brought the device to her ear and listened as it rang twice.

"Well, well, well...put the wine and pills away?"

Snorting Isis returned, "You're not funny."

"I'm not telling jokes—I'm just making light of my gal-pal going MIA and abandoning me with my dumbass husband and his friends." There was a pause and the small sound of a door closing. "Isis...Ya—"

"Mai..."

Mai gave out a long sigh, "Listen Isis, I don't know the full story. In fact, no one does. Yami has been just as distant as you. But what I am saying is you're not going to always win the battles, but who cares when the war is where the prize is."

"The war is over...I concede."

"If you concede that means you're going home."

"How did you know?" Isis paused; upset she had given herself away.

"I'm a top duelist after all. I didn't get there from being just irresistible; I had to have some brains despite the blonde hair." There was a slight shuffling before silence, "Isis, I've never been one to beg and I won't start now. But I will threaten you into staying."

The woman chuckled and brushed a stray tear that leaked down her cheek. "Mai, there are times when you feel you must move on. There's nothing left for me here."

"Glad to know I'm chopped liver."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know; I'm just giving you a hard time because you're pissing me off." She chuckled and let out a sigh. "I can't tell a grown woman what to do with her life, but I can always just be there to watch it happen. Get it?"

She nodded and murmured, "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" A long pause happened before Mai's voice dropped, "I have to go. Joey's going to find me in the closet sooner or later."

"You're in the hall closet on the floor?" Isis remembered that was often Mai's go to space when she would call her about problems with Joey or in general. Now that place felt so sacred because she used it to help Isis with her problems. She offered a part of her privacy that could only be shared between friends—best-friends.

"Yep. I'll call you later?" The line went dead. Mai was never good at goodbyes.

Setting the phone aside, Isis laid back and glanced at the calendar on the wall. Her flight left tomorrow at 9pm. She regretted the late flight but knew there was something that needed to be done before she headed to Cairo for the holidays. Closing her eyes, she wondered if it was a good idea. Despite whether it was or not, she felt she owed it to herself and the other involved. Going into her closet, she dug past boxes and found a decorative one. It had sat in there since roughly June. When she had found it, she knew nothing else would compare to the perfect Christmas present. She had often wondered over those coming weeks if she should just surprise Yami, but she had stuck to her guns. Now it was December and she was full of regret for their relationship, but knew this needed to be given. Nothing like a gift to say goodbye with; she sat against the wall and covered her mouth as sobs shook her.

**The Next Day**

Yami happened to be up at sunrise on a fine Saturday morning. He was shoveling cereal into his mouth and reading the back of the cereal box. Since his shopping date with Mrs. Moto, he had been in an odd mood. She hadn't called him or even asked questions when he had last seen her just yesterday. He simply walked her to her car, helped her get her bags in and received a strong hug of unforgettable warmth. The warmth only a mother could exude. After she fixed his hair, she told him she'd see him Christmas and left. He stood there watching her go and weakly waved with the hand holding the perfect gift he had found. How did moms just know what you needed? It was a secret he was sure he'd never understand until he found a wife of his own to mother his children. Even then he was sure comprehending the magic of motherhood would only go so far. He entertained the ideas of that brood calling Mrs. Moto 'grandma' and she chuckling as she baked cookies with them. A small smile creased his lips.

That quickly turned into a frown when banging on his door happened, followed by what sounded like a hand sliding down the wood. Raising a brow he waited until a repeat of the peculiar knock happened. Standing up, he looked through the peephole and was surprised into opening the door. "Tamiko?" Sure enough, there stood the petite Japanese girl with the China doll bangs. She was dressed in quite the short, tight dress and her makeup was smeared a little. Next to her stood another girl with a just as innocent sex appeal and behind them were two familiar faces from his school.

"Yami...hey..." Tamiko gave a tired waved and crossed her arms. He then realized none of them had on jackets.

"Please come in out of the cold." He motioned the four in and he closed his door back. "What's going on?"

"Well we went to this party not too far from here and well," she shrugged, "we're all too drunk to drive. So we needed somewhere to rest until we could sober up."

Yami was tempted to question why they didn't call a cab or even ride the bus, but that would be stupid since she just explained they were drunk. "You would like to stay here until that time?"

"As long as it's not too much trouble," Tamiko slurred slightly before rubbing her forehead as if that would help. "I hate to ask you for this but we're desperate—we don't know anyone else on this side of town."

"How did you know I lived here?"

"School directory."

"Mm." That was plausible. "Sadly I don't have any spare beds to offer besides my own. I do have a guest room though and blankets."

"We'll just uh...make a pallet..." Tamiko's friend whispered as she lewdly licked her lips.

"Unless you'd like to share that bed...big boy?" The male behind him flamboyantly asked as he openly leered at his crotch.

It was then Yami realized he was standing there shirtless in his slightly snug white low riding sweat pants—underwear free of course. Despite himself, he smirked and gave a deep chuckle which the girl and guy hitting on him returned with their own slutty giggles. "Allow me to get the linen?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked down the hall. While digging around his linen closet in the hall, he heard the drunken girl whisper loudly to her friend.

"THAT'S Yami? Damn he's hot."

"Ssshhhh Ayame, he can probably hear you."

"I hope he does...did you see him in those white pants?"

"He wasn't that great," the guy who had stood behind Tamiko bristled. "He's short anyway."

Yami frowned at the comment but it turned into a smirk when the gay friend rasped, "Well we know where the height...length...and girth went to Kenta."

Ayame giggled and a slap on skin showed she shoved his bare arm, "You're so nasty Fumio."

"Absolutely disgusting," Kenta sniffed indignantly.

Yami finally stopped eavesdropping and came down to the room he had no use for. There was no furniture or anything. He kept it dust free and vacuumed when he cleaned, but the guest room was just there. It was smaller than his bedroom and he didn't need an office since he worked all over the house, so he had just left it empty. Throwing the blankets and spare pillows down, he headed back into the living room. "Just head straight down the hall and there's the bedroom. The bathroom's in the hall too. Does anyone need water?"

Ayame glided past him and brazenly brushed her fingers against his abs, "Yes...please..." She continued down the hall giving 'fuck me eyes' before drunkenly running into the wall. Fumio found this hilarious and laughed loudly while he helped the drunken girl into the room.

"Thanks a lot Yami," Tamiko thanked patting his arm. "Means a lot to me..." Kenta eyed him as he moved around the girl and gave a slight head nod in acknowledgement before entering the bedroom. Tamiko then sloppily took Yami's hands as an old friend would and smiled large. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"He's a good-looking fellow." Yami felt odd to not have talked to Tamiko in so long and now he had welcomed this bizarre situation into his home. Maybe Tamiko had left a lasting impression on him; she did have that effect.

"He's in the Math department and he's a complete numbers nerd." She looked longingly after the boy, "Maybe he can like, tame me Yami."

"That's great Tamiko." Casually he removed his hands from her and motioned her to the room, "Perhaps you'd like to rest?"

"Yeah...guess I should." Nodding she walked down the hall and closed the door.

Yami heard multiple ruckuses as he got them all bottles of water. After dropping them off, he went back to his table and finished his soggy cereal. Afterwards he sat down at his couch and turned on the TV. As usual a cooking show played in the background while he picked up his sketch pad and began burning off some steam. A few hours later, he gazed at his odd creation and tossed it aside turning off the TV. Heading back down the hall, he checked on his guests and found them all spread out asleep. Fumio had given his T-shirt for Ayame to sleep in and Kenta his to Tamiko. Said couple was snuggled up with one another and Tamiko looked happy in her drunken slumber. He was happy for her.

Leaving them, he carried out his weekend routine minus laying nude in the living room. He headed to the complex's gym and worked out, came back and took a shower, ate a small lunch and then took a nap himself. When he woke up it was later in the afternoon and the foursome next door were still knocked out. He returned to his room and grabbed the gift he had bought from his entertainment center. Yami placed it gently on his bed and sat before it Indian style. He wondered when he'd give it to her and when would be the best time. Running a hand through his hair, he felt like the sooner the better. His time with Isis felt limited. Sure they had a fight, but a cool down period had happened. Now all that was left was to either silently decide to never talk again or try to repair the damage. He didn't want to do either but he did want something to happen. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just let it go? He knew the answer to both. Mrs. Moto knew the answer to both and had been the one to show it too him. He lifted the package and stared at the holiday decorum the store had insisted they wrap it in. He had it bad...really bad.

**Later That Afternoon**

Similar ideas swirled in Isis' head as she rolled through Domino's slush. Her heart was pounding, her mouth felt dry and she was sure she was going to be sick. Never in her life had she been so nervous. Yet she had every right to be. In her mind, this would make or break something or nothing. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew she needed to do it. She checked her watch again. It was only 5pm. She needed to get to the airport by six if she was going to have to wait in the line of holiday travelers, hassle with security and find her gate all in time to get on the 9pm flight. Her luggage in the backseat gave her a sense of security. As soon as she did this she could disappear.

Isis pulled up into a cute neighborhood of townhomes and rolled to a strip where an empty parking spot sat. She knew his motorcycle was most likely parked in the Moto garage. Parking, she got out of the car and swallowed down the bile that crept up her throat. She felt sick—feverish. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was sure this was the worst idea ever. Not only had she not talked to Yami since Halloween but she hadn't seen him either, or heard about how he was. He went from a superior, to a dear friend, to a distant associate, to an almost something to finally a stranger. However she felt she had always been the stranger. So many things left unsaid... But this was the moment she would give her last cry out, because despite how they said their temporary farewells, this would decide their final goodbye.

Gently she rapped on the door and tried her best not to hyperventilate. The sound of the door being unlocked had her jumping, nearly dropping the box and bag in her hands. When the door swung back she gasped despite her reservations and this time the box did fall. "He...hello?" Cautiously Isis picked up her fallen item and kept her eyes on the girl as if she'd attack her. Thought she felt she already had. The wind felt like it it had been knocked out of her lungs, and she tried her damndest not to hyperventilate her lungs full.

A thin framed Japanese girl stood there in an oversized shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun, but China-doll bangs hung against her forehead. Her big almond colored eyes were tired and why were her cheeks flushed. "Hi, um, sorry. I heard the door and thought I'd," she paused chuckling and shrugging, "you know, answer it." The girl eyed Isis as if she was supposed to know her. Her wide eyes lingered on the black hair, blue eyes and body shape she could make out in the large coat. "You have a zaftig body...holy hell you have a zaftig body!" She sounded liken to a child who'd found the hidden candy stash.

Isis bristled slightly from the comment but gave a cautious, "Thank you..." Looking past her she didn't see or hear anyone. "Is Atem home?"

"Atem?"

"Pardon...Yami."

"Oh! No, he totally just left to get us some pizza. Nothing like a cheesy pizza after a night of partying, you know?"

"No. No I do not," Isis croaked as she set the shopping bag down inside the house. "There's much I seem to not...know..."

"Oh." Tamiko awkwardly looked down at the bag and nodded, "I'll tell him you stopped by...?"

"My name isn't important. Please take this." She handed the box over to the girl and waved goodbye. She didn't want for the girl to respond and headed back to her car. All the way to the airport tears ran down her cheeks in a show of utter defeat. Yami had moved on and no matter what was in that package, nothing would change. The sands of Egypt now cried out to her.

**Downtown Domino**

Yami nearly ran off the bus as he moved through the slush to the apartment complex centered in the city. He jogged through the lobby and skipped the elevator, taking the stairs so he could keep moving. Catching his breath wasn't an option as were thinking about what he was about to do. What turned into a simple food run for a friend turned into a mission that he couldn't back out on. The bus ride had offered so much more insight than he expected and Mrs. Moto's smile and knowing eyes, gave him a sense of 'umf' to push. He was the soldier of his heart and as cheesy as it sounded, he needed to try his last tactic before this battle closed out the war. When he had run back into the house to get the box and had still been able to catch the bus, he felt it was fate that he needed to do this.

Reaching the third floor, he pushed the door back in a great sound of clinching metal and raced down the hall to that familiar door. He stopped before it and smoothed out his clothes, taking time to finally catch his breath. He knocked strongly on the door and waited. Nothing. He knocked again and still no answer. His stomach began to sink. His gumshen was wavering but he wasn't foiled just yet. Looking by the door, he slid back a metal casing and small keypad came out. This particular complex was equipped with a door override for when you lost your keys, locked yourself out or in the event of an emergency. He put in a code he had never used until now and the door popped open.

"Isis! Isis!" He called out anxiously as he gently pushed the door open. He almost called again but all words died in his throat as bile rose into it, washing away his dialogue. Big ugly grotesque brown boxes and a half lived in apartment showed him the severity of the situation. It told him how much time had actually passed. A revelation had occurred in his absence and was at a loss for thoughts. His eyes took in the space like a newborn babe to injustice. His nostrils flared as his feet gently took him in reverse out of the home. Closing the door back and making sure it was locked, he looked down at the box in his hand and anger reared its head back. How dare she leave him...? Shoving the small box into his back pocket, he rushed out the complex to never return again. No more would Isis Ishtar make a fool of Atem Yami Moto.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Here's a nice long chapter for all of you who waited. This feels more like a prelude than anything. But I wanted to touch on what's going on with everyone's minds. If you are confused...I am sorry. That's all I got for you. LOL.

Posted especially for:

Everyone who has reviewed, will be reviewing, thought about reviewing, knows how to spell the word review and breathes air while reading my fanfic. Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 17

When Are You Coming Back?

* * *

><p>"<em>What...what is this...cream of ice?"<em>

_Covering that small mouth with a soft hand, she giggled as a princess would. Her eyes creased in the corners and the blue iris' appeared moist with this sheen of delightful mist. Lowering that hand, she placed it upon his arm; only her fingertips glided against his bare arm and it pulled back at the contact of warm skin. "It's a cold sweet treat of many flavors."_

_Instantly his eyes widened and he licked around his moistening mouth; gliding along his teeth, "Treat you say?"_

_"It seems I have interested you?"_

_"When have your words ever bored me?"_

_Shyly she tucked nonexistent stray hair behind her ear and took a step forward. "The line is moving faster than expected."_

_"Mm." The flowery summer dress she wore made her appear youthful and vibrant. She was as breathable as summer air; as fresh as spring's first rain. "You are quite the sight this day."_

_"Me?" A hand rested delicately on her chest and she shook her head, a small smile creasing her lips. "I simply bathed and dressed." _

_He watched her ears tinge red and he couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassing wording of explaining she didn't do anything special. Truly he had caught her off guard. "That's much more than many have done. Trust me—I am close with Joey and Tristan." Once more covering her mouth, her vocal cords thrummed out a sweet melody and he stood there with a large smile on his face. He did that. He made her laugh in such a way and he liked it. A wiggling was felt in his stomach and he chopped it up to the anticipation of this 'sweet and cold' treat._

_"Do you know what flavor you would like?"_

_Turning to the right he realized it was their turn to choose. Looking down into the glass casing he was assaulted with all kinds of colors, textures and ideas. "Is this...mud?"_

_"Oh my no!" Her tone wasn't condescending or even joking. It was sincerely helpful. "This is the ice-cream. Pick a flavor to try."_

_He leaned in as close as his nose would allow him and scanned the many choices. Some were green with pink dots in them, while others were a rainbow or even plain white. He wasn't sure what to get and he glanced over at her to see if she was growing impatient with him. Many never said it but he could tell when he worked their nerves. But there was no haste to be found in her sweet smiling face. She appeared to have all the patience in the world. Even when the worker rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, muttering about how they had too many choices, she smiled on._

_Looking back in the case, his eyes stopped the moment he spotted the prized tub of 'frozen mud.' Pointing he murmured, "That one!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Surely."_

_"Two caramel cracked chocolates please."_

_He was still plastered to the glass as he watched in awe of the attendant scooping out the delight. It rolled into perfect balls and was stacked atop of a highly surfaced funnel. Both were handed to her and she handed one to him. Heading back outside, he watched her take a small lick and smile._

_"Good choice. It's the perfect blend of sharp sweetness and subtle full-body flavor." Looking back at his own cone, he took a tentative lick and brought his tongue in. "How is it Atem?"_

_"...Isis..."_

_Isis raised her black brows, "Yes?" _

_Yami looked at her as if he was meeting her for the first time, and saw the apprehension on her eyes. "I believe..." He paused doing a quick reword, "it is something I will favor for now on."_

_"Wonderful."_

_As Yami walked beside Isis down the sidewalk, he knew that he'd always remember this day. Not only because it was the first day he had ever tried ice-cream in his own body, but because he now knew some company had based this 'frozen mud's' flavor off of Isis. Smiling and taking another lick, he wondered if other foods were shaped in her aura._

_"What made you pick this flavor?"_

_'You...' Came to mind but, "It seemed perfect," is what came out._

Yami stood in the glass door of the Kame Game Shop. He had been staring out over the street for almost twenty-minutes now after he flipped the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed.' With the holiday rush really picking up and he being out of school, he had been putting in more hours at the shop with Yugi and Grandpa Moto. He did every year, but this year he just felt...empty. As much as he loved the look of budding duelists, full of enthusiasm, he pitied his own lackluster eyes and deflated smile. They had this love, this passion—this tangible adoration that satisfied them in ways he once knew. He envied them. His love for simpler things had been stripped away with his ghostly youth. It was time to think solely for him and push forward. He had been able to put on a good front for the customers but Grandpa's knowing looks and Yugi's supportive grin told all.

When he wasn't busy, he had spent the day fantasying and remembering moments when he was happiest to lift his moodiness. That ice-cream memory always showed up first and looped back around when he needed a smile. Something so simple had given him this vibrant outlook on not only her, but liking someone in general—no. Yami shoved his hand in his black jeans while the other ran through his ever growing hair, warm under a wool cap. He was so damn sick and tired of brooding. He was going over the same things over and over again. His photo sat next to 'insanity' in every dictionary in Japan.

He was such an idiot. Yami prided himself on being an honest man but he could not as the guards of his palace use to say, 'gird his loins' and confess to these things that haunted him? What kind of man was he? What was he allowing himself to become? This wasn't who he was. He was Atem—strong, passionate and direct. He was becoming a shell of the man he knew he could be; his friends knew he could be; his father knew he could be...what she knew he could be. Isis not only showed him who he could be, but held the keys to achieving it. He had often heard Joey say Mai made him a better person. But the only way Isis could affect him so deeply was out of a strong sense of...like. He needed to stop saying LIKE. He needed to use the other four letter word but that's exactly what was going on and had been. Atem Yami Moto was—

"Yami?"

Yami turned from the window to greet the eldest Moto of the house. "Grandpa, hello."

"How are you boy?" He placed a hand on the sweater covered shoulder and gently squeezed.

Yami felt the warmth of someone caring seep through the wool and settling into his chest. He cleared his throat, "I am troubled Grandpa." Sincerity would always bring out the truth regardless of who anyone was.

"That's been noticeable Yami." He tested the shop door to make sure it was indeed secure and patted Yami's back, turning the boy with him as he walked back to the office. "I don't act like I know everything — despite all this gray hair — but I do know when a young man's troubled." Yami watched the old man lumber over to his desk and unlocked the unit. He pulled a familiar thick green bag out with a copper zipper on the top. "I hate to ask you but—"

"I will gladly go to the bank," Yami assured as he reached for the bag, taking it from the man before he could argue or further apologize. "I'll return." Yami found the conversation off in the structure but it wasn't odd for the old man to often forget his thought processes. It didn't help it was the holiday season and most were scatter brained.

"But of course; stay safe." He smiled warmly and his eyes titled into half crescents.

Yami returned the smile, finding it rather odd since he was just going to the back. He headed upstairs to get his winter coat when Yugi entered the living room. "Where are you going Yami?" He was holding a cup of hot chocolate; the marshmallows on top bobbing contentedly in their warm bath.

"Grandpa needs me to go to the bank for a deposit. I should not be long."

"Want some company?"

"Oh no mister!" Mrs. Moto poked her head out of the kitchen. A holiday themed apron dusted in flour and a spoon in hand waved playfully at her youngest. "You will return to this kitchen and continue to help me with these cookies." Spotting Yami in his coat she gave him a sly look and asked, "Leaving already?"

"I assumed the quicker I got to the bank, the sooner I could come back to help with the Christmas tree."

Mrs. Moto nodded in a recovered manner before once more waving her spoon. "I'm waiting for you son."

Yami chuckled while Yugi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Of course mom." When she disappeared back into the kitchen, Yugi shrugged. "You know how mom gets during the holidays."

"I do Little One, so please be helpful." Ruffling his hair he headed for the stairs when Yugi's small voice stopped him.

"You are coming back, right Yami?"

Looking over his shoulder he gave him a confused look, "But of course."

Yugi's features showed that of realization before he gave a knowing nod smiling. "Okay." Turning on his heel, he headed back into the kitchen.

Yami paused for a moment wondering why everyone was acting so weird. First Grandpa couldn't finish the original conversation, shortly after Mrs. Moto seemed to be asking him a question everyone in the house knew but him; it all ended with Yugi almost seeming sad in the happiest of ways with his departure. He shook his head and descended the stairs. He walked out through the alley and climbed into Grandpa's old Datsun Bluebird and started the green machine as he backed out of the driveway. He always felt silly driving the old car, but the older man was always so kind to lend it to him during the icy winter months, he really couldn't complain too much.

He found a station on the radio playing Namie Amuro and Gackt's 'Itsuka no Merry Christmas' duet. He allowed the slightly upbeat Christmas song take over his mind to keep it from wondering. The drive was uneventful expect for the insane holiday traffic. People were getting cut off, horns were being honked and delivery boys on scooters were whizzing along sidewalks and between cars just for that on time delivery. The once more subdued city was hectic, dangerous and loud. All of the stimulation to his senses was not only distracting him from the long drive, but keeping his thoughts clean of worries.

But the commotion was no longer working for traveling purpose, when the once twenty minute drive was turning into an hour commute. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and he turned down a shortcut to find it just as congested. Leaning back in his chair, he watched shoppers hustle down the sidewalks and rush through crosswalks. He was glad he bought all he needed before everything got crazy. He wasn't a fan of angry shopping crowds or false sales. The fact that he actually bought gifts this year without his usual disdain showed a lot of growth on his part. Or maybe it was the guilt of how he had treated his friends over the past few months. Sure he had hung out with them on many occasions and they had a good time, but he felt guilty for his mind not being with them, but on more petty things. His hand reached for the radio and he jerkily changed the station until some angst ridden rock-band screamed through the speakers.

Finally Yami pulled into the snow littered parking lot of Domino Trust and Banking and got out. He walked inside and was actually surprised to find short lines and quick service. But a part of him assumed everyone was out spending their money rather than depositing it. A familiar woman who stood behind the desk spotted him and motioned him over. Walking over with a warm smile he half waved.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Yoshida," he placed the green bag on the counter and the older woman smiled warmly at him sliding it to herself.

"And a Merry Christmas to you Yami," she returned just as cheery. "How is your grandfather?"

"Good. He's been quite eventful with the holidays over at the shop."

She nodded as she typed away on her computer, "Still as busy as ever." Mrs. Yoshida had worked for the bank as long as their Grandpa Moto had been depositing his shop earnings there. She was not only a financial advisor but an old friend of his and the family. She always handled their deposits and did so with a smile. Her warmth and serenity caused a surprising lump to form in Yami's throat and he forced himself to swallow it down. What was wrong with him? Staring at the working woman, he took in her bright short cut red hair and soft wrinkles around her eyes...her eyes. They were a deep shade of blue so dark, they almost appeared gray. But they were blue nonetheless. A breath rattled from his lungs and he bit his lip, willing himself to stop being so damn stupid.

He cleared his throat causing her eyes to shoot in his direction. "Yami...are you okay? You seem...upset?"

"I'm just thinking of all the crowds I must meander through." He sighed showing an exhausted smile. "I still have errands to run."

"Oh my, you poor thing," Mrs. Yoshida nodded as she unzipped the bag counting up the deposit. "Well be sure to use that radio to keep you in good spirits."

"I will try."

Zipping the bag back up, she handed it back over and gave him his receipt as well as another slip of paper. "Tell your Grandpa he's getting old and leaving things where they don't belong." Shaking her head with a chuckle she waved and walked back out of sight.

Yami raised a brow at her words but ignored it as he exited with the bag and papers. Once he got in the car, he slipped the receipt into the green bag and investigated this ill placed article. Holding it long ways, his head naturally tilted as he flipped the piece as well. He felt his eyes widening and his nostrils flare. "Dear Ra..." In his hand was a plane ticket, to Cairo, in his name. He felt his mouth go dry. It fell from his hand and fluttered gently down into his lap. Yami leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, snatching his hat off. A million emotions washed over him and they doubled when he spotted writing on the back of an unseen piece of paper poking up from the deposit bag. Sliding it out, he read the fancy script in red pen:

'It's an early Christmas present—see you in the New Year. Love, your family.'

His eyes suddenly stung and his throat felt constricted. Had he been that transparent—that translucent? Had what he thought was quiet yearning been so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear? He placed his forehead against the steering wheel and felt wetness drift from his eyes for the first time since he had first gotten his body, and had been overcome with tears of joy. Vulnerability was something Yami detested as well as longed for. He had always been searching for somewhere he felt safe enough to expose his true feelings and he had finally found it in this woman—in Isis Ishtar. But his family had recognized this and arranged a Christmas Miracle but only by his hand.

He sniffed loudly and gazed down at the date of the ticket. It was open for the next year—nothing to pressure him or even slow him down. He had all this time to mull over plans and things. His fingers drummed along the steering wheel as 'now or never' and 'slow and steady wins the race' grew louder and louder; even more cliché with the added hum the internal debate create. Growling loudly, he started the car, threw it into drive and sped away cutting off a very expensive looking sports car. Said car honked him and even dared to run him over, but Yami didn't care. He was just learning not to care.

**Egypt**

"Warm today." Isis looked across the veranda to her elder brother coming outside. He shuffled over and sat down adjacent to her chair. "Has the weather felt too hot?"

"_La'a_. I have enjoyed it greatly." Isis eyes never strayed from his face. Her pupils traced the structure of his features in deep strong black lines; her irises colored in his warm skin and gentle green eyes. "I have missed you greatly."

"Me? What of mas—Malik?"

Isis' eyes softened and panned out over the view of the city. Regardless of how forgiving she had been — since she fully knew the stakes of the situation that was Battle City — or the years that had passed where they all started over, Odion still felt a level of guilt. They all did to some degree but Odion's burdens lied in something so much deeper. While Malik easily blended into modern society, and Isis chased career moves to help her adjust, Odion was left in a purgatory based upon purpose. While he wanted to go out and live his life, he felt his mistakes of the past were still pending, and that he must stay with Malik. Isis knows that he will not leave the boy's side until he finally tells him to move forward. However these feelings for him could have changed. It had been so long since Isis had had a nice chat with Odion. Their interaction wasn't the type for phone calls like she and Malik; or even paragraphs sent through texts like she and Mai often do. It was always best in person.

"You are both my brothers. Why would I not miss you both?"

Odion's smile was shy yet thankful before he cleared his throat. "Do you find our new home lovely?"

Isis nodded. "I surely do. Was it the view that sold you?"

Odion nodded, clapping his hands together before spreading them wide, "Take in our city Isis. We can view her at any time."

Gently she stood as if Odion demanded it, and she leaned against the cement half-wall that wrapped around the veranda and looked upon Alexandria as if for the first time. They were surrounded by similar apartment buildings, reaching high into the blue clear sky. Down below was a small residential neighborhood of locally owned businesses and stores. Other than that, they were faced with eight lanes of highway, large sidewalks covered in residents and an overall loud city atmosphere.

But all of this was eclipsed by what lay beyond the loud neighbors and honking cars. Wrapping like a blue ribbon around the high cement wall along the winding highway, was none other than the Mediterranean. Water so blue, so deep and filled with so much history and wonder, lapped gently against rocky beaches and clashed into cement walls built to keep it at bay. The smell of salt and the aquatic perfume of ancient nations washed over her face.

"I envy your view."

"And I your life..." Odion was suddenly beside her; arms crossed as he leaned against the rail, looking out over his chosen city. "Isis...while Malik and I returned to Egypt, you were brave enough to remain in Japan."

"Brave or foolish?" She smoothed some hair behind her ear out of nervousness.

"Surely brave. You keep in close contact with the very people we appeared to want to hurt and did so without ever once running away."

"At times I feel that my place is here with you and Malik." She narrowed her eyes at the heat-wave rippling off the cars.

Odion's brows knitted together as he shook his head, "Now you are being foolish."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have never been one to be forward with my concerns, but I feel hard pressed to make a change if only just for today." Odion's gaze was now on her and suddenly Isis felt like such a small child, confronted by her father. "What happened?"

Her head was shaking back and forth before she could even think to speak. "I don't understand your question."

"Isis..." He placed a large hand on her small shoulder. "Something has been bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me," Isis returned as she gently slid his hand from her. "I've been tired from work and now that I'm here, I can finally unwind." A smile that almost strained her face smoothed across her lips, "I'm sorry if my demeanor has worried you."

Odion cocked his head to the side in an almost sad manner. "But of course Isis."

Nodding to him, she quickly escaped that sincere gaze as she gathered up her book and headed back inside. The cool air of the A/C froze the nervous sweat that had accumulated across her neck and sides. Isis needed to truly work on shielding her emotions as well as work on her responses. She moved across the cool stone floors and headed to her room. Not the guest room, but her actual room. When they had moved, they had taken all of the items from her last space and recreated it in the new home.

It was the same cream and gold tiled floors, cream colored walls with the dark wood shuttered windows, framed in maroon curtains, controlled by gold tassels. Her dark wood four poster bed was still draped in a sheer maroon cover. A full length mirror reflected her traveling eyes and stood beside the wardrobe held garments she had left behind. Gingerly she opened it, gazing upon her familiar attire. A particular dress caught her eye and she held up the long off the shoulder cream dress, with the square print decoration around the neck line and ends of the sleeves. The very dress she had worn in a different time—a different life.

"It's all just how you left it." Isis turned to find Malik in the doorway leaning against the frame. He rolled his eyes, "We moved to a new house and Odion didn't want to change a thing with your room...lame-O."

Isis smiled warmly as the larger Ishtar came in view, frowning down at the boy. "What changes would you have done Malik?" She sat down gently on her bed and smiled at the almost sigh the mattress released. "I am most interested in hearing your design ideas."

"Well I suggested we put a stripper pole in the living room and just turn your room into a giant bed." Malik wiggled his eyebrows while Odion's face flamed red by the ideas all over again.

Isis tipped her head back and laughed before walking over to the blonde to wrap her arms around him. "I've missed you." She held him tight and kissed his forehead, her head resting atop of his.

"And I've missed being buried in your boobs," Malik huffed as he 'reluctantly' hugged her back. "But if you still want to be a gross older sister, that's your prerogative."

"You won't stop me?" She almost cooed as she snuggled him closer.

"Nooooooo," Malik whined as he butted his head under her chin. Odion chuckled from the side before disappearing down the hall. "Good...he's gone." Malik pushed his sister back and looked around before leaning in whispering, "Come see what I got him for Christmas."

"Okay." Isis followed Malik down the hall to his bedroom and for once it wasn't a tornado of disaster. She assumed Odion made him clean to save face in front of her. She smiled at the thought.

The blonde went into his closet and dug around for a while before a gentle 'ah ha' was breathed. Turning around he held out a box to her. "Open it."

Lifting the lid Isis' face beamed in genuine surprise and delight. "You did not!" She whispered excitedly, her eyes wide and childish.

Malik nodded giddily and looked into the box himself. "I did! I did! He'll like it, right?!"

Eyeing the Ishtar family heirlooms she nodded. "I cannot believe you are relinquishing this to him. This will mean the world to him."

The pair took in the Ishtar family ring (now much larger from being resized) with the family insignia along the tops with intricate Aramaic inscribed along the band telling the story of their heritage. Beside that was the diary of the clan with the front stamped with the great goddess Ishtar herself in gold. Alongside that was a small tattered tapestry that was once loomed by their greatest of grandmothers. The same designs adoring it were also edged into Malik's back.

"Where did you find these items Malik?" Isis was not only impressed by how considering her brother was, but also how he recovered these finds before she.

"I...I've had them all along," he said in a small voice as he placed the box away. "When..._he_ was a part of me, he wanted me to destroy them, but I stopped it from happened." Letting out a long sigh he sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm hoping that by giving Odion these things, that he'll finally forgive me and understand that father should have trained him and not me."

"Oh Malik." Isis sat beside him and placed a warm hand against his back. "Odion has long since forgiven you as have I...as have those in Domino."

His blonde hair hung down around his face, curtaining the emotions in gold strands, "What of...Atem?"

"Atem?"

Malik raised his eyes to her at the tone her voice took. "Yes, Atem." He cocked his head to the side, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Don't bullshit me Isis."

"Language Malik."

"Would you prefer me to ask you the same thing in Japanese?"

She frowned at the snarky remark and gently swatted his leg. "Neither if that language will be used, now forget the past and let's all just have a good Christmas." Leaving a kiss on his cheek, causing him to wipe his face, Isis escaped back to her room.

She closed the door, drew her drapes and allowed the curtain around her bed to shroud her in maroon vision. Isis snuggled into her pillow and willed herself not to think of that someone in Domino. She was succeeding until hushed voices in the hall caught her attention.

"Something happened in Domino Odion and I don't know what it is, but Isis is doing a shitty job of hiding it."

"I agree. I fear she may try to return to our home."

"Wait...what?"

"Packages. Strange packages have been arriving to this PO box number in an Ishtar name."

"How did you find this out?"

"I was at the post office when the mail worker assured me a few packages had arrived in my PO box. It was a mix up but the news was revealed."

"We can't let this happen." Malik's voice was now down to a deep whisper. "We'll talk about it with her after Christmas?"

"Agreed." Her door suddenly opened and she knew it was by Odion when it soundlessly closed. "She's asleep." Their footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Wetness stung Isis' eyes as she drew her knees to her chest in self comfort. Isis wasn't crying because her brothers didn't want her to return. That part actually brought her a consoling sense of support, since she knew her decisions were rash and out of being heartbroken. Isis wasn't crying because her brother's had discovered what she thought would be a silent moving tactic. That part actually offered her release that this secret was no longer just that, but common quiet knowledge in the house. Isis wasn't even crying because she could possibly ruin their Christmas. That part would never happen since they were so close and had had more awful experiences than a moody sister. No, Isis was crying because she still missed Yami and never got to say goodbye.

**Japan**

"Awesome cookies Mrs. M; you really outdid yourself." Joey's words were barely comprehensible with how many of those holiday cookies were caked inside his mouth.

"Well thank you Joseph," Mrs. Moto warmly returned as she gathered up her purse and keys. "Now you kids have a good time. Yugi, please be sure—"

"Clean up after the party?" Yugi finished as he dropped a few marshmallows into Tea's steaming mug of coco. "No problem mom."

A horn down in the driveway had her giving an exasperated but good nature smile. "Your father comes in from his travels and always rushes me to this Christmas party." Another honk had the room chuckle, "Your grandfather is no better. Good night everyone."

"Bye Mrs. Moto," everyone sing-song as the formally dressed woman headed off to her husband's office Christmas party. The moment the car was down the street, Tristan turned up the Christmas music and waltzed Serenity around the living room; Mai and Joey argued over what to spike the eggnog with, while Tea drug a blushing Yugi under the mistletoe. The annual 'Friendship Gang Christmas Eve Party' was in full swing.

Yami was kneeled around the Christmas tree and continued fixing the presents. He had been doing this for about twenty-two minutes and he knew he'd get away with it since everyone was preoccupied with their significant other. He shifted the gifts everyone had brought into a nice row even the most anal could appreciate before rearranging it once more. His mind was still battling with proverbs and clichés; it made it hard to appreciate viewing the all A's he discovered on the grade viewing page of the school's student login. It also made it hard to interact with people. He felt oddly short and unenthusiastic. He was losing his fire and slowly turning gray. If he were gray, nothing mattered. You didn't love anything nor could you hate it—you simply existed. Simply existing sounded best for now. He was tired of trying to tunnel through himself to see the light those had only told him about. The break down in the car had brought him to a smooth plane of unforced interaction.

"Yam'! Ma is gone—stop pretending like ya helpin' or somethin'."

Yami turned around to find the room chuckling at what they believed was catching him, when in fact it was an interruption. "Oh, she has?" His smile didn't reach his eyes as he stood. Mai and Tea were suddenly taking his place with the arrangement of gifts while he chatted with the guys. Serenity suddenly appeared and when they all moved, he swore there was one extra present than before. But he ignored in light of his new sense of not caring.

For the next two hours, Yami watched Tristan and Joey fight over who won the 'ugliest Christmas sweater' competition that eventually led to roughhousing. Serenity found a new love for Mai's special eggnog which led to embarrassing childhood stories being revealed, much to Joey's distress. Tea was eventually called out for constantly dragging Yugi under the mistletoe, which led to Mai alluding to some present he'd surely get later. And Tristan upheld his tradition of epically losing every holiday theme gamed they had participated in. Yami had sat with them smiling, laughing and occasionally speaking, but he was so detached from the party. He wasn't pained or happy, just numb to the whole idea.

"Yami."

He stood in the kitchen pouring a glass of eggnog when the known voice of the saucy blonde broke the silence. He turned around and took in her questioning eyes and 'up to no good' smirk. "Yes Mai?"

"Maybe we should open gifts?"

"Perhaps."

"Yami wants to open presents now," Mai loudly announced to the group. Happy murmurs of agreement were heard followed by the rustling of boxes and bags. "Come on Yami."

He sipped the creamy holiday beverage as he wordlessly followed everyone into the room. The group sat in a semicircle before the tree and once Mai and Yami completed it, the tradition of gift swapping on Christmas Eve began. Tea got everyone season tickets to her ballet performances; Yugi gifted them with these small Duel Monster travel pillows; Serenity handed out personalized charms for their cell-phones; Mai gave beauty products according to their sex; Joey offered balled up custom made T-shirts; Tristan presented 'wacky-tacky' socks; and Yami passed out a 'word a day' calendar. As usual, the gifts were not only thoughtful, but a bust depending on the person receiving them.

"A calendar Yam'?" Joey eyed the small book.

Tristan flipped through it frowning, "I can barely read half these words."

"Sorry that he wants to culture you," Tea scolded hitting both cowering boys with her given 'Graceful Charity' pillow.

"Looks like your gift keeps on giving Yugi," Serenity giggled that had others chuckling with her.

Mai nodded before bluntly proclaiming in a plain almost droning tone, "Oh it seems there's another gift, under the tree, addressed for Yami. Hmmmm..."

Tea swatted her arm and chuckled before Serenity grabbed it and shoved it into the boy's lap. "Open it Yami!" Serenity clamped her hands together and leaned in with Tea and Mai.

Joey, Tristan and Yugi looked rather confused while Yami looked upon the box nervously. "How did this manage to get under the tree?" The gold wrapping and purple bow made his stomach flip. This was the same box that Tamiko had alerted him of. Explaining a woman with a 'zaftig' body had left it. The knowing look combined with the box made his beyond nauseas and his mouth had gone dry. She could leave gifts but not tell him goodbye? Bitterness was trying to crack through the exhaustion of giving up when Tea answered his question.

Tea shrugged, "Beats me—open it?"

"I...I will wait until tomorrow. I've already opened one gift." Yami smiled politely and went to place it back under the tree. "It's not fair to you all." Why had he brought it? His plan had been for it to get lost among their gifts as well as the families; maybe even get accidentally donated to some Christmas drive if no one claimed it. But he realized he had sealed his own fate into unsealing it by leaving it around the Troublesome Trio.

A red manicure slapped atop the box and kept it in place of his lap. "Or, you open it now?"

"Well it kinda isn't fair since—" Joey's words instantly died in his mouth when a withering look was offered by his wife, sister and childhood friend. "Never...mind..."

"Open it," the three women demanded in unison.

"Just open the damn thing man," Tristan encouraged. "The ladies are freaking me out."

"Me too," Yugi quietly agreed.

Yami stuck to his guns shaking his head, "I'd rather not."

"You should though," Tea encouraged.

"I shouldn't."

"But I can tell you're interested in seeing what's inside," Serenity sing-songed sweetly.

"I assure you I am not."

Mai nodded, "We know you are."

"Just open it Yami," Yugi soft tone comforted, "we won't mind."

"I would mind."

"Yeah man—who cares?" Tristan grabbed another cookie, "All this talk about the gift is making me hungry and super curious."

"Well I'm satisfied in either area."

"Come on Yam'!" Joey tapped on the box and even rattled it around against Yami's knees. "Somethin' good is in there."

"I doubt it."

This continued until his friends, the cliché and proverb battle and that damn Isis cheerleader got so loud; he threw the box down before him. Yami clenched his jaw and tired his hardest to glare are them all. "FINE! I will open this wretched box." Tearing into the pretty paper and fraying the bow beyond repair, he threw back the lid and a hush came over the gang while the Christmas music reminded them it had been on this whole time. Not one word was spoken and no words were needed. The very expensive set screamed pricey with the supply of rich charcoals and an endless rainbow of smooth pastels. The reinforced handmade paper and thick hand bound book, coupled with the bonus mini drawing ideas book and the strong travel or home easel had everyone in shock.

Yami's hands shook as his palms began to sweat over the items. "I...I am...I..." Fixing the gift up neatly, Yami took what was left of the bow and fastened the lid and box together and stood with all the strength of a warrior; tucking it under his arm. Grabbing his jacket, he hastily put it on without putting the gift down and was out the door before anyone could think to say something. The boys sat in utter shock, while Tea and Serenity still had surprised eyes and happy smiles; Mai on the other hand, looked like a cat that had gotten the cream.

**Egypt**

"Dammit...Isis!"

"Hm?" She turned to the correct side to spot her little brother.

His spindly arms were crossed and one of brows was raised in annoyance. "Are you going to stand out here on the balcony the whole time you're here, looking like some kicked puppy? Or come in here and cook for me?"

Isis laughed good-naturedly and pulled the boy into a hug. "Oh how I've missed your disrespectful nature my baby _Ahki_."

"I've missed your cooking my big _Okhti_." He hugged back tight and kissed her cheek. "I know I'm getting all sentimental and gross, but it's Christmas and I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you for having me." She linked arms with him and walked back into the home.

Odion was sitting in the living room with a Christmas program running in the background. However, he wasn't paying it any attention as he sat in the expensive raincoat Isis had gotten him, and cradled the box of the Ishtar heirlooms on his lap. He looked like a giant child who had just had the best Christmas ever. He looked up at them both with bright eyes and simply waved before going back to his gifts. Malik and Isis giggled together as they made their way into the kitchen.

"What shall I prepare for us?" The clinking of pots and pans must had jogged Odion from basking in his presents because he soundlessly appeared.

"Anything sounds good Isis." Odion turned gave her a warm closed lipped smile. "Your cooking is superior to anyone here."

"That's an understatement," Malik murmured as he made his way over to Isis. "How am I going to bulk up to enhance the sexiness if I'm not well fed?" He pouted and cradled her cheeks in his hands, "I'm skin and bones Isis."

"Allow puberty to finish before you make such statements." She kissed the insides of his palms and returned the hands to him.

Malik stuck his tongue out and hopped up on the counter watching his sister move about the kitchen. "So how's Japan?"

"Perhaps you should come and see for yourself?" Isis grabbed familiar pots and pans and felt nostalgia shake her heart.

Malik puffed air between his lips. "I'll stick to sand and heat."

"I assumed you would." Bring out some flour and sugar; she grabbed the apron hanging by the stove. "No more talk of Japan or work. It's Christmas and we're going to have Christmas brunch." Odion nodded and walked over to help Isis. "_Akhi_, what of your new raincoat?"

Clearing his throat in shyness he placed grabbed some butter and milk, "I do not wish to take if off...so I won't." Malik threw his head back and died laughing at the confession before his older brother was giving him a look. "You're helping to. Maybe you should take your jewelry off and take off the boots?"

Malik fingered the earrings and rings Isis had gotten him as well as the shiny combat boots Odion had gotten him and shook his head. "It's Christmas, you HAVE to wear your presents...in fact..."

"No Malik," Isis playfully scolded as she continued preparing crepes.

"Come now _Okhti_, get in the spirit," Odion teased.

Malik returned with the goods and smirked. "Here we go," he mumbled out as he wrapped the bright green shawl of smooth Egyptian cotton around her head, before stooping down and forcing her foot out of her slippers, and into the scandalous red stripper heels Malik had gifted her. "Perfect. You're Christmas ready!" Isis wobbled on her feet and leaned back into Odion, who caught her with a rumbling laugh, coupled with Malik's cracking caw. Isis joined in with her laughter and the room was truly holiday filled.

That evening Isis stood in her room looking at the ridiculously posh strappy red pumps and walked around viewing herself in the mirror. She wrapped her scarf on as well and chuckled at the sight. A soft knock at her door had her sitting at the end of her bed, taking off the shoes and folding the head shawl up on her lap. "Come in."

Malik popped inside dressed for going out as did Odion. "So the complex has this party every year and we're going down to the ballroom to get wasted." Odion and Isis rolled their eyes. "Do you want to come with us?"

Isis let out a content sigh and shook her head. "I need to get to the dishes in the kitchen and clean up the living room."

"We already did that," Odion said as he fiddled with the top button of his shirt. "You can come if you like."

"Um...no thank you."

Malik crossed his arms, "Told you she'd say no. Anyway, bye! I'm not going to NOT rock my Christmas presents for no one to see." Sure enough the outfit went with the trinkets he had gotten. "We'll just be downstairs if you want to though."

"I'll keep that in mind." The two gave her one last look before leaving her alone in the apartment. Standing up, she made her way back out through the house and was once more on the terrace.

The moon was so white in the midnight sky; bright silver starts tingling there as it was all reflected on rich inky blue waters. The area was loud with voices, music and merriment rather than cars, hagglers and rushing waves. The city was warm from the weather and the atmosphere. Isis felt content and at peace. It had been so long since she felt this calm and this lonely. As much as she loved her brothers and her homeland, it no longer felt like where she needed to be—just wanted so badly to. She had successfully put Egypt behind her while her brothers had placed her into a different realm of their lives. They missed her and she them, but she didn't belong here. Yet this was the only place she had ever felt like she belonged. The only land where she knew her heart was safe. Nevertheless, locations didn't make the home, the people did. And in one man, she had found her home but selfishly fled from it. Tears choked her throat until she heard the balcony door slip open.

"Back already?" She kept her eyes turned from Odion or Malik just in case the tears were still heavy in her eyes.

"I love you."

A shuddering gasp left Isis' lips and robotically her body swiveled to view the last person she expected. "Wha...what?"

Yami licked his lips and swallowed. "I said, I love you."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Guys...I am SO SORRY for taking the longest to finish this. (Insert excuses here) I've never taken this long and I am appalled at myself since I loathe writers who take forever to update. Forgive meh! I made sure it was nice and long and gave you all something to chew on.

Posted especially for:

Anacaria, ArryPottah, Simplydreamt and Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling. You four kept me on the straight and narrow with this chapter without knowing it.

But as well as frequent and infrequent reviewers, those who read but never review, those who partially read and come back to finish—all of you. Thank you all so much!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 18

Will You Take This Gift?

* * *

><p>"...What?"<p>

Yami was looking down the barrel of a gun loaded with the first thing he ever wanted and the last thing he'd ever admit: the vulnerability that was his humanity. Hate and love was easily seen as going hand-in-hand and at this moment, his mentality's clammy hands linked together; anger and adoration braced one another as he swallowed his pride. Sweat had already started soaking through his T-shirt and easily worked through his button-down. The hideous Christmas sweater was now becoming moist and he regretted not stripping down before leaving Domino. But he didn't have time. If he hadn't of left then, he wouldn't have let it all. He didn't make time to change, he barely had time to shove items in a duffle-bag and splurge on a cab to the airport. But he was here now and that's all that mattered.

"Isis..." He had already said it twice and they say third time's the charm. "_Ana uhibbuka maha_..." The heat of the city suffocated his words in a blotchy ball of humidity that choked them both in the holiday air.

Isis had gone ramrod straight and she seemed to have forgotten how to speak, blink or breathe. Her lungs inflated from the bottled up words and popped against her ribs in a jumble of syllables. Differently pitched sounds and vowels left her mouth in a clutter of confusion, fear and shock. Her palms began to tingle and sweat; her eyes welled up with what? She wasn't sure. But her mind was a whirring gadget of industrial confusion. Gears and brakes were cracking and springs were comically 'boinging' around the space. Her machinery was cheap, cliché and outdated. Three words had easily destroyed her attempt at robotics and she almost wanted to curse the man before her for it. She was happy—numb here. She was learning not to feel and simply just be. But why did he demand so much color and abstract service from her? Why did he make such demands? She wouldn't admit that those three words were the reason. This was all an illusion created from some false belief in Christmas miracles and spurred on by her loneliness.

But what spurred Yami here? He was here. He really was here. Standing right before her was the once Pharaoh, once spirit and once friend. He was standing in quite the hideous sweater, sweating in the heat as he stared at her with those anxious eyes. Was it actually love that brought him here or competition? Maybe he saw this as the final moment where he could best Kaiba and have her for a holiday treat before returning back to Domino; telling of his conquers. She knew she was being illogical but the absurd idea gave her the anger she needed to slowly build up a slew of rejections. Isis' time with Kaiba had shown her just how ridiculous a relationship could be and how easy it was to hurt someone else. She couldn't do this again, even if it was Yami. She would not ruin another.

Isis' babbling came to an abrupt stop as she cut her eyes past him. Glaring out over the city in a show of defiance and avoidance, "You cannot." She would shoo this mirage from her desert. "You simply cannot."

"Pardon?" Yami licked the sweat from his lips and took in her sudden hard exterior. She was putting up a barrier—reinforcing the walls around her castle. But his trebuchets swung fast and high carrying with them impeccable fires.

"You cannot."

"And why is this?"

'Yes, why is this?' A small voice nagged in the back of her brain. Skimming through the few responses she had programmed in regards to romance, she picked the only command strong enough to cause a malfunction. "For I do not love you..." Isis flicked her eyes across his features searching for any sign of defeat.

He narrowed his eyes to concentrated lasers of red, "You lie." His voice was calm; almost sounding like he was tired.

The scoff she released was almost comical in its dramatics. "Do not come to my home and call me a liar."

"Neither of these transgressions occurred. For one, I come to the home of your brothers, not your own. Secondly, I did not call you a liar but that you are lying at this moment in time. Now tell me Isis which is true: are you telling me that this place is indeed your residence or have you lied to me many times before, self-branding yourself with such a foul title?"

Isis narrowed her eyes and she felt her lips pucker, "Why are you playing with me?"

"Why do you play with me?" A swagger moved Yami forward in a show of utter confidence and justification. "I no longer fear your games nor am I crushed under the weight of their stakes."

"Why?" She almost whispered the closer he got to her.

"Because you have shown yourself Isis..." He was now so close she could smell the holiday cookie scent still lingering in his sweater. "You have shown me not only your hand this night, but your deck as well. Card for card will now be reevaluated."

"There is nothing to evaluate Atem." She felt her chest tighten and a cold sweat begin to prickle on the back of her neck. "I have given you my response to your confession and I am sorry it was not in favor but—"

"Yet you continue to lie." He spoke in a patient tone as if he was chastising her which in turn, he was. She was behaving as some slighted fifteen year old girl. Why was it so hard for her to say it back? Taunting was getting him nowhere so he moved on to phase B. "I wish for you to open my gift to you."

"You brought me a gift?"

He nodded and reached behind himself producing a small decorative box of silver and lilac. He reached for her hand and pulled it forward making sure the palm was up. Gingerly he placed the package in her hand and then stepped back from her space, as if it was set to implode. "Open it and tell me you don't love me."

Isis mouth had gone dry. This was the moment of truth. She had no idea what the box could hold or if it was worth looking at. She was nervous and felt sick to her stomach, but she knew that if she could open it and find nothing worth cherishing, she could possibly get him to leave. It would be then she could return to her progressively overtaking state of mind. "I find your arrogance lacking."

"While I find your denial sobering," a bright and sincere smile came showing his teeth and brightening his eyes in the dim light, "intoxicate me."

Her mouth dropped open slightly and oh how she wished to flood his veins with that sweet thinner that left him slurring and sweating. But she couldn't. With the fear of tightening his vessels so thin he passed from poisoning, she shook her head; hanging it down so her hair curtained around her. She stared at the box before extending it forward. "I cannot accept it."

"Then do not accept it but please, open it."

Yami's voice was a calm in her storm and she hated him for not being forceful or turning her off to his presence. He was so carefully calculated and not from preparation but simply because that was who he is. "I...I am afraid..." She was crumbling.

"As am I..." She watched his feet shift before he let out a heavy sigh. "Please...please open it."

A strong breath came through her nostrils as she tugged on the thin ribbon. 'Now or never,' that annoying voice reminded. The satin decoration lay over her fingers and gently she lifted the lid. Looking down into the box she was greeted with the sight of her...hanky? Pressing an index finger into the familiar garment, she was indeed assured that it was her hanky. The same one that she had offered when Yami's ice-cream had covered his hand that day in the park. Slowly she looked up with a relieved expression. "My hanky?"

Yami made sure his face was unchanging and he nodded. "I have always planned to return it to you."

Isis nodded and comfortably reached into the box and pulled the cloth out. In the process, a glimmer caught her eye. What she believed she saw caused her hand to jerk the fabric ruthlessly and this sent the small silver item flying up into the air. A reflex shot her arm forward and she gasped at the prospect of it hitting the hard cement below. Her open palm felt a soft tap and she let out a sigh; it was safe. Instantly her hand open to show the brain what it so desperately needed to save—Isis' mouth went dry.

"Ice-cream?" She whimpered as her eyes released a flood of emotion, eyeing the man before her. He breathed in deep and nodded with the release of the breath. Her eyes drifted back down to the ring resting comfortably in her hand.

A silver band had an 'ice-cream cone' laying perpendicular to its circular format. A small flat platinum funnel etched in crisscrossing lines of small print that read 'Atem & Isis' in Arabic created quite the sentimental wafer cone. Above the cone were three inlaid diamonds cut round, stacked atop of each other in a pyramid fashion—a vibrant ladle of bright canary sat beside a deep dig of clear aquamarine, while a sweet scoop of perfectly pink capped it off. A tiny cerise diamond working as the cherry to this sweet gift glinted in the light and immediately reminded her of Yami's eyes.

She looked up at those eyes and felt her thoughts leave. "Atem...what?" Her lips quivered and water leaked from her lids.

Yami's bright scarlet and sincere gaze was enhanced in the evening light and never once left her quivering orbs dripping with the Mediterranean. "I love you and I know you love me."

"I..." She swallowed and wiped her face hurriedly. "I've never said such things," she almost whispered. "To anyone..."

"If you feel it is true, utter them this night...whisper them to me Isis." He leaned in close just in case she did indeed murmur the words.

He was too close—everywhere he was too close. Too close to her body, too close to her thought, too close to everything she held dear in her heart. Yami was everywhere because Yami was everything. He was air that kept her alive; he was earth for her feet to be solid upon; he water that carried her on waves of exploration; he was fire that ignited the heat of her thighs. Yami was the Avatar of her elemental tale and she wanted the ending written right this moment.

Before Isis could truly gasp the situation at hand, she threw her body upon Yami. He barely caught her and reached out to find purchase against the high wall. Instantly he pushed his lips harder against hers and sweat drizzled down around his hairline and neck. His mouth opened in soft smacks as he thoroughly feasted on her orifice; a mouth he had not had the chance of thoroughly having to himself. The more he drank from her well, the thirstier he became. He tugged her bottom lip as he pulled back and watched it snap back, swollen and red with much satisfaction. She whimpered in response and forced her mouth on his again. His tongue roved against her smooth grin before dipping around her soused orifice. This kiss tasted like the three words she was still too timid to say and he'd gladly take it. His hands slide up the back of her shirt and the warm soft skin drug a growl from low in his chest. Quickly he pulled back and dropped his hands with much trepidation.

"Isis..." She shivered at how impossibly low his tone was. "I...I'm afraid if we don't stop now—"

"Please, don't stop now." She grabbed those hands and placed one firmly on her bottom and the other on the back side of her neck. She pushed her breast into him and whispered, "Have me...have all of me..."

"Isis, please," Yami groaned feeling her thighs brush against the bulge in his jeans. "I did not come here with such intent and I will not eclipse my intentions by taking you..."

"Your intentions are clear but mine are crystal." She forced his sweater to the side and littered the reveled neck and clavicle in wet open mouthed kisses.

His eyes narrowed and his mouth hung open allowing his pants a clean escape. "You dare to seduce a struggling man?" There was an edge of playfulness to his tone. She let the sweater go and allowed it to lazily pull back into place. Rather than speak, she kissed against his clothed chest and slid to her knees. Pushing the shirt up, her tongue laved all along the defined abdominal and wetly into the cuts leading into his pants. "Oh fuck you do..." When her tongue dipped into his navel he knew he was done for.

Yami forced Isis to her feet — before he could give her a very good reason to stay down there — and used both hands to grab her bottom, forcing her pelvis into his. "Bedroom?"

She could barely comprehend the question at the delicious pressure to her front. "Mmm...I..." Wrapping a leg around his middle and body rolling into him didn't help either. Her eyes pinched in the middle and pressed her mouth against his. Large puffs of humidity fogged his mouth in need. "Please..."

Yami pulled her impossibly close and moved his feet forward. He felt the greatest journey was now ahead of him. While the Ishtar home was not large and the layout expected, Isis clawing at his clothing and writhing against all the right places was ruining his focus. He barely slid the glass door closed before he found himself pressed hard against it, her hands roving all over his torso. The touches were needy and desperate, oh so desperate. They stumbled their way through the living room; the back of the couch caught their combined weight as Yami's stumbled into it. His open hand caught him from flipping over it as he caught Isis from melding her body into his own. He pushed her back with his lips against her roving tongue and once more they began their shaky two-step through the house.

They bumped into pictures on the wall, a plant in the hall and almost knocked over a small sculpture. Luckily there were no memorabilia causalities and they made it safely into her bedroom. Isis used Yami to close the door by pressing his body into it. In the darkness of the room, the kisses simmered down to a dull burn of tongue and slow touches. Yami's dexterity as a lover was awakened once the idea of them actually being alone settled in. The very tips of his fingers drifted under her shirt and fluttered against her sides.

"Isis..."

Isis turned her head to the side, disconnecting her lips from that warm kiss. She panted against his shoulder and shivered at the deep mention of her name. "...Yes?"

"Get on the bed."

"I..."

"Lie down on the bed." The second time it was spoken, his voice rumbled against her neck. His nose glided along her ear before he took a step back.

The space allotted them both a moment to breathe and center on the situation. The situation... Isis' mind finally caught up with her body and a cold sweat wept from her pores. What was she doing? Why in the world had she insisted on this? Closing her eyes tight, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and turned on her heel. Isis didn't so much as glide to the bed or even muster a sensual step as she hoped. Rather her steps were liken to a lush— each foot seemed to have its own agenda and it caused for an obvious show if uncertainty. Sitting down on her mattress, she stiffly raised her legs and lie upon the comforter like a dead body. Silence. She wasn't sure whether Yami was even still in the room until she heard a velvet lain chuckle.

"Are you catatonic with passion or perhaps your heart has stopped from the increased pump of blood?"

Isis sat up on her elbows and playfully glared. "Even in a moment like this, you tease me?"

"Oh dearest _warda_..." His outline came into full view at the foot of the bed. Crisscrossing his arms, he pulled his thick sweater from his body and took the undershirt with it in one go. Yami dropped the clothing to the floor and casually undid just the top of his pants. "My teasing has yet to begin..." He slid onto the bed and slithered over her body. "Tell me _warda_...tell me what would please you beyond anything..."

"..." Isis sunk into the bed as deep as she could to get away from Yami. Suddenly she was crushed under the heavy aura of sexual prowess and mentally overpowered by the subtle creature above her. Intention radiated off his copper skin in heavy waves of heat and that cold sweat hissed against her skin. "I..."

"Mmmm..." He purred almost excitedly. "I wish..." His eyes darted around her face before settling back to her eyes. "I wish to please you Isis."

Warm hands pressed into her sides before his thumbs slipped under the hem. He slowly pulled up and she obediently raised her arms. With such care he removed the top from around her neck and gently smoothed it along her hair. Setting it aside, he leaned down and immediately left wet open-mouthed kisses all along her collar-bone and chest. Kissing down her sternum, a single hand reached behind Isis' back and popped the hooks of her bra. It was done with such talent it actually caused her to gasp in surprise and arousal. Rather than wait on him, Isis took it upon herself to slide it down her arms and set it aside. She believed since she had removed it, it would make revealing herself less embarrassing, but it didn't. The woman didn't even know she had folded her arms over her breasts until she heard him clear his throat.

The side of Yami's head was resting comfortably on her forearms with a teasing smirk across his lips. Due to the angle, his back was arched and his hips were raised high in the air. Isis felt like she was looking down some sort of Persian cat taken human form and from the look in those angular eyes, he wanted to play.

"Isis...you keep such wonderful things from me..." His index finger made lazy patterns along the back of her hand. He cocked his head to the side and the tip of his tongue prodded at the corner of his mouth. "Am I not worthy to handle such treasures?" When her eyes darted past him, he felt his eyebrows pull together in an impending frown. He rolled next to her and in turn, she put her back to him and grabbed a stray pillow. She clutched it close to her chest and her knees slowly came up creating a very anxious appearance. "Isis..."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I...I allowed my emotions to once more get the best of me." The guilt of luring Yami into her bedroom was now in full crescendo. This was an issue that happened many times in her and Kaiba's relationship. She would act like some hysterically horny schoolgirl and the moment skin was revealed, she'd shut down like a faulty computer. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just live in the moment—accept what was being offered? "Atem I—"

His hand gripped her shoulder and rolled her back over. He grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room, grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head. His stare narrowed as he slowly dropped his hand and trailed kisses down her collar-bone and once more followed her sternum. The tips of his fingers tickled down her wrists and gently rubbed down her forearms and biceps. The touch was so soft and comforting Isis felt herself melt under his hands. Said hands continued forward until they each had a handful of her breasts. His breath ghosted over her nipples bringing them to full hardness. The very tip of his tongue snuck out and slowly circled areola, raising goose-bumps in their wake.

A flush shot across Isis cheeks in a combination of embarrassment and arousal. Yami opened his mouth and left hot, wet opened mouth kisses all long her breasts. He paused in specific — particularly revisiting her rather sensitive nubs — areas that garnered an especially hitched breath or sexy squirm, and locked his mouth against it; sucking until a mark could clearly be seen against her skin. His hands soon took over with gently kneading the globes while his mouth trailed down lower.

Isis learned quickly that Yami had this thing about...licking and sucking. His mouth just found utter bliss in engulfing her skin, leaving big angry blotches across her abdomen, before his tongue would come through; leaving lazy patterns on the red patches. His hands moved in tandem with his oral ministrations and they trekked across her body in loving caresses. Touches that were not only soothing but left her thighs radiating heavy waves of heat; said heat that she had pushed against his sides in appreciation.

"Atem..." A murmured moan left her lips and suddenly she was being pulled up. In a show of erotic elegance, her back arched perfectly as her hair flagged behind her in a wave of midnight mystery. She titled her gaze down to meet his and blushed further.

The seducer's eyes were narrowed in utter concentration and blackened with need. A purr erupted from deep in his chest, when her soft curves pressed against his sweat slicked chest. He bit his bottom lip hungrily. "You are a true sin of the flesh..." He further proved this by nipping her neck causing them both to shudder. "How do you turn me on at such great heights?"

"I...I don't know..." She was almost panting the unneeded response.

Her head tilted back when his mouth once more found purchase against her moist lips. His right arm slid up her back at an angle and gripped the opposing shoulder, while the other hand buried itself in her hair, tugging her body forcefully into his. Isis couldn't have gotten any closer but Yami was going to make sure the theory proved true. He continued this experiment by slowly bending her back on the bed. Her legs stayed locked around his slim and his knees stayed in a kneeling position.

"To...touch me more...touch me..." Isis could feel herself becoming belligerent as the melting weight of Yami's body pressed her firmly into the mattress. She felt that familiar bold fever boost her temperature from demure and room temp to bold and steaming.

"Where, dear Ra, tell me where?" Yami almost panted against her mouth. He needed to be where she needed him. Fulfilling her needs offered him just as much pleasure as if she was touching him.

Biting her bottom lip coquettishly, Isis stole away one of his spindly fingered hands and slid it down her abdomen. "Heeeere..." she breathed as she bravely pressed his palm into the cusp betwixt her thighs. "To...touch me here Yami..." She was responding. Isis was finally responding to Yami. He could tell she was still nervous but not like before. This was more of a quiet hesitation than a banging, screaming fear.

Immediately he rolled the heel of his hand into her and she let loose a short whine that was interrupted by rapid breathing. "So...so sensitive..." Yami could feel the drool collected in the basin of his mouth at the sheer sight of such a squirming responsive lover. He could feel his manhood finally reach that unbearable rigidity. It was beyond the deliciously painful squeeze his straight leg jeans offered him and was weeping for contact. Something, anything—he was in need of some sort of pressure. "On your belly," the rumbling rasp demanded.

Isis did as she was told and gasped at how fast Yami descended on her pants. He grabbed them at the hips and forced them down to her knees. He then reached for his own and swiftly did the same. Slowly he lowered his pelvis down against her body while his arms held straight, keeping his upper body held high. They both hissed when the sensation of that hard hot column of flesh nestled itself between her lush mounds. The warmth, the softness and the uncertainty of it all made Yami's mouth water and his eyes roll back. He didn't move a muscle—he couldn't. He was breathing too hard and didn't want his next set of actions to come off over eager. Who cares if that's exactly what he was at the moment? He needed to focus and put Isis first. He didn't want to scare her off the moment she shows any participation in—

"_Yaaaammmmmiiiiiiiiiii_..." Had she called him anything but Atem in this moment? He never thought her lips could create such a sound using his 'new' name. The whine that left her throat shot straight to his loins. They caught fire when her bottom slowly rose, rotated slightly and rested on the bed again.

The action repeated itself and the soft valley accommodated him deliciously. She did it again and he felt her bottom fully settle against his hips, before it shimmied back and forth; ping-ponging him between the ultimate soft tissues. "_Fa'r_..._faaaaaaaaa'rrrrrrr_..." He groaned as he allowed her to do all the work. He had to. If he were to participate this moment, he was going to demand more. Gosh did he want more but he had to take it slow. The only reason they were here now was because Isis had wanted it. Whatever she wanted, he was willing to give in reason. He collected his thoughts during a particularly shy gyration before putting his plans in motion.

Yami gently rested his chest against her back and placed each hand on either side of her head. He bit his lip and groaned deep within his throat when she once more backed it up into him. Isis' rear rose, held against his groin and continuously created small, hot, soft circles all while gasping and whining in syllables that may have been his name. He wasn't sure since the sound of blood pounding in his ears threatened to drown out any other sound. His mouth latched on to her neck and slurped down across her shoulder where he dug his teeth into the flesh. She panted at the erotic pain before her entire quivered against the warm palms sliding down her sides. The tips of his fingers teased the top of her panties by gently snapping the elastic; his breath hot heavy in her ear.

"Shall I touch you...really touch you?" His mouth left hot opened mouth kisses against her jaw as his tongue snuck out, gently prodding her flesh.

Isis could barely see straight with how worked up she was. She settled on closing her eyes and nodded vigorously, while gripping the pillow her head rested on. Yami's hands turned and each palm faced one another; the sides of his mitts caught the natural curve of her pelvis and slid along the valley's following the wondrous V. His right hand immediately cupped her pulling a long gasp from her throat. That same hand's index and middle fingers gently teased along the dripping entrance that only increased its flow from the measured touches. Slowly he pressed the warm middle digit inside her and they both gasped. She was squeezing him and trying to pull it past the first knuckle.

"Deeper," she whispered as she tightened her lids together.

He answered this demand by continuing the warm glide deeper within. Gently he worked this finger and licked his lips only imagining how it tasted. But now was not the time to find out—one step at a time. The index finger felt lonely on the conquest and soon joined it's brethren into the unknown. The pads of his fingers pressed into her walls in intricate patterns that left her body rocking, thus moving her bottom more aggressively into his front. These movements suddenly became desperate when his once left hand left its life of dormancy. The first three fingers of his hand pressed together and rested against that pillow of nerves. Gentle pressure increased as did the steady rotations of the pads of his fingers.

Isis could feel that slow burn take her body as the sensations left her eyes glossy and her mouth wet. It was so good she could taste it. She rubbed her forehead into the soft cushion and moaned at a particular press of either hand. His mouth was leaving hot wet kisses against her back, shoulders and neck and she could barely hold in her vocal show of appreciation. To not come off selfish to the body worship, she rocked herself more aggressively into the twitching member nestled betwixt her bottom. The hot growl that washed over her ear, ending in a long groan shot electricity into his hands that further electrified her senses.

Yami knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He had never wanted to come so bad in his life. Everything was not only playing heavily on his body but his mind as well. The only person he ever wanted more than even his greatest titles in either life, lie beneath him in a chorus of moans all taken from a medley strictly composed for him. The very idea of being the only to have ever taken to her to such physical and emotional heights was enough to have him gritting his teeth to stave that impending explosion. His hands moved at a more rapid pace and she thudded her head back against his shoulder, keening directly into his ear.

"I, I, I can't Yami—I just can't!"

"Then don't," he hissed in response as her hips grew more savage against him.

Isis suddenly reached back and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other dug into his lower back. Her back arched into his chest and she buried her face in the pillow, weeping her orgasm. Her whole body jerked in a sharp snap as the lower body set off an atom bomb that tore her particle for particle. Shivers rattled her bones and waves of gratification lazily rolled through her in warm pinches. She kept her face down as his hands gently removed themselves and his lips collided all along sensitive areas like behind her eyes, her jaw lone, back of her neck and tops of her shoulders. A particular suck to her neck had her shift and she still felt the hot rod resting against her rear. Without even asking, she body waved from her hips and started rolling against him.

Yami grunted behind her. He had been perfectly content with showering her in kisses but it seems his release would not be forgotten. He would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased. Still planting kisses where he could, his own hips rolled back into hers and a sensual rhythm was created. It soon increased in demand when he felt that heavy fire grow till the point he felt his palms sweat. A few more teasing strokes and he tensed before releasing probably one of the deepest, sexiest moans that room had ever saw. He panted gently against her cheek as he gently rubbed against her, enjoying the little tingle it gave him. Soon all was still.

Calmly he rolled off her back and took purchase beside her. His chest rose and fell softly as he kicked his pants fully off. He could feel his release cooling in his boxers but right now he wasn't concerned about getting up. His head lolled to the right to find Isis already staring at him. Her face was nestled in the crook of her arm, but despite not being able to see her mouth, the corners of her eyes were creased slightly. A smile was there and that smile was for him. His right hand's fingers tip-toed over and rested comfortingly on her lower back and made small circle against the bare skin.

"Atem..."

"Mm?"

"Merry Christmas..." She blinked slowly to make sure that when she opened her eyes, he would still be there with the same look on his face.

The first genuine smile to pull at his heart peeled across his lips. "Merry Christmas," he whispered back.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

FINALLY! OMG YES. It's here. Hello, yes, it's here. Thank you all for once again being patient with me and I hope this was satisfaction after all this time waiting. The story is not yet over, but we are coming to the end.

Arabic Words:

Warda – Flower

Fa'r – Shit

Posted especially for:

All of you loyal readers!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 19

May I Love You and You, Me?

* * *

><p>Isis had heard of Christmas miracles but she had never felt deserving of them, or any miracle for that matter. She felt there was nothing lined up in her karma, reincarnation, good deeds list, etc, that warranted something great and phenomenal to happen in her life. But here she sat in her fluffy robe, a mug of warm tea pressed to her lips and the smell of her cinnamon rolls cooling on the food cluttered kitchen table. Her left hand was clenching the fabric of the housecoat where each side crossed in a V-collision as a sense of holding onto a soft, warm, comforting reality. Her eyes were bashful and flickered all over the visage before her; she really wanted to look away, really she did, but she couldn't find it within her to do such a disservice. She continued the quiet, wonderful torture of shifting her sight all over the man across the table from here.<p>

She wanted to remember that face. The sharp lines of his face that molded passed down royal features encased in copper foil, flattened by godly blacksmiths and tried by old and new lives fires. She wanted to remember those eyes. The hard crimson stones lost to the Garden of Eden now found in his vision. She wanted to remember that...body. Her face flared red as she eyed the slender neck that grew from sharp collar bones and broad pronounced shoulders. She had to remember all of this...before it was gone.

Isis sipped soundly on her brew as that sinking feeling tugged from her ribcage to her still empty stomach. Their—well, her passions had gotten the best of her last night. Being the pleaser he is the man had made sure to pleasure her and that he did. Her body still ached for his touch and she felt selfish for such desires. It was because of these feelings she had gotten up early, before her guest even thought to roll over, and started her from-scratch breakfast. She needed time to think before she could think of what to say to him. He had told her he loved her...three times in fact. Three times he had graced her ears with these wonderful words and what had been her response? They ended up entangled in one another with her pushing. A long sigh left her at the idea.

What was she to do? What did he think of her? Was he disgusted by her behavior? What if he thought she had been that easy with Kaiba? Another blush shot across her face at the idea but her eyes stayed glued to his presence. She didn't want to miss a moment of him being there if she had a chance of losing him, again. Losing him to yet another bout of stupidity on her end; lose him to the very thing she denied herself the most. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud slam shook the small family table. The mug in her hand nearly met its end as well as the contents.

"DAMMIT ISIS!"

"Ye-yes?" Isis all but croaked as she finally moved her eyes to the noisemaking younger brother beside her.

Malik had his face set in mock annoyance and his eyes were full of teasing already. "Odion asked you like fifty times if you used ground cinnamon or ground it yourself, to make the damn cinna-rolls."

Looking over at the largest and eldest Ishtar, he had a bemused smile on his strong face and extended a large hand patting her gently. "It's okay...please; go back to your daydreams." Malik chuckled at his brother's version of teasing. If Odion was joining in, she knew she was far gone. Their forth visitor only reinforced this.

"Perhaps we shall prepare Isis' plate to make sure she eats?" Yami's simpering smile filled his eyes with a glistening thought. He was currently stacking a plate with the feast she had taken three hours to 'throw' together. He placed it right before her and held a fork out to her. "Taste what you have created."

Isis felt her entire mouth go dry. Her blood and saliva were conspiring together to rush as much fluid into her face as possible. She reached for the fork and grabbed the pointed end so politely facing her. When she did, she naturally pulled it to take into her custody, but found the fork immovable. Odion deep chuckle and Malik's playful giggle had Isis cutely frowning as she tugged on the fork again and nothing changed.

"...Atem..."

"Yes?" Yami sweetly crooned; his iron lock on the fork even more pronounced as she tugged again.

Her only response was an intake of air followed by letting go of the fork and starting on her cinnamon rolls. The men of the table erupted in laughter and she tried to sink deeper into her plate, face fully red. She heard the gentle clink of the utensil being rested beside her and lifted her eyes slowly. Yami had one arm resting against the edge of the table, while the other held the ceramic handle of a mug of black tea. Those eyes were dead on her and the small smile on his lips left her stomach in knots.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Malik announced as obnoxiously as possible. He smirked when Yami gently prodded his shoulder at the statement. Even Odion gave Yami a gentle smile before going back to his turkey bacon.

Isis took all of this in with large eyes and realized there was some sort of joke going on here that she wasn't in on. But the funny thing was, she didn't want or feel the need to be in on it. All she knew is that her once guilt ridden older brother and shame filled younger brother were interacting with the very thing they sought to destroy those few years ago. She had never known Yami to hold useless grudges and this was one of those times. His noble nature emanated in golden waves of warmth, that even Malik and Odion had been wordlessly touched. But had they?

When she had announced the food was done and Yami had glided in wearing a tank top that seemed too short for his long torso and sweats that were too big for his slender frame, she wondered what they had discussed. How did Odion and Malik react to seeing the last person they expected, a day after Christmas, coming out of their only sister's bedroom? What had he told her protective brothers to have them so chummy at the table now? Sure they had always liked Yami and had dropped not so hinting hints that she should be with him over Kaiba, but with the reality before them, they were taking it in such strides, she wasn't sure how to react.

"Hey, hey," Malik was now patting the side of her face in a gentle but aggravating way. "Isis, could you please stop thinking so loud? Some of us are trying to enjoy this holiday break from school. If you keep revving that damn brain of yours, it's going to get mine going and I just can't allow that to happen."

"Oh...I—"

"Think on," Yami's eyes were captivating as they lightened with his words. "If your thoughts were feathers they'd glisten on eagles' wings, soaring to heights no others could." A cool and collected smile slid across his lips and her dignity lassoed a school girl giggle back down into her gut.

Malik rolled his face up in agitation, "Dude...do better."

Odion shrugged his large shoulders, "I don't know Malik. I kind of liked it. It wasn't too, 'too much', you know?"

"Actually it waaaas 'too, too much,' Odion."

Yami swept his hand out over the table, "Show this forum what 'doing better' sounds like."

"No, no, no," Isis gently placated finally finding her words. "I do not think Malik's words are um, needed, at this time."

"Poppycock Isis, allow me to wow the king himself." Malik mock cleared his throat much to Odion's amusement, while Yami took a matriarchal stance: arms crossed, right thumb and index gently holding his chin. The youngest Ishtar then opened his mouth much to Isis' grief, "So full of class with such a nice round ass." Odion choked on his sip of orange juice while Yami appeared very sincere in his listening. This only pushed Malik further; he extended his arms dramatically, "Jiggle breast, jiggle on! Become uncovered while I come out of my thong."

"Oh my, have another roll!" Isis didn't wait for a response as she shoved a rather large cinnamon roll into her baby brother's mouth. This caused the table to erupt with laughter. Rather than join in, she hid behind her mug; her cheeks bright and hot and eyes watching Yami through the steam of her beverage. He of course was already looking back at her.

Luckily breakfast continued on with more civil conversation. Malik and Yami discussed community college life and Yami assured him he'd enjoy university life once he finished his community college stint. Malik actually seemed to be listening to his advice about majors and studying and Odion seemed pleased with the conversation. He showed this by making a few comments here and there. Isis watched all of this with fascinated eyes before it all came quiet. Malik was scooting his chair out, Odion was doing his after meal stretch and Yami was well, looking dead at her.

"Perhaps I shall be the sole heir to such plates and eating utensils?"

A single blonde brow shot up and Malik shrugged, "It that means you want to do the dishes, be my guest man." He patted Yami's shoulder as he headed for the hall. "I'm going to take a nap, so please don't disturb me." He never once looked back as he took a strong left towards his bedroom. If he had of, he would have saw the flustered face Isis was now giving Odion. The man shifted his eyes from Isis' pleading orbs to Yami's commanding gaze and the king won out.

"I will be down at the laundry facility if anyone needs me." Odion disappeared from the kitchen quickly. A few moments later, a small ruckus was heard before he walked past the doorway carrying large loads of laundry as well as a pouting Malik carrying two hampers of linen. "It seems Malik decided to go with me. We'll be back." Malik growled something unintelligible before the front door closed.

Yami casually stroked his still warm mug with the pads of his fingers; his eyes took in the now empty table. "Isis—"

"Perhaps you'd like to rest? I'm sure the jetlag is awful." She was already busying herself with collecting the dirty dishes and rushing them into the sink. Half the table was cleared and he had yet to make a move. This pleased and worried her. Moving even swifter than before, she got everything off the table but that precious mug he was still stroking. "Would you like more tea, Atem?"

He shook his head gently, pursing his lips. His eyes shot up into her skull like a double barrel shotgun. "_La'a_...but I would like more of you Isis."

Yami was known for being able to read people; this talent was one of the many factors that had made him such an excellent duelist. It was because of this gift he had stayed silent when he felt Isis move in the bed that morning. He knew Isis so well, he was certain she'd be mulling over what had transpired the night before. That was something they shared: over thinking. They both had this sense of brooding when it came to their lives, but while Yami was a thinker and doer (even if it took him a moment to get going) Isis was a thinker and worrier. Breakfast had solidified this idea to him. Rather than voice her feelings, she had watched him trying to calculate his next move. Always so observant she was. Always watching and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even after last night she had her doubts and this unsettled him.

"Me?"

"_Na'am_."

Yet again her mouth went dry and her legs felt unstable. Gently she tugged her seat out and replaced her bottom on the wood. She looked around the table as if she had lost something. "I...I..." She wasn't stuttering from the lack of words—she knew what she wanted to say. But suddenly the words didn't feel right for the present man. Yami was gone and all that was left was a side of him that she knew too well.

Yami's body language sat in a neutral rest of his shoulders and arms. His mouth was in a tight line and his eyes almost seemed indecisive, for they looked all over her face and the kitchen. A lone hand rushed up to the top of his ear and twisted the long black bar pierced there. He let out a long sigh, annoyed at his nervous tic, and put that hand to other uses such as combing through his soft hair. Isis had seen this response many times before; during those late night visits to her home, where they'd sip tea and Yami would speak in circles.

"Atem...I...you..." She huffed quietly.

Isis was just staring at him, still not sure what to say. He had thrown her off with his friendly act at breakfast and his now almost stripped down vulnerability. He had a hard time showing his true feelings to just anyone and he knew that would never change. Having an audience to the toiling thoughts he had in reference to Isis had him put on a show. He hadn't faked the camaraderie and the smile was held by her presence, but now he could slacken his shoulder and stiffen his brow. He was tired of hiding, so very tired of hiding how he felt and just wanted that person that he could always be himself around. Isis was that person and he had to tell her. No longer could his tongue stay mute. No matter what her response was, Yami had to say his piece. 'I love you' just wasn't cutting it for either of them.

"I...I am now at a loss for what I should say to you," he paused to lock eyes with her. "Nor do I know what you wish to hear from me. Since I cannot offer words for either side, I will speak simply from my heart—speak of what I know."

"'Know?'" Isis parroted. She felt goose-flesh rise along her back and arms. This wouldn't be the usual go around, but she a feeling whatever it was that needed to be said, would leave her in a state of dizziness. Hopefully that spin of the mind wouldn't leave her ill.

"I...I have been dishonest with you...with myself as well. I do not like living a lie and I can never speak on them." His hands rested flat on the table taking in the moisture of his palms. "This is the reasoning behind my mindless prattle upon visits to your home."

"I never took them as mindless. I assumed you are just stressed."

"I was stressed over not having...what we have Isis." His tongue lapped at the inside of his cheek in annoyance. He was starting the circles again.

"Atem, what...what is this we have?" Isis had watched him sort through his thoughts and had taken the time to do the same. "We...we are..." She was afraid to label anything and have it all crash and burn. Isis felt her heart rate quicken—they were stripping it all down. No dramatic confessions, perfect gifts or withheld lust to misguide their words. Nothing was there to cushion what was about to be said. Was this the part where Yami apologized for getting her hopes up? Or when she said her 'I'm sorry' for even entertaining the idea of it all?

Yami saw these doubts all over her face and his 'doer' spirit came to life, rearing its head to the challenge: reassuring the woman he loved. "Isis, you and I have had a wonderful camaraderie that I will always value. It is from this interaction that I have realized my deeper feelings for you. Feelings that one does not harbor for a close friend..."

"Please...tell me these feelings." She hated how desperate she sounded but Isis could not deny she was desperate for Yami; whether it was his friendship, conversation or more importantly, acceptance. She needed to hear every little thing he thought about her. She had to know the truth.

His eyes narrowed slightly in sincerity and he rumbled out the script of his self written romance. "You have been the Mona Lisa of my Musee du Louvre; I have respected your incomparable beauty and unique grace at a distance, but ached to understand every depth of you within the confines of my personal liberty. I am no longer going to respect that space and I am here to take all of you in. I am here as an ambassador of my sincerity to view the lovely culture of your mind; the art of your exquisiteness; the folk songs of your laughter; the people of your heart's lands; and the whispers of handed down memories you hold dear. I love you in a space where it's only you and not I; where you are immortalized in a chrysalis of my adoration and worship."

Isis stared blank faced at Yami as she felt tears barrel down her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered and she inhaled deeply before looking at him with almost agitation. "Your oratory skills always ruin me, Atem."

"And you're beautiful when you cry." He moved to the chair beside her and grabbed a napkin off the table, dabbing at her eyes. "I do not wish to ever cause you tears unless they are that of happiness. Never has it been my intention to hurt you and I feel that I have. Whether you knew it or not, but it was not right of me to keep these feelings hidden from you. To ever make you doubt your importance to me or the depth in which your reputation rested in my heart."

"Stop while you're ahead..." The tears would not stop careening down her face and she didn't know how to make them stop. Regret overwhelmed her and the lingering taste of cinnamon on her tongue felt sickening.

"Your mind works against you Isis. Tell me what it says?" His words fluttered around her caressed her cheek in soft butterfly touches; dipping their wings in the water as they drifted past her. Yami was staying calm because he knew Isis was trying to shut him down. This was her natural defense but no matter how weary he was, the war would be won, one way or the other.

"I am not worthy of all of this Atem. I'm...I'm nothing. I am a grain of sand among billions. There is nothing about me that warrants all of what you wish to give me."

He smiled gently almost whispering, "I love you...please...let me love you..."

Hearing it again broke the mold around her body and she felt warm escape from her eyes. The almost plea from him also didn't help the wrecking ball crashing against her ribs. "I am a pitiful woman and a failure as someone given another chance at a normal life." The most deflated, heartbreaking cerulean eyes washed upon the volcanic shores of his irises. "I am nothing...why me, Atem? Do you feel I am a burden you must take on—the new yoke in this life?"

Yami was floored and showed this by the widening of his eyes. His pupils took in the features hungry for an answer and for the first time, he saw himself reflected back. He placed himself low on this life's totem pole and assumed he was only worthy of loneliness and pursuits that only benefited himself. A second party was a luxury he hadn't earned and never would. While on other hand, Isis felt the same way, but couldn't have these feelings and be alone. She had to bury them in another person to feel she was being helpful and not taking up space, when in reality, that's all she saw herself fitting for. A sense of overwhelming shame encased him to view just how he must have looked to her; it was painful to view the one you care so much about, feel like they don't even deserve you as a friend, better yet a lover.

"Don't you ever, ever, believe such a thing ever again," he sternly demanded as she gripped her hands tight. "You have never and will never be a burden unto me."

"Yet I burdened you already?" It was a rhetorical question—they both knew it. They both knew Isis had hurt Yami on some level and neither wanted to talk about that. But Isis had to bring it to light. "If I could hurt you from a distance, what could I do if I were touching you? What makes you think I won't hurt you?" Isis couldn't deny she had cared for Kaiba but not how her blood rushed for Yami. She still had regrets about how things with the CEO had ended. He was a person and he didn't deserve what she did to him. Based upon that experience, she knew things would be twenty times sourer with this man. The idea of hurting Yami crushed her harder than anything. She didn't think she'd be able to bounce back from something like that. Losing his friendship had sent her spiraling into a rushing tailspin.

"Even if you hurt me, I will feel it. I don't want to be numb to you anymore, Isis. I want to feel all that you can give me whether it is your affection or dejection. I have never felt valuable enough for devotion and have hidden it away in solitude and bitterness. You have felt the same way, but have buried yourself deep within those you care about to cater to their needs. Your brothers...Kaiba... I am none of them, only myself. And I know in my mind before my heart, that I would never allow you to hurt me, even if you tried. Because just the thought of you taking me on as yours, for any amount of time, would heal the scars you could try to leave across my chest." He swallowed soundly and whispered, "Please...please Isis. Give all of yourself to me."

"I-I'm scared Atem," she whispered as she finally gripped the warm hands that had hung on to her for dear life. "You scare me..." That warm wetness returned and she lowered her head in shame. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"I'm fearful of you as well..." Gently he lifted her chin with his fisted hand and used his thumb to sweep across her wet cheek. "Can we be scared together? Perhaps I bring the nightlight and you the blanket?"

Fire met water and they held that connection as their hands fumbled with the other's fingers. They were finally fully accepting that the person before them was their greatest ally and worst enemy—the only thing that could shatter everything around them they had haphazardly built to keep others out. They viewed the chip away marks on their walls and viewed the chiseled in the others hand. They were drifting into a territory they both craved and feared they'd over indulge themselves upon. The fire within Yami burned bright to light her way and keep her warm in the best and worst of times; while Isis water rushed on his shores to keep him hydrated on life and clean from the filth of his self-depreciating. But fire and water made steam and steam scalded. Sometimes the most weathered of flesh was the most beautiful.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there staring into the other's soul, but the sudden belch from the refrigerator seemed to pull them from that moment. Isis wiped her eyes when she finally felt her eyes give up the flood. "What do you want from me Atem? Tell me exactly what it is you want." She needed confirmation—she needed to hear it until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I want you and only you and just you." Yami chanted this as he left pecks along her hands. His heart was no longer on his sleeve but being held out to Isis.

She sniffled as she watched him worship the skin of her hands before she gently pulled them back. She folded them in her lap and watched her fingers twirl and distract her. She gave a long sigh, "What about Japan?"

"What about it?"

"Will you miss it?"

Yami blinked a few times before shaking his head, "I believe I don't follow."

"This is my home now, Atem. Japan is behind me." She was still being stubborn and she couldn't help it. Why was she fighting so hard? She could feel that need—that desire for someone to fight for her. All her life she had made it to fighting for another and just once, if only once, she wanted to know how it felt to have someone chase her down. Even if they had to tackle, hogtie and drag her back with them.

"All that I love and need is currently in Japan, Isis. This includes you. I am not leaving this country without you beside me." The warrior within Yami flared its nostrils and gritted its teeth. He was not against doing whatever he had to do to get her on that plane. His gaze was very serious and the look he was giving caused a blush to shoot across her face.

Isis nodded shyly and stood from the table, confusing Yami. She started doing the dishes. "I suppose then I should wash these before our flight, otherwise they won't get done."

The smile that engulfed Yami's face was truly that of a child on Christmas morning. She had indirectly agreed to return and not just because Japan was where she needed to be, but because he had lovingly demanded it of her. Isis just needed reassurance and as someone who was ready to share his feelings, it was a perfect match. Those garnet eyes watched her quietly work and he logged in to her body language.

He sensed that she now needed some level of emotional distance to work through her sentiments which was fine. However he was not ready to leave her side. Soundlessly he took and dried the dishes. The two stood hip-to-hip in an oddly comfortable silence as the sudsy dishes were dried and put away. Isis never once looked at Yami which was fine; he was already smiling at her from the corners of her eyes.

**That Evening**

Yami had held true to giving Isis space and was still doing so. He and Malik were playing an old fashion round of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' on the blonde's PS3. Yami of course was beating him and he was happy about this. After the youngest Ishtar had criticized his choice of a XBOX 360, he felt that familiar tingle of a challenge. Odion was sitting on the couch watching the battle closely. The screen soon wrapped up in a sequence of victory that was all for Yami.

"You CHEATED!" Malik immediately proclaimed as she watched the boards break down why exactly his opponent had won.

"How could I have cheated on a game I've never played?" Yami asked innocently as he took in his points. He scolded himself for not collecting a higher score.

Odion chuckled and shrugged, "He is the 'King of Games' Malik. I told you, you would lose."

"How about you shut up before you lose something..." The eldest was of course unmoved by the threat.

"Perhaps we should play another game? I'm awful at anything racing related." Yami gave a small smile to Malik's glare. "What?"

"Don't channel Yugi so you could embarrass me in my house again." Malik set the controller down and went to power down the game-station. "This shit is over."

Yami threw his head back and gave a deep rumbling laugh that almost hurt his stomach. He looked back to find Odion laughing from his gut as well. Malik proceeded to flip them off before scurrying away and jumping on the woman curled up in the arm-chair. He forcibly placed himself in her lap and grabbed the throw hanging around her shoulders, to securely lock around both their bodies.

"Iiissssiiiissss."

Oh how she loved his whining. "Yes Malik?"

"Your boyfriend cheated."

The use of the 'b' word had her heart doing a grand jete and she patted her brother's thigh. "He didn't cheat, he simply beat you." She ignored the golden smile Yami was giving her for not correcting her brother.

"By cheating?"

"No."

He slid from her lap to the floor, stealing the blanket and rolled himself up as he revolved into the ex-king repeatedly. "That's for cheating."

Yami's eyes glinted with a playful nature very few knew about and sadly the blonde was on the receiving end of it. The battle was long and very entertaining, but in the end, Yami sat victorious on Malik's back. He had the boy in a full Nelson and was overjoyed about it. "Let me gooooooo!" Malik growled as he kicked his legs uselessly.

"I will let you go upon the proper request." Yami's grin widened when the boy groaned in annoyance. He motioned with his head to Odion, "Perhaps you have a request?"

Odion had a small shy smile but murmured something. "Admit that you cheat when we play 'Sonic.'"

Malik glared at Odion as if he had been betrayed but he really couldn't take much of this. "FINE! I cheat all the damn time Odion." He fell to the rug with a gentle thud when Yami released him. "Go back to Japan dammit."

Isis laughed behind her hand at the whole interaction; it came to a sudden halt when Yami came and placed himself on the arm of the arm-chair she was still occupying. Despite the couch having plenty of room, she sensed he wanted to be close to her. She found her body switch the corner it wanted to rest in. "We'll be gone soon enough," she assured her still disgruntled brother.

"'We?'" Odion asked with a knowing smile. She simply nodded. "I will miss you _Okhti_, but am glad you're returning home."

"Yes...home." Her shoulder bumped Yami's hip and he in turn scooted a bit closer in.

Malik lie on his back staring over at the two. "You'll come visit us though?"

"I will always have time for you two."

"Isis, the new rule is you can't come alone. Yami always has to come with you."

"Why is this?"

"I need to threaten him in person as often as I can. Not to mention, my cheating has gotten really good the more I practice with Odion. I may be able to beat him the next time you two come into town." Though his words were juvenile and his lips were smirking, Malik had just said something very personal and sweet. Isis read between those lines and nodded giving him a warm smile.

Not one to hold moments like these long, Malik soon stood up and loudly announced something he wanted to watch on TV. The four settled on some recycled holiday movie. Thirty minutes in, Odion was nodding off before he wordlessly excused himself to bed. Malik was on his phone more than watching the actual movie. Finally it rang and he rushed out, giving the pair a small wave. He made sure to turn the lights off on his way out too. Isis rolled her eyes at the obvious behavior. She glanced to the left and found Yami still — what appeared uncomfortably — sitting on the arm of the chair. His eyes were glued to the screen and he seemed more invested in following the Arabic than the actual plot. She wondered what Arabic spoken now sounded like to him.

Suddenly his eyes roved from the screen to her illuminated features. "Yes?" He quietly asked.

"I...perhaps you'd like to sit?" She scooted over in the large arm-chair to make room for him.

He nodded and gently placed himself beside. A small sound of realization left his throat and he was back on his feet. Retrieving the abandoned throw Malik stole; he returned to the chair and draped it over Isis. He then took a seat beside her still keeping a good distance. He didn't want to scare her off with the need to touch her or even give the idea he was trying something. His eyes went back to the movie and he once more allowed the plot to keep his attention.

The warmth he radiated attracted Isis like a moth to the flame. She scorched herself against it when she hesitantly leaned into it. When the bareness of her arm collided with his, a chemical reaction occurred. Immediately he showed his surprising strength by pulling her back against his chest. His legs cocooned her hips and his arms her torso. He gently kissed her temple before resting his head against her, back watching the movie.

The cozy heat of his cuddle, the gentle thud of his heart against her shoulder-blade and the feel of his soft breath brushing against the side of her face lulled her to sleep. Such an emotional day had taken a toll on her and she was more than ready to drift away; and she now felt safe doing so. Yami was holding her and he wouldn't let go. She had faith she'd wake up safe and in his hold. Safe and in the hold of Yami; the idea had her feeling calm for the first time in months.

Before she could even stop herself a sleepily whispered 'I love you' left Isis' mouth and she felt Yami further crush her into his chest.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Hello...yes...I did it...I came back. I feel like such an awful person by making you all wait so long just as I get to the end. I am so sorry for not making this happen sooner. But the bittersweet news is that this story is almost done. I have one more chapter — which has already been started for good measure — planned for this and then that's it. Please stay tuned and patient!

And yes, you all are getting SEX in the next chapter. I usually don't give spoilers but you all deserve it. There will be hot sexy time between Isis and Yami in the last chapter. And maybe this is also a way to get you all back to read the next chapter if you have already given up on me. Ha ha ha.

Arabic Words:

La'a – No

Na'am – Yes (Formal)

Okhti – Sister

Posted especially for:

For those of you who are still here, just got here or want to hunt me down and skin me alive: I write fan-fiction so I am not picky about whom chooses to read and leave reviews. Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 20

When Can I See You?

* * *

><p>"Isis...stooooooooooooooooop!" Malik stood soldier still as his sister continued to bury him in her bosom and smother his forehead in kisses.<p>

"But I'll miss you Malik." Isis continued the gently lain kisses along his clear skin as she ignored the roar of planes taking off around her.

The blonde placed his hands on her clothed shoulders and good-naturedly shoved her away, smiling in her uncertain face. "It's cool, really." In a surprise show if tenderness, he tucked an escaped lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "Really..."

Isis nodded hearing the implications spoken behind his few words and turned to Odion. Said brother was his usual quiet yet attentive self. She embraced him next and he awkwardly patted her back before stepping back. Standing there on the curb, the desert heat whipped her dress about her legs and the sands scrambled over her toes in the noon sunshine. "I'm leaving?" She didn't intend to speak about her departure as some obvious question, but her running mind ruined the inflection. Not only was Isis saying goodbye to her brothers but as well as her old self. The broken woman she arrived as wrapped in bandages of new feeling and understanding, and being buried deep in a tomb that housed her past negativity. She was being reborn in this new-found...well, a new-found something.

"No, we're leaving." Yami appeared beside her with a cart heavy laden with not only luggage that had traveled once before, but other items that spoke of more than the usual holiday goodbye. His words reinforced by Yami's moderate gaze. He needed her to know that she wasn't leaving by herself for once; that for as long as he could help it, she'd never be alone. He wanted so badly to tell her this but now was not the time. He had been wordlessly confessing to her during the rest of the trip through looks and smiles, and would continue to do so, until he was in a private environment where Isis felt more comfortable to receive his spoken adoration.

"But of course Atem." She shyly smiled and frowned when Malik made a rude noise at the show. She caught a smile from Odion and nodded, "I will call once I arrive and I wish you both well."

"Safe travels Isis." Odion nodded back and Malik waved to the two.

Yami eyed Isis steadfast feet and casually placed his warm palm against her shoulder. Her feet moved forward into the bustling airport. Isis may have arrived alone but she was leaving in great company.

**During the Flight**

Yami was now deep in a flow of artistic expression. His headphones were singing sweet melodies, creating sound to the abstract ideas swirling in his mind. A piece of charcoal was the culprit behind his black fingers, which were furiously working in sketching thick lines and rubbing shadows and contours into the sketchbook sitting on his lap. He kept twisting the large rectangle; pursing his lips, narrowing his eyes and occasionally mumbling to the music only he could hear. Everything around him was nonexistent except for the person sitting next to him. Casually he glanced next to him and paused in his musing to take in his constant and beloved Muse.

Isis was trying her hardest to read the book she had packed just for the twelve plus hour flight back to Japan. However sleepiness had crept up on her sooner than she expected. Her eyelids were drooping dangerously low and fluttering her lashes wasn't helping in keeping her awake. They had only been on the flight for two hours and she had been ready to sleep the moment she got on. But she was being so stubborn and refused to bookmark where she was and rest her eyes. Isis turned the page and continued on until a wave of sleepiness hit her hard. Slowly her eyes shut and he head began to slump. Suddenly a half snore rumbled through her throat and her head shot up—eyes wide and face a flame.

Immediately she looked over to her travel partner. "I..." She had no idea what to say since Yami was already smiling broadly and his shoulders were shaking with laughter. She leaned in and narrowed her eyes, "Do not laugh at me."

He tapped the parallel lines on his phone, halting the sound. "And why can I not?" He took this opportunity to lean into her playfully stern face until their noses were almost touching. "I find you highly amusing, Isis." The lowering of his voice changed their tandem seats on a plane carrying well over two hundred people, into a cozy corner just for them.

"I think you find the wrong things amusing, Atem." She straightened up in her chair, embarrassed at being so close to him in public. She placed a bookmark in her novel and tucked it away in the seat pocket before her. She wasn't admitting defeat with her book, just regrouping.

"One of us should carry the burden of being the funny one in this coupling—I gladly forfeit such a task to someone as skilled in effortless comedy as you, my Isis."

"Oh Ra..." She rubbed her forehead and blushed further when she heard him chuckling beside her. She glanced over from under her pinky and watched as he removed his headphones. Before fondling the wavy ball of hair that sat neatly atop his head, "What were you listening to?"

He shrugged, "It's an American instrumental band called 'Explosions in the Sky.' Their melodies really allow my mind to wander." He twirled a free-hanging tress along his index finger before 'springing' it free.

"You enjoy your long hair, hm Atem?" Isis watched as he blushed and hid behind a gentle scoff.

"I was not aware we were playing '20 Random Questions About Anything'."

Her vocals tinkled with that laugh he adored and he now understood the appeal in making the one you love laugh. "I guess we are now. So do you enjoy your long hair?"

"What kind of question is this?" Yami really felt bashful at her small smile and large eyes. No one really asked him about his hair. Well, that was a lie. People did ask him on the shades and texture but the way Isis was asking him, made him feel he had to dig deep for the answer. How did this woman so easily open him up?

"It's a kind of question I think you should answer?"

"Hm. Well, what if I think differently?"

"You will always think differently when it's convenient." Isis chuckled when a long black brow raised high in mock annoyance.

"Well if you must know, my snooping swain, I do enjoy my hair." His left hand found the rings on his right had much more interesting than their own. He twisted them in odd rotations and tried his hardest not to look bashful. "I...I feel I am a better looking with long hair."

"Really?"

"Mm." He turned and gave her a sweet closed lipped smile, "If my memory serves me right, my father believed I looked princely with long hair." Despite his better efforts, his face flamed.

Isis' eyes were so warm with understanding she nodded for a moment before commenting: "That's very amazing Atem."

"You sound surprised by my confession."

Isis snuggled more into her seat and pulled the travel blanket snugly around her neck and shoulders. "I am. I have never had the opp—" Feeling a lie lacing her lips she corrected her next words. "I have never been...been brave enough to ask you of your modern-day appearance."

"You've been anticipating my answer?" She nodded. "Now it is my turn to feel a certain way."

"You find it odd I wanted to know?"

"It shows I have been in your thoughts—pardon me for my enthusiasm." His mouth twitched with the withheld grin and he finally succumbed to it with a deep chuckle.

"You...you are often in my thoughts." Isis nodded more to herself than her present company. Her heart was thudding and she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep talking or finally go to sleep. He had just shared something dear about himself and she felt she had nothing in return to give. Well, nothing she felt comfortable to share. Why was she acting like this?

Yami easily picked up on the transition in her mood. "Do you find it unbecoming?"

"Hm?"

"My, my appearance? My modern-day choice of attire..." He was giddy just a moment ago and now the worry. Why was he suddenly feeling insecure? He pinched the skin between his fingers at feeling so ridiculous around Isis; who cares if he wanted her to find him as good-looking as he did she. He was realizing just how in need he was to know that Isis did find him attractive and did want him. "Am I...too peculiar?"

Isis chuckled and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, attempting to feign that an invisible weight wasn't slowly crushing into her ribs. "Not at all... I just thought someone who appears so exotic and interesting, would find someone just the same." The weak smile that didn't reach her eyes told just how insecure she was as well.

This not only put Yami at ease but also upset him. He leaned in and carefully asked, "Do you not find yourself exotic and interesting?"

"...No." She whispered and she was so mad at herself. Mad that she couldn't speak with the man she so desperately wanted, light-heartedly and when a candid word left her lips, she immediately regretted it. It always ended with insecurities on display and hurtful truths. She could feel the heavy thump of her heart and suddenly her lungs were shriveling balloons. It was bubbling over and imploding at once; she had said too much, she hadn't said enough. She promised herself it would be different this time but she didn't know how. Now here they were back to a life she had tried to wash her hands of; a state of mind she feared beyond anything. Turning to him, her eyes were large, wet and oh so sincere. "Why me?"

"Isis, are you okay?" He felt like something inside of her was trying to tear its way out; leaving the host to die and it's wickedness to live. "What's ailing you?"

"I'm fine." She braced her hand to her forehead, watching as the world around her double and swirl. Her mouth felt dry, her chest felt tight and her head was daring to float from her body. This reminded her of that dinner party in downtown Domino. The one where she made a fool of herself and told to leave; would Yami ask her to stop? To stop making a scene and embarrassing him? Was everyone on the plane watching her die? She was losing it. "I just—" She gasped at the sudden contact.

Yami lifted the armrest between them and pulled Isis into his arms. She let out an embarrassing stutter and locked her body down at such public touching. She stiffly fell into him; crossed arms dropped into warm waters that submerged her in tight waves. Arms encircled her upper body and pressed her front into his chest. He buried her against his bosom and pressed his lips to the top her head, closing his eyes in peaceful thought.

How foolish he had been to think he was the only one who would need reassurance this flight. "Am I helping?" He mumbled into her hair. When she weakly nodded against him, he let out a sigh of relief. Realizing his haste and the public situation, he loosened his hold just a little. "Tell me if I've overstepped my bounds." She shook her head. "Tell me when to let go."

"Never," she almost whimpered. His eyes opened to that face; gently he traced her features with a clean finger. Isis felt that path calm the nerves under the skin and she closed her eyes, leaning into that warm hand.

"To choose to hold any other would be discontented to my eyes, unhappiness upon my ears and sadness to my heart." A small smile snaked across his lips when he saw her eyes well up yet again. "You are my Isis...my love."

"I'm trying..." She murmured as she nestled more into his embrace, absolutely comforted and ignoring the world around her.

"Try less my love and simply be." A gentle kiss to her forehead sealed the moment.

A moment Yami was sure he'd be soothing further with kisses. Despite the dramatics and reckless act of romance, there was still so much they needed to discuss. They needed to start practicing honesty. While Isis was afraid to tell her feelings; fearing that she would be cut down and hurt. But that would never be his intention. He needed her to know that she could come to him about everything and that he would always accept her, whatever it was. While he needed to know that she was there for him. That he was going to be enough to make her happy and keep her content. He gave a long sigh and happened to glance down, catching her gazing up at him. She looked so small in his arms; so innocent.

As if she could read his mind she murmured, "I do need you Atem."

He hoped this was true.

**Domino City**

Yami didn't think he could be any more nervous than he was at this point. His textbooks for next semester pressed close to his chest; his phone rested on the top book singing an obnoxious ringtone Joey had set for this particular number. Everyone in the bookstore was looking at him with knowing eyes but he ignored them, needing a flat surface to rest his books so he could take the call. He maneuvered around a few faces and made his way over to a small blank table in the corner. They rested with a thud and he quickly answered, trying not to sound breathless.

"Isis?"

"Atem, hello."

"Hello." He took a seat and looked out the window to the snow-covered campus. "How are you?"

"I'm fine...I'm eating my lunch...well, I'm on lunch—I wanted to hear your voice."

He chuckled at her flustered statement but nodded. "I'm glad to hear yours."

They had returned but a few days ago and Domino accepted them as if nothing had happened. Isis job had no idea (and wouldn't) of her almost departure and Domino University's campus was temporarily available between the end of the year holidays, allowing Yami to beat the book buying rush of the Spring. They hadn't been in the same space together since the plane ride.

The very ride Yami had held Isis in his arms for nearly twelve hours and upon landing, they had separated as awkward teens. They had gathered their luggage silently and after awkward goodbyes, had returned to their vehicles and driven away from what felt like a dream. Yami had feared calling Isis would be too forward after such an emotional Christmas, and had taken to staring at his phone for long periods of time. Isis worried that by calling Yami it would come off too needy; that the plane ride had actually displeased him. Rather than live in purgatory any longer, Isis took her chances and contacted the man. His eager tone put her at ease.

"How...what are you doing?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm buying my books for Spring semester. I saw it fit to beat the rush and get what I need now, rather than scrounge for potential deals and sales. When in all actuality, these deals are not..." He trailed off, massaged his forehead with his right hand.

"Are not what?"

"I...I'm rambling."

"We're...we're talking."

"I want to talk to you...in person." He dug around in his pockets to find something to fiddle with—his receipt. "I know you've been busy but I wish to see you." The crinkle of the smooth paper comforted him.

She sighed, "I would like that, but how?"

"How?" He parroted. She didn't respond and he caught the inclinations. "How else but on a... date...?"

"I have nothing to wear—I mean where to?" She chuckled embarrassed by her words.

He chuckled, "Where would you like?"

"Anywhere you are..."

His heart hiccupped in his chest, "When can I pick you up?"

"I would like to tonight."

"So soon?"

She gasped, "Are you busy?" She genuinely sounded scared. Did she sound clingy?

"Um, no, not at all I... I just...I'm surprised that you called me and that you want to see me..." His voice trailed off as he smiled to no one in particular.

"Why would you be surprised?"

"You've been thinking about me..."

"Dreaming too..."

Yami's heart slapped against his ribcage and all of his teeth could be seen. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Abruptly she hung up and stared at the screen apologetically. "I should have said bye...manners..." She was almost tempted to call him back she didn't have the strength.

Isis leaned back into her office chair and let out a very long breath she realized she'd been holding. She did it. She called him with intentions of being honest and open because she had fallen off the face of the Earth for three days. For three days she had trekked around her apartment unpacking those foolish boxes, crying, laughing and feeling utterly sick and insane. She had finally accepted her feelings after that flight, but with so many people around she wasn't sure how to go about telling Yami. In fact, she wasn't even sure how to do so verbally or physically. She was drowning under her thoughts and emotions and Yami was the only person that was able to calm her. One touch, one look and she were calm. Just that conversation alone had turned her to putty—putty that had squelched out verbal diarrhea.

She buried her face in the palm of her soft hands and chuckled. "I'm turning into a fool..."

"A fool in love?" Isis looked up to find Mrs. Akita, the sweet older receptionist, wearing a smile that could melt ice. "I didn't know you'd be here today. What about the rest of the vacation you put in for?"

"I got bored." Isis shrugged and smiled back to the approaching woman. "I thought you'd be with your family." She slowly lowered her hands, instead using them to squish her cheeks as they supported her head.

"I was but at times I need a break." She set some papers on Isis' desk and patted them, "I'm glad you came back."

"Indeed." The two had an unspoken moment before the woman left her office. Isis dutifully went through the stack she left and tried her best not to translate with such an odd smile on her face.

Tonight she'd see Yami...suddenly work seemed like it was cutting into her prep-time.

**That Night**

"Damn Yam', ya didn't lie." Joey's large hands were now gripping twin bundles of Yami's unruly mane. "Ya hair won't do a damn thing tonight."

Yami was standing in the large mirror in the Wheeler bedroom, tucked inside the apartment in upper Domino. When he had told his friends of the impending date, he didn't think he had come off as helpless as they believed. In the group message when Yugi had asked him what he was wearing and he responded with a: 'What is freshly laundered,' he should have known what was to come. Before he knew it, Tristan was busting into his apartment and tackling him to the floor while Yugi bagged a bunch of his clothes, and Joey kept the car running. Kidnapped a few hours before his meet up, he'd been poked and prodded in a way only the closest of friends could without repercussions.

"Will you allow me to bind it now?" Yami feigned annoyance with the blonde grinning behind him. Joey'd been put on hair duty due to his 'luscious blond bob' (as Tristan had put it) and Yami had come to terms with his hair skills. However, the greatest of skills couldn't tame his hair.

"Not yet..." Joey stood back and motioned to him to sit back down. Yami did as he was wordlessly told and allowed Joey to eye his hair in deep thought.

"Bind it Joey."

"I don't think so. She needs to see ya sexy locks; have her wantin' it touch it and shit." Joey ran a hand through the hair for emphasis and Yami wasn't sure if this look was more for him than the woman in question.

"All right, I got it!" Tristan returned for the third time with another suggestion. The goal of finding a restaurant and movie that was congruent to the other had been his destiny this night. So far Joey had shot down every idea while Yugi had his own issues ironing Yami's wrinkled-beyond-belief shirts.

"What this time Tristan?"

Tristan showed his palms in peace, "You can't shoot me down this time man, trust me."

"How do you know?"

Tristan smirked in his comically overconfident way, "Because the place and movie go perfectly with the outfit Yugi picked out and Yami's hairstyle."

Joey pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the wall. "Tristan..."

"Yeeeaahhh?" He was still confident despite Joey's posture.

"I haven't decided on the hair and Yug' is still steaming; how the hell have you done this if we haven't chosen what Yam's going to wear?" The blonde once more ran his hand through Yami's as an afterthought and Yami leaned away from the touch, almost disturbed by Joey's 'fanboy' hands.

"Because—" The weight of his words dropped on the brunet heavy as an anvil would to a cartoon character. "What the hell guys?! I've busted my ass for an hour now trying to figure this all out and you two change the looks?!"

"We haven't even picked one!" Joey returned flailing his arms.

Yugi took this as an opportunity to pop in holding a lint rolled sweater and a freshly creased dress shirt. "More casual or formal?" Tristan and Joey both face-palmed themselves into next week and Yugi looked at their crumbled up forms on the floor in confusion before questioning Yami with his eyes.

Said 'Belle of the Ball' was pinning his hair up into a neat bun; small baby hair waves halo-ing his edges in soft yet sexy allure. "As a once royal of one of the strongest civilizations — a prince awaiting the throne — never once has so much fuss been made over my attire."

Yugi chuckled at the sincerity lacing his almost brother's tone before tossing him the tank top that was hidden beneath the shirts. "We just want you to look your best Yami."

"I see." I pulled the black cotton over his chest and turned to the two still on the floor. "I appreciate the attention but—"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Tristan began as he stood up as he threw his list of date ideas on the bed behind them, "we failed."

"Sorry for letting you down and wastin' ya time." Joey sat on the edge of his high bed and gave a heavy sigh. "We just wanted you to look your best."

"Not in the least." Yami smiled warmly to all three men present, "You showed me I'm worth this night; that my nerves are not misguided and that the weight behind such an evening will solidify my future happiness. You have shown me that my feelings regarding this night are justified."

Even though Yami had attempted to come off nonchalant through SMS, he had failed miserably and actually showed his true anxiety. The fact that his friends picked up on this and not only went through the burden of kidnapping him, but also trying to plan out every inch of the evening on Yami's side, just to ease some of the pressure just showed their dedication to him. How could he be upset? If anything their antics had occupied the time he would have spent fretting. Yugi, Tristan and Joey may not always be eye-to-eye with him, but they tuned in when it was important. And damn if this wasn't important. Now he felt confident with such good friends supporting him.

There was a comfortable silence of understanding before Tristan disrupted it with: "Can he put his pants on now?" They all agreed they were over looking at Yami's 'lucky' Dark Magician boxers and Yugi helped by handing him some black jeans.

"Perhaps you all need a makeover as well; jealously is not a lovely shade on any of you." He pulled the black denim over his hips and took the baggy thick striped sweater of black and white and pulled it on as well.

"Ha ha ha," Joey mocked as he began straightening up his bedroom and bathroom with the help of the others. "How about you save all that charm for the lucky lady tonight?"

"I always have some to spare for such a diligent brotherhood."

"This brotherhood has had enough for one evening," Tristan assured as he put away a set of combs he didn't even know Joey owned.

"At the rate you all were going, I was sure you were planning to hoodwink me into taking you all out." The eye-rolls and annoyed grumbling he got in response broadened his smile.

"Yami?" Yugi softly began from the bathroom.

"Yes Aibou?"

"Shut up." That same smile withered just as quickly as Joey, Tristan and Yugi broke into a fit of giggles.

As Yami stood there in a cacophony of pure camaraderie, he couldn't help but feel the moisture between his knuckles and lack of saliva in his mouth. His nerves were creeping up on him without distraction of his fussing hens. He wondered if such a commotion was happening in Isis' home. Was she surrounded by friends combing her hair and comparing boots vs. heels? He knew such things weren't true since she was much more private with her tension than he tended to. But he couldn't help it; being brought up in a world where ears eagerly listened to him complain and worry had been abused. This didn't change even after being awakened, for Yugi became this modern-day confidant. And now Isis, now Isis was becoming more than just that. Not just an ear to listen, but she'd have hands for him to hold; a waist for his arms; a set of lips to kiss. She was his...girlfriend. He let out a whooshing noise as a smile pulled from his ears.

Girlfriend...he really liked the sound of that.

**Downtown Domino**

Yami drummed his hands along the steering wheel of the faithful green Datsun Bluebird as he enjoyed the radio's current 'throw-back jam.' Who knew Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' would suddenly be a hit for him a few years late? He turned down the radio as commercial's overtook his jam session. He came to a slow halt at a red light and enjoyed the view of Domino's holiday fanfare. Christmas decorations were quickly being overshadowed by the lanterns and fireworks many were selling for the New Year. He happened to know for a fact they had a stash of the glittery explosives in the basement of the Moto home. He was sure this year's party would be just as memorable as the last. With the idea of where he was headed it only intensified that idea.

The green light offered him clearance on and he smiled to find the radio had also gone back to playing old American songs. Once more he distracted himself in cheesy rap lyrics and cliché dance tracks. He felt so on top of the world he almost questioned his mental health. He hadn't been this happy or this excited in so long he feared a manic phase had taken over his once overly depressive mind. The fact that he was toying with the thought he might be bi-polar was not only silly but was almost comforting. Yami missed brooding over fabricated potentials and false solutions. Where he was overly creative and full of so many one-liners he filled a notebook up in mere weeks. He felt like...himself. Atem Yami Moto was back and ready for...life? Assumed that's what he'd been missing out on.

He brought the vehicle to a stop against the open parking spot outside Isis' building and was preparing to cut the engine off when his hand dropped into his lap. She was already walking—no, gliding towards him in a coat as elegant as her aura. Rich coal-black hair full of sexy body waves fluttered against her shoulders, framing a set of black rimmed blue eyes and gently smiling red lips. The snug fitting dark purple sweater dress alluded to a shape he knew all too well and he wasn't even aware she owned a pair of knee-high boots. Sadly the patch between their tops and the bottom of the dress was hidden by a pair of thick black stockings, but the appeal was alive and well.

Yami fought with his seat-belt while he watched Isis move towards him in slow motion. He finally got the device undone and reached for the black bubble coat he had in the backseat. Getting out of the car, he slung it around his shoulders as a cape and coolly slid his arms into the sleeves. Isis came to a half before him and was shyly looking everywhere but his face. The only reason he knew that was because his eyes had yet to leave hers.

"Atem..."

"Isis...you look...wow."

Isis let loose a shy laugh and slowly made eye contact in an agonizingly tantalizing way. "I...thank you. I...I enjoy your sweater."

"Oh, really? I...thanks..." Her nerves not only placated his own but set his heart from a simple 1-2 count to 1-2-3, 1-2-3. It went from a Foxtrot to a full on princess worthy waltz and a princess was standing before him, his princess. "Um, it's cold and I don't want you to catch a chill." He walked around the car to peeled back the creaky passenger side door.

Isis hesitated before the whipping wind came back into sensation, chilling her thoroughly. She moved around the car and though she was looking down, she was really unseeing. Thus when her foot made contact with some black ice, she wasn't ready for the loud squawk that left her throat or the rumbling protest that came from her date. All she knew is that he was suddenly beside her and she reached both hands out for him. He grabbed them both and stopped her from going down, yet physics was not on their side. That energy transferred on to Yami and instead he felt his balance going. Down they both went into a large mound of left over snow between cars.

Immediately Yami popped up wide-eyed and blushing, "Dear Ra are you okay?!" All he could see was the back of Isis shaking in short jerks. Was she crying? Had he ruined the date? The moment she rolled over and he saw tears leaking from her lids and laughter spreading it wings from her lips, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

Isis covered her mouth with her hand and continued laughing until her stomach hurt. Suddenly it was infectious. She heard the warm rumble of Yami's vocals vibrate in his ribcage as he accepted the blow to his pride. His face and ears flamed further and she was sure if she asked him about it, he'd blame it on the cold weather. "It...It seems you have fallen for my Atem." The cheesy line left her into more giggles and this time it was her turn to blush.

Yami removed himself from the cold mound and made sure he was on steady cement, before reaching down and pulling Isis up with more strength than she expected. Her body pressed against his chest and he pressed his forehead to hers nodding with a stupid grin on his face. "And you for me..."

"Can we agree that we fell together?"

"Gladly."

Yami and Isis gave into that tug and gently pressed their lips together in the sweetest of kisses. Both pulled away moments later not trusting their desires. Instead Isis moved away from him and got into the still running car. Yami closed the door and went around back behind the wheel. After checking traffic, Yami pulled off into the traffic to finally begin their first date.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Yeah, I'm a lying bitch. HA. I said they'd be sex and instead you get fluff?! What kind of bullshit is this? Well, this is what it is. And once again, I do apologize for taking so long and then returning with a filler. Between moving across the US, getting my first real job and learning a whole new demographic, a lot of things have been put on the back-burner. I'm just glad that my inspiration has once more returned.

One more chapter to go!

Posted especially for:

For those of you who are still here, just got here or want to hunt me down and skin me alive: I write fan-fiction so I am not picky about who chooses to read and leave reviews. Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 21

Can I Be Yours?

* * *

><p>"Where are we headed Atem?"<p>

Isis had glued herself to the window since leaving the comfort of her neighborhood. Before taking in the shimmering city coated in clean white her eyes hadn't left Yami's profile. She took in the imperial jaw-line followed by the deep russet slender neck that she knew protruded from strong broad shoulders. Long toned arms reached out and braced the steering wheel with warm loving hands. Was it possible to be this physically attracted to someone? When had she gotten so attracted to Yami? She glanced over and caught his gaze land into hers and immediately her body became ablaze with a need that had never been so alive; a need that went beyond, well, beyond what?

"Did you hear me?" He gently asked as she continued to look upon him unblinking. "Is something wrong Isis?"

"_La'a_...well...I'm..." She breathed in and forced herself to be as honest as she could. She had to use her words. "I'm overwhelmed tonight."

"As am I..." He pulled away from the stop sign and continued on through the city. "I fear my expectations of this evening exceed this dimensions capabilities."

Her eyes skidded to a couple walking down the street, "How so?"

"Would we be able to dance on the sea while the moon plays sonnets on a violin?"

Isis snapped her eyes to the playful smile Yami was sporting as he looked out the windshield. "Are you being silly or honest?"

"Impracticalities and truthfulness are often misread for the other."

She sighed, "How?"

"Hm?"

"How are you able to turn conversation from mundane to poetry?"

Yami wasn't sure how to respond as more heat rushed up his neck. "I simply am who I am."

"That's something I've always enjoyed about you... You have been yourself no matter the circumstances."

"I couldn't disagree more..." He blinked a few times as if to process feelings he didn't want to ruin the date.

She looked back over to find his face a bit stern as he made a right turn on to a dead one-way. "Why?"

He effortlessly parallel parked the car against the curb and turned the engine off. He looked to the woman next to him and unknowingly twisted his industrial piercing. "I should have been true to myself and told you my true feelings sooner."

"But I know this now Atem." She didn't skip a beat in his body language, finding the learned nervous tic kind of...cute. "_'__Do not anxiously hope for that which is not yet come; do not vainly regret what is already past_.'"

Yami felt his heart hiccup at the use of a Chinese proverb and slowly retracted his hand to discreetly wipe sweat on his pants. "Oh my..."

Isis simply smiled knowingly and looked out the window to where they had arrived. "What is this place?"

"Oh, right, um..." He got out of the car and moved around to get her door, "I thought we could enjoy a bit of artistic culture."

Isis got out of the car and removed a scarf from a purse Yami hadn't noticed and wrapped it around her neck. "Art?" She linked her arm with his and awkwardly stood a certain distance from him. It was only to touch him but not stand too close. Her body was craving his touch and she would only allow so much.

"Mm," he hid the smile pushing through and led her to the door.

The pair entered into an industrial warehouse lined with different walls of stone all decorated in some of the most beautiful graffiti either of them had seen. Quite a few were gathered inside with servers handing out cocktails and finger foods. Someone at the door was taking coats and Yami felt like the guy's eyes lingered a little too long over his date. He made sure to take Isis' coat off for her before passing it on to the smiling college kid. He handed his coat off as well and Isis naturally linked her arm back with his as they began taking in the exhibit.

The pair stood before a gray slate covered in a mural of what could only be described as a psychedelic orgy. Yellow and red swirled into orange burst of passions undertone by the blue and red creating tantalizing purples. Shapes could be made out in the design and some were more obvious (to put it lightly) than others. Yami's left brow sat high on his forehead while Isis felt the more she blinked, the better it would get.

"I enjoy the use of colors," Yami finally murmured.

"Indeed."

With that, the couple quickly moved on to the next piece. This particular one was just geometric shapes of color put together in a stained glass fashion to spell: GRAFFITI. There wasn't much to take in, in Yami's opinion so he allowed this time to watch Isis from his peripheral vision. She was simply looking at the wall trying to form an opinion and he found this silent concentration so fascinating. His mind was trying so hard to catch up with his heart, because the symbolic blood pumping organ was trying to betray him before the date could even stop. He had never wanted someone so bad in his life and now that he had her, he couldn't ruin this...well, what was this?

"Atem, are you okay?"

They took in more art pieces, a few finger foods and Isis sipped on wine while Yami actually sipped from a beer bottle. During a duller piece of art, Isis eyed the bottle in his hand and couldn't quite make the connection. Yami noticed her inquiring look and brazenly stared her down while taking a long swig from the brewed hops. The obnoxious 'pop' when his mouth released from the glass made his smile go from teasing to dazzling. Not sure how this happened, Isis realized her face scrunched up with an annoyed look.

"Has a Sheppard allowed his cattle rest before your nose?"

"Pardon?" Instantly Isis understood his words and realized Yami was teasing her. He was teasing her as he did his friends; the same friends he held dear to his heart. She was important—worthy of this teasing. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she took a sip of wine. She hoped it moistened her palate and washed away the needy words bubbling up her throat. "I...I did not see you as the beer type."

"Does this notion disgust you?" Yami was ready to throw the bottle against the wall and blame the outburst on artistic expression if the beverage displeased his date. His passion needed taming before the room imploded with his pent-up desperation to have Isis.

"Not at all; it's very...um...masculine of you." Isis giggled behind her hand and quipped, "Perhaps the Sheppard's cattle bother you?"

Yami felt his face twisted in at the nose and didn't see the point in fixing it. "Do you not see me as a man?"

"Not at all..." She didn't hesitate.

"What?"

"I see you as _my_ man."

Yami swore he heard the air between them crackle and his ears popped due to the pressure change. The atmosphere was charging with a storm and oh how he wanted to feel Isis' rain cascade down his—he cleared his throat as he took another swig. The bubbling brew popped against the incoming message, "How then should I see you?"

Isis swirled the contents of her glass and attempted a coquettish glance across the room that came off more stern than intended. "How do you wish to see me?" But when those eyes returned to his narrowed eyes, they looked up through black rimmed lashes and below lounging eyebrows.

He dared to take a step forward — invading her personal space with a level of finesse that somehow showcased sexual dexterity — and leaned down, puffing warm breath against her face. "As mine and mine alone." If it was even possible, Yami's baritone dropped a few octaves and Isis felt it settle somewhere between her belly-button and knees. His index and middle fingers joined forces and stood side by side before gently brushing stray hairs from her face; warm knuckles setting her cheeks ablaze. "Well?"

"Hm?"

That dazzling smile was back and if it was possible, he was closer than before. "Does this suit you?"

Words were currently lost on her. "Does what suit me?"

"Us."

Isis stared at Yami's overly garnet gaze and suddenly the gallery was gone. Whisked away into the matrix that life often felt like. A coded experience that knew every possible outcome before randomly selecting a cluster of HTML to crowd your current time stamp with a life not chosen but simply lived. This, this was _chosen_. This was organic—only sunshine, rain and love. Love given that was also well received.

"I want us to be alone." She was speaking before she could even mull over such a statement.

Yami took in a deep breath and just nodded. He fetched their coats in record time and once more they were back in the car. Silence lassoed their throats while the cowboys stomped their boots in their stomachs and the crowds roaring drowned out all sound. The rodeo was in town and neither knew what that meant or what it would mean.

One thing Yami did know was that traffic towards his apartment was at a record low. Karma had finally turned her palm upwards and Yami gladly extended his hands to accept the gift— but at what cost? His foot gently pressed into the brake as the last light before making the right into his apartment would happen. Just because she wanted to be alone with him didn't mean anything. She could simply want to talk more things out and continue this swirl of wordplay. He felt a block of energy settle against his neck and push behind his eyes. What was this feeling? As he waited for the gate to his community to open he realized just what it was: Atem Yami Moto was impatient. He tired of worrying, talking and contemplating what they both knew was true. It was true and they should just live in that truth.

So when Yami parked in front of his home and got the door for Isis, he didn't say a word as he shifted through his keys attempting to find the one that unlocked the door. He even had the nerve to whistle a holiday tune. He glanced at Isis whose nose and cheeks were a cute red from the cold and pretended not to see how nervous she was. The fact she hadn't made a peep with how long he was taking was confirmation enough of what he had to do. Shoving the key into the lock, he leaned against the door and his eyes narrowed. A greasy smirk came across his lips and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Do you wish to…come in, Isis?" He winked.

"I would love to be enter your home, yes."

"What will happen once we're inside?" His smiled rivaled the Cheshire from Wonderland.

Isis let out a huff and much to his surprise, wedge her body between his and the door and placed her gloved hand atop of his. "If you wish to tease in the snow, then you can do so alone." To say she was having some troubles getting his hand to turn was an understatement. Abandoning her first plans, she was now trying to pull his arm off the knob to twist it herself. Yami found this struggle highly amusing and expressed this through a heavy chuckle.

"Pull harder Isis."

"That's not funny Atem, move!"

"Move me, move me as sweetly as a song."

"We will both freeze if you don't stop this game!" She was trying to sound upset but her smile was ruining the tone. "Now move your arm!"

He pressed his body more into hers and whispered in her ear, "I do enjoy a good game Isis."

Turning her head slightly, she found them nose to nose. "Oh how I know. Maybe this time I can win?"

"If you believe you have the means to beat me."

She leaned her face closer to that snide smile and leaned in, kissing him so softly he was sure he dreamed it. His breath whooshed from his nose and fanned the air around them in steam. He didn't even get a chance to reach for her before she was gone. When he came to, warmth was flooding his fingers and he found he was dumbly standing on the sidewalk, his apartment door wide open. Turning, he found Isis standing in the living room—her turn to look smug.

"The arrogance of a man is always the triumph of a woman."

Yami cleared his throat, attempting the blush to recede beneath his collar, "Who said that?"

She shrugged, watching him close the door and lock it, "I did."

"Is that so?" His hand lingered on the door knob before releasing it in favor of removing his scarf. "Then I suppose I am in the presence of a great philosopher; no truer words have been spoken in my home."

"I doubt that." She cautiously looked around realizing she was now in his space, tucked away in the warmth of his physical life. "I'm sure you have many important conversations in here."

"I suppose that's true." He took his jacket off and hung it in the closet by the front door. "Any conversation about you is important."

"You've talked about me often?"

He placed the hanger on the bar and shut the door, "Whether alone or in company." His smile was bittersweet as he walked towards her, allowing his living chair to stop his travels. He braced the back of the chair and just stared at her.

"What…what is it?" Isis self-consciously ran a hand through her hair and dusted imaginary lint from her coat.

"I'm contemplating whether to compliment you or offer to take your coat."

"My coat? My coat…" Isis realized she was still holding on to it for dear life and undid the sash, making quick work of the buttons. "You may take my coat."

Yami finally made his way over and helped in removing her coat before adding, "And you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she murmured as she watched him place her coat where his disappeared too. He walked back over to the sitting area and took a place on the couch. Isis still stood doe-eyed in the middle of the room and she realized how odd she looked when she found Yami in his place on the couch. He sprawled out; arms as a cushion for his head and he even had the nerve to place one leg along the back of the couch. He let out a long obnoxious sigh. "Are you comfortable Atem?"

"Beyond such a state..." He sat up on his elbows and looked around wide-eyed, "Oh my…"

She crossed her arms, already blushing, "Yes?"

"It seems you have no other place to rest your weary frame. Should you join me on the couch?"

"The chair is fine."

"The chair is occupied."

Isis even looked to make sure he was lying. "What occupies it?" It was empty; devoid of even any forgotten blankets or remotes.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took in his piece of furniture, "I fear misfortune for this chair."

"Misfortune? Atem I-" Suddenly Yami was flipping the chair back and it soundlessly hit the floor with his careful care. The blush that was once dusting her cheeks exploded across her neck and ears, "Atem!"

"Hm?" He innocently asked eyes wide and a subtle pucker of lips. "I know times have changed but I find it odd that even you did not see such things happening. Perhaps I am a soothsayer?"

Her glare was short-lived against his dazzling eyes. "Are you demanding I sit on the couch with you?" She carefully came over, occupying the sliver of space betwixt the coffee table and protruding cushions.

"I'm simply inquiring my guest on how I can make them more comfortable."

"Perhaps if you offered me a proper chair..."

He widened his legs slightly; the heels of his feet pressed together forming a smooth diamond between his knees. His arms opened in an inviting reach, "Come rest upon me."

"I…" She shifted her eyes around trying to figure out how to get out of the situation.

But he was already deep in his little game and she didn't stand a chance. "Yes?"

As much as she wanted to jump on him in a ball of her own excitement at the turn of events, she was still being cautious with all of this. And Yami being so open and vulnerable with her just locked her up even more. She didn't know how to be naked with clothing on; she didn't know how to let go and let things happen. She didn't know how to stop not knowing—thinking and churning out 'what ifs' before bringing them up. This was a time where she wanted to ask him what they were doing, how being together worked and how they could just be together without discussing it. Even now as she looked down at this man — garnet eyes warm and utterly understanding, with arms still reaching with absolutely no judgment — she was scared. Too afraid to just jump, so her search for that distraction raged on in shifty eyes and a nervous smile.

But she never found that distraction because Yami became impatient. He stood up and gently took her hands. He sat back down, leading her bottom next to his. From there, he gently leaned back against the arm, coaxing her body against his. Lying with her arms locked beside her, Isis became a plank of flesh against his body. Her ear was to his chest and the deep rumble of his laugh made her smile bashfully into his neck. "What's so funny?" Her shoulders twitched, almost relaxing into the softness of his sweater and the warmth of his skin.

"You are." He locked his arms around her and tangled a leg between her stiff ones. "You're a master of comedy…" His hand unhooked and sat face down, gently running up and down her back. "Did you know that?"

She sighed into the touch and shook her head, "I did not. Malik has told me many times how I need to gain a sense of humor." Her upper body gave in first, loosening against his ministrations.

"Your humor is far too great in wit and intelligence for him to grasp." His chuckle deepened when she swiped her hand against his chest. "Since I am _your_ man, am I not allowed to poke fun at your siblings?"

"Would it really make a difference if I told you not to?"

"Yes."

Isis was interested. She lifted her head and raised a brow, "How?"

The warmth of her breath caressed the bottom of his chin. So he titled his head down to be closer to that warmth, "I would simply do so behind your back."

"Atem!"

"My sweet Isis…"

She buried her face in his chest and sweetly laughed before stopping—the feel of his lips against her forehead enough to choke the laughter. Slowly she tilted her head up to find his lips still puckered from the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"I'm awaiting a proper kiss?" He leaned in, she shyly turned her head. His husky chuckle warm the shell of her ear, as his lips settled for her temple. "Are you playing hard to get?" He breathed against her neck, nosing her jaw line.

She couldn't help it, "How are you so calm?"

"Calm?" He leaned back so they were literally nose to nose. "Expound for the ignorant?"

"Atem, I…" Her head tilted down, her forehead pressed against his. "I don't want to bring down the mood."

"You cannot."

Sitting up, Isis motioned for him to do the same and now Yami was sitting Indian style across from her, anticipating her words. Her knees pushed together as she wrung her hands. "I'm…nervous."

"Nervous about what—do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all and that's the issue. I've never…" She chuckled, "This is cheesy but I've never felt this way about someone. I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Go about what?" Yami knew exactly what Isis was hinting at but if this was going to work, she'd have to start meeting him half way, and vocalize her feelings.

"This…us... I," she ran a hand through her hair, "there are these moments when I'm overwhelmed with this confidence with being yours and being with you. I realize this is when we're out and about; other people see something in not you and me, but _us_, and it makes me feel good. It makes me feel bold. But when we're alone…I'm nervous."

Yami was nearly on the edge of his seat; this was the most Isis had open up to him without it involving tears or his attempts to placate her drumming hearts. She was just here being candid with him. Oh how he's longed for conversations such as these. He wanted to say: 'Yes my love! I'm nervous too but our love will aid us on!' But even he knew that was coming on way too strong and she was nervous enough as it was. Rather than say anything at all, he squeezed her hands and encouraged her to continue with a small nod of his head.

She wasn't expecting his silence so she hoped what she said wasn't upsetting. But that warm smile was still there. Isis nodded and took in a deep breath. "I'm nervous because Atem, I have wanted you for so long. First for the duty of my people and my clan…but the moment I spoke to you…spoke to you through Yugi's body I felt something. I was ashamed."

"You were?" She nodded. "But why?"

"Because you were the Great Pharaoh Atem, here to save us and I was Isis…a simple helper in your Destiny. I, I wanted to be _your_ Destiny, Atem." Her wet eyes met his, "But I was too afraid to try. I was too afraid to be rejected or worse, removed from your life. Then came the time where we had to make a way for your own body and I knew if this happened, I'd have to try."

Yami was now at a loss for words. He had no idea things ran this deeply for Isis. That her heartache ran parallel with his own; star-crossed out of choice not birth. "Mm."

"But when I saw you, strong, proud and curious, I once again resumed my helper role. I had done my duty for the mission but now I owed it to you to help you get along in your new life. I didn't know that meant me attempting to be a great part of it."

"You…you wished to be with me?" She nodded. "But what of Kai—"

"Seto happened Atem," she cut him off with a hard tone, still sore from how she handled things. "My confidence in you actually wanting me was not there and Seto did not hide his…want for me."

Yami clenched his teeth and pulled his hands away from hers. They landed against his legs, her fingers trembling against his jeans. He cleared his throat, trying to clean out the bitter tinge to his words. "Did you…did you ever love him?" He almost whispered it as his eyes couldn't connect with hers. They glared daggers through his coffee table. He hated how insecure that relationship made him feel even though it was over. It wasn't fair. The very idea of Isis loving another made him filled with an unexplainable emotion.

"No," she returned in a just as hushed tone, those same hands squeezing his calves. "I cared for him deeply but I was so frustrated. You had shown me — through your friendship alone — what I could have and Seto…" She shrugged slowly, "He could not be someone he's not—no one should." She stumbled over syllables before deciding upon, "It's not fair to demand someone to completely change because you're too stubborn to accept what it is. It's not fair to stay with that someone when you know you're not happy. It's not right to force yourself to accept this is how things are because you can always attempt change." She angrily brushed the wetness from her cheeks.

Yami knew from her tone she wasn't talking about Kaiba, but herself. "Isis…"

"I am a foolish woman Yami. My fears of hurting Kaiba happened long before I knew I was afraid of doing such a thing. And now, now you not only want me but love me and I am so afraid that I will leave you shattered…" A fore loin gaze turned to him, angry with tears, "That you will long for the days of the puzzle over one more moment of my company."

Yami felt his heart thud hard against his ribcage and he swallowed a gasp. Suddenly he was upset—angry even. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her nose-to-nose for the second time that night. "Don't you ever sell yourself short in my presence; a moment of your silence is worth its weight in gold if it means I can share the space with you. I would rather you give me five minutes of bliss followed by five lifetimes of pain if it meant I was able to kiss your lips and taste your love. You are worth the heartache, every tear, and any sorrow you could potentially bring upon me. I would revel in that pain if it meant I was given an opportunity to love you Isis."

She shook he head, "Yami I—"

"No! I'm serious. I will not allow you to talk of yourself in such a dim light. You are a magnificent creature who deserves all the most wonderful things in this world and I will give them to you whether I know I am able or not. I will always try to make you happy."

"But I—" She was cut off with a firm kiss to the lips. He pulled back and she bit her lip, attempting not to smile. Yami was pouting. His brow furrowed, his eyes round and his jaw firm. Even with his more chiseled features she could make out his once shared body. "I…I have angered you."

"Yes." The petulant reply was clear and concise. "You cannot anger me in my home Isis Ishtar."

She nodded, hiding the smile within her dry eyes. "How must I atone?"

He puckered his lips and she leaned in, breathing across his mouth before connecting them. The kiss was gentle and sweet. She pulled back to have him follow her; Yami falling on top of her. Isis let out an embarrassing squeak and he chuckled against her mouth, still kissing those laughing lips. "I demand more kisses as atonement…"

"I have given all I have!" She giggled as his lips speckled her face in affection.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling back and looking down at her seriously. "Simply…simply be mine?" He was seriously asking. Rhetorical questions were not for their relationship. Neither Yami nor Isis could handle an unanswered question. Yami needed to know that she wanted him and Isis needed to be able to say that yes, she did want him.

Isis nodded, "I will…if you still will have me."

"I will always have you…" He dipped his head down and kissed her for emphasis.

This kiss started with gentle pressure and ended with a warm tongue, invading Isis' senses. A breathy whine puffed his face in warm air and he felt his body heat just a bit. He titled his head, thoroughly swiping against her tongue in a languid need. One hand tangled in her hair and the other looped around her back pushing. Slowly he sat up, pulling her up into his lap, never breaking the kiss. The position was easier on their necks and the feel of her breast pressing into his chest was more overwhelming than he expected. He wrapped his arms around her waist afraid his hands would be less than chivalrous when she let loose another breathy pitchy whine. He didn't know how Isis felt and he wasn't going to coax her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. They had such a breakthrough this evening he didn't want them taking a single step back.

Suddenly Isis pulled back. He didn't even notice her hands were cradling her face or how swollen her lips had become. He licked his lips already wanting another taste. Slowly he leaned in and she turned her head to the side. Just as he thought, Isis was still feeling things out and he could respect that. No matter how much his body had heated up. He was grateful she wasn't sitting fully in his lap; her bottom on further back, her thighs on his knees.

"Atem...?"

"Yes?"

"What else did you have planned for our date?"

"Dear Ra..." He chuckled as she let out a giggle. They had left the art show and come straight back to his place without doing anything else he planned. Yami's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly; Isis' stomach returned the call much to her displeasure.

"Sorry..."

"No, I seek your apologies. I have not fed you." He kissed her forehead before gently removing her from his lap. He trekked into his kitchen and looked around the fridge with great interest. "I could prepare steak or perhaps you'd prefer pasta?"

"Pizza..."

Yami turned around to find Isis leaning against the counter thoroughly inspecting a mug he had left out. "Pardon?"

"Pizza?" She looked up from the ceramic. "Is...is that a bad idea?"

He closed the fridge and in a very serious tone said, "Pizza is _never_ a bad idea."

"I remember it was one of your favorite foods." The first time Yami tried pizza, the man texted a picture of it to Isis before calling her to sing its praises. "Perhaps you could teach me to play one of your games?"

"Games?"

She nodded, "On your XBOX...if it's okay."

Yami felt his brain short-circuit. He was about to have pizza, video games and the woman of every dream he's ever had all in one sitting. If he were feeling overly dramatic and royal, he would have swooned right there. Instead he came off a bit extreme. "I love you Isis Ishtar."

Isis covered her mouth as she tried to keep a laugh in. But it was squeezed from her when Yami locked her in a crippling hug, burying his face in her hair. "I love you too Atem Moto."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

Yet again more fluff! It just seemed right. I know I said one more chapter in the last chapter but the next chapter I really see as the last chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long but life catches up with you sometimes. I've recently started writing while I'm at work so that window made this chapter possible.

Sorry for the typos! Getting use to my Surface keyboard and too lazy to proof read now.

Posted especially for:

For those of you who are still here, just got here or want to hunt me down and skin me alive: I write fan-fiction so I am not picky about who chooses to read and leave reviews. Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Metempiricism

Chapter 22

Can I Make Love To You?

* * *

><p>Isis sighed contentedly as she found herself being gently awakened by her body. Her mind remembered she wasn't in her bed and as her eyes opened, she remembered she wasn't home either. Instead she was curled up against the back of a couch, being utterly cuddled by the owner. Yami had both arms around her waist, his face snuggled into her bosom and his legs tangled with hers. He was radiating that magical heat and he felt so perfect right where he was. Isis wondered how they had gotten to this point and why he scooted down so far. She narrowed her eyes taking in the still running TV.<p>

It was back on the home screen showing Yami's gamer tag — The_King_of_Games_5000 — and all of his accomplishments on and offline, with the new player 2 tag — TheKing'sQueen_5000 — hovering below them, showing her attempted undertakings. Yami claimed to have started her off slow in the world of 'Halo.' A simple capture the flag with strangers that went horribly wrong. Not only did Isis continuously betray her team after she understood how to throw grenades, but she often fell off the edge of the world going the wrong way and subsequently dying. Yami had found all of this utterly amusing as he easily led his team to victory every time despite the black hole the others claimed her to be. It didn't help her concentration every time Yami added in a few off-character 'silence, for she is hot' either. She admitted she found it adorable how Yami kept defending her to these 'boys' and they listened due to his high ranking and respect throughout the Live World.

She glanced down at Yami to find him already looking at her. A blush exploded across her face—did he always look this sultry when he woke up? His eyelids hung half way down, his black lashes framing his slothful gaze with the illusion of kohl. The claret eyes were now a bright crimson and she wondered just how often his eyes went across the red spectrum; maybe another result of the magically received body? Either way she was excited to find out. His lips were puffy from sleep and his hair was a little messy, just perfect so.

"You've awakened…" His voice that usually sat in his chest launched to Isis' loins with how deep it was. He rubbed his face against her chest in reverence to the fleshy pillows and scooted his body further up, slithering warmth against her skin. Sleepily he pressed his lips against her mouth before burying his face in her neck. "Am I crushing you?"

"No…" She was at a loss for words. Had Yami always been this cuddly? She remembered sharing a bed with him on Halloween and how he had kept his distance. She could only imagine how hard that was for him, since in just a few hours he showed how deeply important physical affection was for him. She wondered how important it was to her since she never wanted him to move. "You feel perfect…" She locked her arms around him and turned her head, kissing his neck.

He groaned in agreement. "This feels perfect…have we rested long?"

"I don't know."

He placed his fists under her armpits and pushed himself up, glaring around the room to spot the clock on the entertainment center. It was barely 1am. "Would you," he realized he wasn't looking at her and placed his forehead to hers, "would you like to sleep over?" She realized she failed at the surprise she felt to the question when his forehead wrinkled. "I…I have overstepped my bounds."

"No not at all, I—"

"No, no…" He nuzzled against her neck, arms back around her tight. "I shall take you home Isis."

"You've been drinking."

They both eyed the living room remembering the night's events. Pizza boxes (three to be exact) were sitting open and half eaten on the coffee table. There were also two bottles of wine: one opened and one empty. That's what happened. They got a bit tipsy while playing, Isis proposed a movie or late night TV due to her constant video game blunders and there they were, cuddled up on the couch before they let the wine wash them out into a sea of sleep.

"I'll call you a cab." He shifted to find a way to get off of her delicately only to be stopped by her cradling his face in her hands. "Pardon?"

"I don't want to…ruin this moment."

"You said that during 'Halo,'" he quipped. His chuckle rumbled out before he kissed her forehead. "If my Isis wishes to return home then I, her Atem, shall make this happen without delay or error." He untangled himself from her and slowly stood up, "Allow me to tidy up first." Gathering up the pizza boxes and wine bottles, Yami disappeared into the dark kitchen.

Isis now lay on the couch feeling the chill of the room and already missing his body heat. "Atem," she gently called.

A bottle clattered into recycling, "Yes my Love?"

Her heart fluttered. She cleared her throat, "Do not call the cab." She saw him poke his head out into the green and gold light of the living room.

"Why?"

"I wish to stay here…with you." The smile he gave made her heart thump before he disappeared back in the kitchen.

"Then I shall be on my best behavior."

Isis regarded a stack of forgotten napkins, "No nude sleeping?" She gathered them up and headed into the kitchen. He was in the middle of placing the pizza in Tupperware but was distracted by the coupons on the box.

He chuckled, eyes still glued to the deals, "I suppose not." Looking over at her, he smiled warmly before placing the coupons on his fridge with assorted magnets, before continuing his task of cleaning up. Isis helped by placing the napkins back where they belonged and storing the other bottle of wine.

When she turned around she found Yami assessing her. "Yes?"

"Would you…like some clothing?"

Isis' eyebrows knit in realization: she was sleeping over and yet again, she would be wearing Yami's clothes. It's weird how things repeated themselves. The first time this happened she had been so unsure of her future with Yami and now there was nothing but positive reinforcement. "I would like that."

"Mm." Yami walked up to her and placed her arms around his neck. His hands sat affectionately on her lower back as he leaned in, gently kissing her forehead. He turned so his back was to her and led her down through the living room with her arms still firmly clasped around his neck; his hands holding onto her wrists.

Isis chuckled, "I never knew how affectionate you were Atem."

"I've craved your touch since the puzzle—I can't waste precious moments like these." He clicked on the light of his tidy bedroom and finally unlatched himself from Isis. Going over to his dresser, he removed an old competition T-shirt he cut the sleeves off and a pair of sweats that were too big for him. He refolded them and placed them on the bed. He then grabbed another stack of clothes and turned to her. "I'll leave you to changing," Giving an almost shy smile, he disappeared out the door, shutting it soundly.

Isis took her time removing the sweater dress and stockings. Unlike on Halloween, the pants given fit perfectly fine. They were a little snug in the hips but fit like a pair she had at one. But the tank top hung loose in the shoulders reinforcing it was for a man's broad figure. She looked in his stand up mirror and felt oddly shy about the situation. She was wearing her boyfriend's clothes—how surreal. A gentle knock on the door and Yami poked his head in.

"You did not wait for a response Atem."

"Is it crass of me to admit to wanting to get a peak?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'd hate to be wrong," he teased, returning in simply a pair of gray sweats a wife-beater. He hadn't tied the strings and they hung low on his hips. Isis finally had an up close and personal look at his lean but strong physique. The deep lines following the curves of his pelvis, disappearing into his pants was a sight to behold. "Oh…" He murmured, realizing he hadn't secured his pants. He pulled the strings tight and placed his date night clothes in his hamper. He then took Isis' clothes and disappeared again. Isis followed him.

He was standing in the hall where his washer and dryer were and he placed the clothing atop the washer as an afterthought before closing the doors. He turned around and just stared at her. "What is it?" She almost whispered.

"…Nothing." He shook his head, walking into the bathroom and turning on the light. "Yugi's mother always gives me toiletries since she knows my home is notorious for overnight guests."

"Other women...?" Isis smirked when Yami's face flamed red. "Hmm, seems you've had some exploits?"

"I have…acted as a foolish man." Yami had had a few romps since getting his new body. He couldn't help it; he was a man with needs after all. After 5000 years of no companionship, he was more than ready for a few rolls in the hay. "But I never brought them here."

Even though Isis had a few ideas of what Yami had gotten into, she felt warmed knowing she was the only girl he actually had over and wanted to stay. "Why?"

"Because I didn't care about them," he set out a toothbrush, a travel size bottle of face wash and towels. "Not like I do you." Once more he was making googly eyes and that dazzling smile was on his lips.

She blushed as she fully came into the bathroom and picked up the toothbrush. "Is this a 'Maleficent' toothbrush?"

"A queen for a queen I suppose." He winked as he grabbed his own toothbrush and ran the water, getting the tube of toothpaste ready.

She chuckled, "Thank you." She awkwardly stood by the sink, not sure how she felt about brushing her teeth in front of Yami. It wasn't an attractive action and she felt like she spit like a camel. She knew it was stupid being insecure about brushing her teeth in front of her boyfriend, but she had new relationship jitters and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she felt this way.

Carefully she prepared her toothbrush and proceeded to scrape her teeth with the modern tool. Glancing over in the mirror, Yami was vigorously cleaning his pearly white and staring straight at her. She looked back and continued with her short strokes. He stared the entire time she brushed. When it came time to spit, Isis picked her time carefully. Those red eyes were still very much on her but the moment he leaned down to spit — just as he was coming up — she leaned down and did the same, quickly washing away the evidence. It was then, with toothpaste foam still around his lips, Yami threw his head back and laughed. Isis' face flamed and she quickly grabbed her towel to wipe her mouth.

"It's not funny Atem." She refolded the towel and placed it back on the metal bar.

"Do not misconstrue my lark—it was one of adoration rather than mischief." He cleaned and wiped his mouth, hanging his towel up as well.

"I don't know if I can believe you."

"I tell you no lies." He bit his bottom lip, failing at keeping a smile inside. "I am enamored with you. Simply watching you gets me giddy and fills me with the inspiration of a poet; ensnared by your artistry in the mundane."

"I was told to beware of flatters." She turned off the light to the bathroom, leaving him in the dark. She yelped when he suddenly came up behind her and locked his arms around her torso.

"So you abandon me for complimenting you?" He pressed a kiss to her neck, chuckling when she shivered.

"I did not abandon you. You walk around in the dark as it is."

He shrugged placing his chin on her shoulder, "Old habits die hard."

They wobbled back into his bedroom and Isis unhooked herself from Yami's arms. She went to the far side of the bed and sat down, before suddenly popping back up. "Where's my purse?"

"The living room—should I retrieve it?" Before she could answer he was out the door, trekking down his dark hall. He returned shortly after holding the bag proudly and presented it to her. "Your bag, my lady."

"Thank you." She took it from him and resumed her position on the bed. She dug deep in the purse and mumbled chastisements for being such a pack rat. Finally she found her treasured long toothed comb and placed the bag beside her, combing through her long hair with sure firm strokes. Pausing, Isis turned her head slightly and spotted Yami sitting on the bed behind her. She turned completely around to find him sitting Indian style; elbows pushed into his knees, with his hands cradling his face. "What are you doing?"

"Watching…"

"Why must you watch me?"

"I've told you…" He motioned for her to continue, "I'm not here."

"You're not here in _your_ room, Atem?"

"Not at all."

She huffed and turned around, continuing the detangling process. She paused again and turned back around—Yami had yet to move from his spot. "What about your hair Atem?"

Yami had forgotten about the messy bun sitting on the center of his head. "What about it?"

"Do you not comb it before bed?"

He shook his head. "I simply take it down and sleep."

"Take it down now." It was her turn to stare and be moved by watching Yami.

His hand casually made it to his industrial piercing and he twirled it while his left hand gripped the black elastic band. "Um…as you wish." With a few snaps his wavy hair fell around him in a wild child type of display. He ran his hands through it a few times and gave a shy smile. "That's it."

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I take it down, run my hands through it and go to sleep." Isis threw her comb at him and he rubbed his chest where he took the hit. His eyes widened at the reaction, "Who knew my dove was truly a crow."

"That's not fair Atem!"

"That you tossed your comb at me?" He could tell she would have thrown it again if he didn't move it out of her reach.

"If I don't comb my hair before bed I'll wake up with a tumble-weed on my head."

He smirked, "I remember Halloween."

"ATEM!" Before Isis knew it, she sprung across the mattress and tackled him down. His laugh spurred on her playful rage. They fought for a while before Yami allowed Isis to pin him down on the bed. Her knees were straddling him with her hands pushing his shoulders into the mattress. "It's not fair that I have to deal with these problems and you just…"

His raised an eyebrow, "I just…what?" She went to get off of him when he rolled them over, displaying his strength in quite an attractive way. Yami's warm hands locked her wrist down to the bed, his legs tangling with hers with his hair curtaining his features in soft colorful waves. "Complete your thought."

"You always look…perfect." She bit her bottom lip in embarrassment.

A phantom blush tickled his ears. "I'm not the only one." Yami leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers before rolling out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Isis almost breathlessly asked. She rolled over so she could properly see the object of her affections. Rather than give a response, he casually walked backwards — smirking all the while — over to his light switch. He promptly flipped it down casting the bedroom in darkness. She slowly sat up, not understanding what the purpose of that was for. Were they going to bed? She admitted she'd be a bit disappointed if that was the fact. After that brief nap, she was catching her second wind and anticipated what else would happen between them. But just as she was going to question Yami's intentions, she heard a click and her head snapped back.

The room was suddenly bathed in ice blue and warm gold. Lines of sapphire and white icicle style Christmas lights dipped their starlight finger tips toward the carpet in a show of wondrous inspiration and dazzling splendor. She felt the bed dip and Yami was back beside her; lying so they were shoulder-to-shoulder, their hair tangling together.

"I changed the colors for the New Year," he quietly stated as his hand casually linked with hers.

"What colors were they before?" She squeezed that connected hand.

"Green and red…"

"Oh."

Yami raised his left arm and placed it above his head, curving it at the elbow to cover his locks. "What are your New Year's Resolutions?" He was surprised when he heard an annoyed sigh slip between her lips. He sat up on the left elbow, "What?"

"I do not like this alleged 'New Year's Resolutions' tradition."

"And why not?" Pleasant positive Isis didn't like something; and that something being a cultural cliché? Yami _had_ to know why. He took his hand back from hers and sat beside her (Indian style) more than ready to listen.

Isis' eyes were still glued to the ceiling as her hands linked together and rested on her stomach. "I believe that a clean slate is allowed whenever you choose to clean it. We do not need the calendar to renew itself for you to choose to be a better you. You simply make that decision and stand by it." She opened her mouth as if to say more before closing it, a sad smile curling her lips. "Besides, New Year's Resolutions are almost always broken."

"I wish to be offended by your statement but I cannot summon the anger." He took her hand back and played with her feminine fingers between his warm palms. "However some need a phenomena or even a social movement to feel comfortable or even motivated in changing. I sympathize with them for I understand their burdens."

"But you are not like them Atem," it was Isis' turn to gain great interest and to sit up for such conversation. She took her hand back and matched his sitting position, their knees touching. "You proceed with your own compass in hand."

"My compass often has gone awry." He thought briefly back to the times he scared Yugi when they shared a body. He once more stole her hands and kissed the knuckles in apology to those memories. "_Aibou_ has many stories — some untold and some known — he could share as a testament to this."

"I would prefer to hear them from you." She smiled warmly and gently squeezed his hand. "That is, if you'd like to tell me."

"I wish to tell you everything you wish to know, hate to hear and are simply indifferent about." He leaned in, nosing her jawline, "These moments still feel unreal…"

"But they are…" Her free hand fanned out and gently pressed against his chin. Slowly he raised his head and their eyes met. "This…this is real—this is ours."

Rather than respond, Yami leaned in and left the sweetest kiss against her slightly parted mouth. Isis quickly returned the peck with a crane of her neck. Her hand felt to his bare arm where she gently squeezed his bicep. Yami linked his fingers with her other hand, and slowly pulled her towards him, never once breaking the kiss. Isis felt her body move to its own agenda and this plan was to have as much contact with Yami was possible. In a synchronized movement, Yami was now on his back with Isis snuggly astride on top. They had yet to break the kiss which was going from sweet to spicy. His tongue was curling against hers and the first breathy moan that fanned against his nose had him grunting in response. One hand tangled in her hair while the other fingered across her back, tracing the warm skin affectionately.

The moment their lips disconnected, Yami gently rolled her and she giggled as he slightly manhandled her onto her back. He dipped down with a smile, kissing her lips soundly as his hand smooth down the sides of her torso. The tank top was thin and his fingertips reminded him of this, drinking in the warmth of her soft body. He settled between her legs and those thick thighs immediately locked around his narrow hips, squeezing slightly. Her hand came up, tangling in his hair. He purred in the back of his throat when her nails scraped against his scalp. It was then it turned into a deep groan when her tongue, in a great show of confidence, thrust between his lips. He returned the attack with thick wet swipes of his own, getting lost in her flavor and the warmth of her body. Even Isis was losing herself in his thick hair and bare chest pressed against her breast.

"…A…Atem…" His name was spoken as a question more than a murmur between lovers.

Once more he maneuvered so that they were lying side by side. "Yes?" His fingers trailed against the side of her face and he leaned in, kissing her again, unable to stop himself from tasting the sweetness of her lips.

She leaned back from the next onslaught of kisses and her eyes darted all over his face. Slowly Isis sat up and he felt the breath leave his lungs at such a beautiful sight: Isis Ishtar straddling him. To some it sounded simple but for him, for someone who had dreamed of this very moment, Yami was left with no words. Instead he took in the way her hair fell to one side and her eyes shyly glanced up and down his body. She bit her bottom lip, looking slightly confused. "What…what bothers you?"

She sighed, almost sounding uninterested from the question. "I need to—to do something."

The words tumbled from her lips so fast, he almost felt like he didn't hear right. "Do what?" His hands placed themselves against her knees not trusting himself to touch those full thighs.

"…" She opened her mouth before closing it when a blush dusted her neck. She couldn't say it. No, she just had to do it. So without further delay, Isis spread her legs wider and rolled her body into his.

Yami shot up like someone threw hot lava on him and let loose an almost growl. He'd had every intention of simply kissing Isis until they both fell asleep or died. Either one worked for him. But his mind clicked into gear when the most subtle and electrically hot body wave, rolled into him for the second time. He watched those stomach muscles slither like a snake at the third slowly paced wind. "I-Isis…dear _Ra_."

"_Mmm_," Isis responded still rolling her body into his. Her eyes were getting darker, her hands gently resting on his chest; she bit her lip harder and upped the pace on her movements.

Yami made a choked sound as he fought not to push back against her. He felt the heat betwixt her thighs scald hot against his rapidly growing length and when she whined _Atem _he knew he had to get out of there. He pushed himself fully upright only to be stopped by Isis' fingers tangling in his hair and those thighs locking against his legs. Another sinfully slow wind rubbed harder against his pelvis. He clenched his eyes shut, already feeling his breath shorten. Going against every instinct, he flipped them over and Isis made a half-whining half-breathy noise as she locked her legs around his hips. He watched her focused vision as another feverish roll of body.

"Isis I…" He squeezed his eyes tight when she kept going, unfazed by his conversation and most likely spurred on by his weak disposition. "I…Isis I said I would be on my best behavior." Suddenly she stopped but her legs were still very much in place. So he cracked an eye and immediately regretted it.

Isis' hair was fanned around her in a dark halo of sexual appeal. Her lips were swollen from his insistent kisses and her once bright blue eyes were now a rich sapphire with arousal. Her hands dropped from his hair and she grabbed the hem of the tank top. Slowly she pulled it up revealing a flat sugar brown stomach and stopped just below her breast reveling her lack of bra; chocolate half peaks hanging out from the cotton. "Did I…did I go too far?" Her brain felt like it was floating in warm oil; her body felt so hot she was sure the bed was going to catch fire at any moment.

"Dear Ra you did _not_…" He breathed trying to find that self-control. It was their first date and he already told her he'd be on his best behavior. But he saw the same did not go for Isis. He was torn in ravishing her and escaping to his empty guest room based on principal.

Tired of his indecision, she sluggishly she sat up on her elbows, "Atem…" She leaned forward, licking from the bottom of his ear to the top. Her tongue threading through the piercings before her teeth gripped the industrial's ball and tugged.

"Oh _fuck_," Yami hissed having no idea how sensitive that piercing was. She did it again and he was instantly to full hardness, panting loudly against her neck. "Isis…"

"_Yes_?" She breathed hotly against his ear, her tongue back to curling around the bar.

"Please…I beg that you do not start something I am not able to finish."

Isis flopped back on the bed and pulled him down by his shirt. Yami fell against her and they both gasped as his rock hard length pressed against her center. "Finish it Atem…please…Oh Ra…" Yami had never heard her sound so desperate or in such _need_.

Once more kissing he was kissing her mouth. She eagerly kissed back; his tongue danced against hers in a frustration of inner battling while his hands gripped the tank top. A whine slipped out when he tugged on the top, not sure if he wanted to take it off. Instead a hand disappeared under the fabric and he gently touched a breast; his thumb flicking over the nipple. Isis' whole body bowed into his as she grappled at his back.

When one of her nails accidentally dug into him, Yami growled in the back of his throat and felt his abdominals betray him and flutter to life, rolling his hips into hers. She whined loudly and pushed back. He repeated the action and they rolled into each other at the same time. Isis snapped her head to the side, panting in the most desperate breath, which hotly fanned across Yami's collar-bones. He grabbed her wrists and forced her back into the bed. His hips surged forward, holding there and made a slow hard circle into her. Isis keened and threw her head back.

"_Atem_," was the huffing plead as she quaked beneath him. "Please…" It was then Isis watched those eyes go from bright crimson to a deep maroon. He bit his lip and slinked off her body, leaving her cold and wanting on the bed. Isis wanted to scream she was so turned on as well as trying not to be mad at herself. Had she read the situation wrong? Was Yami upset? She didn't move from her position and instead watched him, watch her, as he moved across the room. He closed the bedroom door. He then went to a dresser drawer where he rummaged around, placed items in his sweat pockets and he was back before her. "Atem…" She was pulled from all doubting when Yami started gently pulling at the bottom of the pants she was wearing. His eyes were half lid and he was still biting his lip.

"If I am to do this...I needed to retrieve the proper items before I'm completely at the mercy of my desires..." He cocked his head to the side, his deep voice now husky with want; smirking as he pulled her pants completely off. Immediately his warm hands were running up from her ankles before exploring her hot thighs. She sighed at the touch, twitching for more. "Dear Ra..." He reverently murmured as he pulled back. He quickly reached for the ties of his pants — Isis licking her lips in anticipating — but then paused. He stared at Isis' dreamy expression before making better use of his hands. He pulled her down until her feet were dangling over the side of the bed. He snuck a hand under his sweat pants and made very obvious motions beneath the cotton. "You have no idea what you do to me..."

Isis started panting at the show and how deep Yami's voice had dropped. Just the sound of it had her clenching her thighs together for some type of relief. "I..." She had no idea what she wanted to say when his daring index and middle finger ghosted torturously around the breasts still peeking out from the tank. They trailed down her stomach, dipping in her belly-button briefly, before once more teasing the top of her panties. "You...you can..." She wanted to tell him something but she wasn't sure.

Yami licked his lips as he felt his hand quicken against his hard column of flesh. At first he needed some type of pressure, but with how Isis was responding to his touch, he knew he wasn't going to last. He removed his hand and slowly dropped to his knees. He slid his face between her thighs, nosing against her arousal, kissing against her lower lips. He was dizzy from the aroma and could barely keep his eyes open with the thought of tasting her. "You're so wet for me..."

Isis whimpered in agreement but that whimper turned into a strangled moan when a rough tongue scraped from top to bottom and paused. It pressed flat against her and wagged back and forth. She buried her hands in the comforter, wrinkling the fabric as she tried not to lose complete control. "Ah-Atem!" She whined as she tried not to move her hips against his face. When the jittering tongue stopped, the very tip of it pressed against a certain bundle of nerves. It circled that magical button before Yami's mouth enveloped it through her panties, sucking and licking. Tears gathered against her lashes as a high pitched almost wail left her mouth. She felt her body move on its own, slowly rocking back and forth against his mouth.

He allowed this, holding his head still. He watched her stomach roll in barely withheld need and felt a jolt in his pants, groaning at the sight. The idea of her using his face for her own need was too much, so he pushed her down by her stomach as a signal to stop. When she did, he leaned forward and nipped the panties, pulling them back by his teeth and allowed them to snap wetly back into her. She yelped, almost screaming when he repeated it before taking the pad of his thumb and pressing it into that nub. "You are so perfect," he breathlessly praised.

Isis strongly disagreed in that moment because Yami had yet to take her panties off and already she felt that electricity building in her core. She opened her mouth to warn him but what came out was a sobbing moan. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. She was so overwhelmed she actually gasped when his hand suddenly disappeared. She felt a tickling on her hips and looked down just in time to see Yami slowly tugging the undergarments down. He didn't even have them mid-thigh before he was kissing her pelvic region. Big sloppy open mouth kisses decorated the hip bones and pubic bone region. Then his tongue skirted down and when that hot wet mouth collided with her oversensitive sex, fireworks shot off inside of her.

Yami couldn't resist taking hold of his need, furiously jacking off at the sound of Isis pleasured scream as her honey splashed on his tongue. Her thighs locked around his neck and he continued to feed despite her completion. This just made the lock harder and he groaned at the plush pressure against his neck. The sticky on his tongue and lips drove him insane and he pushed he hand harder, more than ready to get himself off. However this was interrupted when a still twitching Isis tugged on his shoulders. He stood up and she pulled him forward, leaning in to taste herself on his lips. The wet smacking and dirty noises she made left him verging on the edge of completion. Then both of her hands were down his sweats; one replacing his to smooth up and down that rigid piece of flesh while the other gently massaged his heavy sack.

"Oh fuck," he choked against her mouth.

Since she was still sitting on the bed and he was standing, for kissing the position was a bit awkward. So Isis allowed Yami's head to lull back, as he stared up at the ceiling, with a painfully sinful look of pleasure twisting his features. When her hand disappeared, Yami looked back down to watch her get on her hands and knees. She dipped down so she was eye level with his hips. She pulled his pants down and looked up at him, big eyes expressing her need to do this as she gently ran her hand up and down his flesh. He was panting so hard Isis wasn't sure if he'd pass out at any moment. But when her swollen lips wrapped around just the head, the growl that reverberated followed by his hands burying her hair had her moaning around him.

Yami licked his suddenly dry lips when he felt the blunt tip of her tongue waggle against his slit; those little taste buds scraping painfully good against the sensitive skin. Another curse left his lips and he couldn't resist as a hand left her hair to fondle her chest. She purred from the attention and it shot straight through him. Sloppy slurping noises hit his ears followed by her pleasured moans. Isis was enjoying this more than he was and the idea alone was almost too much to handle. Her mouth was so hot, wet and the suction was just right; Isis was no amateur at what she was doing. And it showed in his toes curling, his pants and moans growing in volume and his hips lightly thrusting forward. With a loud pop she came off his length and ran her hand easily up and down the wet flesh. She licked from one end to the other multiple times before once more it was back in her mouth…and then sliding down her throat. Then she _swallowed_.

"Oh dear Ra…" Yami voice was deep and strained as his knees began to shake. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he gave this away by his suddenly desperate hips. He'd planned to pull away from the luscious mouth but ended up thrusting forward, feeding this inner beast. In that moment, he did not expect Isis relax her throat. "Oh my…" He bit his bottom lip, groaning at this new discovery.

Isis slid back, eyes on his, and allowed the length to fall from her lips. "…Do it…" Her mouth was back and he knew exactly what she meant.

Yami proceeded to grip her hair, thrusting at his own accord. He stared down at her, hissed deep from within his chest at the overwhelming sight of Isis staring back, moaning around him, tears collected in the corners of her eyes from the slight abuse. "You love this, don't you?" She moaned loudly in response, her eyes crinkling in the corner in arousal. The moment he watched her hand disappear between her thighs he lost it. Yami came in an almost shout, bursting down her throat. Staccato breaths left his lungs and he hissed as she lapped at him, cleaning his sensitive length as he attempted to recover.

Isis stood up on her knees, pulling the tank top off, leaving her completely naked. She reached for him and he accepted the invite, wrapping his arms around her waist. They fell back on the bed, mouths mixing flavors and moaned into each other's orifices. She immediately reached for his pants and together they got them off his hips, Yami reaching in the pocket, before they were at his ankles and then the floor. Skin hit skin and they moaned in tandem, appreciating the sensual slide of silk and satin. Yami pulled back from the heated lip lock and proceeded to leave hot open mouthed kissing along her neck and breasts. Her high pitched sighs and cut off moans when he paid extra attention to her nipples contributed to his recovering body. He kissed down her stomach and followed the curve of her waist when she giggled.

"Is my Isis ticklish?" He had the nerve to flicker his finger there, causing Isis to try not to laugh though she did squirm away.

She tried her best not to smile when he did it again. "Stop…I am…I do not enjoy tickling."

"Do you enjoy this?" His mouth sucked hard on her belly-button and she bowed her back, grunting in agreement. Isis looked down her body to find Yami staring back, eyes a deep ruby red swirled with heated maroon. Those eyes hypnotized her into watching him dip that pink tongue into her navel, wiggling it around; the sensation leaving her breathless. His copper hands scaled up her sides and gently kneaded her breasts, her nipples massaged between strong fingers.

"A-Atem…"

"Hmmm?" The question vibrated up her belly, leaving her twitching in his hands.

Tangling her hands in his hair, she tugged and she was soon face to face with an utterly aroused ex-prince. "I…Please…We…Please…"

"Do you want me," his hand scaled down her belly, his index and middle finger gently prodding her arousal, "to fuck you?" His index finger gently slid in, his mouth dropping open at that tight hot sensation.

"Oh-Ra-yes," Isis blabbered as she pushed into that hand, trying to kiss him and rock on that finger.

"Mm," Yami purred as he once more went in for a needy sloppy kiss. He slid a second finger in and he followed her as Isis fell back on the bed. Gently he worked those fingers just to tease and she was well aware, whining in disapproval. He removed his fingers, licking them clean before settling between her thighs. Looking down at Isis, he couldn't believe he was here, with her, in his bed, them both nude and wanting. He paused, "…Isis I—"

"_Atem_," she quickly cut in. Hesitantly her left hand rose to reach for his right. She grabbed his hand and tangled the fingers together, smiling when he squeezed back. "I know."

He nodded and leaned back down, finding his confidence and happiness back in her kisses. Yami didn't have to say it because Isis was right where he was: they wanted to be as close to one another as possible, to become one. During the romantic moment, he noisily opened the condom package and quickly but efficiently placed it. Once it was in properly on, he pulled back and adjusted himself between her thighs: a simple missionary positon with his forearms bracketing her head. He reached a hand down and very gently began sliding inside of her. Isis closed her eyes in a slight grimace making Yami stop but she dug the heel of her foot into his hip in encouragement. He continued and once fully inside, he paused, burying his face in her neck, showering the skin in kisses.

"Are…are you okay?" He murmured kissing the side of her mouth.

She nodded, "It's…been a while…" Just like that the shy and slightly insecure Isis was back and a blush dusted her cheeks.

"I'll be gentle my love…" True to his word, Yami gently pulled his hips back before pushing back in. They both let out pleased breaths and he kept with the slow pace.

Isis bit her bottom lip, eyes closed with her hands linked behind his neck. The look on her face was that of utter contentment and bliss. She gently opened her eyes and licked the side of her mouth. "So…so good…"

"Mm…yes…so, so good…" Yami looked high off the feeling of her warm silk walls hugging him perfectly so. He leaned down, panting hotly against her mouth before she lifted her head, kissing him back.

"I…fa-faster…." Isis hesitantly whispered against his mouth.

Yami couldn't have agreed more because as much as he was enjoying the connection they were making — a bond to last a life time and the next — he wanted more of her. He wanted her to feel more and to be fully immersed in a pleasure he provided. Taking her request to heart, he sped up the thrusts and there was an immediate reaction: Isis mewled and grabbed on to his shoulder blades, moving against him just a bit. Even he pushed himself on his hands to get better leverage. Yami worked his hips in a slow circle before pushing firmly forward, grinding into that junction.

"Ah-Atem-so-so-so-deep!" Isis' right hand attempted to keep a hold on his back but lost its bearings, scratching him painfully in the most perfect way.

Yami doubled his efforts, thrusting not to slow but a just strong enough to gently rock the mattress all while getting as deep inside of her as he could. He sealed his lips together and closed his eyes, allowing his body to get lost in the sensations. She was so tight, so warm and so wet. He felt himself slide effortlessly in and out of her, savoring the deliciousness of it until he felt drool collect just under his tongue. His eyes reopened when he felt her ankle land on his shoulder. Immediately he leaned over, taking her toes between his lips and lewdly sucking the digits, his tongue curling around the middle toe.

"Oh my Ra Atem," Isis shuttered beneath him, throwing another ankle up on his broad shoulders. He leaned over, bending her in half, and straightened his body, bouncing up and down. A loud but slow slapping noise ricocheted off the walls and the squeaked angrily. Isis bit her lip and looked up at her lover. "You said you were going to _fuck_ me…"

The 'gentler lover mode' short-circuited in Yami at the uttered curse and darkly sexual voice he didn't even know Isis was capable of. He lost his composure and pulled out, using an unseen strength to flip her on her stomach. Tangling his hand in her long hair, he forced her on all fours and took his precious time sliding back in. But once he was, his hips snapped forward in solid strokes. He yanked her head back, hissing in her ear, "How's this?" He then let her hair go, watching her crumble onto the bed.

Isis buried her face into the plush comforter and looked back at him, catching his heated gaze with one of her own. "_Ah_-_ah_-_ah_-_ah_-_ah_," she panted before she rumbled into a groan at how good it felt. He was stroking every nerve-ending with that thick length and the feel of his heart thrumming with each swivel just made it that much better. "I-I…" Once more she had something to say but she wasn't sure what it was. When she opened her mouth to speak again what came out was a half-yelp half-moan, with the sounding crack of Yami's hand colliding with her ass.

"I've dreamed of this luscious derriere." This was emphasized when a cheek was gathered in each hand and roughly kneaded, spurring his hips harder into her. "It's perfect, you're perfect," he almost whispered as Isis was once more manhandled.

This time he was pulling her up so her back pressed flush against his chest. He slowed down just a bit, focusing on grinding in deep and sucking hickeys into her neck and shoulders. Isis reached an arm around and tangled it into Yami's hair. At a particularly hard thrust she accidentally pulled hard on those wavy locks. The grunt in return had her pulling his hair again. By the third tug, Yami pushed her down back on all fours. He gripped her shoulders and the loud slap of skin echoed across the room followed by grunts and high pitched whining; the bed groaning and thumping. He hungrily watched himself disappear into her body before reappearing; her bottom attractively bouncing against his pelvis.

"_Ah_-_Atem_-_Ah_-_Mm_," Isis bit her lip as she pushed herself back on that hot shaft pulsing inside of her. Once more she had something to say but words left her as quickly as Yami worked his shaft in. Following his lead, she moved forward, disconnecting herself from the man. Rolling over, she used her leg to knock him sideways on his bed. When he landed, his head aligned perpendicular with the foot of the bed. Crawling over to him, Isis straddled him and teasingly body rolled into him.

"Shit, mm, ride me, please ride me," Yami murmured as he ran his hands along her thighs, gripping her waist at some point.

Just as Isis lined herself up with his length, she spun around, once more slid her channel around him, grabbed his ankles and begin riding him in earnest. She bounced back, black hair cascading down her back and she hungrily eyed him, moaning his name. A ghost of a smirk graced her lips at how fallen apart Yami looked beneath her. His elbows remained resting on the bed but his hands were up in clenching and unclenching fists not sure what to do. His mouth hung open, hair starting to stick to his ears and neck as his eyes narrowed almost angrily. His heated stare caught hers and he snapped his hands forward, once more grabbing handfuls of that plush bottom.

"Isis, you—oh _fuck_," Yami hissed when she got into a 'Crab Walk' position, her hands on either side of his chest, as she rode him that much harder. The sensation was almost second to the visual of his object of lust riding him with such abandon. That strong electric current was intensifying in his scrotum and before this all ended, he had to get her to stop.

This time when Yami manhandled Isis, she let loose a whimper of discontent. He assumed she was close to and quickly sat up. Gently she spun around, them both moaning at the intimate touch. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs locking at his lower-back. Yami held her waist as he leaned in, starting what was a sweet kiss before passion over took them. Kissing more hungrily with smacking lips and wandering tongues, he gently thrust his hips up while she rocked downward. The movements may have been unhurried but the buildup left them both shaking like leaves. He could feel his length glide in, hugged by hot velvet before slowly pulling out to repeat the decadent process. While Isis panted at the feel of his hot hard shaft rubbing her so intimately strong she anticipated each thrust with a twitch of her hips.

Yami panted against Isis' lips when he felt his impending end. He held tight and fucked up into her at a breakneck pace, leaning in to suck on a nipple. She jittered in his lap before burying her face in his neck, digging her nails into his back. Isis came almost silently except for the chocked sob she huffed against his neck followed by the spasm of her body. Her hips hungrily surged forward in quick succession; this combined with the tightening of her walls had Yami gripping her and groaning loudly as he came in the condom. They stayed connected for a moment, kissing through the haze. When they broke apart, they were both shaking, holding one another with noodle arms and legs.

Yami was sure to gently remove himself from Isis before gently laying her back on the bed. He got up and headed to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he returned, Isis was under the blankets, resting against his pillows. She rolled over, smiled sleepily at him and extended her arms. He quickly rejoined her on the bed and got under the comforter. Taking her in his arms, he spooned against her back and left lazy kisses along her shoulders and neck. She once more faced him and tucked her head under his chin, linking her hand with his.

"Our date," Yami began hoarsely, barely able to keep his eyes open from the nights full events, "…it was perfect."

Isis smiled in response, allowing her eyes to close. "…It…it was."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ:<p>

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I did it! I finished this chapter and I'm fairly pleased with it. And here is the sex I promised. Ha. I was trying to make this the last chapter but it got so long so there will be one more chapter after this. I apologize now for all typos. I loosely edited this but will be coming back for a second revision.

Please stay tuned!

Posted especially for:

For those of you who are still here, just got here or want to hunt me down and skin me alive: I write fan-fiction so I am not picky about who chooses to read and leave reviews. Thank you all!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!


End file.
